Enigma Sonata
by ladyblaque
Summary: Mikan is the princess of Nula while Natsume is a prince of Firenze. What happens if he presumed her dead after a tragedy and a girl looking exactly like her turns up at his mother's bride selection test 6 years later? Please R&R!
1. The beginning

Hey all, this is my first Fanfic and I hope the info I used is accurate and correct. Reading and reviewing would be greatly appreciated! Don't hesitate to include any improvements that I can make! I don't own Gakuen Alice and the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_6 years before_

"!"

The palace windows started vibrating due to the brown haired girl's scream. Mikan Sakura was the princess of the kingdom of Nula and was currently approaching her eleventh birthday in a few days. She had brown eyes and slightly longer than shoulder length brown hair. As expected of a typical girl, she hated spiders and Natusme, crown prince of the neighbouring kingdom, Firenze, was visiting. He of course was the same age

"I think you shouldn't have done that Natsume… she sounds really really really angry," Aoi trembled in fear, tugging at Natsume's shirt. Aoi was Natsume's sister, one year younger than her brother, shared her brother's crimon eyes and raven black hair.

"Shh.. she'll hear you, then she'll get us. She won't find us while we're hiding here if you keep your mouth shut!" Natsume hissed.

"NATUSME! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO HIT YOU SO BAD THAT YOUR PARENTS WON'T RECOGNISE YOU! DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE GUEST HERE I'LL BE AFRAID OF HITTING YOU!"

"Ok, when I give the signal, follow me and don't make a sound. If she catches you and I'm not in sight, tell her you didn't see me, deal?"

Aoi nodded even though she did not plan on being part of her brother's scheme.

"_I told him not to do it, but he just had to go to the gardens to find the largest, hairiest spider that his eyes could find. Couldn't he just be nice to her till AFTER her birthday, which is in 2 days time? She could do anything to us after knowing what we've done, such things include not allowing me to sleep with her in her room or getting any good snacks from the kitchen. Noo, he just had to take away my privileges. Why couldn't I just get a normal elder brother who…"_ Her thoughts were cut off midway as Natsume frantically waved his hand in front of her face.

"All right, she just walked passed this door. Run in the opposite direction and DON'T MAKE A SOUND!"

With that, Natsume sneaked out the door and ran as if his life depended on it (Technically it did). Aoi being smaller and slower than he was, wasn't so lucky.

Pulled round by her shoulders, Mikan exclaimed, "AH-HA! Caught you Aoi, where's your brother?"

"Uh.."

"Come on Aoi! Tell me, don't side him. Don't worry, I won't tell him you told me." And Mikan smiled the brightest smile that she could pull off.

Aoi sighed in defeat knowing that no one could resist the sunny smile that Mikan gave whenever she wanted anything. She merely lowered her head and pointed in the direction that her brother took off in.

"THANKS AOI! I OWE YOU…" Mikan shouted as she ran after Natsume.

Meanwhile, Natsume was running with a smirk on his face, somehow satisfied with the fact that he ran off while Mikan wasn't looking. Turning around to check if Aoi was right behind him, he smacked hard into a marble pillar.

"_Damn these stupid pillars. Couldn't Aoi run faster? Where is she? Any slower and polka dots will get us."_

After waiting for what seemed like eternity, he saw a flicker of brown running towards him at the end of the corridor.

"_Oops, gotta run. Sorry Aoi, I just don't want to be beaten into a pulp by polka!"_

"ARGH, NATSUME HYUGGA, GET YOUR BUTT HERE!"

"Not if you can catch me ugly!"

Running round the palace, they zipped pass servants carrying the laundry and plates for dining. Shouts of "Watch out!" and "Get out of here" were heard through out the palace. As Natsume turned around to check if Mikan was still chasing, he didn't see someone coming out from one of the doors in the corridor.

"TSUBASA, STOP HIM!" Screamed Mikan.

Before he knew it, Natsume was rooted to the ground, held in a running position. A panting heavily Mikan reached the two boys and supported herself against the boy named Tsubasa as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks Tsubasa. What did you do to him? Magic?"

"Uh.. nope. It's my Alice. Shadow Manipulation."

"LET ME GO!"Natsume shouted.

Mikan flinched back in fear but Tsubasa just chuckled.

"Don't worry your highness, he can't hurt you as long as my foot is on this."

Mikan turned to look at his feet, but didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"On what?" then it hit her. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH." Taking advantage of the situation, she decided that it was time for payback. She held both her hands in such a way that her palms were moving towards Natsume.

"What'cha going to do with those hands.. Mikan, don't do anything stupid. You know what my Alice can do."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Natsume" Somehow she managed to say in an angelic voice though what she was planning to do was pure evil.

"POLKA! Don't rape me… Think about it! Think… think about how… how bad it'll look on…on… your kingdom!" Natsume stuttered, very afraid of the approaching pair of hands.

"EW, who would think of that? Who would want to touch YOU?" And then she pounced, on his hair. She rubbed her hands and ruffled his hair despite him shouting at her to stop. But she wasn't afraid because Natsume couldn't move to hurt her. After she was done with her "masterpiece" she told Tsubasa to let go of his shadow.

Natsume merely glared at Mikan's laughing figure from his position despite being able to move.

"You look, better with that hairstyle if I must say Natsume-sama." Chuckled Tsubasa.

"Shut it, guard"

"Ooh, getting a bit touchy now are we."

"Smell something burning?" Natsume raised an eyebrow and looked at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sniffed the air and said, "Yeah I do."

"It's your hair." And the ends of Tsubasa's hair ignited within an eye's blink. But within mere seconds, the flames subsided, doing little damage to Tsubasa's hair.

"Sheesh woman, you just got to take the joy out of everything do you?" Nasume growled at Mikan.

"Don't use your Alice on people. It's not polite." Rebuked Mikan

"Well then, don't go nullifiying everything that I do then brat!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Ugly!"

"HABA-WOGA!"

"What's HABA-WOGA?"

"My language, it means-"

"Mikan, shouldn't you be at Professor Narumi's class in 10 minutes?"

All three of them turned to the source of the voice. A girl around Tsubasa's age walked towards them in a maid's outfit. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun and while she looked sweet and innocent, Mikan knew that she was extremely strict if she wanted to be.

"Oh shoots, he said there will be some guest coming to observe class today! Thanks Misaki!"

Turning to grab Natsume's hand she ran off in the direction of her classroom, leaving Tsubasa and Misaki standing in the corridor alone, listening to the children's footsteps fade into the distance.

* * *

I'll introduce Tsubasa and Misaki more throughly in the next chapter! Remember to read and review! :)


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2

Zipping past the same servants which they had passed earlier on, another set of "WATCH OUT!" and "GET OUT OF HERE!" were heard in the palace. Natsume, of course couldn't care less what was happening since Mikan was grasping his hand tightly. Since the classroom was on the South Wing of the palace and they were at the North, it would take them at least 10 minutes to get there. However Mikan suddenly pulled the duo towards the direction of a wall.

Natsume came to his senses and realized that they were running straight towards a hard, cold brick wall. "ER.. Polka, did you hit your head HARD recently?"

"NO! JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!"

"Well, I would. IF WE WEREN'T GOING TO RUN STRAIGHT INTO A BRICK WALL!" Natsume screamed. Closing his eyes tight, he prepared his body for the impact of the wall. _"She's mad, insane, crazy. She's going to run into a brick wall and she's not even slowing down. Goodbye world, it was nice living for 10 years or so. Sorry Aoi for always pushing you around. I hope the world remembers that I died in the hands of a FREAKING INSANE POLKA DOTTED UNDERWEAR WEARING GIRL!"_

But after 3 minutes of running non-stop, he didn't seem to feel anything.

_"Hm, death seems pain-less... maybe this is what heaven feels like… not a bad feeling if I should say. WAIT, maybe Mikan isn't stupid enough to run through a wall and changed direction!"_

He open his eyes slowly and found himself in a dimly lit tunnel. Though he was a frequent guest of Mikan's parents for 6 years, he's never seen or travelled through this tunnel. Not realizing that Mikan had abruptly stopped running to stand in front of a wooden door, he smacked straight into her causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

Mikan struggled under the weight of Natsume's body and tried her best to push him off. "Sheesh Natsume, lose a few pounds will you? You're an oaf, get OFF me!"

"You're to blame, who asked you to stop suddenly, strawberry print."

"PERVERT! GET OFF OFF OFF ME!" kicking with all her might, she finally got Natsume off her body.

"By the way Sakura, where are we?" Natsume obviously couldn't care less about her glares since he was in a new environment.

"We're in a secret passage way. I found it last summer. If I'm correct, we're behind my family portrait in the North Wing. No one knows of this place and it should stay that way. When I found it, the air was stale and the only light streaming in is from the small windows at the top. I think it's running parallel to the corridors."

Pushing slightly against the wooden door, Mikan peeked out to see that no one was around. Then she grabbed Natsume's hand again and swiftly pulled him out from the passage way and into the corridor leading to the classroom. Carefully closed the door, she ensured that the portrait concealed the door completely. Brushing off dust from her breeches and cotton shirt, Mikan lead Natsume to Narumi-sensei's classroom.

Poking her brown head into the classroom, she saw Narumi-sensei arranging the tables in the class.

Bowing her head she embarrassedly said, "sorry we're late sensei." Natsume on the other hand, merely snorted at the cross dressing teacher. Today was no exception. He was wearing a rose pink shirt which was lavished with an excess amount of lace. The breeches which he was wearing were dyed to a dark green and the outfit was accompanied with a colourful feathery hat.

"Ah, Mikan-sama, Natusme-sama, you're just in time. Help me move the chairs to the side, I'll go bring our guest here. Do a good job!" Narumi-sensei said in a singing way as he walked out of class, waving his hand.

It didn't take long for Narumi-sensei to come back, and he came back with 4 other children, 1 boys and 3 girls. "All right everyone, introduce yourselves while I go get some materials for today's class." And he left the 6 children together.

Mikan promptly sat herself down on the ground and urged everyone else to do the same. A blonde haired boy around Natsume's age, carrying a rabbit, sat next to Natsume. An older looking girl with hair covering her face sat beside Mikan while the other who had a stone face sat next to her. The last girl who had curly hair merely stared at the 5 other children as if they were mad.

"Sit ON the FLOOR? Who knows how many germs there could be on the filthy floor!" Shrieked the girl who was standing.

"Erm, it's clean. I think. The servants here do their best to clean the floors every week."

"Every WEEK. Not everyDAY. I'm not sitting." With that, she crossed her hands and stood.

"Curly, stop making such a fuss. Just SIT." And a blonde hair boy with a perpetually happy face walked into the classroom and pulled the girl down to the floor.

_"O…k… since everyone is on the floor, we should start introducing ourselves." _Mikan thought to herself.

"Mikan wants us to introduce ourselves." Explained the perpetually happy boy.

"What the, how'd you do that?"

"Koko Yume. Prince of Muni. 10 years old. Mind reading Alice." He pointed to himself and gladly reached over to shake her hand. "Curly here is my friend. Her name's Sumire Shoda, princess of Catum. 11 years old. Her Alice is Cat-Dog Predisposition. She's embarrass of it and hates new people."

Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what kind of Alice she had since her Kingdom was a small one.

"Stop staring at me as if I have warts. Continue with the introductory. You, blonde-ey with the rabbit, state your name, status, age and alice."

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

3 hard balls flew out of a gun which the stone faced girl was holding. Sumire's head snapped back and 3 huge lumps on her face.

"WHATCHA DO THAT FOR?" Screamed Sumire.

"You're noisy. You should learn to shut up sometimes. My name's Hotaru Imai, Princess of Techo, 10 years old, Invention Alice. This gun here," pointing to her gun, "is for idiots like you." She gave an innocent smile and placed the gun on the floor, ignoring the fact that everyone, except Natsume, was staring at her with their mouth wide open.

"I like this girl…I could get use to her." Natsume gave his signature smirk.

"I'm…I'm… Ruka Nogi. Prince of Sol which is next to Catum. 10 years old. I have… an alice of… animal pheromone." And he blushed such a deep shade of red that people would think he didn't have air.

Finally the girl beside Mikan spoke up. "My name is Nobara Ibaragi. I'm 13 years old. Princess of Ical. Alice of Ice."

"Ical, why does it sound so familiar… she doesn't give me a good feeling."

"All right, I'm Mikan and sulky here is Natsume. He's a visiting prince from Firenze. We're both 10 and I have the Alice of Nullification while Natsume has the Alice of Fire. I hope we can become good friends and that you'll enjoy my birthday party in 2 days' time!" Mikan brightly proclaimed.

Then Narumi-sensei walked in with 2 small potted plants and placed them in front of the class. "All right, you all got warmed up to each other, girls get in a group and boys do the same. I'll be teaching you how to use your Alices for defense."


	3. Attack and defense class

**Chapter 3**

"As you know, your Alices are important to not only you but your Kingdom as you'll all be the future rulers. Hence it is important for you to learn how to use them to your advantage. For example, Mikan-sama here has the Alice of Nullification, and she can use this to create a barrier around her Kingdom to prevent an invasion. However, it is not easy to master an Alice and it takes constant practice." Narumi-sensei paused to look round the class. Seeing that everyone was listening attentively, he continued, "so these 3 plants have different characteristics. The green flowers shoot out thorns as a defense mechanism. The yellow flowers release a tearing gas and finally the red flowers spit out a sticky goo. You objective for today's class is to successfully prevent the thorns, gas and goo from getting on to you and your group. Boys, on your feet please."

The 3 boys stood up and surrounded the plant that Narumi placed before them. "Don't stand so close to each other. As soon as I throw a pebble at them, they'll start attacking. Remember to work as a team. Ready?"

Mikan eyed the large red flower in front of Natsume. _"There must be at least 10 flowers on a plant. And Koko doesn't have an Alice that can protect him…"_ Before she could finish her thought, Narumi-sensei threw a pebble at the plant and it started to shake vigorously.

The red flower's petals folded inwards and spit out the sticky goo but with Natsume's quick reflexes, he incinerated the goo, turning not only the goo, but all the red flowers to ash. Ruka called out the mice in the palace to nibble the yellow flowers, which then turn to attack the mice rather than Ruka. The green flowers retracted its petals and was threatening to shoot thorns at Koko.

Mikan saw the flowers and started to panic, _"KOKO'S GOING TO GET HURT!"_

"Natsume, the top flower, burn it!" Koko shouted and Natsume did as he was told.

"The one nearest to you… the one near Ruka… the middle one…" Koko merely shouted which flower was going to attack him and Natsume swiftly burnt them. When all the flowers were burnt or chewed off by the mice, all that stood was a plant with its leaves.

"Very good teamwork! I presume none of you are hurt. I'm so proud of you three! All right, it's the girls turn."

"How'd you do that Koko? I thought you read minds?" Mikan inquired.

Koko laughed and explained, "Plants have minds too. I knew which one was going to attack so I merely asked Natsume to burn them before they could attack me."

The girls stood around the unharmed plant and Narumi-sensei promptly threw a pebble. The plant was bigger than the boy's and obviously had more flowers. Hotaru swiftly drew 2 Baka guns and shot down all the green ones. Nobara turned all the goo into ice and lightly frosted the red flowers so that they would close their petals for good. Mikan made a barrier around each of the girls to protect them from any stray goo, thorn or gas. Sumire on the other hand just stood there and stared at the 3 girls work.

"Idiot, do some work, or the one that's going to get shot next by my Baka gun is you." Hotaru threatened with a twinge of evil in her eyes. Sumire not wanting to experience the excruciating pain which the Baka gun could give, started to rub her temples. Mikan happened to look at Sumire at this moment and suddenly got worried for her.

"Sumire, are you feeling ok? Does your head hurt? Sumire? SUMIRE?"

"SHEESH! Will you keep quiet! I only do that to activate my Alice!" Sumire looked up at Mikan with whiskers sticking out of her face and cat ears formed on top of her head. Mikan seeing a "new" face to Sumire, started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut up Mikan. Concentrate on the barriers!" Sumire scolded Mikan.

However Mikan couldn't stop laughing and though the barrier around the other girls were strong, her's was wavering.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Mikan got hit on the forehead simultaneously by the 3 balls. Hotaru pretended that nothing happened and continued shooting the flowers. Rubbing the growing lumps on her head, Mikan stopped laughing and concentrated. Within minutes, the plant was placed out of commission.

Narumi-sensei stood and his feet and gave the children a round of applause. "Well done! That's all for today's class. If you all have any injuries please come to me, otherwise…"

"NAAAAARRRRRUUUUUMMMMIIIIII! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO TAKE ANYTHING OUT OF MY GREENHOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"

"Whoops, gotta run kids!"

"NARUMI!"

BANG! The classroom doors swung open and in the doorway stood a panting man around Narumi-sensei's age.

"Misaki-sensei! Nice to see you!" Narumi flashed a smile.

"OH, your pheromones won't work on me. I took enough anti-pheromone pills to get through to you. How much of a beating will it take for you to get the fact that you have to ask-permission-before-taking-things into that thick numbskull of yours?" Misaki-sensei said all this in one breath and was fuming mad.

"Now now, be nice… there are children here! PG rating!"

Misaki-sensei walked purposefully towards Narumi with his fist clenched at his side. He raised it high above his head but Narumi was quicker than him. Narumi gave him a peck on the cheek and Misaki-sensei went all mushy over Narumi.

"Hey Narumi, it's ok to take my plants… take them whenever you want… in fact, do you want my new whiplash bean pod?" Slurred Misaki.

"See kids, peaceful negotiation will get you through any rough patches. Learn from me! Chu~" And he blew them all a flying kiss. Luckily Mikan unknowingly had her Nullification Barrier up around the children otherwise they would have passed out from his pheromones too. Narumi supported Misaki-sensei's body and walked out of the classroom with the potted plants in his arms. The children merely looked at each other with a look of disgust on their faces. Who knew that a cross-dressing teacher could be so flirtatious.

"Let's go to the gardens near the hill to play. I'll prepare some snacks for us since we have 2 hours before dinner. How about it? There's a stream there and we could go fishing!" Mikan asked the other children.

After seeing that episode with Narumi-sensei, all they wanted to do was to send that memory into the abyss of their minds, hence they nodded gleefully.

"All right, meet me at the front door in half an hour. Change to breeches! Its easier to fish in them." With that, the children rushed off to their various rooms leaving Natsume and Mikan to walk back to her room. As they turned the corner, Mikan spotted Tsubasa and Misaki talking and walking together.

"TSUBASA! MISAKI! We're going to the gardens near the hills! Can we? PLEASEEEEEE!" whined Mikan.

"Woah guard, what've you been doing in the past 2 hours? Flirting with the maid?" sniggered Natsume.

"Natusme! Don't call Misaki a maid. And Tsubasa has a name, it's not guard. Besides, you'll be seeing more of him since he's been appointed to be my personal bodyguard. Misaki on the other hand has been with me for 3 years and she's more of an elder sister to me. Show some respect will you?"

Mikan lectured on and on but whatever went in one ear, went out the other.

_"Will she ever keep her mouth shut? I should get her a mouth gag for her birthday…"_ These were the thoughts that ran through Natsume's mind as Mikan was lecturing him.

They entire company was walking towards Mikan's room when she pointed out, "speaking of which, since Tsubasa has only been appointed for a week, why are the both of you are so close?" Raising her eyebrows, she looked Misaki and Tsubasa suspiciously.

"We're childhood sweethearts." Smirked Tsubasa, earning him a very painful punch from Misaki. "OW! What's that for?"

"Can't you keep your mouth shut on that? What happened to _"I won't let anyone know that we knew each other Misaki-chan…"_ huh? Seriously!"

"But… but… it's the truth! Mikan-sama won't tell anyone right? We just need to worry about the brat she's with."

"I can HEAR whatever you're saying YOU KNOW." Natsume turned around and glared at Tsubasa.

"There are worst things that I could do to you rather than stand on your shadow, shorty." Tsubasa trying his best to threaten Natsume.

"Oh, then you'll just have to get a hair makeover if you try anything funny."

Mikan and Misaki shook their heads in disappointment and walked on further ahead, allowing the boys to fight it out. Mikan's room was in the East Wing and all the bickering made time past faster. Soon they stood outside a white double door. As soon as the doors opened, Natsume and Tsubasa stopped fighting to stare at the enormous room.

* * *

Yay! Updated 2 chapters within a day. Please read and review! sorry if for the lack of humor, I'm trying my best to make it entertaining. The next chapter consists of Mikan's birthday party! Please continue to read and comment! :)


	4. Fish, fishing, fished?

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a long time, I had to study for Re-papers so didn't have time to update till now. So, I'll do 2 chapters to make up for it. For those wondering when anything is going to happen, I promise you the next chapter (a relatively long one) will reveal what happens to Mikan. Keep reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_What do you see Serina?"_

"_Not good, it's been like this for the past month. But this time I can't even see what they're doing. It isn't my place to say, but something bad is going to happen soon. Very soon. I suggest you have extra precaution that they're not allowed anywhere near Mikan."_

"_They're still after what she has?"_

"_The combination of her Alice is something more powerful than we'll ever know. Perhaps even more than yours Yuka. They're bound to brainwash her and use her for their own use. Your people, they'll need her more than you know. At least, this is what I saw before this month. It's an ominous month and as far as the spies tell us, they're growing in numbers and strength. Perhaps the Hyuga family can keep her hidden?"_

"_No, they know too much about the Hyuga's. She has nowhere to go. She needs to have a trained and controlled Alice. Someone who knows how to utilize it."_

"_Send her someone who's closer to her age, people who she can trust. People whom she'll be able to learn skills from. The world isn't as rosy as you picture it, and Mikan will have to assume that occupation soon. I'll keep an eye out for people who'll be useful for your daughter's survival and development. In the meantime, I know that Narumi and Misaki will be good tutors. They'll teach her all she needs to know."_

"_Thank you Serina. If something bad happens, you'll keep her safe won't you? Protect her? Be a motherly figure to her?"_

"_It's the least I can do, your majesty."_

"_You've been a loyal friend. Without you, I don't think I could have survived after Izumi passed on. Mikan never had a fatherly figure. I just want her to have a normal childhood, with her friends, to have a happy memory."_

"_She can Yuka, if you keep her safe."_

"_I hope I can. I really hope so."

* * *

_

"All right kiddies, whoever catches 3 fishes each will get a special treat which the chef has made! Chu~!" Once again, Narumi-sensei blew them flying kisses.

"I thought that we would be getting AWAY from them. Not fishing WITH them?" Natsume snarled with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm sorry everyone, but Misaki said that I'd have to bring 2 adults to accompany us since she has to prepare for the party. Tsubasa has military training and I can't possibly ask our parents. They're the best choice I had." Pouted Mikan.

Sumire waved her hand in front of her face and announced, "Whatever, I'm getting that treat."

There was this strange glint in Hotaru's eyes as she stood near the stream with another invention of hers. "That is, IF, you can get the fishes BEFORE me curly." A dark aura started emitting from Hotaru's body. In her hands, she merely held a joystick while the rest of the children had fishing rods.

"HAHA! You're going to catch fishes with that stick of yours? No chance." Sumire retorted.

"You have 30 mintues before the sun sets. GO GO GO fish!" Narumi then started singing and dancing with the still smitten Misaki-sensei. Everyone started throwing their rods into the stream, Hotaru on the other hand, grasp her joystick with anticipation.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the ground started to shake. "Earth.. quake?" Narumi stopped dancing and wobbled unsteadily on his feet. In a blink of an eye, a pink mechanical hippopotamus surfaced near Hotaru and opened its mouth, revealing hundreds of fishes jumping around.

"YOU CHEATED!" Screamed Sumire and she angrily threw her fishing rod into the river, stomping over to where Narumi and Misaki-sensei were sitting. She then crossed her arms and pouted.

Narumi merely laughed and said that Hotaru won't be getting the treat since she didn't exactly catch the fishes but she whipped out a device which had already recorded his voice. "_All right kiddies, whoever catches 3 fishes each will get a special treat which the chef has made! Chu~!"_

"Uh, haha, I did say that didn't I?" Narumi nervously laughed as the rest of the children sweat dropped at the side. Hotaru was cruelly replaying that line over and over again till Narumi agreed that she was the one who would get the treat.

Mikan, on the other hand, wanted very much to catch a fish with a fishing rod. Watching how Nobara threw the fishing rod, she decided to copy her actions. She huffed and threw it with all her might, however the bait didn't land in the water after a while.

"Eh? Where's my fishing hook? Shouldn't it be in the water? Nobara, have you seen it?"

At this moment, Nobara looked up at Mikan and immediately looked back at her fishing rod again. "Um.. Um.. Mikan, your hook is.."

"NOBARA, REEL! REEL!" Ruka pointed at Nobara's tensed rod and shouted. He then saw Mikan clutching her fishing rod, and he too saw where her fishing hook was.

"EH? REEL?" Mikan inquired.

"No not you, don't reel." Ruka remarked, staring at her.

Nobara then immediately said, "Huh? I don't reel?"

"NO YOU REEL!"

"DO I REEL OR NOT?" Mikan started to scream.

"NOBARA REEL! MIKAN SHUT UP!" Barking out instructions Natsume shook his head at their stupidity. "Nice underwear Mikan. Let me guess, today is, orange print."

"How'd you know Natsume?"

"Well, your fishing hook is pulling your shirt up, and your pants has dropped, ever so slightly. Sheesh, don't blind innocent people with those bright panties. Look at Ruka, he's turning red in disgust."

Mikan slowly turned her head and realized that her panties was in full view for everyone. Being stubborn, she didn't want to wear a belt to hold the baggy pants up, and as she stepped into the river, her pants soaked up the water and dropped due to the weight. To make matters worst, her fishing hook caught the end of her long shirt and pulled it up. Mikan just stood there dumbfounded, and steam was obviously streaming out of her ears.

Everyone else looked at Mikan, looked away, looked at her again and those that weren't already blushing beet red was laughing so hard that they started to cry. Including Narumi and Misaki-sensei.

"HAHA! Sorry Mikan-sama. I'll help you out. All right, whoever's caught a fish, put it in the bucket and bring it back to the palace. It's getting dark and you kiddies need your sleep." Narumi-sensei slowly unhooked the end of her shirt and gave her a re-assuring hug. Mikan stayed mute due to the embarrassment and will not even talk to anyone on the way back.

As soon as everyone reached the palace doors, they started to head in the direction of their respective rooms. Misaki, Mikan's personal maid ran up to her and urged her back to her room.

"Did you have fun Mikan-sama?"

Mikan stared blankly at her, refusing to say anything.

"Mikan are you all right? Why are you all red? Are you having a fever?" Misaki placed her hand on Mikan's forhead but didn't feel any difference in temperature. Narumi-sensei, after urging the rest of the chatting children to their rooms, walked up to Misaki and whispered the event into her ear.

"AHAHA! OK, I'm sorry for laughing Mikan. Let's get you cleaned up and you can eat dinner in your room." Misaki immediately burst out laughing.

Mikan knew that she would be the butt of many jokes for the days to come.


	5. The crisis

**Chapter 5**

Mikan sat in her large bathtub and played with the rubber duckie that was floating about. "Stupid Natsume, couldn't he have whispered it in my ear instead of practically shouting it to the whole world? Now everyone knows the pattern on my panties and soon the whole palace will be talking about it. Why did I do to deserve this? Have I done anything to offend him?" Frustrated, she dunked her head into the water and angrily blew out all her air.

"Don't be angry with him, Mikan-sama. He could have let you find out yourself. Come, let's get you dressed now. You and Natsume remind me so much of Tsubasa and myself." Giggled Misaki.

"GRR. STUPID BAKA!" Screamed Mikan and she thrashed her hands around and stomped her feet as Misaki dried her hair with a strawberry scented towel. Surprisingly, the scent calmed her down quickly and she stopped moving. The smell was very nostalgic as her mother wore it when she was a baby.

"Misaki, you're turning 16 soon right? How'd you meet Tsubasa?"

Misaki stopped wiping Mikan and stared into her brown eyes, then releasing a sigh she started to tell the whole story.

"Tsubasa and I lived in the same village, in the kingdom of Neera. It's near Nula. Frankly, we didn't know each other till the day our village got burnt down..."

"BURNT DOWN? By who?" exclaimed Mikan.

"We never found the cause, so we thought that it was someone who had a fire alice who started it. There were rumors that a secret organization called Z was behind the burning. It was to get back at the royal family for disbanding them. The fire took my parents and I was trapped in the house. But, Tsubasa pulled me out from that house and his family took me in. I was eight then. Our village was slowly rebuilt and life went on as normal once again. His family treated me as one of their own and after I turned 12, I didn't want to rely on them so much and heard that your kingdom, Nula, was looking for a girl who was 12 years of age to be the personal maid of the princess. So I packed my bags and took up the post of being your personal maid, and here I am!" Misaki flashed a smile at Mikan and gave her a tight hug. Seeing that Mikan was still listening intently to her story, she decided to continue.

"I wrote frequently to Tsubasa, telling him that I was all right and for him not to worry. Then one day, he suddenly walked into the palace and I tell you, he gave me such a fright that I felt my skin jump out of my body. He didn't bother to write to tell me he was coming but merely stood at the kitchen door and poked me in the back." Mikan burst out laughing, imagining a 12 year old girl being prod in the back by a boy slightly taller than her.

"He was here to join the army, obviously he couldn't resist my charms and couldn't bear be away from me for a few months. So he immediately signed up for recruitment after the army announced that they lowered the age requirement for boys to 13. Since he was going to turn 13 the next month, he came to see what the palace was like. Apparently, in the course of 3 years, he was the only boy who was 13 to still be in the army till now. Seems he was good and talented, and so he's been assigned to you. And I'll make sure he treats you well. Or not…" Misaki then started to crack her knuckles in a menacing way. But Mikan was lost in thought.

"Why would anyone want to hurt anyone else?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know Mikan, but I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. You're like a little sister to me. The only family I have besides Tsubasa's. The kingdom of Nula caught the person responsible for the fire in my village but it seems that a phantom called Shadowfox had assassinated that person before he was put on trial. Whatever it is, I'm grateful to that person, justice has been served. After that, rumors had it that he was a member of the disbanded organization Z. Then a few months later, another town was burnt down and another member was found dead before his trial. This Shadowfox proved to be more reliable then the local authorities in serving justice."

Misaki pulled a light pink night gown over Mikan's head and started tying her hair into two neat braids. Information swarmed around in Mikan's head. What was Organisation Z? What did it do to be disbanded? If it was disbanded, then why is it burning villages down? Does this mean that they've gotten back together? But her thoughts were interrupted when she saw that her room door was slightly ajar and here was something round and reflective on the ground.

Mikan ran to the door with her braid partly finished and saw that it was 2 small fishes in a glass bowl. One of them was orange while the other was a dull blue. Attached to the bowl was a note:

'_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN! This is the fishes that we caught and we hope it'll remind you of your friends in the neighboring kingdoms!**_

_** Love,**_

_**Hotaru, Nobara, Ruka, Sumire, Koko and Natsume**_

_**P.s: Don't eat the fish Orange Print.'**_

Mikan forgot all about the Organisation Z and looked forward to her birthday.

* * *

"MIKAN! Hurry up and decide if you're going to wear the emerald green dress or the midnight blue one! I only have an hour to get your hair done and rush you down to the ballroom! Can you please not be indecisive of all days, NOW?" This was the 100th person screaming at her today. First it was to get out of the ballroom and not play there, then it was to get away from the windows because they were hanging up new curtains, then it was to NOT go down the grand staircase as the servants were polishing it. Then it was to go stay in her room because guests were arriving, then it was to bathe and now she has to choose a dress.

"Of all days, why am I bossed around on MY birthday?" Mikan sticked out her tongue and stared at the two dresses before her. "Fine fine, I'll wear the green ones."

"Praise the Lord, she has made a decision." Misaki sarcastically remarked. Unfortunately, Misaki didn't work well under stress and tended to be a little sarcastic.

"Knock knock, are you girls done?" Tsubasa inquired from behind her room door.

"GO AWAY TSUBASA! Don't add to the multiple amount of things that I need to do!" Misaki yelled as she was carefully putting the delicate emerald green silk dress on Mikan. The dress had a square neck and was sleeveless with intricate silver embroidery from the bodice to the hem of the skirt. The pattern seemed to go on and on with a single thread, transforming in to flowers and curls. Flowers had little diamonds sewed onto the middle and it complimented Mikan's brown hair and eyes perfectly.

"Well, I'm required to attend, and I have instructions that you're suppose to attend the party as well Misaki."

"Yeah sure Tsubasa, nice trick. Go in what? My uniform?" retorted Misaki.

"Er, can you come and get something from me, because as you know, I'm a guy, and you and Mikan-sama are girls, and you know.."

"Cut to the chase Tsubasa or I'll Kick you out of the room!" As she said that, Misaki used her alice to create many doppelgangers of herself. "_STUPID ME! Why didn't I think of this earlier?"_

"FINE MISS BAD TEMPERED! Her majesty has a dress for you. COME AND GET IT FROM ME! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR ATTENTION!"

Then there was silence. Within a few seconds two Misakis opened the door and snatched the dress from Tsubasa, promptly slamming it in his face again.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Shouted Tsubasa as he leaned against the wall and propped one leg up to support himself.

Three Misakis fussed over Mikan's making sure that every hair stood in its appropriate place as she slowly entwined small crystals into Mikan's hair. Another two Misakis made sure that the dress fit properly and was lacing it up. Another Misaki helped Mikan wear a matching set of emerald earings. The last Misaki went to Mikan's wardrobe to pick out a pair of white shoes. Within half an hour, Mikan was ready.

"Phew, that was the most tiring thing that I've done in these past few years." Misaki exclaimed as she wiped the sweat off her brows.

"Go get ready Misaki, I'll sit here and promise not to ruin the dress. Go take a bath!" Mikan excitedly prompted her.

"SHOOTS! I forgot I'm suppose to go. Ok give me fifteen minutes." And Misaki slammed the bathroom door. Mikan looked around and saw the box containing Misaki's dress sitting on her bed. She walked over to it and pulled off the cover to reveal a scarlet one-shoulder dress. Beneath the dress was a pair of black heels and a smaller box. Mikan laid the scarlet dress out on her bed for Misaki and placed the shoes on the floor. Opening the lid of the smaller box, it contained a pair of dangling ruby earrings and a simple silver bracelet.

As Misaki said, she was out of the bathroom in fifteen minutes smelling like lavender.

"Gosh, is that the dress your mother made for me? It's beautiful!"

Mikan helped Misaki into her dress and helped her wear her jewellery. Misaki pulled her hair into a simple bun and pinned it to the top of her head. She then pulled a few strands of her fringe down so that it'll frame her petite face. As she was putting final touches to her make-up, a series of knocks were heard on the door.

"POLKA! HURRY UP! Just because you're the birthday girl, it doesn't mean that you keep the entire kingdom STARVING! Sheesh, I'm stuck out here with the stupid guard while you two take your own sweet time in there.. it's not as if you're going to look any different from what you always do. LET'S…" Natusme was abruptly cut off in mid-sentence as the doors to Mikan's room swung open to reveal the two beautiful girls.

Tsubasa who was using the wall as support literally fell to the ground in shock.

"Misaki, is that you? Who are you and what have you done to my Misaki?" Tsubasa rubbed his eyes vigorously hoping that this was some kind of hallucination.

Misaki punched Tsubasa in the arm and quickly dragged him off, "Shut up Andou. Move! We're going to be late!"

Natsume and Mikan just stared at each other because both of them looked very different. Natsume was in a navy blue satin shirt with black breeches and his hair was neatly combed back, unlike his usual gruffness.

"_So strawberry print can look pretty if she wants to. __**Yeah she can you idiot. Stop staring at her you pervert! **__I'm not a pervert! Who are you anyway? __**Your conscious. Surprised you have one didn't you?**__ UH, shut up! I'm not a pervert. __**Give her the gift you oaf. Oh, you're drooling by the way.**__ WHAT? NO!" _Natusme was having a conflict with his sub-conscious. After he jerked back to life and stopped staring, Natsume thrust a small pink box into Mikan's hands.

"What's in it?" Mikan stared curiously at the box.

"Open it, it's your birthday present." Suddenly the floor looked so interesting to Natsume.

As Mikan opened it, she saw a crimson pendent complimented with a black satin ribbon. She slowly lifted it out of the box to take a closer look at the pendent. It was the size of a small pebble and was crystal clear. Natsume took the pendent from her hands and helped her to wear it.

"_Great! It suits her and goes with the dress! __**Giving yourself compliments huh. Ego."**_

"Thanks Natsume! Let's go before mother gets angry." And Mikan took Natsume's hand and they both ran after Misaki and Tsubasa.

Panting, the four of them stood behind the large oak doors that lead into the ballroom. Catching their breath, they were announced into the room.

"Ready?" asked Natsume.

Mikan smiled and said, "Yeah. I'm glad you're walking in with me."

"HER HIGHNESS MIKAN SAKURA OF NULA ACCOMPANIED BY HIS HIGHNESS NATSUME HYUGGA OF FIRENZE!" Boomed the announcer.

Mikan took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. Natsume firmly held her hand and led her into the ballroom. Besides the orchestra playing soothing music, the entire ballroom had their eyes fixed on Mikan. Behind them, Tsubasa and Misaki strolled in, but quickly walked towards the side. Mikan and Natsume however, walked into the middle of the dance floor to begin the waltz. Natsume pulled Mikan to face him and he lightly placed his left hand on her waist, then he took her right hand and stood ready in position. Given the cue, the orchestra changed to a fast waltz and Natsume expertly lead Mikan.

Slowly, more dancing pairs joined the young pair and soon the whole ballroom was dancing.

"Silly girl, she won't know what hit her." Smirked a small boy with raven black hair to his dancing partner.

"So will her mother." Replied the girl.

"Patience, you know when to strike." The girl merely nodded and the pair slowly inched their way to Mikan and Natsume. Then as if on cue, they bumped into the pair and Mikan fell to the floor.

"Oh, we're so sorry. Let me help you up." Offered the young boy. "I'll hand you back to your partner. Luna, let's go get a drink shall we?"

The girl named Luna smiled innocently at Natsume and whispered into his ears, "End of your happy ending, prince." And she walked away with the small boy.

Puzzled, Natsume and Mikan decided to ignore the odd pair and went to look for Aoi but she couldn't be seen anywhere.

"Strange, she said she was following Hotaru. But Hotaru is dancing with Ruka." Pointed Mikan. Almost immediately after she stated that a scream pierced the air.

"AOI!" Shouted Natsume.

"FIRE! THE PALACE IS ON FIRE!" A servant slammed the doors open and people started to scream and run out.

"AOI! WHERE ARE YOU?" bellowed Natsume.

"Natsume! Go find Aoi, I'll try and get these people out and find my mother." Mikan instructed.

By now there was black smoke seeping into the grand ballroom and people were running around everywhere. Guest were trying to get out while servants rushed to put out the flames that was creeping to the ballroom. Mikan coughed as the smoke got into her lungs and fell to her knees to avoid the smoke. The orange flames licked at everything that could be burnt. Amidst the chaos, she found her mother on the floor in the middle of the dance floor, and standing over her was the young boy and the girl named Luna.

Mikan tried her best to crawl as fast as she could to her mother's side. "HELP HER!" She yelled but the duo simply laughed and walked away. "STOP!" screamed Mikan.

"Oh, Mikan-sama is here. It was so easy to control Aoi's soul and make her take the amplification alice into her body. She was such a sweet girl too. Too bad, she caused this to happen, she lost control of her alice." Laughed Luna.

"Luna, why are you doing this?" Yuka weakly responded.

"Why? Because you deserved it Yuka. You took away everything that I had. I never liked you. The poison would kill you off in a few minutes. You should have never trusted me." Shouted Yuka.

Mikan, enraged over what she just heard got to her feet and charged into Luna. She was mere inches away from Luna when she felt something cold and sharp pierce her leg. Mikan collapsed to the ground and clutched her thigh, sticking out was a small dagger.

"Whoops, I have butter fingers. Do know Mikan, that blade has the same poison that's streaming through your mother's veins. You'll be dead too. Two birds with one stone. We're done here Luna, let's get out." The young boy chuckled and strolled out of the ballroom with Luna.

"Moth…ther…" Mikan hoarsely said, clenching her fist as she tried to control the pain seething from the wound.

"Mi..ikan. I tried to keep you safe, but I guess I failed. Serina-sensei, Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei will be your guardians. *cough cough* Listen to them," struggled Yuka

"NO mama! Hold on, help's coming!"

"Listen to them and learn whatever you can from them. You must be strong. Misaki and Tsubasa will protect you. Trust in yourself, don't believe everything you see or hear." Yuka coughed violently and out came blood.

"Mama, don't go… Mama!" Mikan started to cry.

"Mikan, I'm giving you my alice, this is your Mama's last gift to you. Happy birthday Mikan, grow up to be the girl you were suppose to be. Mama will always be with you, in your heart and in the skies." Yuka grabbed Mikan's hand and used the last of her strength to push her Alice into Mikan's body.

Mikan's body felt a sharp pain and she screamed out. Not accustomed to the transfer of an alice, she screamed in pain and slowly, her world turned black.

Natsume carried a limp unconscious Aoi out into the courtyard and laid her on the ground. He frantically looked around for Mikan but couldn't find her.

"MIKAN! MIKAN'S STILL IN THE PALACE! SOMEONE GET HER!" Natsume frantically shouted but no one was brave enough to go back into the fire. The palace was being consumed by the orange flames, windows were broken and from afar, the palace glowed an eerie crimson red. Everyone stood in silence staring at the once magnificent palace burn down. Seeing that no one was going to move, Natsume tried to rush into the palace but was stopped by the guards.

"Please don't be stupid Natsume-sama. You can't."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU'RE WASTING TIME. WE CAN STILL SAVE HER, MOVE!" Natsume struggled against the weight of the guards.

"WE CAN SAVE HER, MOVE! LET ME GET…" And a loud explosion was heard. The ground shook slightly and to Natsume's horror, the glass ceiling over the palace ballroom shattered and collapsed inwards.

**"!"**

Everyone else stared at the young boy sob uncontrollably on the ground, for they knew that Mikan-sama was most likely dead. If the collapse didn't kill her, the fire would.

* * *

All right! Hope you all enjoyed it so far. Please read and review and thanks for reading! The next few chapters should be up soon. Got to go and study now! :)


	6. Blood stained hands

**Chapter 6**

_6 years later_

It was at the stroke of midnight and a brown haired girl stood on top of the bell tower where she could see the entire city below her feet. The cooling night breeze blew gently through her hair as she waited for the bell to start chiming before she could strike. Her brown eyes, accustomed to the light the moon was giving off, moved around rapidly, waiting for her target to walk through the alley. Standing up, she checked that her throwing knives were attached securely to their sheaths, for she remembered clearly the feeling of being pierced by one when she rolled on the ground. The black mask covered the top half of her face and her brown cloak danced in the wind. As soon as the bell started to toll, her target walked into plain sight.

"_It's time."_

Despite having killed numerous people, she didn't like the feeling of seeing a life slip out from someone. She had nightmares of people whom she killed, the sight of their eyes slowly rolling to the back of their heads as they breathed their last breath, how they would grasp on to her so tightly that it cuts off any blood circulation. Sometimes, she tried poisoning them, to avoid having to see them die by her hands, but her instructions were always to ensure that they died and not live. As cruel as her deeds may be, she knew that her actions were justified.

She leaped off the bell tower and landed squarely on someone's roof. If she wanted to make this target's death clean, she had to move fast. She started sprinting as fast as she could, leaping from one roof to the next. She stayed close to the shadow and did not make any sound when jumping or leaping.

"_Almost there, I just need to cross this road and I'll be at the bridge."_

As she ran, she dreaded killing this man. He was one of the top members in the Organisation Z and was holding information that could destroy a whole kingdom. She thought back 6 years, where the ruling family of Nula was murdered. A distant relative of the queen's took over as the late King did not have any other family members and now, they ruled the people there with terror. The kingdom that was once filled with songs and riches was reduced to a kingdom where the people were living in fear. Fear of being purged, fear of being killed, fear of losing someone they love. Secretly, they all hoped that the princess did manage to make it out alive and that she would one day come and relieve them of the dictatorship which they were under. The current princess had a ruthless body guard that wouldn't hesitate to take a life if her demands weren't met. Her father, was never seen in public and no one knew what he looked like. All the people knew was that they would hold grand balls every month and couldn't care less about the people who starved throughout the year and froze to death in the winter. Anyone who complained was silenced immediately.

"_Because of that, I have to bring justice. Slowly, but surely. How can royals treat their people so badly? The people are the kingdom, without them, there can be no monarchy. Because of this injustice, I have to kill this man to restore balance."_ This was the umpteen time she was convincing herself that taking a life was necessary.

Reaching the bridge before her target, she decided to wait in the shadows. Her teachers have forbidden her to talk to her targets, but this time, she needed answers to the numerous questions that she had. As the bell toiled for the twelfth time, her target walked onto the bridge and she revealed herself.

Her target was a middle aged man who was much larger than her small petite size. He was one of the advisors to the royal family of Nula and was in Techo to recuit more memebrs into the organization. Due to them having the support of the rulers of Nula, no one dared to oppose the revival of Organization Z. In the day, the Organisation was like any other, employing people to work in the mines, but only she and her teachers knew what went on at night. It was an Organisation which stole money from neighboring countries and carried out ruthless experiments. In the recent years, it had begun training assassins to kill her as well.

"Well well, I didn't expect myself to be in the presence of the great phantom Shadowfox." The man slurred, obviously having drunk too much for the night.

"Don't flatter yourself old man. I need some answers before I finish you off. For it would be a pity that no one but I will get to hear your dying words" she curtly said.

"Oh, and what questions would the all knowing Shadowfox have? For you have thwart my recruitment plans here and now the king of Nula will have my head for it. I'm sure you'll make my death clean won't you?"

"A man who has destroyed the lives of so many infants don't have the right to request how he dies."

"I did it for the benefit of science. If I didn't do so, many more would have succumb to the disease. I was merely infecting them to find a suitable cure."

"A cure that left them dumb and deformed!"

"What would you know of my work? You have no right to lecture me, having taken so many lives of people in the Organisation. If I succeeded in this, I was sure to gain the hand in marriage of the princess. But since I can't recruit more 'willing' parents, I'm sure the organization will find ways." And he smirked at her. She clenched her fist, wanting very much to punch him in the face.

_Keep cool and remember why you're talking to this low-life in the first place. _"Why would the princess want to marry you? I'm sure she's stupid if she agreed."

"DON'T talk like that about Luna-hime"

"Lu..Luna?"

"HIME. Watch your tongue assassin. You may kill me, but the loyalty that we have to Luna-hime is stronger than you know. Killing us will not reduce that loyalty. We do her biding because we believe she is the savior of this world. She will be the true 'cure' to the many 'diseases' in the various kingdom."

"You mean beggers. People with no income. People with no status."

"For an assassin you are dumb. Yes those people. See how they make the streets so filthy that our darling Luna-hime cannot step out because it might damage her health! These low-lives do not deserve to even see the great Luna-hime." The man was becoming more and more irrational but at least he was talking. "Because of Luna-hime, because she wanted to become a true hime, we created the poison that killed Queen Yuka. We're perfecting it, and soon, we'll introduce it into the drinking waters and these maggots will drop like flies. No one will know what killed them and when Luna-hime sends a batch of people to investigate, they would find no cause and Luna-hime will say that the Gods willed it. There's nothing that you'll be able to do, little assassin."

"I have enough of your chatter bumbling old man. Time for you to meet your creator."

The man however, didn't stop talking and revealed an important piece of information. "Luna-hime will be wedded to the crown prince of Firenze, after of course, she has taken control of his soul and use him as her puppet. If they're joined by marriage, she could invade other kingdoms and control their people. Don't you see how magnificent our great princess is?" He was clearly mad, insane. The extent in which he professed his undying love for Luna-hime was crazy, but this wasn't the first target that confessed such loyalty to her, and it wasn't his choice. Sadly, he would have to perish.

"Luna-hime is the greatest thing the earth has seen, Luna-hi…" A dagger flew in his direction and hit the man in the heart with dead accuracy. He slumped to the floor with a thud and lay motionless. Shadowfox walked over to the lifeless body and pulled out the dagger from the man's body. She searched his body and found a letter addressed to the King of Nula. She carefully placed the letter in her pouch, wiped her blade clean on the man's shirt and sheathed it. Taking out his coin purse, she scattered a few gold coins on the floor to make it seem that he was mugged. She took the rest and made a mental note to give it to a poor family on her way back. She opened a small pouched on her waist on took out a stalk of lavender and laid it in his hands. For those who have seen her works, her signature was the small, insignificant lavender. For those who didn't know, they would dismiss this important detail.

"_Finally I'm done. I've better get back." _Whistling a high pitched note, the sound echoed through the sleeping village. Within minutes, the sound of a horse trotting could be heard. She looked over the bridge to see her own reflection staring back at her. The cloak gave a menacing aura while her brown eyes seemed to pierce through anyone who saw her.

"Good girl seabiscuit." Stroking the horse's brown mane, she mounted her horse and rode back to house. Taking the route that was on the country side, she allowed herself to bath in the moonlight. As soon as she was out of the city, she removed her mask and lowered the hood on her cloak. By the time she reached home, it was already past two in the morning. She dismounted her horse and placed seabiscuit in the stable, giving her horse new hay to chew on. Then she quietly opened the front door and entered.

A man young man with blonde hair sat in the big red armchair and faced the fire place, where the glowing amber illuminated his face. Hearing the door open, his head whipped in the direction of the door and his light blue eyes looked threateningly at her. He stood up with a small knife equipped in his hands. Then seeing that the person was one he recognized, he lowered his hand and spoke.

"How was the mission, Mikan-hime?

* * *

_i hope that got your attention. Please continue to read to find out more! Also, please review! I'd love to hear what your thoughts on this revelation are so far. The more reviews, the faster I'll try and write the next chapter! I promise you that this story will not be a let down. :D_


	7. Suspicion

**Chapter 7**

"_**Ambassador from the Kingdom of Nula found dead on the West bridge. Cause of death most likely to be mugged."**_

The raven haired girl sighed. This was the current news that woke her and was still circulating the entire kingdom. If anyone should know, she was NEVER to be woken up unless it was an emergency. To make matters worst, she was up late inventing a machine that could harvest the wheat in her country even faster. Her grey eyes pierced the very soul of everyone whom her gaze happen to land on, for she was utterly annoyed that she had to attend a morning court session.

"Someone, shut that messenger up before I wring his neck with my hands. We GET IT, the ambassador is DEAD." The servants knew better than to disobey her orders, despite it being giving in a calm tone. Hotaru-hime was never one to be patient. Her short hair swished from side to side as she took long strides to get to the courtroom. Her belief was that if you start early, you get to end early, and sleep. For many years, she has consistently invented machines to improve the lives of her people and this served as a steady source of income as well. However, after that incident happened 6 years ago, she could not bring herself to invent as fast as she once could. Every time she tried to invent a machine, she would remember the flames that engulfed the palace, the screams that were heard, the glass roof above the ballroom collapsing. The scene replayed in her head over and over again. The court physicians told her parents that she was suffering from severe truma but would subside after 2 years of the incident, however, it has not. And she did not want to tell her parents that it still haunted her. After all these years, she could only trust her blonde friend.

A visiting prince, blonde hair and a head taller than Hotaru-hime struggled to keep up with her strides as he too was woken up by the messenger's annoying announcement.

"Nogi, move that blonde head of yours back here, did you hear anything that I just said?" Ruka was obviously Hotaru's blonde friend.

"I did Imai, can you be a little nicer to the messenger? It's his job to scream out these announcements, or else, how would news pass from one end of your kingdom to the other end?" retorted the blonde haired boy.

Hotaru merely rolled her eyes and walked into the courtroom as the double oak doors opened. Everyone who saw her enter immediately bowed down and kept silent. She couldn't care less that all eyes were on her and walked to her seat, which was at the end of the large rosewood table. Her footsteps echoed in the courtroom and though Ruka was walking beside her, their footsteps were complete in sync. Taking her seat, followed by Ruka who sat beside her, the ministers sat down and stared at the young princess. Since her parents were on a diplomatic visit, she was in charge.

"Governor, the report on the ambassador's death please." Instructed Hotaru.

"The autopsy showed that he was stabbed cleanly in the heart with deadly precision and with a sharp instrument. The wound was no deeper than 20 centimeters. Since there was no sign of a struggle, we assumed that he was taken by surprise by robbers. Witnesses said that he was drinking in a local pub and left around 1130pm, very drunk. Hence he was an easy target. His money was stolen, and the estimated time of death is between 12 and 4am." Bowing as he finished his report.

"Thank you Governor. Inspector, was there anything else peculiar about the body? Even the minute details will lead us to a clue, things that you felt were out of place, or perhaps of no importance."

"Well your highness, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. All that we found was a small stalk of lavender which he was holding in his hand." The inspector shrugged his shoulders at the rest of the courtroom as they burst out with speculations.

"_Perhaps the lavender killed him as it was poisoned… maybe he bought it from a street vendor… maybe he picked it up…"_

Ruka immediately looked at Hotaru and saw that she motioned him to remain silent and keep a poker face.

"Thank you Inspector. Can we not jump to conclusions first. We need to prepare his body to be returned back to the kingdom of Nula. Minister of foreign affairs, can I trust that your department is able to take care of this? Make sure that his body is properly cleaned and attired. Minister of War, are you able to supply a small number of troops to accompany the body back to Nula? Minister of accounts, are we able to give some kind of gifts to represent our condolences and deepest apologies? Minster of literacy, do come to my laboratory at noon, with a letter expressing our deepest condolences to the royal family of Nula?"

"Yes your majesty" The respective ministers responded in union.

"Good, court dismissed then. Oh, breakfast will be brought to the courtroom. I'll take my leave." Standing up, she addressed the entire courtroom, glad that this session went smoothly and was relatively short. The entire courtroom stood up, bowed and thank the princess for her generosity. Ruka who was silent the whole while, followed Hotaru out of the courtroom and drowned her in questions.

"She's done it again! Do these ministers not see that it's done by Shadowfox? Can't they see that the stalk of lavender is his, or is it her, signature? The phantom has moved on to your kingdom after mine. Why is he, or her, targeting random people? In my country, he, or she, I shall call Shadowfox a he, killed innocent people, no one of high ranks. In your country, he kills officials, ambassadors. What made him so daring? Why…"

"Ruka, Shadowfox is a she."

Ruka stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her with his mouth open. "How are you so certain that the phantom is a her?"

Hotaru looked at Ruka, seeing his dumbfounded face, she explained, "I don't think male assassin's leave stalks of flowers with the person they've killed. In fact, each kill has been clean with no signs of struggle. It as if, she's afraid to see a person die in her hands. I think a male assassin wouldn't be able to keep his cool after killing so many, but yet the deaths of each person is evenly spaced out, almost as if a hit has been placed on their heads."

"It's true, but why these people Hotaru? It doesn't make sense."

Hotaru quickled walked to her room, looked around to see if anyone was around and pulled Ruka in. She locked the door and activated her spy camera and hearing device to alert her if there was anyone who was eavesdropping on the conversation or was about to enter the room. "Listen, the ambassador has been acting strangely since his visit 2 weeks ago. He would act courteous around my parents and the ministers, but when he is alone, a whole new personality comes up. I once saw him bribe a servant, promising him some kind of reward if he could find willing 'followers'. I placed tabs on the letters which he sent out of the palace and it seemed that he was conversing about not attaining enough subjects for an experiment. All his incoming letters were signed by Luna-hime, and most of them were addressed to her. He never liked the people of this kingdom, always wearing a face of disgust when he had to walk on the streets. You could say he deserved the death as he scorned the people while they themselves hated him."

"So you're saying that his death was no coincidence and this phantom Shadowfox is targeting these people who have a connection to Luna?"

"Yes, for whatever reason, I think she knows Luna's up to something, and she's planning to stop it. The ambassador had a strange obsession with Natsume's bride selection event and I have this sinking feeling that something will happen. How long do we have till all the princess' meet?"

"1 month."

All right, tell Natsume that we'll be dropping by for a long stay and helping him select his future bride."

"Aren't you suppose to go for the selection too?"

"Idiot, if I go, who's going to be engaged to you?"

Ruka merely stared at Hotaru and started gaping like a fish. Hotaru always gave him mixed signals, one moment implying that she liked him, the next hitting him with the baka gun and blackmailing him with pictures she took.

"It's not that we have a choice, we have to keep Natsume safe. Stop gaping Ruka!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Ruka finally closed his mouth and nodded. Hotaru let out a long sigh and went to look out of the window which overlooked the entire kingdom. The sun slowly rose, painting the sky blood red, then pink and finally blue. Her fingers slowly touched the glass window and begun to quiver as the thought of Natsume getting injured surfaced to her mind, as far as she could, she never wanted her friends to go the same way Mikan did. It was too cruel and too unfair.

As Hotaru looked out of the window, she was overwhelmed by warmess, as if Mikan was hugging her, like she did, 6 years ago.

* * *

**_I'll update soon! Hopefully with more humor in the next few chapters to lighten up the sadden mood! :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	8. Happy Birthday Mikan

**Chapter 8**

"MIKAN~~! Wake up! How can you be sleeping in on your birthday? MIKAN….!"

Mikan groaned and wrapped her blanket tighter around her small petite body frame. The sunlight streamed through the windows and shone directly on her face, making her messy long brown hair glitter in the sunlight.

"_Of all things to wake up to on my birthday, is stupid Narumi-sensei's singing… Couldn't there be birds singing happily away? Even crows would be better than his annoying sing-song voice! I wonder how Misaki-sensei can tolerate him."_

Mikan decided to go back to sleep and was almost about to when Narumi's annoying voice pierced through the air once again.

"HAPPPPPYYYYYYYYYY TOOOOOOOOO YYYOOOOOOOUUUUU!" Opera style, in courtesy of Narumi-sensei. "HAPPPY BIRTHDAY TOOO…" Narumi suddenly started choking.

"_THANK THE HEAVENS, SOMEONE HAD THE RIGHT MIND TO SHUT THE MANIAC UP!"_

"Awwwww Misaki… why'd you stuff the flower in my mouth? I practiced hard on my singing so that Mikan-hime would wake up to a melodious sound!" whined Narumi.

"I WOULD leave you alone if, IF, your singing WASN'T BREAKING THE GLASS PANELS OF MY GREENHOUSE!" Retorted Misaki.

Mikan of course, overheard this petite argument for the thousandth time from her bedroom. Annoyed with the abrupt awaking, she threw the blanket off her body and sat straight. Stretching her body, she started to braid her mid-back length hair and finished it off with a white ribbon. She walked over to the wash basin and splashed cool water on her face, remembering to remove any drool that was on her face. (She had a tendency to drool when she was tired.)

"Narumi, Misaki, shut up. Seriously, don't you two ever grow up? Since you've entered the academy you've been fighting like cats and dogs, don't you both get tired of arguing?" Serina-sensei was obviously annoyed and driven up the wall by their numerous shouting fiascos.

"Serina, if he had done those things to you, WHICH HE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T, you cannot understand my pain, the burden that I bear, this thorn in my sight that I have to live with since he can't seem to LEAVE ME NOT MY PLANTS ALONE!"

"Seriously Misaki, shut it. Or so help me, I'll grow some plant and make sure the both of your never open your mouths again." Threatened Serina-sensei.

Mikan chuckled at what she overheard, never knowing that Serina-sensei had such control over her teachers. Looking back at her own reflection in the basin of water, she sighed at how much she had grown. Her cheekbones were now more prominently elevated and her huge brown eyes seemed to stare back at her. She raised her hands to see that they were rough and beared many scars, scars from her training and all the killing she had done. Last night's kill still haunted her not only because she did not like tokill, but because her target revealed information that troubled her. She raised her hand to touch the crimson red pendant, shaped as a teardrop near the base of her neck. This was one of the few things which she saved from the fire 6 years ago. It was the one reminder of her friends and the boy she secretly harbored feelings for.

She never knew she had feelings for him till he was taken away from her life, when she had to undertake her mother's role of peacekeeper. Though she could not see him, nor inform him of her being alive, she kept for him, a special place in her heart. It pained her that she could not tell anyone of her identity nor that she actually survived for fear of another plan of assassination against her. All she could do now was to help the people who faced injustice and protect them from any harm. Despite not being in a castle, she was still taught the ways of holding a court session, deportment, dining, grooming, education of a royalist and of course, how to do things for herself. In order to keep the secret of her being alive, she only lived with Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Serina-sensei, Tsubasa and Misaki, and when she had to go out during broad daylight, she undertook the persona of Mika Suni.

Stroking the pendant, she liked how it always remained cool on a hot day and how smooth it was. Narumi-sensei had taught her about the creation and uses of an Alice stone and figured out that Natsume had given her some of his alice, but she could never bring herself to use it or absorb it despite having the stealing and implanting Alice. She was not born with it, it was the last gift her mother gave her. Her mother had transferred all her Alice into Mikan's body. Sighing, she pulled a yellow cotton shirt over her head and wore her black breeches. Then taking a deep breath, she opened her room door and walked down to the dining room.

"Serina… don't be a spoil spot! Hurry up and just do it! Mikan's going to come down soon and SHE'LL SEE IT! Move move!" Narumi pushed Serina by her back and hastened her to hurry.

"See what?" Inquired Mikan.

"AH!" Narumi jumped ten feet high due to shock, then quickly regained his composure. "Mikan! We have presents for you, but first, let's sing you a song!"

An extremely annoyed Misaki-sensei cut him off saying, "Zip it Narumi, just cut to the chase, we don't to deafen Mikan on her 17th birthday, she still has her whole life ahead of her. So save your singing and spare all of us will you?"

"All right! Tsubasa and Misaki will be bringing you to town to go buy whatever you want and to collect your gown!" replied a happy Narumi.

"Gown? For what occasion?" Mikan gave a quizzical look.

"Gown for Hotaru's annual ball. You'll be attending as Mika Sumi, a diplomat's daughter, but in actual fact, you're going to tell her that you're alive. We need her to help you get in to Natsume's bride selection test to keep an eye on Luna-hime. How you do it, is up to you, but she musn't compromise your position and, she'll probably hit you the baka gun of hers." Raising his eyebrows he just stared at Mikan gapping like a fish.

She knew that she wanted her friends to know that she was alive, but not so sudden. She was caught off guard by this piece of news, not knowing whether to celebrate or to go into hiding.

* * *

**I know it's a relatively short chapter, but I've been really busy with school work. Promise to update within the next 1-3 days! Happy reading! The next chapter will be a blast, literally.**


	9. The presents

**Chapter 9**

Mikan walked on the streets, not caring if people were bumping into her or giving her killer glares. Her sole reason for walking like she did was, firstly, it's her birthday, people SHOULD give way to her. Secondly, she was so deep in thought wondering how she should break the news of her being alive to Hotaru.

"_Should I tell her that my alter ego is Shadowfox? Should I tell her how I survived? How would Hotaru act to this piece of news? How will I get Hotaru to a corner to tell her? Will she hit me with that ridiculous BAKA gun that she carries around 24/7?"_

Oblivious to the fact that Tsubasa and Misaki were trying their best to keep up with her as she was walking against the flow of human traffic, she weaved in and out, then suddenly stopped in front of a bakery. Tsubasa and Misaki finally caught up but were panting as if oxygen were a limited supply.

Mikan turned around and started to mock her body guard and personal maid, "Seriously, you both just turned 22 and yet you're panting worst than me. Shouldn't you two be in tip top condtition?"

"Watch it Mikan, who was the one weaving in and out of the crowd like some snake? It's not easy trying to keep an eye out for a girl who has challenged, vertically." Tsubasa narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm growing! It's not my fault I'm stuck at this height! NYAH!" Mikan sticked out her tongue and made a funny face.

The trio started to laugh and tension was released from the atmosphere. Misaki and Tsubasa showed Mikan to the shop where she was to be fitted for her gown. As Hotaru's annual ball was in a few days time, the seamstress was not a happy person due to the large number of orders coming in.

"We're here." Misaki chimed.

The shop was three stories with glass windows that seemed to stretch from the ceiling to the ground. In the front window, multiple dresses of various designs and colours were being shown. Mikan obviously having been to a seamstress, stood outside the shop with her eyes the size of saucers and she suddenly dashed towards the front window and started to salivate. She never knew that a simple piece of cloth could be turned into such a magnificent piece of clothing. The jingle of the shop's bell awoke her from her trans and she followed Tsubasa and Misaki in.

"EILEEN! WHERE'S THE LACE THAT I ORDERED?" A plump lady shouted to a young lady at the back of the shop. Mikan was unfortunate enough to be standing near her. After receiving that scream into the year, she was partially deaf in one ear momentarily.

"IT'S UNDER THE COUNTER YOU BLIND WOMAN! SHEESH, YOU PLACED IT THERE YESTERDAY!" The young lady shouted back.

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"

"WHATEVER MOTHER. THERE'S CUSTOMERS STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU BLIND BAT!"

And the shouting war ceased. The plump lady, obviously very much older than Tsubasa or Misaki lifted an old pair of spectacles to her eyes. Her eyesight was so bad that the lenses enlarged her eyes almost 10 times, making her look like a beetle. Strands of grey hair escaped the tightly wound bun from her head as she frantically scanned through the registry.

"Ah, one dress for the young lady whom I presume to be Mika Sumi?" The plump lady asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am. Do you have it ready?" Misaki asked.

"Of course, please stand on this platform while I get it. EILEEN! YOUR CUSTOMER IS HERE TO TRY OUT THE DRESS, MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE!" Once again, Mikan was unfortunate to have the plump lady stand at her other ear. The verbal abuse she received for the day had her believing she would be deaf by the end of the day.

Rubbing her ears, Mikan slowly made her way to the platform where there were 3 mirrors surrounding her. Within an instant, the young woman named Eileen carried a navy blue dress out and thrust it into Mikan's hands for her to try. Eileen pulled Misaki into the platform with Mikan and carried a large cardboard to give them some privacy as Mikan changed. Shooing Tsubasa aside, she placed the heavy cardboard on the ground and went on to discuss the price with Tsubasa.

"For such short notice and the materials used in this dress, I'll settle no less than 200 rabbits." Stated Eileen.

"WOMAN! You're insane. No dress cost that much in this kingdom!" Tsubasa wasn't happy paying that price for a piece of cloth that's twisted and sewn in a different way.

"You boy, obviously do not know good craftsmanship when you see one. As expected of an ignorant boy like you. The materials that I use are of the finest material, as requested by your… master." She didn't know how to address Narumi-sensei since he looked male but dressed almost like a female. "AND! You only gave me 3 days' notice to make this dress. Have you no heart? I am the sole seamstress here! This woman I have here is just a mere assistant, doing the accounts and cleaning up the shop."

"Sure, over my dead body will I pay that price. 100 rabbits."

"Boy, when you see that dress on that girl, you'll be so enticed that you'll give me the 200 rabbits without a fuss."

"Yeah… right… We'll see. MIKAN YOU DONE?" As soon as Tsubasa impatiently shouted, Misaki moved the heavy hardboard to the side to reveal a stunning Mikan in a tube top dress. The fine embroidery using silver thread started from the hem of her gown to the top of the bodice, accompanied by small pearls. The colour of the dress made Mikan look like a young woman and enhanced her small waist and large brown eyes.

"What's the matter boy, cat got your tongue? Pay me the 200 rabbits." Eileen stretched out her hand and demanded the money.

"The dress looks nice on her, I can assure you, but the final price is 160 rabbits. Take it or leave it. I'll throw in lunch for you today for the great craftsmanship."

Eileen contemplated the price and the offer which Tsubasa has presented to her. After much consideration, she nodded her head and got straight down to refining the dress even more. Pulling and tugging the dress, she made sure that the dress fitted snugly on Mikan's small frame and that any stray threads were removed. Ensuring that the pearls were securely sewn on the dress, she slowly cut the bottom of the hem to make sure the dress was not dragging on the ground.

Mikan felt like a doll, being pulled here and there, having her limbs raised and placed back down again. After what seemed like an eternity, Eileen was done with the final adjustments of the dress. Dusting off lint on her apron and clothes, she instructed Tsubasa to come back the day before the ball and collect the dress as she had to add finishing touches to the dress before it could be worn. Tsubasa smiled at her and nodded, promising to return at noon with the best lunch she and her mother had ever eaten. Passing 160 rabbits to the plump lady, the three of them strolled out into the hot scorching sun.

"Mikan, hurry back home! I forgot that you have training today! Misaki-sensei might punish you if you were late!" urged Misaki. A look of horror flashed across Mikan's face because she had to train on her birthday, but knowing Misaki's temper, she quickly took off and ran back to the hut in the country side since the town was only a 15 minute walk.

Being glad that she was wearing breeches and a shirt, she rushed into the house to grab her belt of daggers and her rapier which was sitting on her desk. With a blink of an eye, she was in the arena, beside the stable and there stood an impatient Misaki-sensei tapping his foot away. Seabiscuit saw Mikan running and whinned in hopes of getting a treat but was sadly ignored.

"_Luckily Misaki-sensei made me do those ridiculous long distance sprints."_

"No hurry Mikan. Place your belt of daggers and rapier on the chair there. Today we'll be using a different weapon." Instructed Misaki-sensei. Mikan walked over to the chair and wondered what other weapon Misaki-sensei could teach her since she learnt to wield almost every other weapon.

"As you know, you'll be attending Hotaru's annual ball, however, you must always be on the ready to change to your alter ego Shadowfox when trouble arises. Your duty as this legendary phantom is…"

"…to protect the innocent and serve justice to all." Mikan completed the sentence, having heard this almost every lesson.

"Good. Secondly, you must not bring harm upon yourself by talking to your targets for…"

"… people's eyes and ears know no boundaries and obstacles. To talk to them would be to expose my identity."

"Very well, the last is?"

"To separate myself from my alter ego. If I were to bring my emotions into my alter ego, I will not be able to deliver the kill."

"Well done Mikan. Because Hotaru is holding a ball, you will not be permitted to carry any weapons on your body. At most, is a small dagger attached to your ankle, but that is all. Such a small weapon will not deal a deadly blow or shield you from one. Therefore, the weapons I'm teaching you to wield today is, a pair of hairpins." With this, Misaki-sensei presented Mikan with a pair of silver hair pins in a slim purple box. The hair pins were long and thin, simply designed with a sapphire encrusted at its hilt. "Oh yeah, Happy 17th birthday Mikan. This is your present from me."

Mikan was shock beyond words that her cold and detached teacher would get her something so beautiful for her birthday. She jumped to hug Misaki-sensei, eliciting an "oomph" from him. He awkwardly patted her back and she released him. Clearing his throat, he began class.

"Always hold the jeweled head in your palms, leaving the long thin stem as a blade. As you will be wearing it, it is easy to remove but be careful when dueling as your hair is not tied up. Hold the blades one in front of the other so that you can attack and parry easily." Misaki-sensei demonstrated how to hold the hair pins and attack with a deadly force. Mikan, attentively copied his actions.

"Because the stem of the hairpin is short, it is a short ranged weapon. To block an attack, place the two stems of the hairpin in a cross shape and ensure that the enemy's blade is caught in the cross-section. Push with your body weight, and this will cause the enemy's blade to move back towards himself and away from you."

"Won't the stems break due to the force?" Mikan questioned.

"Good question, this hairpin is made of the best metal. As you can feel, it is light but hardy and strong. I've tested it myself; it can withstand almost any force except a hammer. The surprising this is, no matter how you train with it, there will be no scratches on the surface of the metal, so no one will know that this is actually a weapon."

After 3 hours of a grueling training session, Mikan was drenched in sweat and her muscles were screaming with fatigue. To end off the lesson, Mikan twirled her hair into a simple bun and used the hairpins to hold the hair in place. Showing off, she ran to the stable so that she could ride Seabiscuit till dinner time as a reward for her hard work, leaving Misaki-sensei in the arena, smiling to himself that Mikan-sama was still cheerful despite the many secrets that she had to bear.

* * *

**yay! another chapter done. If anyone is wondering what happened to Natsume, he'll be having a solo chapter soon! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY REALLY SPUR ME ON TO WRITE FASTER AND BETTER! :D The plot is slowly unfolding.**


	10. Best friends again

**_Thanks for all the reviews so far, especially those who have been consistenly reviewing! I really appreciate it. Hope you all enjoy this chaper. Sorry for not updating sooner, had loads of work , plus chinese new year! HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR TO ALL! _

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Thank you all for attending this year's annual ball. Despite the sudden news of the ambassador from Nula being mugged earlier this week, I'm grateful to you all for attending. I hope that this sudden death does not affect the mood for tonight's ball. As usual, this ball is held to raise funds for the needy in our kingdom and also fund my daughter's creations, which will be used to help the people. Please enjoy yourselves and LET THE BALL BEGIN!"

Cheering erupted not only from inside the palace, but throughout the kingdom. The generous king and queen of Techo allowed the villagers to have their own annual ball in the palace's courtyard. Food was supplied by their local shopkeepers and everyone dressed their best. Inside the palace, the nobles partied in a more, refined mood.

Polka music was heard outside the palace, but due to the great insulation of the windows (thanks to Hotaru), the nobles were able to relax and not be disturbed by the fast paced music outside. A soft and light waltz played and many couples were dancing, inclusive of Hotaru, who had to begin the first dance.

Her parents stood by the side, proud of their daughter's achievements and dedication to the kingdom. Beaming proudly, they never once regretted their decision of agreeing to the rulers of Sol, allowing their daughter to be engaged to the crown prince, Ruka. If anyone could see the couple, you could tell that they were clearly smitten by each other, despite Hotaru's expressionless face and Ruka's perpetually beet red face. Ruka's eyes shown with pride as he guided the raven beauty with his arms, across the ballroom. Hotaru's dark purple gown swished and twirled around her when Ruka spun her round. By the end of the waltz, the young couple smiled and laughed at each other, then moving off the dance floor, Ruka led Hotaru to side for a rest. Another 2 more dances, and dinner would be served.

What the couple didn't notice is that Mika Suni was watching them from the corner of the ballroom while Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai were dancing. Seeing that Hotaru was walking off the dance floor, she slowly made her way towards Hotaru. In her gloved hand clutched a small piece of parchment. Mika breathed in and out slowly to calm herself down and as she imagined it a thousand times in her head, she bumped into Hotaru 'accidentally' while pretending to look for someone.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Hotaru-sama, I was looking for my chaperone." Exclaimed Mikan. Hotaru merely rubbed her shoulder gently and looked at the brown haired girl. Her hair was braided into an elegant bun with silver hair pins decorated with a sapphire encrusted hilt. Her brown eyes shown in the bright light of the ballroom. Her midnight blue dress accompanied by a simple crimson red pendant at her neck made her look stunning.

"_Please let my image remind her of my 11 year old self!"_

Hotaru stared at this girl, somehow, she looked vaguely like someone she knew. She couldn't put her finger to it, but her brown eyes seemed to pierce her soul, and her conscious egged her to remember this face. She turned to Ruka hoping that he could place a name to the girl's face, but he shook his head, equally puzzled and intrigued by this girl.

"You seem familiar. Have we met?" asked Hotaru.

"I don't think so your majesty. I've only recently moved to Techno, 2 years ago I presume. I have attended court meetings with my tutors but I don't recall ever meeting your personally." Mika curtsied and lowered her gaze.

"Look up at me. You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. Someone who was dear to me. You know, if she was alive, she would look like you." Hotaru smiled sadly.

Mikan gently took Hotaru's hand and held them in hers. "I'm sure she misses you as well and always thinks of you. Wherever she may be right now. Bless your soul Hotaru-sama." Seeing Misaki-senpai waving at her, Mikan made sure that the piece of parchment was in Hotaru's hand and she slowly removed her hand, leaving the parchment in Hotaru's gloved hand. Curtsying once again, she looked at Hotaru's sad face and walked away.

It was done. All she had to do was to wait for Hotaru in her room as dinner was announced.

"_Swimming, swimming, fishes swimming around and around the glass bowl!" Chirped a young Mikan. "Neh Hotaru, did you ever wish that you were a fish?"_

_The brown orbs stared at Hotaru, waiting patiently for an answer._

"_Sometimes. All they have to worry about is food, air and water."_

_Mikan laughed, "all you ever worry about is food Hotaru. Chef said you've been eating 4 meals a day, and at least one meal consisted of your favourite, crabs. Okasan would never allow me to eat all those crabs by myself."_

_Turning her attention back to the fishes, Mikan made space for Hotaru to sit on the bench. Both girls stared at the fish bowl which sat on Mikan's white grand piano. The fishes were Mikan's birthday present, one orange, one dull blue. Whenever Mikan pressed a key on the piano, the fishes would swim to the surface as if awaiting for food. The two girls entertained themselves with the fishes for a while till Hotaru broke the silence._

"_Mikan, you know, you're my first friend that I ever had. Stupid as you may be, you're a good friend to me, always cheering me up and talking to me despite this stone cold face of mine."_

"_Really? Then you want to be best friends with me? Since you're the first friend that I could talk to so easily. And you're not a stone, you're a beauty! We shall be best friends!" complimented the 11 year old girl._

_Hotaru was shocked at the words that spewed from her friend's mouth, no one has ever complimented her before, much less about her expressionless face. It touched her deeply, and both of them held hands and laughed. Somehow, they had a mutual understanding of each other, the could unlock the deepest corners of the other person's heart and illuminate it. Happily embraced in their innocent love for each other, they continued to press the piano keys and watch the fishes swim around. They knew that they would be as carefree as those two fishes in the bowl._

"Hotaru, you ok?" Ruka looked concerningly into her purple orbs. Hotaru was in a daze, reviving the memory which she shared with her now deceased best friend. Raising her hands to rub her eyes, she realized that there was a small parchment crumpled in her palm. Excusing herself from Ruka's present, she walked to an isolated corner of the ballroom and slowly uncurled the paper.

"_Surely that girl, Mika was it? She placed it in my hand. I wonder what it reads and why would she do that?"_

What she saw on the paper left her speechless. Hotaru stared at the words and re-read it over and over again to make sure she read it correctly. Leaning her head back into the chair, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"_HOW DOES SHE KNOW THIS? It was only said between the two of us, no one else knew. No it can't be. She can't be.."_

"DINNER IS READY, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE GRAND DINING ROOM!" The announcer boomed loudly. Jumping up almost immediately, Hotaru crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and brushed past everyone, making her way to her room.

"**Hotaru, do you ever wish that you were a fish? Do you want to be my best friend once again?  
Meet me in your room once dinner is announced, I'll be waiting.  
M.S"**

Hotaru rushed to her room with a million questions swirling through her mind.

"_She said AGAIN. Meaning, she's Mikan? But she said that her name was Mika. The initials are the same though. I could swear that we were the only ones in the room at that time, how would she know about the fishes? Mika Suni… Mika Suni… the pendent she wore on her neck, it looked familiar too, as if the colour of Natsume's eyes when he's angry. Could it be that she would want to hurt him? No, no it can't be, she would have gone straight to him then, not through me. Mika Suni… Mikan Sakura?"_

Hotaru stood outside her room door, chest heaving up and down due to the speed that she was walking at. Taking a deep breathe, she pushed open her room doors only to see a brown haired girl in a midnight blue gown facing the window. The moonlight shone through her hair and her sapphire encrusted hilt of her hair pins reflected the light. Never taking her eyes off the girl, Hotaru closed the door behind her and took a few steps closer to the girl. Somehow, the girl never realized she was there.

"Mika… Suni?"

The brown haired girl turned around, upon recognizing Hotaru, she curtsied and smiled.

"Close, but please call me Mikan Sakura, my stone faced beauty." Mikan merely smiled at Hotaru's shocked face.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR! I THOUGHT YOU'LL BE GLAD TO SEE ME!" Screamed Mikan as she rubbed her sore head.

Hotaru rushed up to Mikan and hugged her tightly, sobbing heavily into her shoulder.

"Idiot! You deserved that for not telling me you were alive."

* * *

_**I'll update tomorrow! Please R&R! :D**_


	11. A favour

**Chapter 11**

"_Hotaru I need a favour. I know it's too much to ask since you've only found out that I'm alive but it's urgent. When is Natsume's bride selection test?"_

"_I'm not doing anything for you."_

"_Come on Hotaru! For old times sake please? We think that Natsume's life and kingdom is in danger."_

"_How would you know that? Before I help you with anything, you must tell me everything. I mean EVERYTHING." Hotaru gave Mikan THE evil stare, the one where her eyes will sparkle with so much evilness that anyone who looked at it would be scared._

_Mikan fought with her conscience, whether to tell Hotaru her alter ego, what she did at night, what she has done so far. Or should she keep this to herself, ignorance was bliss wasn't it? But she might slip it out accidentally and if Hotaru found out later, the consequences were eerily scary. Sighing loudly, Mikan pulled Hotaru down on her bed and she began to tell her story._

"_Remember how my mother would return late at night, or sometimes she would be covered in bruises and cuts? Remember how the town people would talk about a legendary phantom, Shadowfox? How he or she would assassinate corrupted officials in the kingdom?"_

_Hotaru nodded._

"_If I'm correct, Shadowfox killed an official from Nula recently in your country right? And only people who are observant enough would notice that he or she left a stalk of lavender."_

_Hotaru's eyes widen in shock, "How would you know this? You weren't at the killing site and this detail wasn't published in the papers! How how! Unless…"_

_Mikan smiled innocently at her, "Yup, I'm Shadowfox. But you cannot tell anyone, not even Ruka, as close as you two were just now.. heh heh."_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

_Mikan's reflexes were quick enough to catch the 3 rubber balls that were fired from her gun. Hotaru merely stood there paralysed in shock._

"_This is the benefits of training as an assassin. I'm serious Hotaru, you cannot tell anyone or else neither you, I, Ruka nor Natsume would be safe. Even Aoi, Koko, Sumire, Nobara won't be spared."_

"_Who's going to kill them?" Hotaru asked, still wondering how the once-slow Mikan could catch those rubber balls which were travelling at 200km/h._

"_We're keeping a close eye on Luna, who's apparently ruling in my Kingdom with an iron fist. Along with her father, who we don't know exactly is who, since he never comes out for public meetings. I'm sure you've heard of her alice. She has the ability to suck people's soul and control them, making her a dangerous person."_

"_Ok, what do you need me to do?"_

"_I need you to get me into Natsume's bride selection test…"_

"_So you'll tell him you're alive?" interrupted Hotaru._

"_Get me in WITHOUT telling anyone that I'm alive. Without using my real name but the name of Mika Suni and AND..!" hurrying before Hotaru could say anything, " And not compromising my position as Shadownfox. Being closer to Natsume, I will be able to keep him safe, away from the clutches of Luna."_

"_Wait, what does Luna have to do with this?"_

"_From our informants, she's planning to marry Natsume and with her alice, she'll easily surpass all the test. After passing, she'll control Natsume like a puppet and take over his kingdom and ruin the lives of the people there. I'm sure you can foresee that."_

_Hotaru nodded in agreement and sat silently, thinking of a way to get her into the bride selection test. After a moment of silence, Hotaru spoke._

"_I have a way. I have the letter which Natsume's mother has sent out to all eligible princesses and I could put your name on it. I'm sure I can find an unknown island on the map and call it a Kingdom, and you shall 'rule' your own kingdom, or island if I should say. I can also tell Natsume that you're a sister of a cousin of a cousin of mine. I'm sure Natsume won't bother with the family line and neither would his mother, because as long as you have blue blood running through your veins, you're a candidate." Hotaru excitedly chirped._

"_Hm.. I like it, still as smart I see." Mikan playfully hit Hotaru on the arm. "this way, not only will I be able to stay near you and acquire your assistance if I need one, but I can keep an eye on Luna when she's near Natsume."_

"_Good, I'll pass you the letter with your name and erm, kingdom, on it once I've perfectly duplicated it. Do drop by the palace again, I'll be waiting earnestly for your arrival. This is your payment, for not telling me that you're alive. Come by in 3 days time."_

_Both girls smiled at each other and went down for dinner, sneaking into their seats as they've done so many times when they were young._

**Mika Suni  
Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Julop  
17 years of age  
Born on the 1****st**** of January  
**

**You have been cordially invited to attend our bride selection test for our son, Natsume Hyugga, Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Firenze, as he has reached the eligible age of 17 to wed. The test consists of 3 main stages and a ball will be held between the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** stage. Do remember to bring a few gowns of your choice and some breeches. You are allowed to bring 3 to 4 servants if needed and they will be looked after by our very own servants. A horse of your choice is also required.**

**If you have not been chosen during the first two rounds, you are entitled to stay and watch the remaining selection test. Do take note that this test will stretch over the course of 2 months and you are required to stay for the entire duration if you have been selected. ****The winner of all three selection test will be Natsume's bride and will have the honor of ruling Firenze beside him, to support him and give him advice. The stakes are high, but the reward is greater.**

**Do arrive promptly on the 1****st**** of February by Noon. Any late arrivals will have their position on the test revoked.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Her majesty the Queen of Firenze**

"Looks like Hotaru did a good job in the replication." Remarked Tsubasa-sensei.

"Yup she did, as always. Now we've got to prepare to leave. Do keep me informed of Luna's movements Tsubasa-senpai."

With that, Mikan mounted Seabiscuit and rode off into the countryside. After the hectic week of preparing and attending Hotaru's annul ball, she finally went to collect the letter. Entering the palace with her alter ego Mika Suni, she was immediately granted access to Hotaru's private chambers. Staying for 2 hours with her, Mikan drank tea and slowly answered all the questions that Hotaru had for her. To Mikan, she was glad that she finally had a chance to reconnect with her best friend. Obviously, this would not have been possible if Ruka had been around, but the blonde prince had to return to his kingdom.

Mikan rode to her favorite hill and laid down on the grass, staring at the now pink sky. She needed this time alone for herself, for her to gather her thoughts and relax. It was something her mother always taught her to do, to reflect on the days actions so as to clear the mind of any doubts or troubles. No one knew where Mikan would ride to and she herself knew that this hill was her sanctuary. In the night, whenever she couldn't sleep or had a nightmare, she would escape to this hill to cry her eyes out or simply stare at the stars. Somehow, all these things calmed her down and sometimes, she would fall asleep on this very hill and be awaken by the warm rays of the rising sun. Presently, the clouds floated past her and the wind gently caressed her skin. She thought how Natsume would react to her if she ever told him that she was alive. Well she was, just not so soon, not while he was looking for a bride.

Then it finally hit her, what if she wasn't chosen. Would her heart allow it? Would she be able to let me marry someone else? Would she be able to accept it? She imagined all possible situations that would happen and could happen with Natsume, however with her duty as Shadowfox, it was close to impossible to have anything to do with him, if she wanted to keep him alive and safe.

The sky was now a deep shade of red and this thought crossed her mind.

"_This shade of red, is the colour of his eyes when he looked at me. It'll be the colour when he weds another woman. It'll always be the colour of his eyes, the eyes which he will never use to see me."_

A single tear rolled out of her eyes as the sunset disappear behind the hill.

* * *

**The long awaited Chapter on Natsume is next! A huge thank you to those who have been commenting! :D Frankly, I'm typing this even though I'm down with a throat infection and fever. Do enjoy! :)**


	12. Strawberry Pudding and the criteria

**_I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The raven haired boy walked around in the rose garden, ignoring the beautiful flowers that just blossomed. Of all the roses, he hated the orange ones. Despite his mother's consistent effort to grow all different colours of roses, Natsume would match her efforts, by incinerating the orange rose bush. The royal horticulturist grew so sick of seeing his hard work go up in ashes, he purposely planted the orange roses away from the stone path which Natsume liked to walked on. After that, the burning ceased.

It's no surprise why he hated the orange roses, in fact, he hated everything orange. It reminded him of HER. The second thing which he hated was strawberries, especially the smell. His mother, had to ban all imports of strawberries to the kingdom and this caused the cook's in the kitchen to throw a fit, for strawberries were their kingdom's famous dish.

"Oniisan! Oniisan! Where are you?" Yelled Aoi.

Letting out a loud sigh, Natsume stopped in his tracks and glared at his sister. He was annoyed by the fact his sister was disturbing him during this time of day, which he had persistently reminded her not to.

"Don't glare at me, okaasan is looking for you. Something about wanting to discuss the bride selection with you."

"I thought I just did so with her. What does she want now?"

"I think it's the plan for the ball." Aoi merely faced the fuming, annoyed 17 year old. "Oniisan, I know I shouldn't be saying this, but you should let go of your anger. It's not your fault that Mikan-oneesan is gone."

"No Aoi, of course not, it's yours!" Natsume curtly replied.

Tears started welling up in her eyes, for she too had blamed herself for Mikan's death. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep, apologizing to the sky, hoping that Mikan could hear her earnest prayers. "I know Oniisan, I blame myself too. But you have no right to chide me. You've been treating everyone differently, you've changed so much. Yelling at people and burning things won't bring her back! Just accept that and move on with your life, STUPID IDIOT!" Aoi turned her heels and ran away, she ran as fast as she could all the way to her hiding place, behind the fountain.

Every night, the same dream would haunt her.

_This girl around her brother's age with strawberry-blonde hair and cold blue eyes would approach her, in her hand, held a bright red stone. The same line repeated again and again, "Aoi-sama, this is a magic stone, it will make all your wishes come true, if you hold it tight and believe in your wish, it will disappear and become true." Aoi shut her eyes tight and grabbed the stone, wishing that her brother and Mikan would stop fighting and get together, wishing that her brother would be more appreciative of a wonderful girl like Mikan. Like what the cold blue eyed girl said, the stone disappear, and so did she. Aoi couldn't find that girl around and thought she was a mystical being. Realising that she was suppose to meet Hotaru-sama and Luca-sama at the doorway, she ran there. However, halfway to the grand ballroom, she suddenly felt very hot, as if her body was on fire. She leaned on the window to catch her breath, and before her eyes, the thick velvet curtains caught on fire and started to spread at an increasingly fast rate. She tried to put it out with the vase of water beside her, but the fire wouldn't extinguish. The more she moved, the heavier she panted. Her vision started to blur and she slumped down to the ground._

_After a while, she realized she was in her own bedroom in Firenze. When she inquired what had happened, the nurse told her that she burned down the royal palace in Nula, killing not only the ruling kind and queen, but Mikan as well. Her brother stood beside her bed, though angry at her, he was worried at the same time. He knew he couldn't solely blame her for the death of Mikan because she was a young girl and was tricked into absorbing the alice stone into her body. However the worst news came, she would never be able to use her alice again because of the large amount that was used during that day. Aoi, sat in her bed and cried. She wouldn't stop crying and never stopped blaming herself for Mikan's death. When she finally stopped, it was 1 week after Mikan's funeral, which was held by that strawberry-blonde haired and cold blue eyed girl. Shocked to see her, she asked her brother about her and learned that her name was Luna, and she was now the crown princess of Nula. She could see the hatred that filled Natsume's eyes everytime someone mentioned Luna's name, but as the years went by, his eyes slowly changed colour. It was originally a bright red but not it was very dark crimson, as if the hatred was poisoning him._

Aoi cradled her head in her arms which were on the side of the fountain, and sobbed. After what seemed like an hour, she looked up and saw her favourite pudding sitting on the opposite side of the fountain. She stood up and walked over to it and was shocked, it was a strawberry pudding, a pudding that she hasn't eaten in 6 years. Underneath the plate was a note written by her Oniisan.

"_Doesn't he hate strawberries? And weren't they banned by okaasan?"_

Picking up the note, she read it.

**Dearest Aoi,**

**What you said was true and I'm sorry for always taking my anger out on you. Please forgive me and I hope that you like the pudding which I got chef to make. I'm sure you're wondering how I got the strawberries, well, I'm growing a bush in an obscure corner in the gardens. To remember Mikan by. I don't believe her dead and I never will, so when she comes back, she'll be able to eat this strawberries which I grew with my own hands. Though I still mourn for her loss, I do not want to lose you as a sister, hence, you get to try the fruits of my labour. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I will change to be a better person, slowly, but not now. The fact that I'm getting married in 1 months' time is still too sudden. Please try and understand my sudden outburst in anger. I will try my best to curb it. Thank you for always being there for me. I'm once again sorry for blaming you for something that is out of your control.**

**Do enjoy the pudding and don't tell that pesky horticulturist that I'm growing a strawberry bush. I swear I'll incinerate him.**

**Natsume**

**PS: About your 'lost' alice, I'm doing some research with Hotaru and trying to find a way to get it back. Don't despair.**

**PPS: Mother's going to skin me alive for being late. Please ask chef to bring dinner to my room. Thanks.**

Natsume strolled purposefully into his mother's study room and was wondering if Aoi would even see his note and the pudding, knowing how blur she actually is. His mother looked at him from the top of her moon-shaped glasses and placed her quill down. Standing up, she took her son's hands and led him to the emerald green sofa. Urging him to sit down, she began to speak to him in the voice she used when dealing with state matters.

"Natsume, you know that you're getting married soon, in a months' time."

"Yes, Okaasan."

"Good, at least that has got through to you. Now, do tell me what you're looking for in your future bride."

"First, she must be able to defend herself. Physically I mean, with a sword and bow. She must be able to ride a horse, no side-saddling and all that rubbish…"

"But that's not a PROPER lady."

"BECAUSE," and he glared at his mother, "what if I'm at war, and she has to defend the kingdom. I'm sure the people wouldn't be happy with a pathetic girl who can't take care of herself, least the kingdom."

"Oh fine."

"Secondly, she mustn't be marrying me for my riches. I hate gold diggers. It's not as if their own kingdom's are in a dire state of poverty."

"That's reasonable."

"Thirdly, she has to be able to think on her feet, in any kind of situation. The other thing I hate is dumb people. Preferably, a master tactician, one that could match up to our general."

"You're reaching a point where no princess would pass the test."

"If it's possible, that'll be good. But I'm thinking of the kingdom's welfare okaasan, not my own selfish reasons."

"Fourthly, she has to be decent looking, no weird obsessions, no clinging on to me like a leech and must have a mind of her own. She must be smart, but not too smart."

"Son, you are contradicting yourself."

"Okaasan, think about it, if we disagree on almost everything, I'd rather not get married at all."

Natsume's mother sighed and nodded her head. "One last thing, it's about the ball. What kind would you want?"

Natsume thought hard, he certainly wanted a ball which he could escape easily and stare at the stars, a ball where he wouldn't be pestered to dance with EVERY princess. "What about a masquerade ball. It'll be like a test too. Whoever can find me, would have an extra bonus for the next round in the competition? Sounds good?"

His mother considered the proposal and agreed to it, not only would that princess find his son and force him to attend this ball, she must know him well enough to find him. It was a win-win situation for the both Natsume and his mother.

"Good plan Natsume, you're free to leave. Do remember that it's 1 months' time, don't not be rash in your decision. I love you Natsume. I'm not forcing you to get married, but I don't want to see you dwell in sadness and grief. There will be another girl like Mikan." With that said, Natsume's mother got up from the sofa and went back to her study desk to finish up all the papers that she had to sign. Natsume quietly walked out of the door and closed it. Letting out a sigh of relief, he was glad that his mother never scolded him for being late.

In a way he was looking forward to the selection test, to see how many people would actually fail to meet his criteria, but his inner hope was to see Mikan once again. Despite seeing the roof of the ballroom collapse, he has always felt her presence and never believed her dead. Sometimes when he was studying or reading, he would feel this warmness on his hand, just like how Mikan liked to drag him around. Sometimes, he would hear his name being called out in her voice. No matter how many times he convinced himself she was gone, something would happen to him, as if telling him that she was still alive.

He walked towards his room with a smile, and for the first time, seeing that the sun was setting and it was a shade of orange, he didn't hate the colour so much.

* * *

**_Sorry sorry once again! I'm currently studying for common tests. So don't expect any updates next week. I'll promise to update the instant my tests ends! Do R&R and I hope you've enjoyed this chappy! :D_**


	13. The ruined Nula

**Chapter 13**

Sitting in the carriage that was being driven by Narumi-sensei and Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Misaki-sensei and Mikan were arguing over the route that they were taking towards the kingdom of Firenze.

"We're suppose to go AROUND the hills, not THROUGH them!" Shouted Misaki-senpai.

"I know! But I didn't plan the routes!" Mikan screamed back.

"Well, why isn't any of you informing the two happy, ignorant and stupid drivers who apparently have NO SENSE OF DIRECTION?" Retorted Misaki-sensei. Sticking his head out of the sun roof of the carriage (the carriage was specially made by Hotaru, of course, thus the modern sun roof), Misaki-sensei hit Narumi-sensei on the head with an extendable stick (courtesy of Hotaru, once again).

TWAK!

"O.U.C.H! Can't anyone see that I'm driving here? No driver abuse! Tsubasa, do something about it!"

Tsubasa couldn't care less about the two adults bickering on a carriage. He gripped the reigns of the horses and pretended not to hear anything being said to him.

"Stupid, we're going in the wrong direction!" Misaki-sensei shouted.

This caught Tsubasa's attention and he pulled the reigns tight causing Misaki-sensei to almost fly out of the carriage, Narumi to hug tightly on to Tsubasa, Mikan and Misaki-senpai to be tossed around the interior of the carriage like beans.

"Of all this sacred, CAN'T YOU DRIVE TSUBASA? So much for _'I'm an expert in this, no worries'_" Retorted Misaki-senpai.

"Couldn't you have the courtesy to tell me that we're going in the WRONG DIRECTION?" Hissed Tsubasa-senpai.

"YEAH MISAKI! YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM!" Mikan, Narumi and Misaki-sensei screamed in unison.

Then there was silence. The screamed travelled as far as it could and bounced off the surrounding hills, giving an eerie echo. Misaki and Tsubasa stood in their places petrified at the unison scream.

"Well, I didn't have heart to tell him. It could have bruised his self-esteem." Misaki-senpai meekly said.

"Oh wow, thoughtful of my feelings for once? After you tore it, mashed it, stepped on it, pureed it, burst it…" Tsubasa-senpai happily ticked off the numbers with his fingers.

"All right all right, everyone SHUT UP AND STOP BLAMING ME! We need to find a way to get back on track. There's only 8 more days till the selection test and considering that we've spent two days on the road, what's the fastest way to the nearest town?"

Mikan unrolled the map and started to look for landmarks and figure out their bearings. Using her finger as a guide, she traced the route to the nearest town and froze at where it stopped.

"Mikan, what's the nearest town?" Asked Narumi-sensei.

"It's… it's… Nula."

"How far?" Narumi tried to ignore the quiver in Mikan's voice. He knew how much she missed that place because she hasn't see her parent's grave since her mother was buried. He knew that place bore the bad memories that she's tried to push to the back of her mind for the last few years.

"200km. We'll be there by sunset if we travelled at the same speed."

"Good, all right everyone, sit tight, we're in for a bumpy ride!" Narumi-sensei tried to lighten the mood. Everyone had the same thoughts, _"Narumi is heartless despite his smiling face."_

To Narumi, it wasn't about whether he was heartless or not, but he wanted Mikan to be strong. He didn't want her to try and hide her bad memories but face them, head on. While on the road, he was already thinking of another mission to give her. Suddenly during mid-thought, a homing pigeon landed on his shoulder. Passing the reigns over to Tsubasa, he read the note attached to the pigeon's leg.

**Luna's holding a party tomorrow afternoon. Code N.**

Code N meant that it had to do with Natsume and knowing that she was planning to enter the selection test as well, Narumi-sensei came up with the perfect mission. Smiling to himself, he burned the note and set the pigeon free.

"_I hope Mikan would understand my reasons for this next mission."_

Everyone had already went to sleep but Mikan sat at the window and looked up at the moon in the sky. The warmth from the fire place wrapped her like a warm blanket and the light illuminated a side of her face. Her mother had always told her that the moon and the stars were people who have passed on and are watching over them. Whenever she felt sad, she'll look up and the sky and tell her mother her heart's problems.

Narumi saw the sad expression on Mikan's face but decided to tell her the mission set out for her. Clutching the two mugs of hot chocolate he passed one to her and sat on the couch beside her.

"Mikan, you have a mission to do. Tomorrow."

Mikan let out a sigh and sipped to hot chocolate. "Do I have to? I'm not in the best mental state right now. There are too many things on my mind. Firstly, I'm going for a test that will decide who gets to marry Natsume, and that person cannot be me, because he'll hate me for not telling him that I survived. On top of that, the things that I saw in Nula."

"I'm sorry Mikan, but you have to. It's your duty when you took up the role as Shadowfox. I know it's hard but you know why you have to do it. You saw it this evening, as you said."

Mikan held her breath and she knew she couldn't fight against that statement. Upon arrival in Nula, she saw how her people were living. The houses were not repaired, people on the streets wore rags and there was a pained expression on their faces. In the span of 6 years, the state of the kingdom had deteriorated till it was unrecognizable. Children stood on the street staring at their arrival, in hopes that they were bringing food to fill their empty stomach. The kingdom was obviously in poverty. However, on the north of the village, stood a magnificent palace, gleaming in the sun's setting rays, reconstructed in gold and the highest quality materials one could find. Despite seeing it for 11 years in the past, it could never match up to the beauty that it is in now. But, Mikan felt enraged at the sight, for her people were suffering while the royals were enjoying themselves, partying away and leaving her people to starve and die.

Sipping a large sip of hot chocolate, Mikan nodded her head and agreed to do the mission. She had to, if she wanted her people to stop suffering. She had to because it might concern Natsume. She had to because, she had nothing much to lose anymore. She had to because, it was a promise she made to herself. "What do I have to do this time?"

"Well, Luna's holding an afternoon party, and you're to infiltrate it to see what she's planning to do while she's in Firenze, at the selection test. The spies have noticed that she's been sending letters to someone in Firenze's court. I need you to go to her room and look for those letters. Also, you are to attend as a guest. Don't raise suspicion around yourself; you are to remain as unnoticeable as possible. We don't want Luna to know that you're alive. Understand?" Narumi said in a professional tone.

"I understand."

"Be back by sunset. We will leave for Firenze the next day. Any delay and you'll be late for the selection test." Narumi placed his mug of hot chocolate on the table and went over to give Mikan a warm and fatherly hug. "I know it's hard for you Mikan, and I wished that you didn't have to go through this test. I know how much Natsume and your friends mean to you, but without you, I don't think any of them could have survived until today. I'm sure your mother is proud of you and your abilities." He then kissed her on her forehead and went off to bed.

Mikan turned to look at the stars once again, but this time, she was filled with warmth and determination. She would do anything for her loved ones, and those around her understood that.


	14. Near death experience

**Chapter 14**

"_Of all things, why must I get THAT THING NOW NOW NOW? It hurts even worse than a blow to the stomach. Stupid thing, why must women get this dreaded thing?"_ Mikan clutched her abdomen and cursed silently at her cramps. (If you're a girl, you'll empathize.)

"Mikan? Are you all right? You're breaking out in cold sweat and you look a bit pale?" Misaki-sempai asked in concern.

"It's that time of the month. Cramps." Croaked Mikan.

Misaki-sempai started laughing, "I see, I used to get very bad cramps as well. So much so that I would puke every 2 hours. Then I met Misaki-sensei and his strange plants and herbs. I'll go make a tonic for you. You can get dressed yourself? I've already loosen your corset a bit, so the pain wouldn't be so bad."

Mikan feebly nodded and Misaki-senpai left the room. Looking at the light brown dress with a bright orange sash around the waist, Mikan carefully picked it up from the bed and slipped into it. Wearing her skin coloured tights, the satin dress fell into place over her petite body frame. She pulled the strings at the front of the dress to tighten it and tied a simple bow. Crossing the orange sash at her back into a nice big bow, she twirled around in front of the mirror, happy with the dress. This dress was one of the few that she designed and was proud to see it on her own body. She took a white ribbon on the dressing table and began to braid it into her hair. Wearing her signature boots, she twisted her classy afternoon tea look with a hint of rebellion.

For obvious reasons, she wore boots, in case she had to do some climbing and running to get into Luna's rooms. She closed her eyes and pictured the blue print which Misaki-sensei had shown her in the morning. As the party was taking place in the gardens, Mikan had to climb 3 stories to get to her old room. Luna had the cheek to stay in her old room. Despite 6 years of not staying there, the pathways and rooms remained about the same, with little changes.

Someone knocked on the door as Mikan was wearing the crimson pendent. "Mikan are you done dressing? I'm coming in." Tsubasa-senpai opened the door slowly and closed it behind him. "Wow, you look great in your own designs."

Mikan slipped the sapphire silver hair pins into her partial bun and allowed the rest of the braid to hang loose. "Of course, I'm good, my mother made a few of her own dresses."

"Yes yes, well, I made a small bag for you to carry your breeches in. It won't be conspicuous, but I hope it matches your outfit." Tsubasa showed her a small sling pouch made of leather.

Taking it into her hands, she ran her hands over the smooth material and looked at it. Standing on tippy toes, she gave Tsubasa a hug. "I love it! Now I wouldn't have to worry about where I hid those breeches."

Misaki-senpai came in at this moment, "I've got your tea. You can let go of Tsubasa, considering that he hasn't bathed in 3 days."

"EW! TSUBASA!" Mikan jumped far away from him.

"What? Doesn't my manly smell attract you ladies?" He then proceeded to flex whatever muscles he could find on his body.

Mikan took a deep sniff around Tsubasa and realized that Misaki wasn't kidding. She wondered how she didn't smell anything when he entered the room. She brushed it off and sipped the tea Misaki-senpai had brought. Within minutes, she could feel its effects and her cramps subsided immediately.

"Woah Misaki-senpai. This tea is miraculous. What's in it?" Asked Mikan.

"Mint leaves with chrysanthemum flowers."Misaki-senpai stated.

"THAT'S ALL?"

"Yup. Misaki-sensei is good with plants. Thank him for his plants… and his weird plant growing habits." Mumbling the last part.

"! YOU READY YET? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Sang Narumi-sensei.

"All right you better head off before the windows of this inn start to break." Tsubasa moaned while covering his ears.

Mikan made sure that her hairpins were in place, her boots firmly strapped on and her breeches in her new leather bag. She smoothen the creases on her satin dress and said goodbye to her senpais. Then opening the door, she ran down to the carriage Narumi-sensei had driven.

Narumi-sensei helped Mikan into the carriage and proceeded to direct the horses in the direction of her palace.

Slipping pass the guards and the bushes, Mikan was finally in the party. With no official invitation, her position could be easily compromised if she was not wary of any guards on patrol or if she were to act suspiciously. Luna was easy to point out since she was accompanied by 4 ladies-in-waiting wherever she went. She ensured that she was using her nullification alice in case someone decided to use their alice on her. When she saw that Luna was beginning to give her speech, she stayed close to the hedges and finally entered the castle.

If she remembered correctly, the secret pathway which she used to escape the castle was behind a portrait. Walking quickly to where she last remembered, she saw a huge portrait of Luna, wearing a light blue gown. Mikan went beside the portrait and pulled it forward and saw that the unique crack on the wall was still present, meaning that Luna was not aware of the secret passages that ran through the palace. Using her butt to keep the portrait out of the way, she used her body weight to open the door. Once inside, she used the fire alice which she had stolen from an assassin in Catum. She wore her breeches and took off the dress, leaving the white silk shirt which was under the dress. Folding it, she placed it in the leather bag and started walking towards the door nearest to her room.

Feeling as though she was near her room, Mikan pushed the wall slightly and realized that she was inside her old room. Luna did a bit of redecoration, painting the entire room pink and having a grand poster bed. The dressing table was filled with jewelry and the walk-in wardrobe was filled to the brim with gowns and dresses made from the most expensive material. Leaving the leather bag on the inside of the passage way, she left it slightly ajar and stepped into the bright pink room.

Mikan began her search for the letters, searching under the bed and in any drawers she could find. Whatever she moved, she made sure it was placed back in its original position. However, after searching the whole room she could not find a single piece of parchment. Frustrated that she could not find the letters and desperate because she was running out of time, she hit her fist against the marble pillar near her. Suddenly, a portion of the pillar started to move back, revealing a small platform and a wooden box sitting on it.

"_Hm, this wasn't here the last time. Whatever it is, I think I hit the jackpot."_

Carefully opening the box, she found about 10 letters being addressed to Luna. She noted that most of them ended with the same signature and abbreviations. Picking up the most recent one she began reading.

**Dearest Luna-hime,**

**Preparations for the selection test are almost ready. There are 3 stages which you must pass through. However, the queen has made sure that no one knows what these 3 stages are. Those that I have interrogated or placed under my Alice have been rather tight lipped about it. I think the queen is wary of foul play and have hired a potion maker to keep them quiet. That technical ability girl, Hotaru-hime from techno, has also been hired to create her inventions which are to be used for the selection. I suspect that they are being used for surveillance. **

**As you have requested, I have prepared a potion which will be complete by the time of the ball. I'm sure you would find it to your liking. I have tested the first batch on a few servants, and the results were outstanding. I'm sure you've felt their soul being attached to yours despite the great distance, and hence resulting in your Alice becoming stronger as their life source is absorbed into yours. Do not worry, their deaths were not noticed.**

**Natsume is doing fine, throwing his usual tantrums and asking for ridiculous request. I'm sure you'll be able to tame that wild child. No one has suspected me of any foul play yet as I carry out my experiments. However, Natsume's sister, Aoi-hime, has been wary of my presence. She has probably warned Natsume of her feelings and I'm not able to get close to him, as you wanted. I'm sorry for failing you in this aspect.**

**I wish you all the best for the selection test, and I will be ready to serve you as you arrive in Firenze. Should you need any further assistance, send word through the homing pigeon.**

**Pledging my undying allegiance,**

**R.M**

Upon finishing the letter, Mikan heard someone coming in through the door. Luckily there were two portions to her room. One was the living room where she was able to greet guest, and the other is her bedroom door. She quickly placed the letter back in its enveloped and closed the wooden box. Then pressing the same button which opened the portion of the pillar, it slab of marble went back into position. Mikan ran towards the doorway to the secret passage way and left a small gap so that she could see who entered the room.

"I hate these parties! Why must I associate myself with these useless and disgusting people? They're beneath me." Exclaimed Luna.

"It's only temporary Luna-hime. The selection test is in 6 days' time and we'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow." Replied a man in a white mask.

"UGH, I don't want to go through this ridiculous test. Why can't his mother see that I'm the PERFECT bride for him. Why must she go through all this hassel."

"I suspect this test was created by Natsume-ouji, to avoid an arranged marriage."

"Well, I'm sure I'll get through all those test and marry him. I must."

Then a third voice was heard. "Of course you must Luna, after all that I've done for you, the least you could do is marry this boy." A small boy, the age of 11 walked in. "Besides, Natsume is rumored to be the most sort after prince. Don't fail me."

"Yes Kuonji-sama. I will control him once he's near me."

"Good. Persona, make sure everything is ready by tonight, we're leaving early. We don't want to make our future ruler late now, do we?"

The masked man bowed and exited the room. Seeing the sun starting to set, Mikan closed the door and ran back to her original starting place. Just as she was about to walk away from the painting, someone shouted.

"HEY YOU, STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE! I SAID STOP!" Turning around, she saw the masked man running towards her. Mikan digged her heals in the ground and started to run. Pulling out her mask, she pulled it over her face while running. She had to get to the palace wall in order to be safe. However she didn't get far when she felt a sharp pain at her side and heard a loud clang on the ground. The masked man, Persona, threw a dagger at her and though it didn't pierce any part of her skin, it did cut a rather deep wound. Clutching her wound she tried to run, however, every step she took made the pain excruciating. Stopping in her tracks, she faced Persona, with the knowledge that the wall was a 100 metres away from where she was standing.

"That dagger is poisoned. You have an hour to live, so even if you get away from here, you'll be dead. There's no known cure for it, little spy. Tell me who are you working for."

Mikan kept silent and clutched her ribs. Breathing slowly, she knew that any sudden movements would pump the poison round her body even faster.

"I asked you a question. Who are you working for?" Persona was obviously getting impatient.

"Someone. You should know who."

"I wouldn't ask you if I knew."

"Then think hard. I'm not any spy."

"Looking at the sloppy job you did, you're obviously not the famous Shadowfox. He's a phantom. He's undetectable. He does his work well. GUARDS!"

"I don't think calling them will work, you see, we're in the most deserted part of the palace."

"How would you know that?"

"How would you know if Shadowfox was a man? Have you seen any of the killings? Have you paid close attention to the killings?"

"Answering a question with a question huh. I'm getting annoyed. How about I shut that mouth of yours?"

"I see you're in awe of how I stay out of trouble and detection, Persona."

"How do you know me?" Persona replied suspiciously.

"I've superior spying skills, just as you said. Thanks for the compliment by the way."

Enraged by the spy's comments and realizing that the spy could be Shadowfow, Persona decided to catch this spy and interrogate him. Rushing forward with a dagger in his hands, Mikan merely stepped aside in the last minute to avoid being pierced. Trying again, he rushed forward but Mikan pulled out one of her hairpins and threw it with so much force that it hit his chest with a loud thud. Persona fell to the ground and the dagger flew far away from his hands.

"Dang, I missed your heart by a few inches. I COULD HAVE hit your heart. I could also destroy your control devices and your alice would do the job in killing you. But killing you would be a pity. You should be serving under another person, not Luna. I know what you are, I know who you really are." Mikan yanked the hairpin from his chest and wiped the blood on his shirt. Persona was too weak to speak as he tried to limit the amount of blood being lost. Mikan walked slowly away, climbed the wall and escape.

"_So Shadowfox is a girl, seeing that I was impaled by a hairpin and that spy has a braid. Too bad she'll be dead soon."_

"I've completed my mission."

"Well done Mikan! You overcame your fear! What did you find out?" Narumi-sensei chirped as he drove the carriage.

"Can I tell you the de…details… to…tomor…tomorrow…" slurred Mikan.

"Mikan? Mikan are you all right?" Stopping the carriage, he looked behind to see Mikan bleeding profusely and the wound turning green. Having a little knowledge of poisons, he knew that the wound was cut by a poisoned knife and Mikan's life was ticking away. _"Misaki-sensei would know what to do!"_

Urging the horses the run faster than they ever did run, he reached the inn in half the time they usually took. Narumi-sensei jumped down from the driver's seat and carried Mikan from the carriage. Misaki-senpai seeing the carriage return, rushed down to help, but noticed an unconscious Mikan in Narumi's hands. She took Mikan's leather bag and paid the stable boy a few coins for the carriage and the horses.

"Misaki-sensei, save her! She's been poisoned!" Shouted Narumi-sensei. He placed Mikan on her bed and made space for Misaki-sensei to examine the wound.

"The poison is a rare one, but luckily I have the herb for it. Tsubasa, run to my room and get a herb with a white flower which looks like a bell and a clean cloth from my bag." Tsubasa ran out of the room and returned as quickly as he left.

"Chop the flower up please, finely. Misaki, go get a bowl with warm water and salt in it and another with one quarter filled with milk. We need to clean the wound."

"SALT? It'll sting and make the pain excruciating!" Exclaimed Misaki-senpai.

"Hurry! She has no time, the salt would disinfect the wound."

Within minutes, Misaki-senpai was back with the two bowls. Mikan was tossing and turning, breaking out into cold sweat and suffering from extreme pain in that time span.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but please bear with the pain." Misaki-sensei said. Dipping the cloth in the salt water, he wringed it and placed it on Mikan's wound and held it there.

Mikan screamed out in pain and tears started streaming down her face. She wriggled and tried to get the cloth out but was held down by Narumi-sensei.

"Please Mikan, don't struggle!" Shouted Narumi-sensei. However, Mikan's body suddenly went limp and Misaki-sensei's hand immediately went straight for her neck to feel her pulse.

"Her pulse is irregular and very weak. Quick, mix the chopped flower and the milk together and bring the bowl here." Instructed Misaki-sensei hastily. Taking a handful of the flower and milk mixture, he squeezed it together to release the flower's essence. Then he placed the all the white pulp on the wound and made sure it was covered entirely. "Make her drink the 3 spoons of the liquid. It would neutralize any poison already in her system. Her alice is aiding in slowing down the progress of the poison."

Taking a spoon, Misaki-senpai slowly fed Mikan the liquid while Tsubasa-senpai held the bowl and wipped the perspiration that formed on both Mikan and Misaki-senpai's forehead. Narumi-sensei held Mikan's body up while Misaki-sensei bandaged the wound and the white pulp together.

After a while, Mikan stopped breaking out in cold sweat and her breathing became regular. Feeling Mikan's pulse, Misaki-sensei informed the rest that Mikan's life was out of danger. The four of them let out a loud sigh and made sure Mikan was comfortable before leaving the room. Each of them took turns to accompany Mikan through the night and Misaki-sensei made regular checks on her. Each time there was a change in shift, that person would feed Mikan another dose of the white liquid. The wound stopped bleeding and turned pink after a few hours. Misaki-senpai changed Mikan's dressing every 3 hours to prevent an infection and applied Misaki-sensei's specially made salve to it.

Mikan finally awoke from her coma on the morning of the second day into her coma and her four companions started to cry tears of relief and immediately went to hug her. However, they were left with 4 days to travel to Firenze for the selection test.

"We'll reach, don't worry. I know a short-cut." Narumi-exclaimed.

The rest moaned and groaned. "NO more short-cuts, we'll be late for sure!" Remarked Misaki-sensei.

"I promise this one is REALLY a short-cut, come Tsubasa, I'll show it to you and we'll leave by noon."

Whatever Narumi was planning to do, the 4 of them were glad and relieved that Mikan was still alive, despite her close brush with death.

* * *

_**Hey ya'll! I'm back! I hope you've liked the past two chapters. For those who are waiting earnestly, the selection tests will begin in the next chapter! And Mikan would finally meet Natsume! Thanks to all those who have fervently reviewed! **_

_**TheHeideePayas, astrid, daa3fan, Ellixx, lilkathra, VeronicaLover123, xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, Syao Blossoms, Aquamarine Lacus, xxxangelHoliCxxx, v, YamCAKE, KashinoXIchigo4ever, Violet spirit, CrimsonKuroNeko-chan, FAN GIRL, cookiedoughicecream2, astrd, akjupiter, Aqua, xXBluefangXx, Ellixx, kuro neko, MangAnimePrincess, 0902, miko-pandax3, sapphireangel09, Ayaka Midnight.**_


	15. The princesses arrive

**Chapter 15**

"Today's the day my son, please behave yourself. I don't want to see anyone on fire, literally." Chided Natsume's mother.

Natsume on the other hand let out a loud sigh and ran his hand through his already messy black hair.

"_Yeah, it's the day I say goodbye to my carefree life and immerse myself in a group of squealing, screeching, loud, prissy…"_

"ONI-SAN! You're setting the gardener's pants on fire!" Hissed Aoi-chan into her elder brother's ears.

"_Shit!"_ And he quickly extinguished it as the gardener walked out of sight, unaware of his burnt pants and that his underwear was showing. _"Oh well, he was never liked by me anyway."_

"Natsume! Pay attention, they'll start arriving in 2 hours. You should be down in the grand ballroom by 2pm sharp. If you're not, I'll send the royal guards to 'escort' you down." His mother continued instructing.

"Yes okasan." Nodding to stop his mother's nagging.

"Good, see you then. I'm off to check if the rooms are prepared. Do keep out of trouble, both you and Aoi." With that, she strolled off to the North Wing where the invited princess' would be staying.

Natsume and Aoi looked at each other, then Natsume started walking away from his sister towards his own room.

"Oni-san, where are you going? And what are you planning to do?" Aoi asked suspiciously.

"Well, I have 4 hours to kill before the annoying, squealing, screeching, loud, prissy…"

"I bet you that there'll be one that will catch your eye, and she wouldn't be like any."

"I'll take that bet."

"Fine, if I win, you make me strawberry pudding. If you win, I'll…"

"You'll not tell okasan where I am when she's asking for me. DEAL?" Natsume asked threateningly.

"Deal, you'll be sorry for ever taking that bet. I'll see you later, I remembered that I need to see to the maids about the first test. Bye oni-san." Then she ran off, just as quickly as she made the bet.

"_Well, it could have gone much worst."_ He strolled back to his room, took his book and made his way to his favourite cherry blossom tree. No one knew where he would hide in the afternoons because this tree was in a place no one expected, it was near the large fountain that his mother insisted on building. He would climb up to the tallest branch and sit there, allowing the smell and the shade to calm him down and send him to sleep. As usual, he climbed up the tree with ease (since he was doing it from the age of 11), allowing him to worked the muscles which he had trained so hard for to good use. Once he found his usual branch, he sat down, opened the book and started to read. But after 5 pages, he placed the book over his face and went to sleep. Allowing the gentle breeze to ruffle through his hair, the sound of the rustling leaves like a lullaby. As he slipped off to dreamland a word escaped his mouth.

"_Mikan"_

The time now is, 2.45pm. The air was still, warm and humid. Till a special carriage showed up with 5 people. And everything changed.

"For the UPTEEN time, never, never, NEVER LET NARUMI DRIVE!" Said an exasperated Misaki-sensei. Even Tsubasa-senpai nodded his head fervently and vigorously. The two ladies in the carriage were suffering from bruises and trying not to throw up what they just ate for lunch. Narumi-sensei on the other hand, was satisfied that he got the party to Firenze, under his expected time.

"Don't be so mean Misaki-sensei… I got you here didn't I? In one piece too!" Chirped Narumi.

"One piece," laughed Misaki-senpai, "ONE PIECE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MIKAN, MISAKI-SENSEI AND I WERE TOSSED AROUND IN THE BACK BECAUSE YOU INSISTED ON TAKING THE PATH LESS TRAVELLED?" Misaki-senpai blew her top.

"But weren't we taught to always take the path less travelled? The path of least resistance?" Narumi had a very puzzled expression on his face. This took place while Narumi was driving the carriage through the gates of the palace.

"Path less travelled is applied to studies and chasing dreams Narumi-sensei. Not to roads where we would ultimately get bumped around in." Replied a calm Mikan who was trying to stop her head from spinning.

"All right all right, I'm sorry. But be grateful that we're here!"

"Yeah, here. 45 minutes late. Mikan you better run to the ballroom while I take care of matters here." Tsubasa instructed while eyeing the two senseis giving killer daggers at each other.

Mikan pushed the carriage door open, gathered up her simple light blue dress and ran up the stairs to the ballroom. Narumi-sensei had specifically instructed her not to wear any boots because it was not proper of a lady, so she was stuck with the high heeled shoes which made running very difficult. Not even half way to the ballroom, Mikan stopped by the side and took off her shoes. Carrying her skirt and her shoes, she sprinted to the ball room.

All this took place without them noticing or realizing a very annoyed Natsume watching from the cherry blossom tree. First he was annoyed because his sleep was rudely interrupted. Secondly, the cross dressing Narumi-sensei didn't improve his mood. Thirdly, upon recognizing Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai, his heart went straight into his throat.

"_Aren't they serving under Mikan 6 years ago? What are they doing here? If they're here Mikan's alive right? __**No you fool, she died remember? **__But they swore their loyalty to Mikan's mother. They wouldn't break that promise. __**But her mother died too didn't she, that means they're no longer bounded by the promise. Accept it, Mikan's dead. **__No she's not. I can feel her presence." _

Natsume had this internal conflict as he jumped down from the tree and walked towards the four people. Running his hand through his hair, again, he cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Natsume! I missed you sooooooo much! Come let me give you a hug!" Exclaimed the excited Narumi-sensei over Natsume's presence.

"Come near me cross-dresser and I'll burn that annoying frilly shirt." Threatened Natsume while rolling his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to do some catching up, he wanted answers to whether Mikan was alive. He wanted to know why they were here.

"Awwwww, that's no way to great an old friend." Narumi persisted in cooing, hoping Natsume would give him his long needed hug.

"We were never friends. Why are you 4 here? Shouldn't you be serving the new rulers in Nula?"

"We swore our allegiance to Yuka Azumi and her family. They're dead, thus we are not bounded by our promise." Tsubasa butted in to keep his mentor from being incinerated.

"Isn't Luna family?" Natsume raised his eyebrows and gave the 4 companions a skeptical look.

"Not by blood. But by title. Hence, we have no more reason to stay in Nula. We have gone on to serve another family." Answered Misaki-senpai.

"Which?"

Clearly aware of Natsume's annoyance, Narumi stopped jumping up and down and speaking in a sing song tone. He knew Natsume was hoping Mikan was alive and wanted very much to tell him so, but in telling, it would jeopardize Mikan's current position. "The kingdom of Julop. Our crown princess, Mika Suni is the only child and is here to undergo the selection tests to be your bride. You would find her… interesting, if I might say so." Then he chuckled and looked at a fuming Natsume.

"What makes you think she'll pass the test? I personally made sure no one could. I'm wasting my breath on you low-lives, I'm going."

"Watch your tone, though we no longer serve Yuka, we will not allow you to harm our current ruler. Besides Natsume-sama, I'm sure she'll capture your heart." Misaki-sensei decided to speak up.

"No way. Never." With that, he walked off towards to entrance of the grand ballroom and saw a girl with brown hair and a blue dress sprinting off in the direction of the ballroom as well. His heart skipped a beat but knowing that Mikan was truly gone and everyone else had moved on, he vowed to move on during this test. Even with that girl looking exactly like Mikan from the back.

"_Besides, I'll never truly love that girl who wins. Never."_

Mikan stopped in front of the double oak doors to the ballroom to catch her breath, panting, she looked up at the two guards who eyed this strange girl.

"Invitation?" Asked one of them.

Still panting, Mikan took out the letter from her dress pocket and handed it to him. Then looking at her reflection in the mirror beside the guard, she smoothen out any hair that was sticking out of her head and adjusted the green sash around her waist. Ensuring that the hairpins were still in her simple bun, she wore her shoes and looked up only to see a boy her age, who looked exactly like a grown up version of Natsume staring weirdly at her in the mirror. Mikan gasped and jumped around to see that the reflection of the guy was no dream.

"I suppose you're one of the contestants and princess?" asked the guy.

"Yes I am and you are?" replied Mikan.

"I don't think I should tell anything to a girl who still wears strawberry-printed panties. You do know your dress is short, but you still wore your shoes in that awkward manner. I'm sure my guards had a nice show. Do remember to wear some lace next time, they're men, so you've got to appeal to them. I have no interest in small girls like you."

"HENTAII! I WOULD KILL YOU KNOW IF NOT FOR THIS ANNOYING SHOES AND DRESS!" Screamed Mikan. However, he walked through the door which the guard held open for him.

Mikan was shocked and annoyed beyond words and stood there rooted to the ground. She looked at the two guards and they looked back apologetically. No one had spoke to her that way except one person. Natsume Hyugga.

"_That was Natsume, I think. __**IT IS YOU IDIOT. **__It can't be! He wasn't that good looking when we were young. __**Sure he wasn't, you fantasized about him even when he was young you baka. **__But but, his silk shirt, it framed his body oh too well, he's too buff to be the Natsume I know. __**Yes… and this guy would be so happy to point out that you were wearing strawberry-printed underwear. Why'd you wear it anyway? They're for kids. **__I like them, they're comfortable and cute. WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I STILL DOING OUTSIDE? I'M SUPPOSE TO BE INSIDE! Stupid conscience."_

The guards handed Mikan her letter and just as she walked through and the door closed behind her, a voice was heard.

"PRESENTING MY SON, NATSUME HYUGGA. CROWN PRINCE OF FIRENZE AND ONE OF YOU WILL BE HIS BRIDE!" Then the guy whom she saw and spoke to outside walked up on stage.

"_**Told you it's Natsume. **__It cannot be. This is too sudden. __**Accept it; you'll be seeing him around for 2 months. Congrats.**__"_

Natsume couldn't get the image of the strawberry-printed underwear out of his head even as he was standing in front of thousands of people. Someone, he was attracted to her. Her voice reminded him of Mikan, her reaction too. To him, only one person was entitled to wear strawberry-printed, or any kind of fruit printed underwear. Scanning the crowd, he spotted the girl which he teased earlier on. Her face was flushed and she was still panting heavily.

"_She's kind of cute. __**What are you doing? You want to lose the bet to your sister? Snap out of it idiot. **__Hey no one calls me idiot except Mikan. __**Baka, brat, snob. Stop thinking of Mikan!**__"_

However his mother's voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"I'm sure all of you are tired and have had your fill of refreshments. You all will be staying at the North Wing on the 3rd, 4th and 5th floor. Each of you will have a large room which is divided into 2 smaller rooms. You will sleep in one, and your servants in another. If you have brought more than 4 servants, they will be sleeping in the servants' quarters in the Southern Wing. Feel free to explore the palace if you wish, however, I need all of your to proceed to the 2nd floor on the North wing at 5pm sharp for you bath. Do have enough rest till then. On the left side of the ballroom, your own servants will be waiting with one of my servants. They'll take you to your rooms. That's all."

The large cohort of princesses slowly streamed out of the room along with their servants and they followed their guide. Mikan had no trouble spotting the jumping Narumi-sensei, following the guide, they were led to the 5th floor into a lilac room which was elaborately decorated with various paintings. Entering the first door, there was a small living room. Walking straight ahead, the guide instructed them to place Mikan's belongings on the floor and into the cupboard. Then leading the rest of them to the opposite room, he told them that this was where they would be staying. Ensuring that they were comfortable settled, the guide left, reminding Mikan to be at the second floor by 5pm.

"It's similar to your own room isn't it Mika?" Asked Misaki-senei as Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai unpacked Mikan's belongings.

"Yes it is. Very much." Walking out to the balcony, she pushed the glass doors open and saw that her room overlooked the gardens and there was near a small fountain. Spotting Natsume, she saw him walking by his own, and a few metres behind him followed his fan girls, noisily.

"HEY! I'm the president of the Natsume and Ruka Fanclub. You all are to stay 5 metres away from my beloved Natsume and Ruka!" Screamed a curly haired girl.

"_My guess it's that, that's Sumire-hime. She hasn't changed much. I have to keeping an eye out for Natsume though."_

As soon as that thought passed her head, Natsume turned around and looked straight up at her. Smirking, he nodded his head at her and continued walking. Following behind, Ruka and Hotaru walked out, arm in arm, bringing about another bout of screams and squeal and of course, boos. Hotaru shot all the fangirls with her killer glare and took out her Baka gun 2.0, carrying it threateningly on her shoulders. The boos stopped and the fangirl crowd moved back 10 meters. Rumors had spread that a shot to the head by Baka gun 2.0 could knock you out stone cold for 2 days, as experienced by one overly excited fan.

Mikan laughed to herself, knowing the fear that Hotaru managed to instill in many people. Looking at the neighbouring balconies, she saw Luna 3 rooms down. There she was, staring at Natsume as if he was bait while twirling her hair. Then a small boy of 11 years of age stood beside her and smiled evilly at the commotion below.

"_Kuonji."_

The masked man whom she almost killed tapped Luna on the shoulder and she disappeared into her room, not before giving one last glance at Natsume before smirking.

"_So he didn't die of blood lost after all. This means, Natsume could be in more danger than I imagined."_

"Mika! We've unpacked your clothes, we're going to get something to eat, what do you want? Honey bread?" Asked Misaki-senpai.

Nodding her head, she continued watching her friends walk through the garden.

* * *

**_Another chapter down! The next one would consist of the first test! I'll try and update it in 4 days time. School has started again for me, :( the holidays fly by too fast! R&R!  
I don't own Gakuen Alice of the characters, just the plot! XD _**


	16. Dresses and the first test

**Chapter 16**

After putting the last bits of her honey bread into her mouth, there was a loud clanging of chines as the clock stroked 5. Mikan stood up and brushed off any crumbs on her dress. Misaki-senpai instructed the men to clean up as she went to take Mikan's towel and bath essence. As soon as she was ready, both ladies left the room and headed to the 2nd floor of their wing, leaving the men arguing who should be cleaning up what aspect of the dishes and crumbs.

"Why'd you think the queen wants us to meet for bath? Shouldn't it be an individual thing?" Mikan asked Misaki-senpai.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a test. You'd better keep your wits and sense sharp. Anything could happen, considering how desperate some people are to marry Natsume-sama." Replied Misaki-senpai.

As soon as the both of them reached the 2nd floor, they were faced with a massive crowd. Some princesses brought all 4 servants down with them for a bath, other, like Mikan brought only one. Scanning the crowd again, she noticed that Natsume was present and that allowed her to calm down a bit. However, she suddenly became alert again as she saw Luna with two servants standing behind her, afraid to utter a word.

"_Who know's what she's done to them to make them this scared of her. From their faces, it seems like they've had a hard time."_

Misaki-senpai noticed what Mikan was staring at and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right Mikan, take a deep breath and don't think so much. You know your duty to both country and friend."

Mikan nodded her head and a loud booming voice announced the arrival of the queen.

"Thank you all for being down here punctually. You shall now proceed for you bath. However, let me explain some things. You are each allowed only 1 servant into the bathing area. For those who has brought more, please send them back to their respective rooms. Do so now." There was movements and groans from the princesses who brought all their servants, obviously not used to the idea of being attended by one servant alone. As the commotion settled down, the queen continued her instructions.

"As you all have travelled a long way, we have set up a room filled with jewelry of all sorts. You are allowed to pick 1 set of earings, 1 necklace and any other accompanying jewellery piece. Any more and you will immediately be disqualified from this selection test." Sounds of oohs and ahhs were heard from each princess. Mikan, however, stood silently and studied Luna's expression. "As you proceed into the inner room, there will be a large bathing area. You may pick your choice of bathing essence from the 10 available. After half an hour of bath, use the robes that are given to you, then proceed to the second inner room. There you will find numerous seamstress, and they will design your gowns for the masquerade ball. After you have been fitted for your desired dress, dinner will be served in your rooms. Have a nice rest, and the test shall begin tomorrow. A set of instructions will be sent to your room for tomorrow's attire and equipment." Upon the ending of the queen's speech, the doors to the bathroom opened and everyone filed in, only to be amazed at the number of gems and jewels which were set into jewelry pieces.

Every princess rushed forward to grab the sets which had the largest gems or the most shiny material. Mikan however, did not like the idea of owning expensive jewellery for they were of no value of her. She walked casually around and came upon a simple set of sapphire earrings which were tear-dropped in shapped. Then walking down a few more sets, she saw a simple silver upper arm bracelet studded with crimson red rubies. Beside it was a plain leather chocker and she decided to use it with the crimson pendant that she wore on her neck. Happily chosen her set, she turned in the direction of the inner room for her bath, passing the items to Misaki-senpai, she walked into the bath area. She was immediately greeted with the 10 bottles of bath essence, reading off the labels she picked the strawberry scent as it helped to calm her down after a stressful day.

Time flew by quickly and before she knew it, she donned on the thick cotton bath robe and lined up with the other contestants to enter into the next room. As the doors open, the room held 50 over seamstress lined up in a line. The announcer at the door instructed them to pick 1 seamstress each. (If you're confused, there are 50 contestants.) Most of the seamstress wore high end fashioned clothes but there was one which was dressed plainly, almost poorly. Upon sight of the poor seamstress, each princess scoffed at her, held their heads high and walked past her. And each time a princess went close to her, her eyes beamed with hope that they would choose her. However none did, and she held her head in disappointment. Mikan knew that looks weren't the only things that defined a person's talent and for her to be picked, meant that she had to be good in some way. Ignoring everyone, Mikan then walked confidently up to the poorly dressed seamstress.

"Hi! My name is Mika. Could you design my gown for me?" That was all it took to get the seamstress happy again.

"Yes, my lady. What would you like?"

"Your name first."

"My name is Suri, ma'am. Now, what colour would you like your gown to be?" The other princesses and seamstresses stopped what they were doing at stared at the pair, then each of them sniggered as they thought, "_How can a poorly dressed seamstress design and make a dress that is fit for a princess. She doesn't have the materials nor the means to do so."_ Mikan on the other hand, ignored the stares and proceeded to describe the gown that she wanted, telling her to use simple materials like cotton, lace, silk and satin.

When she was done, Suri took her measurements and curtsied, promising to deliver the dress with speed and with the highest quality. Mikan asked for her shop's address and promised to invite her to the ball and witness her designed gown on show for that night. Happy with the request, the seamstress curtsied a few more times and wished her all the best for the selection, hoping that a kind hearted girl like her would move the heart of the crown prince.

As she exited the room, the queen stopped her to check that she had only taken what was required and was astonished at what Mikan chose.

"My dear, why of all the riches in that room did you choose such simple jewelry? The other princess that I've seen has taken the largest and shiniest ones!"

Mikan curtsied and replied, "Your highness, I do not believe in taking the largest nor shiniest ones as they are impractical. Wearing those large things for a night would cause one to suffer greatly. In fact, I do not need any more riches." Curtsying again, she walked away from the queen.

"Wait, pray, what is your name?"

"Mika, your majesty. Mika Suni."

The next day, a loud trumpet resounded through the palace at 10am in the morning. For this was the day where the first selection test would take place. A letter was sent last night, requesting the princess to each wear breeches and a breathable shirt, and to come down early and pick one of the stable horses if they did not bring their own. The meeting time was at 9.30am and the trumpet would sound for the arrival of the queen and crown prince, Natsume.

Tsubasa held tightly to Mikan's horse, Seabiscuit and Mikan stood beside him. As Natsume, Aoi and his parents walked up the podium to take their seats, Natsume's father stood up and addressed the 50 contestants.

"I hope you all had a great meal and a good sleep last night. Today's test would be a grueling one. I'm sure all of you are looking forward to it so with no further delay I shall explain the rules. You are to ride your horses through this maze on my left, and in the middle of the maze stands a tree with golden fruits. You are to take one the fruits, round and rare, and return here as quickly as possible. The first 25 to arrive will proceed to the second round."

Nods of approval and exclamations of "oh it'll be easy" could be heard all around Mikan. However, Mikan knew that the test wasn't going to be simple, it's Natsume whom we're talking about.

"HOWEVER, there will be obstacles on the way. You are allowed to use your alice and now, please choose either your arms or your legs to be a handicapped."

"WHAT? What's this man talking about?" murmured the crowd.

"Please choose either your hands or your legs to be a handicapped. We want to see who has skills in riding a horse and defending herself when she is handicapped. Upon choosing, our dear friend Hotaru-hime from techno will hand you a devise to ensure that you do not use that limb." Hotaru slowly walked onto the field, again striking fear into people. Ruka, then slipped on to the podium and sat beside Natsume.

"Mika, which will you choose?" Whispered Tsubasa-senpai.

"Arms. Misaki-sensei trained me well in one armed sword fighting. Besides, I need my legs to stabilize myself on the horse, or in need, kicking." Looking to her left, she saw that Luna had also picked her arms to be handicapped. Some picked their legs, thinking that they would be riding horseback all the way and would be able to escape the obstacle.

The device which Hotaru handed out was a metal clasp that bound the fingers to the arm, making it a stump. For the legs, it was a metal cast that was extremely heavy, thereby making the leg hard to move and, functionless. Strapping the clasp and the cast to their chosen body parts, the King requested that the mount their horse and for the servants to move to the side. Raising a large horn, (invention of Hotaru's again), he sounded it and the princesses rode off into the maze.

Each princess wipped the horse, making it run as fast as it could as the entered the large mouth of the maze, within half a minute, they each reached their first obstacle. In front of them stood 50 guards, and a mechanical sign was carried by a motorized plane.

"**Answer your individual riddles to move on to the next stage. Dismount your horses."**

Mikan jumped off her horse and ran to the nearest guard. Bowing her head, she awaited her question.

"If 20 blackbirds are on a fence and you shoot one, how many remain?"

She thought slowly and carefully.

"_19? __**You sure it'd be that simple? **__No it wouldn't be. __**What happens when you shoot one?**__ I GOT IT!"_

"None would remain. All of them would fly at the sound of the shot." Exclaimed Mikan.

"That is correct. You may mount your horse proceed. Good luck princess." Replied the guard.

Having only one hand, Mikan encountered slight difficulty in mounting her horse, however, seeing that Luna had also solved her riddle, along with several other princesses, she mustered all her strength and pushed down hard in the stir-up. Finally she swung her legs over Seabiscuit's body and rode off through the maze. Neck to neck with another princess, they were faced with a fork in the maze. They had to choose either left, right or continue straight.

Seeing a small mice in the middle of the track, Mikan used her animal pheromone to ask for directions. After the short discussing, Mikan took the path to the left while the other princess, thinking that Mikan went a bit bogus took the path to the right. Within a short period of time, the second obstacle presented itself.

Out came 3 bullseye and from a hole in the ground, came a range of daggers. Then an airplane with the sign arrived in front of her.

"**Aim for the bulls eye of all three targets. If you do, you would meet the general of the royal army."**

Dismounting from Seabiscuit again, Mikan walked over to the range of daggers and picked the 3 smallest ones. Holding one in her right hand, (her left hand is in the metal clasp), she easily hit the bulls eye of each target.

"_Thank the heavens for Misaki-sensei's ridiculous training and expectations on hitting the bulls eye."_

As promised by the sign, the general of the royal army appeared from within the hedges.

"I saw those throws your highness, and I must say, you've been the second one that has been able to do it so fast and accurately." Remarked the general.

"Second? Who's the first?" Asked Mikan.

"Luna-hime."

Mikan knew that she was running out of time, any moment wasted would mean a princess getting one step closer to marrying Natsume or worst, Luna getting to him.

"What's the next task?" Mikan urged the general.

He opened a map which was in his hands and laid it on the ground. He then proceeded to explain, "If there in an invading army attacking from the North and your troops are in the West while your country is in the East. How would you position your remaining troops?"

Mikan described that she would position half of her remaining troops at the south and create lots of noise to make it seem as if the main army was actually there. Then as the enemy's army march down south, the army in the west would be able to flank them.

The general satisfied with the tactic allowed Mikan to proceed further. He helped her mount her horse and wished her all the luck as she was coming closer to the end of the obstacle race. The path no longer forked and Mikan urged Seabiscuit through the maze with speed and efficiency. Finally, she reached the middle of the maze where there stood the tallest tree anyone had seen. Already there, were 20 princesses, each trying to climb the tree to reach the golden fruit.

However, not was all as it seemed. Some fruits were made of metal and coated with gold. Some were real fruits but painted with gold paint. Some were round gold balls with the word fruit on it. And this caused many to ponder upon which fruit to take.

The princesses each reached for a different fruit but Mikan sat on Seabiscuit and tried to recall the words the King gave.

"_You are to take one the fruits, round and rare…"_

"_Round and rare. All the fruits are round, why would he say rare? Is the fruit itself something that is rare?"_

Squinting her eyes, Mikan tried to see how the real fruit looked like, but she couldn't distinguish the fruits clearly. The only way to do so, was to climb the tree with its first branch 10 feet off the ground. Leading Seabiscuit as close to the tree as possible, she balanced herself and stood on the saddle. Giving the high pitched whistle, Seabiscuit threw up her hind legs and launched Mikan in the the air. Using her right hand, she grabbed hold of the nearest branch and hung there. Then using her legs to swing her body, she grasped the branch and pulled herself up. Now able to see the fruits clearly, the painted fruit was a mere apple and was not deemed rare. She looked at the metal fruit and the gold ball with the word fruit written on it.

However, before she could rationalize her choice, she felt a sharp sting at the side of her ribs. When she swung herself up onto the branch, she stretched her skin too much, causing the nearly healed would to open again. Clutching her side with her hand, she felt the moist blood seeping through the bandages and onto her cotton shirt. To make matters more stressful, a few other princesses were also on the tree and plucking their chosen fruit while riding away. Mikan quickly started rationalizing.

"_Coated metal is rare in other kingdoms since they lack the technology, by Firenze is on the most well traded kingdom's. They should have seen gold plated metals before. Meaning the ridiculous round balls with the word fruit on it is the rare fruit? __**Your argument doesn't seem flawed. Besides most of the other people took the gold plated one or the real fruit itself. No harm in getting it wrong. **__ But I can't get it wrong, Natsume's life depends on it!" _Just as she said this, Luna was on the neighbouring branch taking the golden ball with the word fruit on it. "_**Hurry make your decision!**__" _Her conscious screamed at her and so did the pain at her side. She let go of her wound and plucked the golden ball with the word fruit on it. Giving another whistle, Seabiscuit trotted to Mikan's position, and steadying herself, she jumped on to Seabiscuit's back. Mikan dug her heels into Seabiscuit's sides and they rode out of the maze.

Somehow, the horse could sense Mikan's anxiousness and smell the blood that was seeping through the shirt and she ran faster. Within a few minutes, they were out of the maze and Seabiscuit slowed down, and trotted to where the other horses were. However, seeing that Luna had arrived before her and was smirking that her alone, Mikan felt a rush of irritation and anger. Dismounting her horse, Mikan passed the reigns to Tsubasa and asked him to remove the metal clasp. Then she gripped the 'fruit' that she chose, walked up on the podium and stood in front of the king.

"Your majesty, I present to you the rare fruit." Curtsying as she handed the king the fruit.

"Well, indeed it is a rare fruit my dear, but you have chosen the correct one. May I know how you came to choose it?" inquired the King.

Mikan gripped her teeth as the pain at her wound gave another round of sharp intense pain. Feeling cold sweat forming on her forehead, she wanted to get this done and over with.

Natsume, saw the brown haired girl ride out of the maze and gave a sigh of relief.

"_**Strawberry print isn't bad eh? **__Yeah she isn't. __**Admit it you lost the bet. **__Shut up."_

He looked at all the princesses which exited the maze and hoped that she would be one of them, and when she did arrive, he was overjoyed. As she made her way on to the podium, he saw that she was gripping her teeth.

"_She's in shock? Or is it pain? Wait is that blood? But there wasn't any obstacle requiring sword play."_

Mikan explained her deduction as quickly as she could but she could feel the world spinning round and her vision blurring. The afternoon heat and the sun rays did not seem to make the situation any better. She felt out of breath and she soon could not feel her legs.

"_I'm swaying. I can't stay up for long"_

"_Shit! She's swaying, she's losing too much blood. The patch on her shirt is getting larger by the second. Hurry up and get this over with! Old man why must you make every person deduce their stupid fruit when this girl here is going to pass out from blood loss!"_

As soon as she finished, she curtsied again and that caused her to collapse on the ground. Losing her senses of her surroundings, she heard someone jump up from their chair and rush to her side. Feeling someone's warm palm on her wound, she heard his voice, "Hold on! We're getting help. Stay with me!"

And she blacked out.

* * *

**_There goes the first challenge! I hope all of you enjoyed it! Whoo, tooke 4 hours to write this chappy. :( but i'm glad all of you have enjoyed it thus far. R&R!  
Thanks for pointing out the errors in the previous chapter as well. :D _**


	17. A wound resurfaces

**Chapter 17**

Natsume saw Mika slumped down to the ground and as her body hit the ground with a resounding 'thud', he jumped up from his chair and wanted to rush towards her. However, before he could take a step towards her, her bodyguard, Tsubasa-senpai jumped over the railing of the podium and immediately bent down by herside. He then instinctively sprinted towards the palace and called for the doctor, hastening him to hurry to attend to the unconscious princess. Running back to the courtyard, he supported himself against the wooden pillars of the podium. Panting and trying to keep his breathing constant, he realised his awkward attachment to this particular princess.

"_I have never met her, so why do I feel so anxious and worried for her? __**Er.. cause you like her? **__No, it's not that simple. It feels like I've known her from before. I feel this weird attachment to her, this impulse to keep her safe no matter what. __**Then keep her safe, answer to your weird instinctive calls. **__Stupid conscious, I'm trying to be serious here…"_ As this was going on in Natsume's head, he scanned the crowd at the other princesses. Slowly, one by one returned from the maze, each carrying a fruit of a different kind. However his eyes fixed upon one princess which had strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. Somehow, her looks made him feel uneasy, it was probably the piercing look her eyes were staring with at the podium where Mika's uncounscious body was. He saw how her lips curled up into a smirk. Then her face became innocent and pure again upon noticing that he was staring at her. She bowed her head and smiled at him. Never lowering her gaze.

"_**She deosn't look like one to mess with. **__I agree, wait, I'm agreeing with you on something. __**Yes be shock, I can be serious too. You saw how she looked at Mika? **__Yeah I did. It's cold despite her demure character." _

Luna got off her horse and went up to Natsume. "I noticed you standing here in alone in the sun. Are you not feeling well Natsume-sama?" She asked innocently.

Natsume tried to be courteous yet focused on the situation of Mika on the stage. By now, the royal doctor had arrived and was carefully assessing the situation and the wound that Mika had suffered from. Luna noticed his longing gaze and decided to questiong after it.

"Poor girl isn't she? She must have a weak body, to faint in this weather. I'm sure the other princesses would sympathise. I should send her some of the herbs which my doctor has given me to improve her health."

"I'm sure she would be very grateful for your act of kindness. What is your name, if I may so boldly ask?" Inquired Natsume. _"Hm.. that means she hasn't seen the blood that Mika has… Wait, why am I even caling her by her first name?"_

"Luna. Luna Koizumi from Nula." Natsume's whole body went frozen upon hearing that name. _"So this is the famous Luna that has taken over the kingdom of Nula."_

Mika's body was carried bridal style by her bodyguard off the podium and the royal doctor followed closely behind. Tsubasa-senpai gave a high pitched whistle and the horse trotted along him and followed as well. Distracted and impressed by the horse's discipline and obedience, he decided to end the conversation with Luna, seeing that he had gotten the information that he needed.

"Thank you for you company Luna-hime. I wish you luck for the test." Bowing he walked up the podium and sat back down, making a mental note to check on Mika's condition later.

"No, thank you Natsume-sama for conversing with me. I hope we have more opportunities to do so. And if I may say, I will do my best in this test." Curtsied Luna and she too walked towards her horse. Seeing that his son had returned to his seat, Natsume's father got off of his own seat and addressed the crowd of princesses again.

"Those who chose the gold plated fruit, please gather at my left. Those who have the fruit in gold paint, please gather on my right. The rest, stay where you are."

The crowd of princesses started to shift as they each urged their horse to their respective positions. 20 princesses stood on the left, 15 on the right and 14 in the middle. (There are 50 contestants if you're lost, inclusive of Mikan). Luna of course stayed in the middle, along with Sumire.

"I shall now announce the results. Those who still remain running in this competition, is… the group standing in the middle. For they are sharp enough to detect the hint in my speech. Although some of them were not the first few to arrive, the aim of this round of test, is to assess your overall behaviour to different situations and your ability to pick up subtle hints. As future queen of Firenze, one would need to be sharp in picking up hints and plan for the future as we are a trading kingdom. Now let's give a round of applause for the winners of this round." A short bout of applause was heard and the King continued.

"Those who are out of the competition are invited to the ball in a week's time. In the mean time, you are free to roam the town and enjoy the sites. Please get to know each other and interact more. The next test would be 2 days after the ball. During the course of the week, there will be another set of instructions given to you. For now, please do take a rest, the servants will place your horses back in the stable. Good luck and congragulations to the remaining contestants." The king proudly boomed. Another round of applause was heard and everyone started moving off to their respective venues.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and suddenly, all the pain that she had in her body suddenly surfaced and presented themselves. She then shut her eyes tight and controlled her breathing to prevent any further pain. Moving her right arm, she raised it to the spot which was most tender, her ribs. Feeling the cotton gauze around her waist, she knew that her wound had opened quite badly in order for her to have bled that much.

"_Damn that stupid I get my hands on him, I'll make sure to kick him in the nuts so he'll know the pain that I've felt due to this wound."_

Putting her hand on her forehead, she closed her eyes and heard the soft tinkering of water from the fountain outside in the garden. A cool breeze blew and carrassed her skin softly. Opening her eyes once more, she noted that it was late at night and the moon was a nice crescent shape, which illuminated her room along with the flickering candle light. She pushed herself to a sitting position and saw Misaki-senpai sitting on a chair fast asleep, a wet cloth in her hand was almost slipping out. Sitting at the door was Tsubasa-senpai, who too was fast asleep and had a look of exhaustion on his face. Taking the blanket that was on her bed and a shawl from her bedside, she draped the shawl over Misaki-senpai, took the cloth from her hand and made sure she was comfortable and warm. She then walked over to an opened-mouth Tsubasa-senpai and draped the blanket over his shoulders. Then, wearing her flats, she took another shawl and left the room.

Feeling thirsty she was tempted to go into the kitchen for water. However, upon walking past the doors to the garden on the first floor, she was tempted even greater by the numerous rose bushes which looked even more stunning in the moonlight. She gently pushed the handles to the door down and stepped out into the gardens. The smell of moist soil hit her nose and she breathed in deeply to enjoy this smell. Walking amongst the rose bushes was something she was never able to do due to the lack of space in the various houses she had stayed in. It was almost as if the bushes were planted in a maze, for she lost herself in her train of thoughts and found a large sakura tree in the middle of the bushes. Feeling the pain in her wound once more, she decided to sit below the tree and enjoy the moon.

Then suddenly, she heard a brach snap, and it came from somewhere in front of her. Keeping her ears peeled for the transpasser, she slowly stood up and steadied herself. She heard the footsteps coming her way and decided to hide behind a bush which was out of the way.

"How's the little princess?" Asked a familiar voice.

"_Luna…"_

"She's fine. Had a nasty wound. The doctors aren't sure how she got it, but it looked like a blade's cut her. It was just a fresh wound that spilt open upon the vigorous movements." Replied a voice Mikan was not familiar with.

"Blade's? But the entire test didn't have anything to do with blades, unless she cut herself with those that was provided."

"I doubt so, the servants said that all the daggers provided were clean of any blood. It must have been from before. The doctor did say one interesting fact though, the wound was made cleanly, with something curved."

Mikan slowly raised her head from beyond the bushes to take a look at the face of the unknown voice. She knew it could not be Persona for she had heard his voice before.

"She can't be… No. It's too coincidental…"

"What is it Luna-hime?"

"In Nula, Persona caught the spy, Shadowfox, in the palace. Apprently, he reported her being a girl due to her long hair. He also said that he used his specially made poison knife on her, maiming her in her attempt to get away. Upon showing me the knife, it was indeed special and unique, it was curved and had a comparment to fill the poison. Never have I seen such a weapon, and neitherhas your doctor I presume."

"That is interesting… so you're presuming that this princess, Mika-hime is the spy? The legendary Shadowfox? And she has just walked into this trap?"

"I can't be sure for certain, if I can control one of her servant's soul I'll be able to find out. There is a corrolation but it's not certain. And Shadowfox has been known to be smart and cunning. She wouldn't walk into this test for nothing. I need you to do something for me, I'm sure this Mika, isn't a real hime, can you do some digging up on her background and get back to me as soon as you find out?"

"Yes Luna-hime."

Mikan saw who Luna was talking to. It was a man who's about 20 years her senior, with red hair and sharp eyes. He wore a black earing on his left ear as well.

"Good Reo, I would like to hear from you soon…" dragged Luna.

Bowing, he ushered Luna away from the gardens and most probably back to her room. Letting out a sigh of relief, she was glad that they did not notice her and tha she could finally sit down to ease the pain at her side. Now, she knew who the spy in Firenze was and how he looked like. The most gratifying part was when Luna said and revealed his name. Smiling to herself, she clutched her wound and stared at the orange rose in front of her.

"You know for someone who's wounded, they should be inside and not out in the cold."

Mikan jumped straight up and held her hands up in defense. But as soon as she did that, she stretched the wound at her side again andimmediately her hands flew back and squuezed the flesh. Her perpetrator, or in other words, Natsume rushed to her side and started checking the wound where she clutched.

Speaking through her teeth, "Don't ever do that. I got a shock and now I'm in a lot of pain. And stop trying to lift my shawl, HENTAI."

"Shut up woman, I'm trying to see if the wound opened again. Doctor Chi said that it was a serious and perculiar wound and would like to see it for myself."

"My body, my rules. Back off."

Holding his hands up, he admitted defeat and instead, went on to hold her arms to steady her. Then a stronger than usual wind blew and sent chills down Mikan's body.

"You're shivering."

"It's cold."

"Then may I know what you're doing outside at 3am in the morning, Mika-hime?" Questioned Natsume.

"Oh you remembered my name. That's a start I guess. I was thirsty and wanted to get a drink but the roses enraptured me. So I decided to take a late night stroll. The moon's beautiful too."

"Out by your own, how ladylike." Natsume repiled sarcastically. However, seeing Mikan open her mouth to argue he immediately added, "but I like it. The few that I've met are either too prissy or too engrossed in my looks. Somehow my looks have no effect on you." Leading her around the garden while talking.

"Not everyone is superficial and you flatter yourself too much. Someone should burst your ego."

Laughing out loud, he stopped at the sakura tree Mikan was once at. "You said you wanted to see the moon right? The view is better from up there."

Staring in disbelief at Natsume, she gaped like a fish. "I have to climb, and sure, in my state, I can." She replied in an enthusiastic sarcasm.

Natsume just smirked and let go of her arm. He then walked in front of her and bent down.

"What are you doing? Need a toilet?" Asked Mikan.

"What does it look like I'm doing idiot. Get on my back. I'll carry you up and I promise to be gentle and slow."

"Ha, you're kidding. You can never lift a person like me. I'm heavy and you'll tear my wound open again."

"I won't." Without further delay, he grabbed Mikan's hands and pulled her onto his body. He then proceeded to climb the tree until he reached the top brach. Balancing himself slowly, he let herdown and sat beside her. "Wow, you're the first who has been quiet even though you're being carried."

"I don't see how screaming would persuade you and if I did scream, you might increases the chances of the wound opening."

"I like you, you're smart and witty. Bonus points."

The breeze blew again and Mikan shivered despite the shawl. Natsume removed his coat and drapped around her petite body. "Don't want you to catch a cold or fall ill. You have a ball to attened and 2 more rounds of test to go through."

Mikan was touched by his concern bu continued to admire the moon. After a few moments of silence, he asked her if she had enough of the moon and carried her down the same way he carried her up. Yawning, Mikan indicated unintentionally that she was tired and he walked her back to her room.

"See you tomorrow morning Mika-hime. Take care." With that he turned and walk towards his own room, his heart beating normal than usual due to the closeness that their bodies were.

"_I'm glad she's all right. And that's all I needed to know"_

* * *

_**i'M SORRY FOR NEGLECTING THIS FOR 2 WEEKS! but i hope you've enjoyed! :)**_


	18. Disruption in the market

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! School has been hectic, for those who don't know, i'm taking A level this year, so it's really a crazy time now. Thanks for all the support that you've shown for this fanfic! I've had over 1000 hits each month and it's really encouraging._**

**_Here's a chance for your idea to be seen in the fanfic, I'm kinda stuck on how Natusme should find out about Mikan. So here's a poll._**

**_Please review and I'll pick the one that has the most choice. 1) Natsume finds out on his own. 2) Mikan tells him. Do leave a comment! ^^_**

**_Thanks MangAnimePrincess for sending me a private message, and I hope this ends your suspense! :D_**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Nothing exciting happened for 4 days in the palace, till the royal summon to go down to the 2nd floor of the North wing to receive their gowns for the ball in 3 days' time. The buzz in the palace was uncontainable since all 50 princesses stayed for the ball, not one wanted to miss the chance of dancing with Natsume-sama. Though no time was stated on what time the gowns would be arriving, almost everyone had the same intuition that it was at 3pm. As soon as the numerous carriages rolled into the palace, each princess squealed in excitement, seeing their seamstress get down from the carriage. Following behind them, were their servants, each carrying a large box each. Mikan was no exclusion in this excitement as she wanted to see how her designed gown looked like. Rushing down to the 2nd floor, each princess took a stall which was already made and awaited their seamstress. After like what seemed like ages, the announcer finally announced the arrival of the seamstresses.

However, as each seamstress streamed it, they each found their assigned princess but Mikan could not find the seamstress that she had chosen. Seeing the last one strolled in, she slumped back in her stool, upset that her gown was not ready on time. Looking up, she saw a woman dressed finely in red satin with red rubies in her hair. Though her hair was greying, her skin and her eyes were healthy and vital. Upon seeing Mikan, she strolled over and curtsied.

Mikan not recognizing her asked, "Hi, erm, may I know who you are?"

"I'm Suni, Mika-hime."

"Suni? But you look so different! You look… younger and richer!"

Suni chuckled and replied, "it was a test Mika-hime. To see who would judge by looks and those who did, didn't get the best seamstress in the kingdom. The queen instructed me specifically to dress down. And I think, you passed her mini-test." Smiling, Suni instructed her servant to open the box.

Compelling, the maid opened the box to reveal the gown Mikan had imagined so many times in her head. The dress she would wear when she could finally face Natsume. The maid held out a orangey-pink gown made of satin and silk.

"But didn't I tell you to make it out of cotton?"

"Mika-hime dear, I'm the richest and best seamstress, of course I would want the best for you. After you have treated me like an equal."

Mikan took the tube topped gown and twirled round in it, laughing loudly as she did so. Others noted the commotion and turned in her direction. Mikan stopped and stared at them, only to hear the other seamstress's say, "Greetings Madam Suri. We didn't notice your presence. This must be the lucky princess to employ your skilled services." Each of them bowed and returned to their princess, and Mikan noted how the other princesses gapped at her for having so much luck, getting such a seamstress to make her gown.

"Now let's get you fitted into that gown now shall we?" Suri said urging her to turn towards the mirror. Misaki-senpai who was there also, smiled proudly at Mikan.

"_I'm dreaming. I must be. Natsume did not just carry me up a tree to let me see the moon. He wouldn't! It was never in his nature to do so. He was always smirking and being selfish and self absorbed! __**Time changed her dearie. **__It's too different! He placed his coat over me! __**Yes I saw it, I see through the same eyes as you do don't I? **__But but but… __**Oh stop butting, I know your heart was beating frantically. I know you enjoyed it to be so close to him after 6 years. **__I'm NOT! Ok I am. I never knew he was so strong. He could take my weight!" Mikan fought her conscious as she fell asleep._

_Woken up the next day by the loud shouting, she jolted up and ran to her balcony to see the army practicing their drills. To her surprise, other princesses had heard the commotion and too, stood on their balcony to cheer for their favorites. However, Mikan had this attraction for Natsume, and her eyes immediately found him in the crowd, topless. She blushed as his body was in its full glory before her. The 6 packs were nicely defined and with sweat reflecting the sun's rays, it was as if he was chiseled out of marble. His messy eyes covered his crimson eyes as he faced his opponent, his fist up in front of his face, protecting him from any incoming attack._

_Suddenly his opponent striked but Natsume swiftly doged it and threw in a few punches of his own. Though his opponent was as quick as him, Mikan and she wasn't the only one, noticed Natsume's muscles rippling with the force. Then with a quick swipe of his feet, he attemped to bring his opponent down, but his opponent was agile. Doing a few backflips, he manged to kick his opponent in the face with his legs and his opponent fell. A loud cheer and squealing erupted, forcing Natsume to snap out of his concentration and smiled at the crowd. Once again, Natsume seemed to be looking only at her and grinned. Every other princess noted this and turned in the direction of his attention. Mikan feeling everyone look at her blushed deep red and moved back into her room, with her heart pounding._

"_At least I know how he got the strength to carry me." Mikan thought_

"_MIKAN! HOW ARE YOU?" Screamed Hotaru as she crashed into her room, bringing Ruka along._

_Mikan was horrified as Ruka now knew who she was but Hotaru comforted her, saying that he wouldn't tell a soul. Ruka nodded in obedience and they both sat on the sofa in front of her bed._

"_OMG SHUT UP, PEOPLE WILL HEAR! I'm sorry for not telling you earlier Ruka. I wanted to, but my position would be jeopardized. How did Hotaru tell you anyway?" Asked Mikan_

"_She wasn't herself for a few days, so I had my little friends see and hear whatever she wrote in her diary. And I sort of figured it out. I promise I won't tell!" Ruka added with a little worry and haste_

"_What did she blackmail you with this time?" Mikan looked at him with an eyebrow raised_

"_She said, she'll sell pictures of me, in my… undergarments only. In the black market." And Ruka blushed deep red._

_Mikan and Hotaru laughed at Ruka's innocence as he sat on the sofa, blushing and not caring about the other two. Hotaru took out a few devices and passed them to Mikan. She then took out a vial of ointment and told Mikan that it was for her wound, which she got from the potion makers in this palace. Taking a small ear piece, she instructed Mikan to wear it in her ear at all times so that she could keep in contact with her and warn her of any eminent threat. Standing up, Hotaru clipped a simple hairpin on her hair and described its uses as a camera to record meetings and take pictures. Passing her a small diamond ring, she told her to wear it all the time, as it could record voices. _

_Mikan then proceeded to tell her friends what she had overheard in the gardens between Luna and a man named Rio. Upon mentioning his name, Ruka immediately sat up and told her that he was the secretary to the minister of affairs in the Kingdom and was an influential man. He then promised to keep tabs on this man and inform her of his movements. Hotaru ensured that every person that comes into contact with Luna would be observed and noted. Then after a while, Hotaru mentioned that some of the servants in the palace did seem out of place and told Mikan to watch out for them._

_As the bell rang to signify the time, Hotaru and Ruka stood up to leave. Hugging both of them, they wished Mikan the best of luck, and to be careful of Luna. Mikan nodded and told them to be safe as well. After they had left, Mikan walked to the crimson pendant on her side table and wore it with newfound determination._

"There, that should do it. How does it feel?" Asked Suri.

Mikan could feel the softness of the material on her skin and though the dress had many layers, they did not seem to weigh her down. The dress had an orange satin base and a light pink see through lace top which parted at her legs. At the back, there were silk ribbons acting as a corset as they interlaced with the orange base. Under the lace top, the base had a patter which was intricately hand sewn with silver and gold thread. Small pearls were incorporated into the dress and the gown looked absolutely stunning not only by itself, but on Mikan as well.

"It's wonderful Madame Suri! I'll take it up right away and write you a note as invitation to the ball." Exclaimed Mikan. The servants placed the dress back into the box and handed it to Misaki-senpai. Then she ran ahead to write the note. Running back down, she handed Suri the note and gave her a warm hug.

"Oomph, thanks your highness. Good luck for the tests." Smiled Suri, she was much happier around Mika than she had ever been with any customers. She concluded that it was because of the girl's cheerful and sincere nature that made her such a pleasant person to work under. Then the queen came in and behind her stood 50 servants.

"Good afternoon your highness." The seamstresses and the princesses chorused.

"Good afternoon your highnesses. I presume you all are happy with your gowns." Seeing each princess nod, she continued. "Well, I'm here to announce that the theme of the ball is a masquerade ball." And incessant chatter started. "Hear me out first, please. Behind me stand 50 servants, each carrying a basket with materials for you to make your own mask. In the basket, there is a small ring and each of you is to wear it. If you use your Alice to make the mask, you will be disqualified from this test. The basket contains similar materials of beeds, glitter, glue, feathers, gems, paint and of course the plain white mask itself. You are to cut the shape of the mask yourself and if you require more materials, please send word to the head servant here." With that, a middle aged woman stepped out of the crowd and bowed. "Her name is Madame Ven. Please remember, no help and the deadline is self explainatory. By the ball for those who are unsure. Have fun." Clapping her hands, the servants walked and preceded to a stall each to hand the princess the basket. Standing there, they ensured that each of them wore the ring.

Mikan put on the ring and smiled at the servant, thanking her for her efforts. Happy with the comments, she curtsied and happily walked back. Trying to adjust the ring, she realized that she could not remove it and knew that it must be an invention of Hotaru's as it looked somewhat similar to the one Hotaru had instructed her to wear. The others then realized that the ring could not be removed and started exclaiming out loud.

"The ring is to monitor your alice use. Please return to your rooms and start work. You are allowed 10 minutes with your seamstress for advice but that is all." Instructed Madame Ven.

Looking to Suri, Mikan wanted to ask for help but was cut off by Madam Suri. "If you can design the dress that is in that box, you can design your own mask. Though I suggest making it black." Winking, Madame Suri noted the time and told her that she had to rush off. Bowing, she thanked Mikan for the note and left. Misaki-senpai arrived back down in the room and saw Mikan standing there alone.

"Madame Suri left?" inquired Misaki-senpai.

"Yup, she did. Now I have a mask to make for the ball."

"You'd have no problem in that, seeing how you could design your own gowns."

"That's what Madame Suri said as well. You're gonna see a stunning mask Misaki-senpai!"

"I'm sure I will." Misaki-senpai said as she carried the basket of materials and followed Mikan up to her room to begin her work.

"_I can't get her face out of my mind. What the hell is wrong with me? After seeing her, all I think about is how similar she is to Mikan. Damn it. __**Well lover boy, perhaps your body wants to move on. **__But my heart can't. YOU of all things should know that. __** I do, but if you live in the past, you'll miss out in the future. This girl could be a change to your life and frankly, you need it. **__ I don't need to endure a lecture from you. I SHOULD BE controlling you, not the other way round. Seriously, what is the world becoming?" Natsume could not stop debating with his mind the past 2 days. After carrying her surprisingly light body up the tree, he somehow felt a deeper connection to her. He always felt happier around her, the thought of her lightened his mood. So engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Ruka waving his hands in front of his face._

"_Natsume? You all right? You had this happy expression for a few seconds, then it became a scowl, then it became confused." Ruka asked with a quizzical look on his face._

"_Yeah I am…" _"Should I ask Ruka about her? **YES!**"_ "Ruka… Do you know about thing about that girl, the one that fainted after the 1__st__ selection test?"_

_Ruka was shocked, because Natsume was finally noticing another girl. He was even more shocked, that he had to pick Mikan, to fall head over heels for here, AGAIN. "Yeah, I've heard things about her."_

"_From who? What things?" _"SHIT, that was too obvious. I was trying for something more subtle."

"_Hotaru. I've heard that she's a really nice princess, from the servants. She isn't the kind to throw her weight around. I suppose you like that."_

"_Really, ok then it seems that okaa-san wasn't exaggerating. She has taken a liking to her. Her name's Mika Suni right?"_

"_Yeah. I'm not sure about you, but I think she has a strong resemblance to Mikan, if she were still alive. Don't you think Mikan would look like that?" _"Please get this hint… or else the great Natsume would be no more in my eyes…"

"_I guess she will, but she will never be like Mikan."_

"_Perhaps you should get to know her better. I need to go to the marketplace in 2 days' time, you wanna follow?"_

"_Ruka, I think Hotaru has too much an effect on you. When did you ever want to go to the marketplace?"_

"_Recently, I need to get some things. Hotaru's been asking for them, those biscuits which you got for her last time."_

"_She's treating you as a servant you know that? Yeah I'll follow, just don't let the 50 princesses know, or I'll have no place to breathe."_

"_Good. How about some tea now?" _"I'm sorry Mikan, don't kill me for setting you two up!"

"MIKA! HURRY UP! RUKA WILL EAT UP ALL MY BISCUITS CAUSE HE CAN'T KEEP HIS HANDS OFF THEM AND REFUSES TO BUY THEM DESPITE ME TELLING HIM FOR THE 100TH TIME TO DO SO!" Hotaru screamed at Mikan in the marketplace. Mikan was annoyed at Hotaru for insisting that she followed her to the marketplace. She was in the midst of sketching her masquerade mask when Hotaru crashed into her room and made her change to some breeches, then proceeded to promptly drag her away from her sketches. Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and the two senseis merely stared at the duo and laughed, allowing their princess to be commandeered by her friend.

"Hotaru-hime, it's hot, I'm sweating, and we're on horses. We are already moving faster than usual. And if you were so afraid of Ruka-sama eating your biscuits, you should have just followed him instead of me." Replied an annoyed Mikan.

"Don't be a spoil spot, princesses aren't allowed to leave the palace without persmission, but I pleaded on your behalf, saying that I need a friend to accompany."

"Yes yes, thank you for that."

Within 5 minutes, they were near the place which Ruka said he would meet them. Looking around for the blonde haired prince, Mikan noted that she was in the heart of the marketplace. Stalls were set up in a circle and people sold all kind of things. Trinkets, food, jewellery, shoes… if you could name it, it was being sold. People wore scarfs over their head to block out the torturous sun and Mikan regretted not taking her own out. Despite being accustomed to harsh training, she never particularly liked the sun. Dismounting from Seabiscuit, she told Hotaru that she would be looking around. Walking towards the jewellery stall, she noted the fine craftwork of the maker.

"Pretty isn't it? One for the fine lady?" Asked the old woman mending the stall.

"What would you propose I get, for a friend, who's around 20?"

The old woman took a few bracelets and placed them in front of Mikan. She also told her proudly that the items that were on sale were made by her only son, who was very sickly and did not have enough money to see the doctor. Mikan looked closely at the bracelets and they were indeed made with good quality materials despite looking simple. Upon looking at a silver bracelet, she noticed a man in his 20's acting suspiciously in the stall behind her. His eyes were darting to and fro, back hunched, as if afraid of being caught. Mikan quickly paid for the silver bracelet that she had in her hand and just as she released the money, a loud scream pierced the humid air.

"HELP! THEIF!" Screamed the lady.

Mikan spun round and saw the man taking off in the opposite direction. Seeing that Ruka and Hotaru were together, she hooked the bracelet on her saddle and ran after the man. Her friends were too shock to do anything, for theft was rare in Firenze.

"STOP RUNNING!" Shouted Mikan but all the more did the thief run faster. Mikan chased him round and into many streets. Finally, blocked by a dead end, she caught up to him.

Panting she told the thief, "returned… what you… took. Otherwise, pay… pay for it, thief!"

The thief merely chuckled and replied, "it is you who should be repaying me, hime. I know who you truly are and your actions are just as SHE predicted."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sent by someone who's been watching you. She knows who you are, she knows your intentions. She's wary of you."

"Luna you mean?"

"NOBODY CALLS HER THAT!" Screamed the man. Mikan noted that he had a dark spot on his neck, it wasn't the first time she had seen it. In her recent killings, she had noticed that people with this dark mark were usually linked with Luna.

"She doesn't deserve the title she has, and neither do you."

"SHUT UP. Once I pass her this potion, all you princesses will be under her control, where it should be from the beginning. NO one should be fighting with her."

"What did she do to you, what did she tell you for you to do this thing for her?"

"Luna-hime promised to pay me, to pay for my mother's medical expenses. The ruling party here never cared for the sick. They left them to die in their conquest for more money. She told me she loved me!"

"Loved you? She couldn't care more for a fly, what makes you think she gave you her heart?"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! But nonetheless, if you won't, I guess people like me will shut that pretty mouth of yours." The thief then drew out a dagger and behind her, 3 other people emerged, each holding a dagger. The vial which the thief was holding contained a sickly purple liquid and he tossed it in his hands. "Say goodbye, Hime."

Standing in a defence stance, Mikan kept her eye on the man who had the vial, whatever it was, it could not get back to the palace. "You'll regret that decision."

Nodding, the 3 men charged for her. Removing the sapphire encrusted silver hair pins from her hair, she fenced with the 3 men. One man raised his hands high, planning to thrown a crushing blow from above, but Mikan elbowed him in the stomach and kicked the dagger out of his hand and she caught it. She then proceeded to stab him in the thigh and resumed fighting the other 2 men.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? KILL HER!" Doing a backflip to evade the two men from impaling her, she stood on her feet and crouched low to slice the calve of one of the men. He hollered out in pain and dropped the dagger. Picking up the dagger, the last man, in an exasperated move, charged towards her. She breathed lightly and concentrated, the released the dagger in her hand and watched it cut the air and impaled itself in the man's shoulder. The thief was not expecting this for he stood there, petrified.

"I told you, you'd regret that decision. Hand over the vial." Threatened Mikan as she circled him.

"Never, Reo promised that he would pay me for helping her." The thief threw the dagger away and took out a pistol. Then raising his hands aimed at her, he took aim and was about to pull the trigger when there was a loud THUD heard, and the thief slumped to the groud. Standing behind him, was Natsume.

Sighing at the sight of him, Mikan placed the hairpins back in her hair and walked over to the unconscious body to retrieve the vial.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Natsume.

"What does it look like I'm doing? He stole something, I chased, and found myself in this mess." Indicating to the 3 men who were groaning in pain. Using her alice, she removed the daggers and healed the wound. She then read their memories and knew that they were not in cahoots with Luna, they were swayed by the thief as he made them act on their anger. Erasing their memories, they got up and walked away from the pair.

She then read the thief's memories and realized that he was not lying about a sickly mother. Erasing his memory of Luna and Reo, she took out 10 gold coins and placed them in his hands. Seeing that the dark mark was gone, she awaken him and told him that he had fainted due to the heat. Advising him on seeing a doctor, he noticed the money in his hand and thanked her profusely, running off, not remembering that he wanted to kill her just before.

Natsume merely stared at her the whole time and thought she was a complete idiot for letting these men off, since they wanted her life. Ruka told him that Mika had took off in chase of the thief and instructed him to chase after her, in case she got hurt, and telling him that he would settle the chaos in the marketplace. By the time he caught up to her, he saw her taking on the 3 men by herself and decided to step in only when she would get hurt, but she seemed to be able to handle them easily. However upon facing the lunatic, he noticed the man carrying a gun and aiming it at her. No one could survive a shot in the head. Taking a stone on the ground, he rushed up behind the man and knocked him hard in the head.

"Why'd you let them go? They could kill you again." Natsume broke the silence.

"Not everyone is a murderer. These people were used and controlled. I merely erased that memories and hope that their lives take a turn for the better. They deserve it. He, the man who wanted to shoot me, told me that your family doesn't look after their people well, Natsume-sama."

"If you must know, we do. Despite the efforts in catching doctors who like to cheat the people, many practice in private and continue to cheat the people of their money. Either they give them medicine that don't work, or they charge them an excessive amount. Some distrust the doctor and would rather not seek medical attention. Some would like to, but they lack the money. But we do take care of our people, don't pass judgment if you don't know of the situation, Suni-hime."

Hearing his passionate speech about his people, Mikan knew that he truly cared for the people. "Thanks, for hitting him on the head. I thought that was it for me, really." And she bowed.

"Hence, don't go running off every opportunity you get. This is why okaa-san doesn't allow princesses out of the palace, and she shouldn't have made that exception because of Hotaru."

Sulking, Mikan walked beside him till they reached Hotaru and Ruka. Returning the vial to the shop keeper, she inquired about its effects.

"Thank you so much! That wasn't suppose to be on sale, but I think my assistant accidentally took it out to clean the cupboard. That is a potion, to control people and make them say the truth whenever a question is asked. It has horrible side effects if the body isn't strong enough, and a person could die from it." Receiving the bottle with two hands, she thanked Mikan again and turned to the crowd, pronouncing her a hero, and the entire marketplace clapped and cheered for her, Mika-hime

Feeling a lot better, she took the reigns of Seabiscuit and led her to the waterhole for some water. Then looking at the trio, she smiled and asked them if they wanted to shop a bit more. Nodding, the four of them left to buy food and Natsume did not regret leaving the palace to spend time with them. He noticed that her favourite fruit was oranges and she loved goldfishes, so he was forced to buy 2 for her. Almost slipping once, he caught her by the waist and saw the blush on her face.

Somehow, he knew that the only person who would pass the test would be her, and he wanted that one person to be only, her.

* * *

_**Remember to comment on which you would like to read and i hope you've enjoyed the chapter!**_


	19. Invasion of personal space

**_Hey ya'll! I've taken into account of the recent poll which I set up and most of you have chosen that Natsume find out that Mikan is still alive. Much thanks is give to daa3fan for the idea and this chapter is dedicated to it. :) somewhat similar. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

After word of Mikan going out with Natsume, every other princess filed a complaint to Natsume's mother, in hopes that they too could spend some time with him. Hence, his mother made a rooster with the timings and the princess which Natsume had to spend time with.

"_Remind me why I'm doing this again? __**Because you chose to leave the palace and spend time with Ruka despite my better judgement, oh, and you spent time with Suni-hime, who just happened to be the word of the town. **__UGH!"_

It was 6pm, and finally the last day of spending time with princess. _"After this, I swear, I'll hate all princesses." _ Browsing through the list, he noticed that the last and final princess he had to spend time with was Luna Koizumi. Reaching palace gates, he saw Luna who had specially requested to be taken out of the palace to see the firefly fields.

Bowing low, he greeted her, "Good evening Koizumi-hime, I trust your day has been well?"

"Yes it has, and I hope yours has been as well." Luna curtsied as the carriage pulled in. Natsume helped her in but immediately felt a sharp cold feeling running down his spine, goosebumps started to form on his hands and he started to shiver.

"You're cold, Natsume-sama. Hurry in to the carriage, I brought something that would warm you." Urged Luna.

Natsume pulled himself up into the carriage and closed the door.

"_There's something about her that I don't like. __**Don't drink anything she's offering you. You know what the spies have been telling you. **__I know, but I can't seem rude as well. __**Just don't do anything stupid.**__"_

"_WHAT? WHEN DID THAT BRAT SPEND TIME WITH NATSUME?" Luna screamed at Persona after she heard the servants talking about Suni-hime being a hero in the town._

"_This evening hime, they have just returned from the marketplace. And there's bad news." Persona bowed._

"_What could be worst than her going out with Natsume?"_

"_The boy which Reo had chosen to get the potion, well, it seems that someone had wiped out his memory. And he's no longer going to do what we ask as someone apparently gave him 10 Gold coins, compared to our 10 silver ones."_

"_That ingrate! This is why I said that all peasants should be exterminated, they're ungrateful."_

"_From the talk of the town, I'm guessing you can put two and two together. You should know who gave him the 10 gold coins and wiped out his memory. I happened to be in town and chased her, and she apparently could take out 3 men by herself. But the disturbing thing is that, her style of combat, is similar to an assassin whom I've dealt with before." _

_Luna thought for a while, and suddenly she jumped up from her chair and started to scream her lungs out. "That bitch, how dare she spend time with Natsume. How dare she come and interfere in my plans. That's it, I'm going to get things done myself and I'm starting a petition! Shadowfox is going to regret ever coming here since now I know her real name."_

_**A little while later…**_

_Miksaki-senpai had been walking along the corridor, carrying with her the honey bread which Mikan had so insistently requested. Turning the corner to head into Mikan's room, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and she felt herself lose control of all her limbs._

"I'm standing, I can feel myself but I can't move my limbs. I can't turn my head to see my perpetrator!"

_Then her body started walking into the room, her body was moving without her._

"Wait! Wait!"

"_Misaki-senpai! You took so long, my stomach is rumbling!"_

"_Sorry hime, I had to find the…" Looking down she noted honey on the bread, "honey in the kitchen."_

"_Misaki-senpai, are you all right? You look a little pale." Mikan asked concernly._

_Misaki-senpai placed the plate of bread on the table and curtsied, turning and heading towards Mikan's room. "I'm all right, I just need a little air. Eat before the bread turns cold, I'll be folding your clothes."_

_Mikan picked up a slice of bread and slowly started to chew. Misaki-senpai was acting weirdly, especially since she wanted to fold her clothes. Misaki-senpai has never folded her clothes and always expected her to do that herself. _"Oh well, she could just want to do something nice for me."

"MIKAN! HELP ME! I'M NOT CONTROLLING MY OWN BODY!" _Screamed Misaki-senpai in her own mind, but her mouth did not open. She could see herself walking into Mikan's room and closing the door. Then her body was searching around for something, and somehow it knew where Mikan kept all her hidden things. Opening up the cupboard, she pushed aside all the clothes on the lower shelve to reveal the mask which Mikan wore as Shadowfox. Then her body stood up and walked towards the bookself. Looking at the books, she noted a tattered blue velvet book and pulled it off the shelf. Opening it to the middle, her eyes started to scan the words._

"It's been a while since I've thought of Nula. I wonder how the people are doing, how the baker is doing. Oh I miss the delicious bread which he used to make for me. Being trained as Shadowfox has taken a toil on my emotional capacity, but it has given me physically strength beyond my capabilities. It certainly has helped in this test.

A thing which is bothering me is Natsume. I wonder if he misses me especially since the night he carried me up the tree. I miss the scent on his body, how does he still smell the same as he did last time. My heart was beating so fast when I was on his back, I hope he didn't feel it. But frankly, my heart fell everytime he called me Suni-hime, or Mika. I don't know how to tell him. I don't know if I should, but right now I only have one wish.

I wish for him to call me by my real name, Mikan Sakura."

_As soon as her eyes reached the line with Mikan's name, her hands closed the book and placed it back in its original place._

"NO! WHATEVER IS CONTROLLING MY BODY STOP! STOP!"_ Misaki-senpai tried her best to take control of her body but her efforts were futile. Instead her body chuckled at her attempts._

"**Poor little maid, it feels weird seeing your body doing things which you have no control over, isn't it?" **_A voice sounded in her own head._

"Who are you and what do you want with my mistress?"

"**Don't play coy with me maid, I know who your mistress is. She's Mikan Sakura, the rightful heir to the throne in Nula. Sadly, she won't live that long to be queen. You know what, I'm really enjoying this, you can't even control your own body, I on the other hand have every power to." **_Her body started to walk towards the dagger which was in plain sight on Mikan's desk._

"STOP IT! WHO ARE YOU?" _Screamed Misaki-senpai. Her hands took the dagger and poised it high above her head._

"**I usually don't tell the people who's body I take over, but you're smart enough for that. Besides, you won't live to tell Mikan Sakura. Even if you do, I would have already set plans out to kill your mistress. You would just awake to her funeral."**

"Tell me then."

"**Whoops I lied, good bye maid. It was nice using this body of yours." **_Then her own hands stabbed the knife into her stomach not once but twice. Misaki-senpain screamed out in pain, anger and anguish. Her precious Mikan is in grave danger and she's going to black out. She finally felt that she had control over her body, but because she had screamed out loud, Mikan and Tsubasa had already rushed into her room and knelt by her side. She urged her body to stay awake as she retold them what her perpetrator said._

"_MISAKI-SENPAI! Why'd you stab yourself?" Mikan screamed while applying pressure to the wound. "MISAKI-SENSEI! NARUMI-SENSEI! HELP MISAKI-SENPAI!"_

"_Mikan… listen to me…" Misaki chocked, blood was rising in her throat. "My body was taken over by someone. I couldn't see who attacked me."_

"_Luna…"_

"_She knows your real name, she used my body to search through your room. She read your diary entry. She knows your cover, you're not safe anymore Mikan. I'm sorry! I should have pushed for more control." And tears started to fall down her face._

"_Shh.. it's ok Misaki-senpai, it was my fault too, for revealing too much in my diary. Just stay with me."_

_Tsubasa nodded to Misaki-sensei and taking a deep breath, he pulled the dagger out from Misaki's body. Misaki-sensei immediately rushed down with a white cloth, taking over Mikan and applied more pressure._

"_She's going to do something Mikan, she's going to kill you. She has a plan. I'm sorry… sorry that I can't protect you any more than this…" And she blacked out. _

_Mikan started crying, blaming herself for being so foolish, as to writing the information about herself in her diary. Misaki-sensei barked instructions to her and she did exactly as she was told, not wanting to lose Misaki-senpai._

"_Her wounds are too severe, there's major arteries being sliced through!" Misaki-sensei exclaimed._

"_Sensei, if I healed her arteries and the tissue, can you help her then?" Mikan asked urgently._

"_I should be able to, Narumi go get some thread and a needle from my bag." Misaki-sensei instructed and turned away from Misaki-senpai's body. "Wait Mikan, when did you get the Alice of healing?" But he turned and saw Mikan placing her hands over her senpai's body. A blue light emitted from her handsand before his eyes, he saw the arteries sealing and healing. Blood stopped flowing and Mikan did as she said she would. As soon as Mikan finished, she too blacked out onto the ground from exhaustion. She knew that healing a wound this major would require a lot of energy and a toil on her alice capacity for that day, but she would do anything to keep her senpai alive._

_Narumi-sensei returned to see the two ladies on the floor and helped Misaki-sensei close the wound, then carried Mikan to her bed and tucked her in._

"Mikan, without you, everyone would be dead." _And he stayed with her till evening._

_Luna was extremely tickled that her enemy, Mikan Sakura was actually alive and was the famous Shadowfox. "She has stupidly walked into a trap, Persona. To think all this while we thought her dead. Now she's going to pay for all the interference she has caused in Kuonji's plans. She will suffer and I know how to go about that. I shall take away the people she love. One by one."_

_Persona bowed, knowing that her mistress was more cruel than anyone he had ever met._

"Mikan where are you going?" Narumi-sensei asked because Mikan suddenly got up from beside Misaki-senpai's body and headed towards her room.

"I'm going to watch over Natsume. Today's the last day of the princesses having time with Natsume and the last person in Luna. I have to make sure he's safe. I don't want the same thing to happen again. Why was I so stupid, why didn't I check under Misaki-senpai's hair after noticing her weird behavior?" Mikan hated herself for putting the people she loved in danger. She hated herself even more than her senpai was still unconscious.

Narumi got up from his seat and went over to her, giving her a fatherly hug. "It's all right Mikan. No one blames you for anything. We understand the pain you go through and sometimes Misaki-sensei and I blame ourselves for pushing you so much. You don't have a normal childhood like everyone else. You have to do missions and you always exceed your expectations. We understand that you need an outlet to let out your pent up emotions, emotions which you cannot tell us and we respect that. You do what you need to do, and if you need help, don't be afraid to ask."

"I will. Thanks sensei." _"I'm going to keep them safe no matter what."_

Strapping on her boots and the dagger within her boots, she heard the sound of carriages moving away from the palace and that was her cue to get Seabiscuit. Keeping her mask in her pocket, she rushed down to the stable and followed the carriage, remembering to keep a reasonable distance behind. Seeing the carriage pull up into a dirt road with a large field, she allowed Seabiscuit to graze the the grass as she carried on by foot, nearer to Luna and Natsume.

Then she saw Luna and Natsume coming down from the carriage and walking around in the field. By this time, it was dark and Mikan pulled the mask over her head, deciding to climb the tree closest to them for a clearer view.

"So Natsume-sama, tell me about this field."

"It's a field where the most fireflies are seen every 8th night of the week. Fishermen like to come here to catch a few to act as bait for the fishes. I see you got a container, you want me to catch a few for you?"

"Yes please." And Luna smiled. Upon finishing her sentence, the hundreds of fireflies starting to light up and take flight, illuminating the field.

Luna looked around and squealed in glee, but Mikan noticed the annoyance Natsume had on his face. "Natsume-sama, please be honest, has anyone, amongst those passing the first round, caught your eye?"

"Yes there have been, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason. Just curious. Have you heard about the princess Mika Suni and her adventure in the marketplace?"

"Of course, news spreads fast in Firenze. And I was there."

"You were? Oh, what do you think of her?" Luna tried to elicit a response from him.

"She's interesting, unlike the other princesses I've met so far. She's kind, extremely guilible and stupid at times, but she has a strong sense of justice and responsibility."

"I see, am I different from the rest then?"

"You are I guess. Amongst the 50, you and Sumi-hime stand out."

"Do I stand out more than Sumi-hime?"

"I can't say for sure." Natsume felt extremely uncomfortable right now and he changed the subject, "Let's get that firefly for you shall we?" Natsume took the jar from Luna's hand and started to catch a few slow flying fireflies.

Mikan felt sick to the stomach, hearing Luna flirt with Natsume and try and find out more about her when she already knew everything. When Natsume had caught 5 fireflies, he placed the jar on the ground and started looking around for some fallen leaves to place in the jar. And this was when Luna made her move.

She held Natsume's hand and pulled him towards herself. "Natsume-sama, I'm sure I would stand out more than her." Then she crashed her lips on his and would not let go. Mikan seeing all this from above the tree suddenly felt like puking. Anger swelled up inside of her to see Luna using Natsume like this. _"Shit she's going to take control of his soul!"_

Natsume was shocked that Luna was so daring and tried to push her away but weirdly his body did not respond to his will but continued to kiss Luna back. His hands started to roam her body and pulled her closer so as to kiss her more passionately. _"SHIT! I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY!"_

Then suddenly, a rat ran past Luna's feet and she let go. Seeing the rodent looking at her, she screamed and ran back to the carriage.

"Natsume-sama, let's get out of here. I hate rodents!"

Natsume, all too happy to leave, got into the carriage after picking up the jar. But as he looked up in the tree, he saw a girl with a mask and long brown hair sitting there smiling at him. Though it was strange, he didn't think too much it as he felt that the girl had something to do with the rat. He nodded towards her in thanks and got up the carriage.

"_Seriously I hope I never have to go out with Luna again. Thank the heavens for that person on the tree."_

After the carriage left, Mikan could not stop laughing at Luna's expression towards the little rat that she now held in her hands. Thanking the rat, she carried it down to the ground and let it go. Walking back to Seabiscuit, she mounted her and rode off to the palace.

Apparently she rode much faster than she expected and reached the palace before the carriage did. As she was putting Seabiscuit back into the stables, she heard the carriage roll in and heard Luna bidding Natsume good night, thanking him for the night.

"_She's one slimey fox."_

Natsume let out a loud sigh of relief once he heard Luna bade him goodnight. _"I never thought she would leave!" _Rubbing his eyes and his lips, he recalled how she kissed him and instead of feeling warm and fuzzy, he felt cold and disgusted. Turning to go up to his room, he saw just the person he wanted to see, a girl with brown hair exit from the stable.

"SUNI-HIME! Wait up!" He shouted after her. _"Wait, why is she dressed like this? Why is she wearing breeches and boots?"_

Mikan froze on the spot, _"Shoots shoots! He's not suppose to see me like this. What excuse am I suppose to give him?" _"Good evening Natsume-sama, I trust you had a good time with Koizumi-hime?" Mikan curtsied and looked him in the eye.

"Not good in my words, but it might be different for her… Why are you still up at 10pm? And you're wearing breeches?" Natsumed questioned, looking up and down at her attired.

"I… I couldn't sleep and decided to go out for a little night ride. I'll… see you tomorrow morning. Good night Natsume-sama." And Mikan quickly spun around and jogged back to her room, her heart pounding in her chest. Reaching her room, she closed the door and backed up against the door. Catching her breathe, she felt her back pocket to make sure her mask was there, but it was not and her heart immediately shot up to her throat. _"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, whoever finds it will know that Shadowfox is in the palace and they will immediately ask for a search! I'm doomed, what's wrong with me!"_

Mikan immediately told Narumi-sensei all that happened and he slowly traced her steps back with her.

**Meanwhile…**

"_She didn't hear me shout after her… She dropped her mask, the mask she's wearing to the masquerade ball, I think. It's made from a completely different material okaa-san had given them. I should return it to her before she starts to panic."_

Walking towards the North Wing, Natsume asked around for Mika's room and the directions to reach there. Upon reaching the door and when he was about to knock he overheard the conversation inside.

"Calm down and think where did you think it might have dropped…" One voice said, obviously Narumi, since he said it in such a high pitch.

"I think it was when I met Natsume, and after I turned and ran off, it must have slipped out of my pocket. It's around the stables."

"Sighs, you must be more careful Mikan-chan, it's important to you and your identity."

"Yes Narumi-sensei."

"_Mikan-chan? Wait, I heard it wrongly, it can't be."_

"Ok, go take a bath while I go out and search for the mask for you. Good night Mikan, rest well."

"_This is not my day, I didn't hear wrongly, Mika is Mikan? Wait it's not adding up, Mikan died 6 years ago, I saw it with my own eyes. Even if she lived, why wouldn't she tell me? What is she hiding? This mask," _ he looked down at it, _"this mask means something to her, so unless she tells me something about Mikan, wait I meant herself which verifies her as Mikan, only then I'll return her the mask. Better drop her a note then." _Turning on his heels, he left her room door and headed towards his room.

He got down to writing the note and immediately sent it to her room. Mikan, hearing that the letter was from him, rushed for it and ripped the seal open, it read:

"**Dear Mika,**

**I have the mask which you have dropped. My mother is planning another test during the masquerade ball. If you can find me and answer my questions, I'll return it to you. Otherwise, you'll never see it, for I have my suspicions about you and Mikan Sakura.**

**The ball is tomorrow night, please rest well and good luck.**

**Yours truly,**

**Natsume Hyuuga"**

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it! The next chapter will be about the masquerade ball and Natsume finding out that Mika is actually Mikan! :) In a direct way though. **

_**Those who have ideas on how he should specifically find out, don't hesitate to comment!**_


	20. The second test: Enigma sonata

**Chapter 20**

All day, Mikan could not stop thinking about the letter Natsume had sent her. She was thinking hard about where she could have dropped her velvet mask, and after coming out from the bathroom, Narumi-sensei told her that she had received a letter with the royal seal. Expecting some kind of meeting, it never occurred to her that the mask would be in Natsume's position.

"_Someone just shoot me now. How am I going to tell him about Mikan? That I'm MIKAN. What test is he talking about? What suspicion does he have? RAH!"_ Mikan ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She always had an edge over her peers, her enemies and sometimes herself. But Natsume had this habit of being above her in matters like this. He had this habit of arriving just on time to her aid. He had this annoying ability to annoy the heck out of her too. (The underwear teasing hasn't stopped.)

To make this worst, Narumi-sensei found out that the mask is with Natsume and demanded her to think her words through before telling Natsume anything, especially her alter ego, Shadowfox. As Mikan was placing the final touches to her scarlet mask, she held it up to inspect it closer. The base was a shiny scarlet red base, with small but definite orange, yellow and white feathers sticking out at the ends. The area around the eyes were lined with small sequins which sparkled in the sun's rays. Attaching the elastic string around the back of the mask, she laid it to one side on her desk and stood up looking out into the gardens. Deciding to finally think her speech through, and the possibility of a confrontation by Luna, Mikan sat down on the balcony and bathed in the sun's warm light.

Luna paced around in her room, in the dark for she never really liked the sun, thinking of the possible ways to finally control Natsume.

"_Darn that rat last night. I was this close to sucking out his soul and finally making him mine. I have to up my game, considering that Mikan will make her move too." _She cringed at the thought of Mikan.

Mikan never left a good impression on her, neither did her mother. Luna was Yuka Azumi's best friend. WAS. And after she found out that she had married into the royal family in Nula and became crown princess, Luna never stopped hating her. Time after time, she tried to kill off Yuka's husband but Yuka would find out or nullify her Alice. Each time Yuka interfered in her plan, the hatred for Yuka increased.

The times both Luna and Yuka had as friends were easily forgotten, like leaves being blown away in the wind. Luna never liked admitting to herself that she was not born of royalty, that she had no blue blood running through her. So she prided herself in being the best friend of Yuka, the princess of her kingdom then. Yuka had a persistent assassin that wanted to get rid of her no matter the cost but her Alice proved to be an obstacle, since she had not one, but numerous Alices. Luna decided to appoint herself as Yuka's protector and have always protected her, but after Yuka got married, she felt as if her best friend would no longer be hers alone. Luna then got the idea one day, to befriend Yuka's assassin and found out that he was an outcasted prince who had lost his throne to the family in Firenze. Kuonji was the name he went by, and despite being only 12, he had amazing abilities in killing, almost as if he was born with that ability. Together they plotted to remove Yuka from the throne in Nula and rule it themselves.

However, Yuka caught them breaking into the palace one day, but before that, they had killed her husband. Distraught, Yuka inserted her the Alice which could stop one's age, into both their bodies. Hence, from that day onwards, Kuonji remained looking like a 12 year old while Luna remained looking like a 17 year old. Seeing the life in Yuka leave her eyes 6 years ago was the best thing that ever happened to Luna, but since that she was stopped time after time by the assassin Shadowfox who is now Mikan Sakura. Whatever it was, Luna was not going to be thwarted by Mikan again.

"_And I think I know how…"_

**6 years earlier**

"_Neh neh Natsume, I composed a song recently, want to hear?" bounced an excited Mikan._

"_No. Whatever you compose, will be rubbish, not tuneful and my poor ears will suffer at your expense." Replied a cool Natsume._

_**WHACK!**_

"_Holy crap, what'd you do that for idiot?"_

"_For you always insulting me. Come on, just listen to it, though it's incomplete, I've been composing it for your 11__th__ birthday! ?" begged Mikan._

"_No. Go away and let me sleep."_

"_Ugh you're always like that when people are trying to be nice to you! I'm going to sleep, GOOD NIGHT!" And Mikan jumped off from the Sakura tree and marched to her room in fury._

"Stupid polka, I was only teasing. Oh well, I'll pop by later, after my nap."

**A few hours later**

"SHITS, slept for too long. I hope polka is…" _as soon as his thoughts reached those words, the clock started to chime 12, _"ok, she's going to be asleep, considering how early she sleeps. No harm in trying to scare her awake." _Smirking to himself, he made his way up to her room._

_However, on the way there, he heard someone tinkering on the piano. The melody was not cheerful but neither was it sad. It resonated in his heart and spoke to him, tugging at certain heartstrings he never knew he had. From one chord to the next, he wanted the song to never end. Following the sound, he realized that it was coming from Mikan's room._

"I knew Mikan could play the piano, but I didn't think she could play this song or even compose it."

_The song continued, and the notes ran from the top of the keyboard to the very bottom, melodiously linked. Opening her door slightly, he saw Mikan sitting at the piano, closing her eyes and playing with all her heart. Seeing her so satisfied, he did not want her to stop playing, but watched her perform from the crack at the door. Just as the song reached its climax, Mikan stopped playing._

"What the.. why she stopped?"

_Deciding that it was time to make his entrance, he pushed the door open and stood in the doorway._

_Mikan opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Natsume standing in her doorway, smirking. "Sheesh idiot! Couldn't you have knocked? I almost died of fright."_

"_If I knocked, you'd stopped playing. I see you've been practicing. Nice song by the way."_

"_Really?" Mikan's eyes grew to the eyes of saucers._

"_Yeah, you composed it huh?"_

"_Yup for your birthday. You like it?"_

"_Strangely yes, as much as I would like to insult you, it is a great song. What's the title?"_

"_Hm... I haven't thought about it. It's still incomplete, so I can't think of a title to suit it."_

"_Then compose the rest of it! I want to hear it!" _"wait, when did I become so demanding?" _Natsume chided himself for his rash actions._

"_I can't! I only compose it when the idea comes into my head. The rest is a mystery, until I get a sudden inspiration."_

_Both of them sat quietly in Mikan's living room thinking of a title for the song when Natsume shot up in the piano seat beside Mikan._

"_I got it! We'll call it Enigma Sonata."_

"_Why enigma?"_

"_Because you can't compose it immediately and there's so much uncertainty around it, it deserves to be called Enigma Sonata. Unless you think otherwise."_

_Scratching her chin, Mikan nodded in agreement and took out her pencil to scribble the title on the scores. "Enigma Sonata it shall be." Smiling to Natsume, she played the whole song for him once again._

"_Mikan,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Promise me you'll finish the song by my birthday."_

"_I will Natsume, I will. Wait till then."_

"I will, like I always have been."

Natsume woke up from his dream and sat up staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

"_Too bad you had to leave this world before me. Before you had a chance to finish the song." _Sighing, Natsume looked at his bedside clock and saw that it was already 5.30pm. _"Time to get ready for the ball, and see Mika, or Mikan, whatever she's called. I'll get the truth tonight."_

Mikan ensured that the strings to her dress's corset was tightened and that her mask was in place. Lacing her heels up, (they looked like ballet shoes) she tucked the ends in and smoothen the creases on her dress. Taking a deep breath in, she secured Natsume's alice stone around her neck and with a last spray of perfume from Misaki-senpai, she took Tsubasa's hand and was escorted to the grand ballroom.

Mikan was glad that Misaki-senpai had woken up a day ago and was excited that she was just on time to see Mikan wear the beautiful dress. Mikan on the other hand, made sure that Misaki-senpai did not do anything straining to herself and made her sit down when she was not doing anything. Tsubasa-senpai was overjoyed to see Misaki-senpai back on her feet in a short time. More importantly, he was happy that she was in no particular danger anymore.

Entering the double doors, Mikan's breath got stuck in her throat. The room was elaborately decorated. Mirrors lined the sides of the wall to make the already spacious room look even bigger. Acrobats were jumping from one pole to the next near the ceiling. The orchestra, seated on the second floor were also dressed up for the event, each wearing a quirky mask. Every other princess wore their designed gown and their home made mask. Looking around to find Luna, Mikan realised that she could not recognise any of the princesses until she looked at her own hand. Staring back at her was the ring which the queen had made them wear so that they would not cheat during the mask making task and that was how she identified the princesses which were competing with her.

A fanfare sounded and in came the queen, Aoi-sama and Natsume-sama, each wearing a colour of green, red and black respectively. The princesses swooned over Natsume and exclaimed how good he looked in his outfit. Princes from neighbouring kingdoms remarked on how Aoi-sama has grown into a fine looking lady and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I hope that you find the ballroom designed to your liking and that you young princesses are comfortable in those gowns of yours. I'm glad to say that no one cheated during the mask making test and 15 of you are still in the running for the place as bride and future queen of Firenze. Please help yourself to the food at the side of the ballroom and dance to your heart's content. I pronounce the ball, open!" The queen announced and loud cheering was heard.

Immediately as she opened the ball, a group of dancers entered from the door behind her and started dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone watched in amazement as they contorted their bodies and moved in a unique way. After their performance, a white piano was pushed into the middle of the floor and people started whispering.

"_I heard its' a performance by Natsume-sama."_

"_You're kidding! I didn't know he played the piano."_

"_Maybe he'll get one of us to sing with him."_

"_Perhaps they're just rumors."_

"_No no! Look he's making his way to the piano."_

True enough, Natsume sat down at the piano and looked at the crowd. "This song, was played to me only once in my life. It's a special song to me and I hope it will be to you all as well. The song was never completed as its composer passed away, but do enjoy." With that said, he raised his hands to the keyboard and began to play the only song he knew, and that was the song which Mikan had composed for him. Every note he played, reminded him of her and the time spent with her. He wanted her to feel him, wherever she was, dead or alive. He wanted her to know that he needed her beside him. And when the song ended, the whole room erupted into applause. Standing up, he bowed and looked around the room, hoping to see Mikan once again. Not seeing her and was disappointed once again, he took his seat in the front of the ballroom.

Performance after performance came and finally the princesses had a chance to dance. But not too long after, the queen made an announcement.

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself thoroughly. Those who are still in the running, you have a test now. This is my son in his mask," Indicating to Natsume who now wore a navy blue velvet mask, "You are given till midnight to find him. I'm sure the time spent with him during the last few days would enable you to know him well enough and where he likes to hide in the palace. You are not allowed to seek help from his sister or anyone in the palace. The person that finds him will have an added advantage in the next selection test. I will give you the signal to find him. Natsume dear, go take your leave." And Natsume walked out of the room and proceeded to his favourite hiding spot, a spot that even Aoi didn't know.

After 20 minutes, Natsume's mother gave the sign and all 13 princesses rushed out of the ballroom to find him. The only ones left standing on the dance floor were Mikan and Luna. To Mikan's surprise, Luna's dress was very alike hers and she was appalled. Luna walked over to Mikan, smirked at her then left the ballroom.

"_Oh no you sneaky fox, I'll find Natsume before you."_

Mikan then ran out of the ballroom to the one place she knew where Natsume would hide, unaware that Luna was following closely behind her.

Mikan made her way to the last floor of the southern wing and found a window that was open. Climbing out and onto the roof, she found Natsume lying on the roof looking at the full moon.

"Found you."

"Well well, don't you know me well. But looks like you weren't the only one." Natsume pointed to the person who is now also climbing on the roof.

"_Luna. How could I be so careless! I didn't hear her following me."_

Natsume sat up and asked for their names.

"I'm Mika Suni." Replied Mikan.

"No, I'm Mika Suni." Aruged Luna.

"Oh shut up and both of you remove your mask." Demanded Natsume.

Upon removal of their mask, Mikan was shocked for the second time. Not only was Luna wearing a similar dress as her, she looked exactly like Mikan.

"Ok.. this is weird, who's the real Mika Suni?"

"Natsume-sama, believe me, I'm the real Mika." Pleaded Luna.

"No, believe me, she's an imposter." Rebutted Mikan.

"Natsume, believe me, I know things, things about Mikan, that's what you want right?" Luna asked.

Mikan stood there and gasped at Luna's outright lie. She doesn't know anything about Mikan except that she, Mika was Mikan.

"I'm the one who knows things about Mikan." Mikan said hotly.

"Ok answer the questions I set then, when is Mikan's birthday?"

"1st January." Both girls replied at the same time and they stared at each other.

"Who are Mikan's best friends?

"Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan jumped at that question. "Natsume, believe me, I'm the real Mika. Please return me my mask."

"No Natsume don't give it to the imposter!" Shouted Luna.

"Sheesh both of you, fine here's the deal, I have my suspicions that Mika Suni is connected to Mikan somehow, answer this questions and I'll know who the real Mika is." Looking at the identical Mikans, he nodded to them and asked the question. "What is Mikan's favourite fruit?"

"That's easy, oranges." Luna exclaimed proudly.

"You're wrong." Mikan quietly said.

"How would you know? She's always eating oranges, what would you an imposter know about that?"

"It's true Mikan eats oranges, a lot of them in fact but that's because her favourite fruit couldn't be grown in her country. If you really knew her, you would know, Luna. Her favourite fruit is, strawberries." Mikan said confidently.

As soon as Mikan said the answer, she immediately nullified any alice which Luna was using and Luna's true identity was revealed.

"Very cleaver Mika Suni, I shall take my leave then." Bowing stiffly, she walked up to Mikan to give her a pat on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, _"I know you're Mikan, so enjoy your triumphant victory tonight with Natsume, for it will not last long." _And Luna left the roof.

"Not bad Mika, you do know Mikan. But before returning your mask, you owe me an explanation for Mikan."

Taking a deep breath, Mikan confessed, "Natsume, I am Mikan."

Natsume chuckled, "You expect me to believe an explanation like this? It's not even an explanation, you don't get your mask back."

"No Natsume, don't do this, that mask means everything to me. I'll tell you what you want to know about Mikan and prove that I am her. Look at this pendant round my neck, you gave it to me for my 11th birthday, you wanted to keep me safe. But after all these years, I've never used it because I know it was my only proof."

Natsume reached out for the pendant and felt his Alice calling out to him, as if it was a lost part of him. _"She's telling the truth, but she could have also stolen my alice."_ "What's your alice?"

"Nullification. But after my mother died, she transferred her Alice to me, so now I have the ability to steal and insert Alices. Natsume please believe me."

"No, everyone could find out that detail. Mikan's dead."

"No Natsume, I was never dead, I've always been watching over you."

"I don't believe you. What is this mask to you anyway? If you tell me any more lies, I'll throw it down the roof."

"It's my mask to hide my ability. After you presumed me dead, I had to take over my mother's role as protector of the people. My alter ego is Shadowfox. I've been the one who's been keeping the peace and keeping you safe from assassination plots."

"You know, you're lies are getting more ridiculous. I'm not going to listen anymore." Stretching out his hand, Natsume let the mask dangle in the air.

Being very desperate, Mikan tried for the last time, "The song you played tonight, no one knows the title except you and Mikan right?"

"Yes, what about it."

"I know the title Natusme, it's Enigma Sonata. And I composed it for you and promised to finish it by your 11th birthday. I'm sorry that I kept you in the dark Natsume. I'm sorry for not telling you I'm alive. I'm sorry for doing all these things to you for the past 6 years, but please forgive me and return me my mask. If you can't accept the fact that I'm Mikan, I understand, but don't take your anger out on the people who are in greatest danger now, your people."

Natsume stared at the girl before him, with tears streaming down her face. He clutched the mask in his hand and decided to not throw it. The fact that she knew the song title and had his Alice stone said something about her. She was really Mikan. Especially since Mikan used to look like her when she was crying. _"Is she really Mikan? __**She is you idiot, how many more facts do you need? **__So this is not a dream, I won't be disappointed again? __**No you won't.**__"_

Coming down from the roof to stand in front of her, he gave her back her mask and placed his hand on her face, cupping her chin and wiping away the tears from her face.

"Mikan, you really are Mikan."

"Yes I am, do you believe me?"

"I do."

"How?"

"You know the song title, you have my alice stone which is unique cause there are speckles of orange. I made sure of it. And, you smell of strawberries. And, your eyes. Only my Mikan has those eyes."

"Natsume…"

"Shh," placing a finger on her lips, "promise me Mikan, you'll never do anything like this again."

"I promise."

"And promise you'll never leave me."

And Natsume kissed Mikan lightly on the lips.

* * *

**_i hoped i've answer your questions on why the title is called Engima Sonata and finally the part you've all been waiting for! :) I hope the confession part wasnt' weak or anything. Do R&R._**

**_And i apologise for not updating, was busy with a concert. The longest time i'll take to update is 2 weeks so please be patient. I would like to write as much as I can but school work hinders me. PLease do understand. :D_**


	21. A group of children

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating for a month! I had exams which just recently ended and had to spend the entire month revising. So I hope that this long chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The first stroke of midnight sounded through the night and jolted Mikan out of Natsume's arms. They had been sitting on the roof for 2 hours, recollecting memories and filling each other in for the lost time. Mikan had told Natsume about her suspicion about Luna and why she had to take up the role of Shadowfox. She also told him about the various adventures that she had and how she got the wound at the side of her body. Natsume held her by the waist protectively upon hearing that Persona was the one who inflicted her wound and near-death experience. He told her that he had his suspicions about the activities in Nula after she died and have deployed spies there.

Brushing a loose strand of hair away from Mikan's face Natsume just stared at her face.

"What are you staring at? Don't tell me I have a pimple on my forehead…" Mikan started fretting.

Grabbing her arm, Natsume replied, "Stop fretting, there's nothing on your face. I just can't believe that you would be here, in front of me, talking to me, lying in my arms. I can't believe that you would be this beautiful, after all, you weren't exactly the prettiest girls when you were 11. Are you sure you're not lying to me?"

"I'm not Natsume. If you want, you can take back your alice stone." Mikan was about to tug it free from her neck when Natsume stopped her and told her to keep it.

"How's Aoi? I heard that she was the one who started the fire 6 years ago cause her alice went out of control."

"She's… She's lost her alice. She used it all up that night. But Hotaru and I are searching for a solution to that. Apparently Hotaru found something about getting people's alice back."

"I'll help in any way I can, besides, I long to see her. We should be getting back, your mother would want to find the winner who found her son." Jabbing him in the sides, Mikan bounced up and waited for him to stand.

Entwining his fingers around hers, Natsume led Mikan out from the roof and to the ballroom.

"_Reo, we need to speed up the process of our plan. When will it be ready?" Demanded Luna._

"_Soon Hime. When do you want me to activate our plan?" Reo asked._

"_The next test, it's in 2 days time right?"_

"_Yes Hime."_

"_Good… Mikan, you'll regret ever meeting Natsume." Smirked Luna._

The double doors to the ballroom swung open and Natsume proudly walked in with Mikan. Not only did every start to stare, but the ballroom went completely silent. Upon seeing her son with Mika, the queen stood on the podium and congratulated them.

"Congratulations to Mika Suni from Julop. Since you have found my son, you will have a special advantage in the next selection test. There are 2 more test remaining and you can choose to use this advantage during one of these test. Now let me explain the next stage in this selection."

There were murmurs heard throughout the ballroom.

"Your next test will be in 2 days time. Now since the future queen must not only be properly trained in social etiquette, she has to be able to connect with the people. For your next test, you will each be assigned to a group of 6 children. These children are from the kingdom and every year, the royal family of Firenze will give them a sort of treat. This year, it'll be up to you to treat them. How you do it is up to you, but the judges for this test is not me, nor Natsume. It will be the children themselves. They will each be given 3 stars and at the end of the day, they will place the appropriate number of stars into a box with your name on it. Those who have 14 stars and above will move on to the next stage. Tomorrow you will meet the respective group of children to get to know them better. Till then, enjoy the ball and good luck." Finishing her speech and instructions, Natsume nodded to the orchestra, who started playing a quick waltz. Offering out his hand, he asked Mikan to dance.

"Seriously Natusme, you dance?"

"Of course, come on."

Placing his hand on her waist and taking her left hand, he slowly began to lead her around the dance floor. Not only did they receive stares of daggers, some princesses attempted to trip Mikan but Natsume always caught her and lead her. She was happy, elated, over the moon that Natsume had finally realized that she was alive. She finally felt at ease because he knew who she was, she could finally be himself. But somewhere deep down in her heart, she also knew that she had placed Natsume in a great danger by revealing herself, especially in the presence of Luna. She had a bad premonition about the coming test. Pushing aside those fears, Mikan just wanted to enjoy tonight in the company of Natsume, and nothing could stop her.

Mikan rolled out of bed the next morning and the first thing that greeted her was the orange rose which Natsume had given her before retiring for the night. Picking it up in her hands, she smelled the fragrant aroma and sighed. It had been a long time since anyone had given her any flowers. Finding a small vase, she placed the rose in it and left it at her bedside table. Apparently she had been making a fair amount of noise as her door suddenly flew open and in came Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Narumi-sensei and strolling irritated along, Misaki-sensei.

"HOW WAS THE BALL MIKAN?" Screamed Narumi-sensei as he attacked her immediately with a bear hug.

"It was…" Mikan was immediately cut off by Misaki-senpai's excited questions.

"Did you tell him who you are? Was he flabbergasted by you beauty? Did you find him? Did you and him do anything?..."

"Did you kick him in the butt and told him that he was prat who needed to better his attitude towards seniors like me?" Tsuabsa-senpai added.

"I saw…" Again Mikan was cut off by the drawling of Misaki-sensei.

"Did you take care of your wound and not run around? Unlike Misaki-senpai, I'm sure you have more common sense not to exert any pressure on the wound…" He glared at Misaki-senpai who waved her hand in front of her faced and laughed nervously.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" Mikan shouted, obviously annoyed. The 4 of them stared with wide eyes at her and immediately stopped talking. "Sit down and I'll tell you everything." And they each brought a chair and sat around her. Mikan walked over to her bed and sat down, smoothening her silk night gown she related the night's events to them. With occasional 'oohs..' and 'ahhs…', they did not interrupt her as they listened intently to her story. Even Misaki-sensei who did not seem one bit interested, stopped fiddling with his shirt and listened to her.

At the end of her story and the instructions for the next test, Misaki-senpai got up and gave Mikan a warm hug. "We just wanted to tell you that we're all so proud of you. Whatever your decision we'll stand by you. So just do your best in the test ok? Now about the children… what do you have in mind?"

Mikan shrugged and looked at them, hoping that they had some sort of idea, but she knew that they would not have one till she knew each of the children. Getting up to wash up, the men left and Misaki-senpai helped her get dressed.

"Misaki, how's your wound?" Mikan asked.

"It's fine. It opened once when I was cleaning the rooms and I got one heck of a lecture from Misaki-sensei, saying how he's wasting his precious resource of medicine on me and how he has to get more." Making a funny face, Mikan laughed.

"I'm sure you know that he's worried about you as much as he's worried about me. Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei have been like fathers to us since we were young."

"Yeah I know, but Misaki-sensei is so naggy at times! And Narumi-sensei and his singing, gosh, he drives you up the wall doesn't he?"

Mikan just smiled and after her hair had been braided and tied with a white ribbon, she thanked Misaki-senpai and left to meet the children. Closing her room door behind her, she saw Luna doing the exact thing and walked faster to avoid any sort of conversation with her. But as soon as she turned her back towards her, Luna's voice reached her.

"Suni-hime, I trust you had a _wonderful_ night."

Sighing, Mikan turned around and faced her. "Why I did Koizumi-hime. I trust yours went well as well."

"It did."

After a long pause, Mikan looked around and ensured that no one was around before saying, "Cut to the chase Luna, enough with the pleasantries. What do you want?"

"Me? Why, that's such a thoughtful question you have there. I wonder why you didn't ask me that earlier." Acting all innocent, but suddenly her faced became dark. "I want Natsume. I want his kingdom. I want his love. I want you out of the way. Guessing that incident 6 years ago didn't guarantee your death, but this time there will be no more failures."

"Luna, Luna, Luna, it's not so easy to be rid of me. For you see, I'm like your shadow. I know your every move and intention. Where you go, so will I."

"Are you sure you want to be so confident Mikan? Your friends' life hang by a thread and that thread can be easily cut because I hold the scissors. But since I'm compassionate, would you want to trade your life for the life of your friends, especially Natsume whom you hold so dear to you heart? What'd you think, 1 for the price of 4. I will not spare Aoi as well, though she is of no threat to me. I just like seeing you suffer." Luna enjoyed seeing Mikan's face contort in horror and she just laughed in her face. "You have 3 days to think of an answer Mikan. In the meantime, I'll show you how cruel I can be. You'll know that you can never run from me, because like you said, you are my shadow." Very amused that she had finally caught Mikan off gurad, Luna walked down the stairs towards the gardens where they were supposed to meet the children.

"_OOOHHH! If I ever get my hands around that neck of hers, I'll be sure to make her suffer. __**You know… she's just trying to get to you, trying to make you sweat and break down so that she'll have her way. **__I know, but who could think that she'd be this irritating! __**Block her out honey, you got a test to complete.**__"_

Not only was fighting with Luna that was draining her everyday, but fighting with her conscious was worst.

"This will be the group of children you're working with Suni-hime." The servant directed her to the group of children, ages 4 to 12. In a group, there were 6 children equally mixed of girls and boys.

Upon seeing Mikan approach them, they each bowed to acknowledge her presence. Bring them to a quieter part of the gardens, she made them sit in a circle around her but they merely gapped at her.

"Suni-hime! Princesses don't sit on the ground!" They exclaimed.

"Why not?" Mikan looked around and saw that the other contestants had made their group of children sit on chairs and on straw mats, not on the ground. "Aish, it's all right."

"But you'll dirty your dress!" still refusing to sit on the ground.

"It's all right, I'm sure you all would be more comfortable on the ground right? Come come, sit. Let's get to know one another better!" Mikan smiled and patted the ground next to her.

The youngest girl and boy both rushed to sit next to Mikan and the group started laughing as they stared at each other in frustration. As soon as they have all seated, Mikan began an introduction.

"My name is Mika Suni and I'm the princess of Julop."

"Where's that?" Asked the 4 year old girl.

"Well, it's a place far from here."

"So you travelled here by boat?" Asked the 4 year old boy.

"Not exactly, carriage. It was driven by one of my teachers." Mikan replied, thinking back at the atrocious driving she had to endure on the way to Firenze due to Narumi-sensei's impeccable sense of direction. Smiling to herself she continued, "I'm 17 years old and am the only child in my family. Now it's your turn. Which way shall we start the introductions?"

"THIS WAY!" shouted both the 4 year olds.

"You should let ladies go first!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Who said you were a girl, you're ugly." Exclaimed the boy in response.

"You're even uglier then!"

"Ok.. stop fighting. Scissors, paper, stone. Whoever wins will go first and we'lll continue in that direction."

Glaring at each other, they underwent the ritual of scissors, paper, stone and the 4 year old girl won. Sticking out her tongue towards the boy she began her introduction.

"My name is Kira, I'm 4 years old and I'm the youngest child." The introductions then moved on to an older girl around 10 years old.

"My name is Kora and I'm the elder sister of Kira. I'm 10 years old."

Next was a boy around Kora's age. "My name is Lin, 10 years old and the small boy beside you is my younger brother…"

"Don't introduce me! I want to introduce myself onii-san!" Shouted the 4 year old boy.

"Ok ok. Excuse him Suni-hime, he has close to no manners. Both of us are neighbours to Kira and Kora, along with Nani and Hena," indicating to the other two children who have not had the chance to introduce themselves.

Nani was a 12 year old boy and Hena was his twin sister. Looking almost exactly alike, their only difference was their hair length and eye colours. Nani had blue eyes while Hena had green eyes. Bowing their heads, Nani introduced them both.

"I'm Nani and this is my twin sister Hena. I'm the older twin by 20 seconds. We're 12 this year and are please to meet you."

Finally coming to the 4 year old boy, he bounced in excitement as he could finally introduce himself. "My name is Len, I'm 4 years old and I think that Kira is annoying."

"HEYYY! I'm not!" Kira rebutted.

The whole grouped laughed at the antics that the two children brought to the group and Lin explained that they've been fighting since they were born. Mikan then decided to share more about her life.

"The two of you," indicating to Len and Kira, "remind me of myself and Hyuuga-sama. We were also always fightning."

"YOU KNEW HYUUGA-SAMA AS A SMALL BOY?" All of them exclaimed together.

"Shh, don't need to shout. Yes I knew him as a small boy. He was my good friend."

"So you're like the girl in the rumors!" Hena exclaimed.

"What rumors Hena?"

"There were rumors a few years ago that Hyuuga-sama liked this girl and his family had planned for them to be married. Knowing Hyuuga-sama, he never really liked girls and must have had a few female friends. However that girl died in an accident and he was heartbroken, swearing never to like anyone again. But there were rumors that the girl did not die and was still alive. Till today, no one knew if she did survive or not."

Mikan was extremely tickled to hear about herself, somehow these children had touched her heart and she wanted very much to share the secret of her being alive to them. But she knew that that would also put them in danger and decided to keep her secret to herself. Deciding to change the topic, she asked the group what they wanted to do for this year's treat. A suggestion of fishing and baking were immediately shouted out. Thinking about it, she formed a plan and the children.

"All right, how about this, I see you all here early tomorrow at 7am. We'll go down to the river and do some fishing! I'll prepare some glass bowls for you to keep your fishes in them. Then after lunch I'll teach you all to make something. For a little incentive for those who don't want to fish, the one with the most colourful fish and the one with the most fishes will get a special treat which I will bake personally for you. So bring your nets and yourselves tomorrow! Be fresh and be prepared for a day of fun!"

The children were extremely excited and started discussing on how they would be catching the most fishes and how they would attract the most colourful fish. Breaking away from the chatter, Kira went up to Mikan and tugged at her sleeves.

"Mikan-oneesan, will you come to the festival tomorrow?"

"What festival Kira?"

"The royal family treats the children every year as a reward for the hard work our parents have put in for a bountiful harvest. So tomorrow is called the Harvest festival. Will you come?"

"I'm not sure if I can Kira, I'm not allowed out of the palace."

Overhearing the conversation Kira and Mikan were having, the others decided to swarm around them and beg Mikan to come for the festival.

"It'll be fun! There'll be dancing, a lot of great food, colourful clothes, fireworks, many games…" Kora explained.

Not wanting to make a promise Mikan could not keep, she tried to turn them down, but the wide eye, pleading looks got to her and she eventually agreed that she would attend if she could get permission to go out of the palace, or risk sneaking out. Overjoyed, the children held hands and bounced around her. They all gave her a final hug before leaving the palace to return to their families, all chattering about the exciting activities tomorrow.

Now Mikan had to search for a special recipe that would be easy for the children to follow and another two more intricate recipes that would serve as treats. Also, she had to find a way to ask for permission out of the palace. Somehow, as the day drew to an end, Mikan had a bad feeling in her stomach, almost as if something bad was going to happen tomorrow.

Still in the library at 11pm and alone at that, searching and copying down easy recipes for the 8 children, she turned to look out of the window at the moon.

"_Glass bowls? __**Check. **__Recipes? __**Check.**__ Small trinkets for the children? __**Check. Natsume? **__HUH?Oh, not check." _Letting out a sigh she realized that she was so busy running around that she did not have time to see Natsume or did Natsume come and see her. Which disappointed her a bit, cause she thought she was really important to him.

"_Argh Mikan! Stop being childish. He's busy, learning to take over the kingdom, obviously he can't be with you 24/7. And I'm sure he wants to see me just that he can't."_ Sighing again, Mikan turned her head back to the books and saw an orange rose on the table in front of her with a glass of milk and a small plate of cookies, all in a small tray. Getting up from her seat to get a better look at the things on the table, she picked up a note and read it.

"_**I hope you'd enjoy this after a long day of planning and running around to get things done for tomorrow. I'm sorry for not being able to see you today, was caught up with ooka-san and her planning for the next test. I hope you understand. Enjoy the food, and don't stuff your face like you did when we were 11.**_

_**P.S: Turn around to your desk.**_

_**Love, Natsume."**_

Mikan immediately twirled around and saw Natsume sitting in her place grinning at her. Picking up the tray from the table she was at, she brought the items to the table with her things. Natsume stacked the books neatly and made space for the tray. After Mikan had settled down, Natsume took her hand and gently stroked it. Giggling like a small girl as Natsume grinned at her, the both of them ate supper while talking about the Harvest festival.

"One of the children told me about the Harvest festival. I think it's one of the greatest things the ruling party can do for their people. This way, the people know that they're being cared for."

"Yeah… it was an idea that Aoi came up with one day and we looked into logistics and it was a annual thing."

"So what do they wear? Since my group wants me to attend it tomorrow night."

"You sure you're allowed out?" Asked Natsume as he chewed on a cookie while getting up.

"That's what I'm not sure. I was planning to ask your mother tomorrow. Wait where are you going?" Mikan said in a worried tone.

"I'm getting a book to show you what the villagers wear. I can't describe it. Give me 10 seconds, I'm sure the book is around here somewhere."

"Ok. 10…"

"Jeez Mikan, it's figuratively!"

"8… you wasted a second."

"All right, count slowly."

"7… if you lose, you'll have to do something."

Natsume immediately started running, looking for a book he read that day about the costumes that people in his kingdom wore to festivals as he wanted to revamp a few outfits. Running past shelves and looking frantically, while hearing Mikan countdown was added to the stress he was already feeling. Finally, he found it and sprinted back.

"3…"

"_3 more shelves!"_

"2…"

"_Ah 1 more shelf!"_

"1…"

"_DAMN IT SAKURA! I SAID TO COUNT DOWN __**SLOWLY**__!"_

"0!"

Natsume crashed back into his seat with Mikan happily swinging her legs.

"You lost." Chirped Mikan.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to the page where the costumes of the villagers were shown. Flipping to the section where it showed the outfit of the female and male for the Harvest festival, he pushed the book in front of Mikan and tried to catch his breath.

Looking at the outfits, Mikan kept in mind to get a long skirt which was black and had many maroon strips running horizontal to the width. Then she had to get a brown sleeveless top and an orange scarf for her head. Closing the book and looking at the clock at the side of the wall, she noted that it was a quarter to midnight and having to wake up early, she got up and packed her things. Natsume, still catching his breath, sat down and rolled up the parchments while Mikan returned the books.

"What's my punishment for not making it back in time?" Natsume asked in a resign tone.

"Walking me back to my room."

"What? That's all? I was expecting me to jump down from some building and surviving. Sure!" Happy that his punishment was so easy. Carrying Mikan's parchments, ink pot and quill, he held Mikan's hand all the way to her room.

Reaching the room, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Mikan. Sleep well."

"I will. Don't tire yourself out Natsume."

"That should be my line. And good luck for tomorrow. I'm sure the children will have a blast."

"Natsume… what if something bad happens tomorrow?" Mikan asked, feeling the bad feeling in her stomach again.

"It won't, you're thinking too much. If it does, don't worry. I'll be there to protect you. I promise. Besides I'm always with you, in the alice stone." Pointing to the alice stone on Mikan's neck.

"Maybe I am. Good night Natsume."

Waiting till the door closed before leaving, Natsume understood why Mikan asked if something bad would happen, because Ruka has been informing him of things happening in the palace and, he had this churning feeling in his stomach.

* * *

_**Hope you've enjoyed! Remember to R&R! :D**_


	22. The third test

_**Sorry I took so long to update! Do enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"_Ruka, what is it?"_

"_I have… some news. Reports rather, you might not like what you're going to hear." Ruka looked apologetically at Natsume._

_Natsume placed the book that he was reading onto the glass table and motioned for Ruka to sit opposite him. Sitting stiffly in his seat, Ruka took out numerous parchments and laid them on the table. Natsume reached out for the first one but was stopped by Ruka._

"_Before you read any of them, tell me your suspicions first."_

_Letting out a sigh, Natsume retracted his hand and slumped back onto his seat. He raised his head and stared at Ruka in the eyes. "In this test, or maybe even a few weeks or a few days time, Luna Koizumi, Princess of Nula, is planning something. Aoi said that her aura is giving off a kind of presence that she's never felt before. Walking past her during the day, Aoi said that she suddenly couldn't breathe whenever Koizumi-hime was near her." Looking at Ruka to see his reaction, Ruka just stared with his mouth agape._

"_How does Aoi-chan know..? I thought she lost her alice?"_

"_Well, call it intuition, that was a gift that was never connected to any alice. Anyway, she's planning something to hurt the princess of Julop, Mika Suni. Or should I say, Mikan Sakura."_

"_Woah woah woah, ah, eh, hm… how'd did you find out about Sakura-chan?"_

"_You know Ruka… you kept this from me for a long time now haven't you…" Natsume got up and walked slowly to Ruka._

_Ruka gulped, "Er, yea… but…"_

"_You and Hotaru. Why did you bother telling me Ruka?" Natusme said while closing the gap in between Ruka and him._

"_We didn't want you to get hurt, or rather, Sakura- chan made us promise not to tell. She said you needed to move on, to live without her and be strong again."_

_Stopping in front of Ruka, with his hand on the back of Ruka's chair and his hair covering his eyes, Natsume used his other hand, and in a quick move, pinched Ruka in the cheek._

"_YOU. ARE. THE. MOST. IRRITABLE. FRIEND. I. KNOW. ALONG. WITH. THAT. HOTARU. DO. YOU. KNOW. HOW. MUCH. I. SUFFERED?" Pinching both of Ruka's cheeks._

"_Ah! Natsume sh-top sh-top! We-sh really didn't want-sh sh-you to keep hoping that Mikan was-h alive, and when-sh we-sh finally knew, Mikan threatened us-h. Not only that, Hotaru-h knew I had a wea-shk s-sh-pot and threatened me on top of Mikan'sh threatsh."_

"_And pray, what did Hotaru threatened you with, for I know Mikan's threat's will obviously be ignored by you."_

"_She… She… GOSH I WOULD TELL YOU IF YOU'D STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS-H SH-O THAT I CAN SH-PEAK PROPERLY!"_

_Natsume let go of Ruka's cheek which were now looking very flaccid. Rubbing his sore cheeks, Ruka blushed and said, "She threated to abduct me from my bed and parade me round in my underwear."_

"_Seriously Ruka, how can you be threatened by her? She's only polka's best friend, how much harm can she do." Sensing that something was flying very fast towards him, Natsume dodged the flying object and instead, it hit Ruka, square in between the eyes. Turning around to see the assailant, Natsume only saw the raven haired girl blowing the steam that was emitting from her Baka Gun 3.0._

"_I knew I should have installed a tracking device on this gun to make my shots more accurate. If you didn't move, Ruka wouldn't be in this floppy state after all the abuse you've given him. And for your information, I have leverage on you as well, Hyuuga-sama. I wonder what would happen if the village girls accidentally got hold of your diary, opps, I meant planner."_

_Seething with anger, Natsume knew that Hotaru was a force not to be reckoned in. Deciding to give in to her, since he only found out about Mikan last night, he brought out a chair and made her sit as well._

"_So Ruka, you were getting down to telling Natsume of your findings?" Asked Hotaru who was cleaning her Baka Gun 3.0._

"_I was, till I got assaulted."_

_Natsume returned to his seat and supported his head with his hands. "Well, get on with it."_

"_We're suspecting that someone in the palace has been informing Luna of the test that you and your mother have created. Thus, giving her an advantage over the rest and making her on par with Mikan. As you know, the next test would require each princess to interact with the village children, and as seen from Aoi, they all have the ability to sense when someone has an ulterior motive."_

"_So Aoi's ability isn't a gift?" questioned Natsume._

"_It is, rather, it's only a gift of the people in your kingdom. The sad news is that they lose this ability once they reach puberty, hence your lack of discernment in a situation."Hotaru accused Natsume. _

"_Continuing," Ruka cleared his throat, "The children would immediately suspect Luna's intention and hence would put up some kind of resistance with her. Till now, we're unsure of her alice but it seems to be weakening her. So to not use her alice and get past all the test, someone must be helping her. Can you guess who?"_

_Natsume pondered on Ruka's question. He was right in saying that no one knew of the exact test except his mother and him. The only other people who would be able to guess would be Aoi and Reo, his mother's trusted advisor. Aoi wouldn't tell Luna, so it had to be Reo? But Reo was their trusted friend since his grandfather's times. What would make him want to change sides? Greed? Power?_

"_Reo?"_

"_Oh look Ruka, Natsume DOES have a brain and thinks of other stuff, other than Mikan." Mocked Hotaru._

"_But why?" Demanded Natsume._

"_We don't know the motive," explained Hotaru, "But we know he's up to something with that little slimey irritant…"_

"_Calm down Hotaru." Urged Ruka._

_Breathing in and out, Hotaru collected herself. "Whatever it is, he's not as trustworthy as you say he is. And if I'm not wrong, there will be 2 more test till you get to choose your bride, am I right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And if I'm right, you haven't discussed the last test with your mother?"_

"_That's correct."_

"_Well we still have time to catch Luna and show her true colours. Make the last test difficult. It might put Mikan at a disadvantage but she's a smart girl, she'll know how to get around it. Design it in a way that even an alice cannot hide their true character."_

"_Do you think Reo will bring harm to my mother to find out the plans?"_

"_He might, so I suggest you keep your eye on him and place new guards around your mother." Ruka replied._

"_Hopefully he's not stupid enough to try anything." Remarked Hotaru._

"_Yeah, hopefully." The two boys said in unison._

**_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_**

"MIKA-ONEESAN!" 6 children screamed in joy as soon as they saw Mikan step into the courtyard.

Being only 7am and the only ones awake, their screamed resonated throughout the entire courtyard and the windows shook.

"SHHH! It's 7am, and all the other princess' are sleeping." Mikan hushed them

"Sorry Mika-hime. Will we be going to the river now?" Lin inquired.

As the group started moving forward, Len and Kira stood in their place and stared inquisitively at Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai.

"Mika-hime, who are these two people?" Kira voiced out.

"Yeah, they've been acting rather suspiciously since you've arrived. Maybe they've come to kidnap you Mika-him!" Len started to panic.

Turning around, Mikan saw Tsubasa and Misaki walking towards the entire group. She smiled at them and saw them carrying the materials that she needed for the mini expedition. Tsubasa was carrying all the glass bowls and fishing nets in a basket while Misaki brought a bag of towels. Looking at Len, Mikan saw that he stood protectively in front of Kira as Tsubasa neared them.

"Tsubasa, I think you're scaring the 4 year olds…" Misaki whispered while pointing to Len and Kira.

"I'm not! I have this great smile on my face. How can they be scared of a smiling person?" Tsubasa argued.

"They wouldn't, IF YOU DIDN'T LOOK LIKE A PERVERTIC PHAEDOPHILE WHILE SMILING!" Misaki whacked him in the head to whip off the smile.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Len puffed out his chest and asked in the most stern voice he could muster.

Hearing where the voice was coming from, Tsubasa put down the basket and bent down to answer the small boy.

"I'm Mika-hime's body guard. And what would your name be?"

"Neh, Len, mama reminded us not to talk to strangers… let's just go with Mika-hime." Kira tugged at Len's shirt, whispering in an urgent voice.

"The name's Len. What do you want?"

"Sorry mister, wasn't talking to you. Pretty lady, tell me your name." Tsubasa flashed his signature smirk to Kira.

"My name.. name is… is… Kira." Kira blushed beetroot red.

"What a pretty name. Here's a flower for you." Tsuabsa suddenly produced a small rose from his pocket and placed it in her hair. "There, now you'll be the most beautiful girl in the country."

"TSU-BA-SA. HAVE YOU NO SHAME? Flirting in front of me." Misaki giving him a deathly glare.

The rest of the children laughed while Mikan stepped forward and placed her hand on Len's shoulder.

"It's ok Len, these are my friends. I'm sorry if Tsubasa startled you. Let me do a proper introduction. This lady here is Misaki-senpai. She's my senior and my lady-in-waiting." Pointing to Misaki who straightened up and smiled. "This person, on the other hand, is Tsubasa-senpai. Also my senior and my bodyguard. Both of them have served me since I was young, so there's no need to be cautious of them. They've taught me everything I know and they're here today to help us in our activities." Tsubasa merely exchanged death glares with Len and forgot that the rest of the group existed.

Looking at the group and how they seemed so fascinated by Misaki and Tsubasa, Mikan chuckled and urged the group to follow her to the carriage, where they'll travel to the river as planned.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"All right, everyone has their nets?" Mikan looked around to see the 6 children standing in the river along with her, each clutching their nets tightly and nodding at her. "I shall explain the rules. Misaki-senpai here has an hour class which is the time that you all have to catch as many fishes as possible; that time being half an hour." Mikan paused again to ensure that she had the attention of the children, but seemed to be losing them as they were fixated on the colour fishes swimming around their legs. "To make things short, once you've caught one fish, place them into your respective bowls on the bank. I've labelled each one with your name and filled it up with water. NO one is to push or snatch each other's fish. There's plenty in the river and this is suppose to be an enjoyable event. Understand?"

"YES MIKA-HIME!" The children responded excitedly.

Looking at Mikan, Misaki nodded to her.

"On your mark, get set… START FISHING!" Mikan started off the games as Misaki-senpai turned the hour glass.

For the entire half and hour, squeals of joy could be heard as Mikan and the children tried to catch as many fishes as possible. However, the fishes had some kind of 6th sense and would attempt to jump out of the nets if caught. Worst still, Len and Kira were so engrossed in catching one kind of fish, that they would chase them all round the river. The older children seemed to be having more luck than Len, Kira and sadly, Mikan.

"NEH FISHIE! COME TO ME! WHY'D YOU SWIM THE OTHER WAY?" Whined Kira and Mikan at the same time.

"Che, women." Sneered Len.

"30 more seconds! The last one left in the water will be disqualified!"

"One more, one more fish and I'll beat Len." Muttered Kira.

"20 more seconds!"

Most of the children were already out of the river and were drying themselves with the towels Misaki had brought. However, Mikan and Kira were the only 2 still left in the river.

"10 seconds! Kira! Mika-hime! Hurry!" Screamed the other children.

Both Mikan and Kira looked up and started running towards the bank. Mikan, running behind Kira, saw her slip as the rocks were slippery. Running towards Kira instead of the river bank, she carried Kira back to shore.

"3…"

"Here Kira, are you hurt?" Mikan looked at Kira in concern.

"2…"

"No, I'm fine." Kira responded while trying to get water out of her eyes.

"1…"

"That's good to hear…" Mikan let out a sigh of relief.

"Mika-hime, you're disqualified for still being in the water." Misaki-senpai announced in a sad tone. "As punishment, you have to give your fishes away."

"All right." Mikan walked out of the water and towards her fish bowl. Having only caught 2 fishes, she decided to give one each to Len and Kira.

"But Misaki-senpai, Mika-hime was last because she helped Kira after she fell. You saw it!" Kora, Kira's elder sister protested.

"It's really ok Kora. Rules are rules. I'll abide them. Here Len, one fish for you, and one fish for you Kira." Mikan scooped the fishes out and placed them in Len's and Kira's bowl. "There! Did you have fun?" smiling at the children, but only to her horror, she found them huddled in a circle discussing something. _"Oh well."_

Grabbing the towel which Misaki-senpai was holding out to her, she dried herself off and sat down on the green grass. Then the children broke out of their meeting and pushed Nani and Hena to the front. Being twins, their expression and demure were exactly the same; both red and demure. Nani's blue eyes sparkled as he opened his mouth to speak.

"We, have decided…"

"…on an agreement." Hena ended the sentence with her green eyes sparkling as well. Nodding to the group, each of the children took their nets and scooped it into their bowls to catch a fish.

Hena continued, "We've decided to give you one fish each, because without meeting you…"

"… we wouldn't have had so much fun and bring home such beautiful fishes." Nani ended.

At the end of their mini speech, Mikan's bowl had 6 beautiful fishes swimming around. Each of a different colour, each representing the 6 children she had taken charge of. Filled with gratitude and happiness, Mikan stood up and gave each one a hug. Miksaki and Tsubasa who were watching from a distance, walked towards them and gave a small applause.

"Aww, this is so sweet! Who's idea was it Nani?" Misaki inquired.

"Len and Kira." Nani replied.

"So Len's not a stuck up brat eh." Tsubasa narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy.

Len merely stuck out his tongue in response, while Tsubasa walked over and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Not bad kiddo." Bending down he whispered in Len's ear, "because of what you and Kira decided to do, Mika-hime is now happier. I'm proud of what you did." Standing up again, he walked away from the shocked Len. Kira seeing a shocked Len, walked over and held his hand.

"Len, we did something good. Mama's going to be proud of me, and your mama's going to be proud of you!" Kira responded.

"Yeah we did."

Together the two of them walked to the carriage where Mikan and company were packing up to return to the palace.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Misaki-senpai walked around the kitchen and ensured that each child has his or her apron fastened securely. Tsubasa-senpai paced outside the kitchen to make sure that security was tight then walked into the kitchen to ensure that all hazardous objects were placed safely in the drawers. Mikan walked around the tables were the children were going to bake and checked off required equipment in her head. Once all the checks were completed, the three of them looked at each other and Mikan began speaking.

"I hope you all are warmed up after the morning activity! Now we're going to learn how to bake! Today we're going to bake chocolate cookies! They're easy to make and I'm sure you all would have fun. Now the winner for this morning's activity goes to Lin (Len's elder brother), who has the most fishes and Hena, for the most colourful fish. You two will get to eat a treat each, specially made by me. Now Misaki-senpai would explain this activity to you."

Taking over from Mikan, Misaki-senpai cleared her throat, "Girls, you would be in one group and boys in another. I'll be in charge of the girls and, yes Tsubsa, stop glaring at me, you'll be in charge of the boys. We're going to have a mini competition and Mika-hime will be the judge. The aim is to make the most delicious cookie in 2 hours. Tsubasa-senpai and I will teach you how to make the cookies in your respective group and at the end, we'll give one each to Mika-hime."

Kira raised her hand. "Yes Kira?"

"Why can't Mika-hime teach us?" Kira questioned.

"Because, she's going to make a treat for the two winners. All right, off you go to your groups." Misaki-senpai smiled and replied the girl.

Mikan, on the other side of the kitchen was busy preparing her strawberry shortcake and a chocolate soufflé for the winners. Thrilled that she could finally work with strawberries, she recalled the amount of pleading she had to go through with the gardener in order to obtain them. _"Natsume should have fried him. Him having the cheek to flirt with me even though I asked him for directions to the strawberry bush." _Pushing the thought away, she concentrated on making the batters for her pastries. Single handedly, she ensured that the batter for both were properly mixed and were in the oven before she walked to the children to check on them.

"How are things going here boys?" Mikan poked her head in between Tsubasa and Nani.

"Fine. Don't peak Mika-hime. Shoo shoo, you'll get to see our GREATEST invention later." Tsubasa chased Mikan away. Walking over to the girl's group, she hoped that they would be more receptive to her presence.

"Girls, are you all doing well?"

"Yes, Mika-hime! However, don't peak! Ours will be the best cookies you have ever tasted. Please go and take a rest." Misaki-senpai replied while trying to hide her group's work.

Sighing, Mikan walked back to her work station and kept an eye on her chocolate soufflé in the oven.

**After 2 hours…**

"DONE!" Both groups announced at the same time and rushed to Mikan's workbench. Mikan, on the other hand was putting finishing touches on her strawberry shortcake and her chocolate soufflé.

"Wooooaaahhhh…." Both groups gapped at the pastry Mikan had prepared with eyes the size of saucers.

"Don't drool all over it, or Lin and Hena would have to eat your drools!" Mikan teased.

The groups backed away from the pastry and urged Mikan to try their cookies. Taking a bite of the cookie the girls' group had made, she noted that the chocolate oozed out into her mouth as she took a bite. Also, the cookie's consistency was just right. Drinking a few sips of water, she took a bite of the cookie from the boys' group. Again, she was surprised because the cookie was chewy and had a slightly bitter aftertaste, something which she liked. Putting down the cookie, she had decided on the verdict.

"The winner is…" She looked each one in the eye and they stared back with all the hope that they had for winning.

"The winner is, both groups."

Everyone else in the kitchen almost fell at that verdict.

"Mika-hime, what kind of verdict is that?" Tsubasa-senpai protested.

"Well, both groups managed to make the cookie in such a way that I would like it. For your group Tsubasa, the cookie was chewy and had that bitter aftertaste. For Misaki-senpai's group, the chocolate was melted just right that it oozed out with one bite. Both groups win."

Seemingly happy with Mikan's reasoning, everyone went back to staring at the delicious and tantalizing pastries that were sitting atop Mikan's workbench.

"All right, you all can eat it, but Lin and Hena get first bite. For you Hena, a strawberry shortcake and you Lin, a chocolate soufflé." Both children raised their spoons and dug into their trophy. Eyes widening, they could not contain the burst of flavour each experienced. Passing the pastry round, they each took one spoonful and exclaimed in a similar way.

Once the pastries were eaten and the dish polished clean, Mikan gave further instructions to pack their handmade cookies into a small bag to take home for their family to try.

**Later on…**

The day ended on a high note as each child held in one hand, the glass bowl that contained their fishes and in the other hand, a small bag with their cookies and the fish food. Grateful that they had so much fun, they were about to leave in the carriage where they were stopped by Natsume's mother.

"I'm thinking you forgot to tell them about the stars, Suni-hime." The queen smiled and looked at the children.

"Good evening your highness." Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa bowed.

The children were however, awed that they could have the opportunity to see the queen of their kingdom.

"Good evening your majesty…" The children chorused.

"Well good evening to you too. Now there's one more thing that you have to do before you go home. Each of you are entitled to 3 stars each and these stars will be used in a ranking system for Suni-hime's test. The more stars you give her, the higher her ranking, the higher her chances are of becoming your future queen. So as Misaki is giving out the stars, please place them into this box." The queen held out a small box in her palm.

Each child placed their belongings on the ground and walked up to place their stars into the box. After all had done so, they picked up their things and stood round the queen.

"Your highness, can we request something?" Kora asked.

"Yes my dear?"

"Can Mika-hime attend the Harvest festival tonight?" All of them looked at her with pleading eyes.

Laughing at their eagerness, the queen spoke, "Of course my dears. She can, like all the other contestants who received 14 stars or more. After all, she attained full marks from you all."

"Really?" Mikan could not believe what she heard. Jumping up and down in excitement, she thanked the children and bid them a temporary farewell as she would be seeing them at the festival later on.

"Do enjoy yourself Suni-hime. You deserved it. The next test would be explained tomorrow at noon. Have fun!" Then the queen walked away, leaving Mikan to get ready for the festival.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"_We'll see that it'll be the last time you enjoy something Mikan. For tonight, you'll start to lose everything that's ever precious to you. This is the consequence you have set for yourself. This is for your mother's betrayal. This is for Kuonji-sama._ _This is for going against Luna-hime."_

* * *

**_This will the last update till after my prelims hopefully, which ends in 3 weeks time. The longest wait would have to be till after A's which will be in december. I'm really sorry to make you all wait but the story would be updated faster them. Please do forgive me and I really hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters would be action packed! Sorry once again! :/_**


	23. An attack and a strange man

**_Hello readers! I'm back and finally done with A levels! HOORAY! It was the most tiring exam I had to take in my life. Well to reward you all for waiting patiently for so many months, I've typed a looooonnnnngggg chapter and I hope you all like it. Do review this chapter! Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Mikan was busy getting ready as she patted herself dry with the towel and stood in front of the full length mirror.

"_I have grown since the last time Natsume saw me."_ She thought to herself while inspecting her fully developed curves in the mirror. As she wiped her hair dry, she saw the scar that was in a shape of a round circle on her thigh and the flashback started.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mikan! Mikan! Hang in there!" A boy shouted._

"_Shit, there's too much blood, but if I pull the dagger out of her thigh she'll die of blood loss." Another man's voice was heard._

"_If you don't pull it out the poison will get to her heart! Just yank it out Misaki-sensei, I'll do my best to suck out the poison and stop the bleeding."_

"_Hurry up, I don't know how long the shield alice stone is going to last." A different man's voice was heard."_

"_All right! After I pull this out, quickly suck out any blood which taste foul to you, when that's done, put this over her wound and apply pressure. You have 2 minutes to suck everything out or else the blood loss will be too great. Ready?"_

_Mikan opened her eyes to see 3 figures standing over her. Her gaze was fuzzy and she could only make out the outline of these people. She let out a painful moan when she tried to move her leg._

"_Mikan, you're awake! This is going to be painful but bear with it, Tsubasa is going to suck out the poison which is on the dagger." With that said, the man placed a thick wad of gauze into her mouth and within an instant pulled out the dagger._

_The pain was so immense and sharp, as in a thousand knives where being plunged into her leg and removed at the same time. She bit down hard on the gauze and let out a scream. The pain subsided as Tsubasa continued to suck and spit out any blood that was contaminated with the poison. She felt her head go light and closed her eyes to try and steady herself._

"_Mikan! Mikan! Don't close your eyes, come on, talk to me. If you close your eyes this time, you'll never open them. Come on, talk, say anything." The man urged her and removed the gauze from her mouth._

_Forcing herself to open her eyes, Mikan started telling the man what had happened._

"_Luna… killed… my… mother…"_

"_Who's Luna?" The man questioned._

"_She's a girl around my age… With… a small boy…"_

"_What does she look like?"_

"_Tsubasa, is the poison almost all out? I can feel the alice stone wavering inside me!" The second man's voice was heard._

_Tsubasa nodded and proceeded to apply pressure to the gauze that he placed upon her wound. "Let's go, I got Miksaki to wait with Serina-sensei in a carriage at the back gate, we can leave there. I'll carry Mikan."_

"_Small… pink hair… she said she hated okaa-san… She killed okaa-san…"_

"_It's all right Mikan, we're getting you out of there. Stay with me… come let's sing the song your mother used to sing to you all right?"_

_Mikan nodded and felt herself being lifted up. She was feeling really tired and wanted to close her eyes, just for a short nap. Then she heard the man singing._

"_Trees that sway with the breeze, breeze that sings with me.."_

_She remembered that song, it was the song that her mother used to sing to her to make her fall asleep, she knew the next few lines. "Be gentle with me oh breeze, and bring the sakura petals with you…"_

"_NARUMI-SENSEI! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"_

"_Remember just like how you love to play, you will always carry my mother's love with me."_

_As she weakly sung the last line, she heard a loud crash and her surrounding's started rocking. She must be in the carriage, brought to safety. Maybe now she could take a little nap. She closed her eyes and fell into the darkness._

"_Mikan!" Her name was the last thing she heard, shouted by someone she loved. She couldn't recognise the voice, at least, not now when she was so tired._

**PRESENT**

"Mikan!"

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

Mikan jolted out of her daydreaming and immediately touched the lump that was forming on the back of her head. Her eyes blazing, she turned to glare at her raven haired friend.

"HO-TA-RU! Didn't I tell you to stop using that contraption! Especially on me?"

"What was I to do? You were standing in front of the mirror, smiling to yourself and drooling! You wouldn't answer me as I called you, so I resorted to this. Anyway, wrap the towel round yourself, those lumps are a pathetic excuse to be called assets."

"Wha.. what? Sheesh Hotaru, after all these years, couldn't you at least say that I've matured and grown a little."

"Grown a little is the correct statement, besides I don't want to have a delusional friend. The truth hurts, so just accept it."

Walking out of the bathroom, Mikan walked to her bed where Misaki-senpai had laid her outfit for her. Putting on her undergarments, she took the leather belt with her sheathed dagger and tighten it round her thigh, on top of the scar on her right leg. Wearing the sleeveless brown shirt and the long skirt, she then started to braid her hair and incorporated an orange ribbon into it. Applying light make up and a squirt of her favourite perfume, she was happy with the look that she had.

"Oh, a maid knocked and sent in this veil. She said all the contestants that passed and were going into town had to wear it. It's to signify your status and help the guards to look out for you. I've checked it for any devices that may be integrated into the veil and it's safe." Hotaru droned on in a monotonous voice.

"Awww, it'll be such a waste to wear the veil! It'll cover up the orange headband Misaki-senpai made for me." Mikan whined.

"Don't be such a baby and just wear the veil on top of the headband."

Mikan placed the veil over her hair and used simple hairpins to keep them in place. Checking her image on more time, she told Hotaru that she was ready and left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Apparently the princesses who were passed the test were to be brought to the town square in a carriage specially prepared by the Queen and with it, accompanied a small troop of 20 guards. Mikan was the last to get into the carriage and when she finally sat down, she saw 4 other princesses looking at her. Among them were Aoi, Luna and Sumire.

"Tch, you're late." Remarked Sumire.

"_Still haven't changed much since we were younger I guess." _Mikan let out a sigh, "Sorry! I had some trouble fixing the veil ontop of my head. Can I call you Sumire-chan and Luna-chan?" Mikan looked at the other two princesses and decided that she should be pleasant despite already knowing all three of them.

"Hai Suni-hime. May I call you Mika-chan as well?" Luna asked, acting all innocent and pleasant.

"Hai, Luna-san."

"Who are you to act so close to me. I will not permit it, call me Shouda-hime. HMPH." Mikan sweat dropped and gave a nervous laugh.

"Suni-hime, I've heard a lot about your from Ookasan. How is that wound of yours? The one that you got from the first test?"

"Good evening Aoi-hime. Pardon me for my rudeness but I'm fine. The rumors I heard around the palace were true, the Hyuuga princess is a beauty." Smiling warmly at Aoi, only to see Aoi's face turning bright red. "Ah, since we've got to know each other, shall we go to the town square?"

The three others nodded and Aoi told the footman that they were ready to leave.

"Ookasan asked me to tell you three this instructions. You are allowed to wonder around on your own once we reach the town square, but you are to wear your veil at all times. Also, 5 guards will accompany you each as you roam around. Other than that, do have fun and gather at the fountain at midnight. If you are late, you will be disqualified. Lastly, congratulations Mika-hime, Sumire-him and Luna-hime on passing the test. The next test will be explained tomorrow at noon."

The passing princesses smiled in joy and congratulated each other, however once they realised that they were competitors, they stopped and stared out of the window.

"Sooo, Aoi-hime, is your onii-chan going to be at the festival?" Sumire asked nervously.

"Nope, onii-chan has to settle some state affairs and can't leave the palace. Besides, he never liked such events."

"Ohh.. what about Ruka-sama?" Luna asked.

"He's accompanying onii-chan, and also ensuring that he doesn't run away from the palace."

"Something which I presume he does often." Mikan enquired.

Aoi sighed and then giggled, "Of course, you know once he was trying to escape but got hauled back by his bodyguards in 5 minutes. So now he knows that it's futile to even try. Ookasan has ensured that there were no loopholes in the palace."

The three princesses sweat dropped again and were a little disappointed since they hardly saw Natsume around in the palace. Staring out of the windows of the carriage again, Mikan noticed how the people in Firenze were always smiling, and always waving at the carriage, as if happy to see their princess coming out of the palace to mingle with them. Looking at Luna, she saw how she had a face of disgust, as if thinking that the people were low-born and should not be allowed near them. However, that face was quickly changed into something innocent whenever she was talked to.

"_The plan is ready Luna-hime."_

Mikan whipped her head to look at Luna, she swore she heard a voice in her head, as if someone was talking to Luna, but she didn't see anyone around. Realising that she must have inserted an alice stone of telepathy into her the day when she was training with Narumi-sensei, she calmed down and looked out the window to avoid being suspicious.

"_Good, we're reaching soon. You know what to do, Reo. Do not fail me."_

Waiting to hear more of the conversation, Mikan realised that it had ended and that she had to be on her guard. Using her telepathy skills she searched for Tsubasa-senpai's mind among the guards that were following them and found him.

"_Tsubasa-senpai, can you hear me?"_

"_HIME? Where are you? Why can I hear you?"_

"_Telepathy. Stop talking to yourself and looking around. Talk with your mind."_

"_Oh, sorry. What is the problem?"_

"_Luna is planning something with Reo, I overheard her conversation. Apparently their plan is ready, can you please ask Misaki to scan the area before we reach there and search for Reo?"_

"_All right, I will. Stay safe."_

"_You too senpai."_

And as soon as she finished her conversation, she saw Tsuabsa and Misaki on a horse each, riding past the carriage.

"Aren't those your servants Mika-hime?" Sumire asked in a disapproving tone.

"Yes they are. I asked them to ride ahead of the carriage once it was three quarters of the way there to search for the children that were in my group today because I wanted to visit them."

"We're nearly there!" Aoi exclaimed excitedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The carriage finally stopped in front of the town's fountain which Aoi had explained, was used for drinking because the water came straight from a spring. Many people had gathered to catch a glimpse of their future queen and cheered loudly when they descended from the carriage. Guards were stationed to keep the crowd in control and each of the princesses waved as Aoi, who magically had a microphone (thanks to Hotaru), introduced each of them.

"_Mikan, we can't find Reo."_

"_All right, come back here, we're going to visit the children and their families. Just keep an eye out for any suspicious characters."_

After the introductions were done, the crowd dispersed and continued what they were doing before, selling food and putting the finishing touches for the decorations. When the town clock chimed eight, Aoi took a large pair of scissors and cut a large satin ribbon.

"I declare this event, OPEN!"

Cheers were heard and music suddenly started playing, people gathered at the square beside the fountain to dance, and those who were thirsty helped themselves to the fountain's water. Mikan took this opportunity to meet with Tsubasa and Misaki, and see the children.

"MIKA-HIME! OVER HERE!" A high pitched voice was heard and Mikan turned to see Kira waving frantically in front of her house. Her sister, Kora, was trying to attach a broad red ribbon round her waist as she was bouncing up and down.

Walking over to their house, Mikan bent down to give the two girls a hug.

"KORA! KIRA! Where are you two?" A voice was heard shouting inside the house.

"MAMA! MIKA-HIME IS HERE! SHE CAME TO OUR HOUSE!" Kira exclaimed excitedly.

In an instant, both of their parents rushed out of the house and bowed to Mikan.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughters, they've been telling us so much about what you have done for them. You truly are a kind princess." The mother took Mikan's hands and held them in hers. "Papa! Bring out the gift we've prepared."

The elderly man entered the house and brought out a red ribbon like the one Kira and Kora were wearing around their waist.

"Do accept this. We are humble cloth makers but we do make some exquisite clothes. This sash is made from satin and each of us embodied a part of it." The elderly man spoke.

Mikan examined the sash and saw that the stitching was exquisite and detailed. Smiling, she passed the sash to Misaki-senpai and had her tie it round her waist. Clapping in joy the family thanked her one more time and started to leave for the festival.

"Mama, can I follow Mika-hime around? I want to see Len." Kira pleaded.

"All right, we'll be at the fountain cause Papa can't move round much."

Kira squealed and took Mikan's hand. Thanking the gracious family for the gift, Kira lead the group to Len's house.

"LLLLLEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" Kira screamed and was greeted by a glaring 4 year old Len at his house.

"Sheesh, can't you keep it down?"

"Sorry, but Mika-hime is here!"

"I can see that baka. Let me get my family."

The same thing happened as the parents thanked Mikan for her generosity and kindness for looking after their children. Apologising for any misdeeds that they had done and bringing out a small token of appreciation.

"This is a small letter opener that we made. It's not much but we hope that you would accept it." Lin, Len's older brother presented the item to Mikan and she placed it in a small pouch that she was carrying.

"Len! Follow us! We're going to Nani and Hena's house next! Oobachan, can Len please follow us? PLEASE?" Kira looked sweetly at the elderly lady and the lady nodded in approval. No one could resist that child's round eyes.

"We'll be in the market looking for food Len, stay close to Mika-hime and don't cause any trouble."

Walking to Hena and Nani's house, the twins rushed out to greet Mika and hand her a quill made from an eagle's feather. Their parents had died when they were young and their grandparents look after them, making quills to sell to keep a source of income. The elderly coupled smiled and Mikan and thanked her, saying that they would not be attending the festival as they were too old to move about. Sending their grandchildren out to have fun, the elderly couple waved good bye as the party left.

"How about dancing at the town square?" Mikan asked them.

The party chatted excitedly and lead Mikan to the square.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"She's taking some time to get here…" Natsume sighed.

"Well, she is visiting the children." Ruka tried explaining.

"Why must she be the only one who does that."

"Because that's her style. Now get me more crab legs Ruka, I'm finishing this plate." Hotaru muched on a crab leg while looking around for her best friend.

"EH? But that's your tenth plate!"

"You sure that's a wise thing to do Ruka, I have pictures here that could go on sale for 500 rabbits a piece."

Natsume and Ruka both sweat dropped, knowing that there was no way to beat the ice queen at her game. Ruka got up from his seat and left to get more crab legs.

The party of 3 were sitting at a far table of the square where they were least visible to the crowd. Both Ruka and Natsume had personal reasons to hate such events, mainly because of the crazy fan group that never ceased to swoon and follow them around. Sometimes, they even ran up to hug them, smothering them in kisses.

A shiver ran down Natsume's back as he recalled the many incidences of that happening.

"She's over there dancing." Hotaru calmly explained.

"Finally." Natsume got up from his seat and pulled on his mask which covered the top half of his face.

"Be careful, something's going to happen tonight. I found a tracking device on Mikan's veil and Ruka has been telling me that his 'friends' have seen Reo around in the town."

"I will, keep in touch Hotaru."

Natsume made his way towards Mikan in a calm manner as he wanted to surprise her. Luckily for him, the next dance required all male dancers to wear a mask, so he was not a person that was standing out. Tapping the 4 year old boy's shoulder he asked, "may I have the next dance with ojou-sama?"

Len held on tightly to Mika's hands and refused to let go. "Why are you wearing a mask so early, the next dance hasn't started yet."

"My my, feisty aren't you. Well, shouldn't you get your mask, because a certain someone is standing there waiting for you." Natsume turned the boy to face Kira who was staring at the already dancing couples with a blush on her face.

Len's face turned red as he bowed and thanked Mikan, then ran off to get his mask and ask Kira for a dance.

Mikan who was watching this whole event laughed as Len sheepishly asked Kira for the dance.

"Now, for the beautiful Mika-hime, time to dance with the alluring stranger."

"Natsume, cut it out, I know it's you."

"She saw through my cover! No!" Natsume dramatically cried in the spotlight.

Mikan merely giggled more, looking at a comical Natsume. "Of course, no one has your crimson eyes except Aoi. Do you want to dance or not?"

"Hai hai, lets." Putting out his hand, he waited for Mikan to take it in order to start dancing. But he was surprised by a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Natsume, for coming, despite your work."

Taking her hand and putting his right hand on her waist, he started leading her in the quick polka dance.

"Work? Oh, that was a lie to Aoi. We found a way to give Aoi back her alice."

"Really? That's great, tell me more."

"Later, I want to enjoy whatever time I have with you, without the prying eyes of my mother and the other contestants. No one knows who you really are except Luna, Hotaru, Ruka and I."

"I have to tell your mother soon, she'll find out sooner or later."

"Don't worry, I'll convince her with you." Natsume whispered into her ear and pulled her closer.

"Eh?" And Mikan was lifted into the air.

"_Do it now!"_

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

A series of loud explosions were heard all over town and many houses caught on fire. People started screaming and running in all different directions but it seemed that those in the square were unable to leave.

"_Tsubasa! What's happening? We can't leave the dance square!"_

"_There's a strong barrier around the square, it's not allowing people out but it's letting people in!"_

"_Mikan, Reo is moving towards the tree in the square!"_

"_Misaki, get as many people out of danger as you can. Tsubasa, get the guards and look for those who may be trapped in their houses, hurry save them! I'll deal with Reo."_

Mikan looked around and analysed her situation, the barrier was roughly around 1km in diameter and more people were squeezing in. The only tree that was around was the large sakura tree beside the fountain.

**BANG!**

The explosions were merely making more people run into the barrier for safety. Flames licked the side of the barrier and prevented them from coming close to the people within. While looking around, she saw a large mechanical hippopotamus and a large mechanical elephant spraying water on the fire.

"_Thanks Hotaru!"_

Then she heard a loud bark and looked down to see a dog wagging its tail.

"_Ruka!"_

"_Mikan? You can hear me?"_

"_Telepathy. What's happening now?"_

"_Apparently only animals can move about in the barrier freely. I think this is a trap, a sparrow told me that he saw Reo adding something into the fountain this morning."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm not sure, but the fishes in the water were not affected."_

"_Ruka, can you get some of the animals to look for survivors and put out the fire, the damage must be kept to a minimum. Where's Aoi and the other princesses?"_

"_They're in the carriage which is not in the barrier, I think they're heading back to the palace."_

"_Good, ok let's put out this fire and take care of Reo."_

"_This dog will follow you and you can contact me through him."_

"Ruka's dog. Mikan, Reo is talking."

Reo was standing on the lowest branch of the sakura tree wearing a white mask.

"SILENT!" and the crowd in the barrier kept silent.

"_So this is his power."_

"All of you move and drink the water from the fountain now." The crowd started making its way to the fountain and everyone started to drink a sip from the fountain and moved back in front of Reo.

"Why is he making them do that?" Natsume asked.

"I'm not sure, come on stay with me. The nullifying barrier can only hold 2 people, otherwise I would protect them all. Ruka said that something was added to the water this morning, but it doesn't harm animals."

Walking towards Reo, Natsume shouted, "Reo! What are you doing?"

"Ah, I see the little prince and the little princess are together, all the better for me. Now I can get rid of all you in this barrier and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"What's in the water Reo?" Mikan shouted.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Reo chuckled and the people around Mikan started clutching their stomachs and coughing. Mikan bent down to try and help them but they each coughed till blood came out and dropped dead.

"What… what poison did you use?"

"Oh, only one that would rupture their stomach lining and corrode their organs. Grusome eh? It's a poison used to kill insects but I had my work cut out for me to make it work on humans. There's nothing you can do Mikan, they're all dying."

Looking around, she saw Len, Kira, Hena, Nani and their family memebers in line for the water.

"_No!"_

Mikan took out one of her hairpins and threw them at Reo but they only managed to graze his cheek.

"Damn it you brat. Why kill me when you can't save the hundreds that are dying? And you Natsume, don't you feel helpless, watching your own people die while you can't do anything."

"_Mikan! The barriers getting weaker. Misaki said some guy was taking down the person with the barrier alice. I'll send troops to get the people out. It's a mess out here."_

"_Tsubasa, find many doctors, there's a poison being used here and the people are dying."_

Natsume shouted in frustration and started pelting Reo with fireballs but Reo dodged them and did not seem affected by them. "Why do you do this Reo?"

"Why? Because I never pledged any real loyalty to your mother, my loyalty was always with Luna-hime."

"Luna? What does she have to do with this?"

"You see, Luna saved me when I was young and the mother of this stupid princess here, inserted the nullification stone into her body, making her body shrink 10 years younger and my master's body to stop growing."

"Who's your master?" Mikan asked.

"Kuonji-sama and a little hint, he's nearing that you think he is. You're wasting time hime. Oh looked, your precious friends are writhing in pain."

Mikan turned to see the children in her group presenting the same symptoms as the rest.

"Stop it Reo!"

"Why? It's such fun."

"Then I'll kill you."

Mikan threw the other hair pin at Reo in one quick move and managed to impale it in his shoulder. Removing the dagger from its sheadth on her thigh, she charged towards him.

"_Natsume, keep attacking him, I'll try to draw his attention away from you."_

"What did Luna promise you Reo? What did she promise you so that you would throw away everything you had work for."

"She told me that I was the greatest asset she had. That was all, and she promised me that I always had her love." Reo was hit in the back with a fireball but he merely stumbled forward and was not hurt.

Mikan tried slashing at him with her dagger, but Reo counter attacked with a rapier, attacking her when he saw an opening but cutting her arm.

"Looks like we're even now. Tell you what, I'll tell you how to save these people."

"Whats the catch?" She dogged his attack and slashed him in the back.

"BITCH! You cut me again!" Reo gripped his rapier and slashed her in the cheek, thigh and arm in one stroke.

Mikan dropped her weapon and clutched her wounds in pain.

"The condition, kill Natsume."

"No."

"Oh well, I tried didn't I? Now say good bye to your lover. STAB YOURSELF NATSUME!"

Mikan turned to look at Natsume but he did not seem affected by Reo's command, merely taking this opportunity to send an arrow made of fire straight through Reo's heart.

"Wha.. why? You… You didn't have enough energy to keep up two barriers… he should… he should have…"

"_Reo's right, in my attempt to kill Reo, I didn't protect Natsume with my nullification barrier."_

"Tell me the cure Reo!" Mikan screamed as she clutched his shirt and shook him.

Reo was slipping away from consciousness as the arrow disappeared and blood started flowing out of his wound.

"Yuka… I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt your daughter. I'm going to a better place right?"

"REO! THE CURE!" Mikan screamed at him while shaking his body.

"They're like alice stones Yuka, the poison manifests themselves as a destructive stone. Only you can take them out. I'm sorry… Luna… controlled my heart… tell Mikan I'm sorry…" With that, he dropped dead. Mikan tossed aside his body and ran towards the children that were now coughing out blood. Using all her strength, she placed her hand around their stomachs and took out a gret alice stone the size of a large pebble and they stopped coughing. Tearing her veil into strips, she tied the one strip around their arm to indicate that they need medical attention.

Natsume was panting on the ground, he over exerted himself while trying to burn Reo. Suddenly he coughed and a blob of blood came out of his mouth.

"_Shit, not now. I have to help Mikan."_

Mikan ran around trying to remove the alice stone from everyone who was alive. Then she saw from the corner of her eyes, a man approaching her. She clutched her dagger and held it defensively in front of her.

"It's ok Mikan. I have the stealing Alice as well. I'm here to help." The man bent down beside her and closed his eyes, removing the alice stones from those around her in an instant. The alice stones merely floated in the air in various sizes and Mikan's eyes widened.

"_He's more powerful than me."_

"Mikan-chan, please collect the stones. I can't hold them there for long." The man kindly asked.

Snapping out of her trans, Mikan rushed to remove the floating alice stones. Natsume saw the man beside Mikan and let out a sigh of relief, he knew he could trust this man. Dragging two bodies of those coughing beside him, he dropped them near the man.

"Natusume-sama, don't over exert yourself. Sit there and be a good boy. Oh do collect all the stones Mikan has collected in the pouch over there. I need to examine them."

"I'm all right. Stop nagging and help these people." _"How does he know Mikan?"_

Collecting all the stones and placing them in the pouch in Natsume's hands, Mikan knelt in the middle of 5 people and attempted to do the same thing she saw the man did, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Natsume looked up from tying the ripped veil pieces onto the arms of those with the stones removed and stared at Mikan in curiosity.

"You're not ready, just remove them from one person at a time."

"_Mikan, we're here! Where are you?"_

"_Beside the fountain. Misaki, bring those who are coughing blood to the man standing. Those with a white sash on their arm need medical attention, I've already removed the alice stone causing them hurt."_

"_Roger."_

"GUARDS LISTEN UP! Half of you, check for survivors in who are still alive in this square and bring them to this man or Mika-hime, then carrying them to a doctor on the west side of the square. Those with a white sash on their arms have already had an alice stone removed from them, take them to the doctor straight away. The other half of you, aid Imai-hime in her attempts to put out the fire and save anyone trapped in the rabble. Understand?"

"YES SIR!"

"MOVE OUT!"

The troops moved out in their units and a line quickly formed in front of Mikan and the man.

Misaki activated her alice and 100 of her lookalikes searched for those coughing and brought them to the man. The man glowed continuously as he removed the alice stone that was killing them. Mikan was glowing as well, but not as brilliantly as the man, and she could only remove the alice stone from one person at a time.

Concentrating hard, she knew she wanted to save more and began to remove the alice stone from 3 people at once, pushing her alice capabilities.

Within an hour, those that could be saved were saved, but those that died were not a few.

"That's the last…" And Mikan fainted, only to be caught in Natsume's hands.

"Oi, Mikan! Mikan!" Natsume shook her a little and shouted as he noted blood flowing from the various wounds on her body.

"It's all right Natusme-sama, she just passed out from exhaustion. I wouldn't let her use her alice if she was severly injured, though I did tell her not to push it cause she wasn't ready. Come, let's get her to a doctor."

Natsume stared at the honey coloured haired girl in his arms and followed the man to the nearest doctor.

* * *

_**Well well, who's the man who can remove alice stones as well? That's to be seen in the next chapter (which will be in a few days time)! Thank you for reading and do review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Also, do comment if you want there to be 1 or 2 more test. Do state any ideas for the test as well. :)**_


	24. Revelations

**Chapter 24**

**_Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter. I wrote this in 2 hours, so pardon me for the errors. _**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"_I hear the piano playing… I know this song… I've heard it before… ah yes, it's the song I composed for Natsume… it's Enigma Sonata…"_

Mikan let out a moan as she tried to move her body, her eyelids were heavy and refused to open.

"_What happened to me? My body's in a mess and I feel so tired… oh, the person stopped playing on the piano…"_

"Mikan, how are you feeling?" A voice asked.

Finally she got her eyelids open but shut them quickly as the bright light hurt her eyes.

"I'm fine, could you draw the curtains or something, my eyes hurt and my head is starting to pound."

"I'll get it." Another voice said.

"Mikan, Mikan!"

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Natsume's face inches away from hers with concern in his crimson orbs.

"Good morning Natsume." Mikan looked around the room and saw Hotaru sitting on an armchair beside the bed and the man that had the same alice as her standing by the window. She scanned her surroundings but found them to be unfamiliar. "Where am I?"

"You're in my room baka. Natsume's mother ordered it." Hotaru replied in a monotonous tone.

"Why…?" Mikan asked.

"We don't know. She said to inform her when you awake, she wants to speak to you, most likely about the other test."

"I see…" Mikan pushed herself and tried to sit up on the bed, but her wounds suddenly hurt and she collapsed back into bed. "How long have I been asleep?"

"2 days straight." Hotaru looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Don't push yourself, you've already done enough damage to your body by forcing your alice beyond your capabilities." The man spoke. Turning to look at him, she noted that he had light brown hair and piercing brown eyes. He looked around the same age as Narumi-sensei and stood with his arms crossed against his chest. "You should have heeded my advice, but then again, now I know you are truly Yuka's daughter."

Hearing the name of her mother, Mikan gave the man a death stare.

"Who are you and how do you know my mother?"

"I'm a friend. Your mother was my master, or rather, I was her body guard till she sent me here, to Firenze to work for the Hyuuga family."

"It's true, as much as I hate to admit it. He was sent here when I was eight years old and became the head of the defense, training me in his spare time so that I could protect myself." Natsume sighed and reassured Mikan that the man was an ally.

"What is your alice?" Mikan pursued.

"The correct question, sakura-hime, is how many alices I have." The man smirked and looked at her.

"All right then, how many do you have?"

"Many. 8 at the moment. Barrier Alice, Explosion Alice, Illusion Alice, Instant Teleportation Alice, wish Alice, healing alice, amplificating alice and the stealing alice. Of course it's unnatural to have so many alices, so my real ones are the barrier alice and the wish alice. The rest are merely alice stones inserted into me."

Mikan was shocked. From what she has been taught by Misaki-sensei, it was difficult for an alice wielder to be compatible with that many alice stones. Usually the body would reject the stone, but this man had to have a particular body type to accept so many.

The man continued, "the alice stones were inserted into my body as part of your mother's training, and her wish to make me stronger and an asset to the Firenze kingdom. Her personal gift to me was her own stealing alice. According to her friend, or your sensei, Serina, she foresaw something that wasn't pleasant in your future and she entrusted me to be your guardian if she should pass on."

"Then why haven't you come and find me?"

"After that incident, there was no word of you from Nula. Everyone claimed you were dead and they even found a young girl's body in the fire. But knowing your mother, she must have made other plans with her friends in order to keep you safe, so I merely played my part in this by pretending to acknowledge your death. By keeping an eye on the letters travelling in and out of the palace, and news from the kingdom of the acts of Shadowfox, I knew that you were alive, and more importantly safe."

"If you know so much about me, would you then tell me your name?"

"Shiki. Masachika Shiki."

* * *

"_Shiki, promise me you won't come back to Nula, promise me that you'll convince Kaoru that you're the best man for the defence position."_

"_I can't. I won't leave you, what you're choosing to do, its suicide! I've seen you take so many decisions by yourself, I've seen you at your weakest, and now is NOT the time for me to leave."_

"_There isn't much time left, not for me and if we waste any more time, she won't either."_

_Yuka looked at her seven year old daughter running around in the castle gardens chasing the butterflies. The palace dog chased Mikan and whenever it looked as if she would fall, the large dog would nudge her so that she would regain her balance._

"_What do you mean?" Shiki asked, refusing to oblige to whatever request Yuka wanted._

"_On my last mission, I intercepted a letter. It was from a man to Kuonji, they're making plans, to harm the people of Nula. There is a man in the courts of Firenze doing their biding, and I'm positive that they'll try to interfere with the decisions of the Hyuuga family. You know the relationship this kingdom has with the Firenze kingdom."_

"_What good will it do if I go to Firenze?"_

"_Kaoru told me that she's having a difficult time trusting people in the court. With all the commotion that is being caused by Kuonji, no one is going to sit still and defy him. He wiped out an entire kingdom! She will need you, if I send you there, she can trust you, and you have proved yourself to be the best tactician in this kingdom. Her son would need training as well."_

"_If he wanted you dead so badly, he'll just kill you with his bare hands. What does he want anyway?"_

"_No, Kuonji isn't a stupid man. I've seen him when I was younger, you have as well, he did come up with many unique ways of trying to get me assassinated. To make it worst, the rumours of Luna joining him were true as well. Kuonji won't be satisfied with killing me, he's going to make me suffer and if that is so, what better way to get to me than to take away what I have left. They've already killed my husband, taking Mikan away from me… I cannot let that happen. She's the only person left with that Alice, the alice that would maintain the balance."_

"_MAMA! I caught the blue butterfly. It's glittering in the sun mama!" A delighted Mikan squealed as she ran to show her mother what she had caught. This interrupted the conversation Yuka was having with Shiki._

_Yuka bent down to Mikan's level and looked at the butterfly together with her._

"_Mama, can I keep it?"_

"_Are you sure that's the right thing to do Mikan? It has a family, if you keep it, won't it's family miss it?"_

"_It will cry and be lonely won't it?"_

"_Yes it will Mikan dear."_

"_Then I'll let it go. I thought it would be friends with me."_

"_It will be Mikan. If you are kind to it, it will remember your kindness and come back to find you."_

"_All right then. Syonara pretty butterfly. Say hello to you family for me and come back to visit!" With that, Mikan opened her hands and let the butterfly fly away. Once it flew out of her sight, Mikan patted the palace dog and continued to play with it._

"_I'm sorry to force you Shiki, but this is the best option that I can think of. If I should so happen to pass from this world, you are to become Mikan's official guardian. Watch over her and train her for me."_

"_I've known you for many years Yuka, I trust that this is a decision that you had to think through and deliberate for a long time. Very well, I will respect your wishes and go to Firenze to take up the position as the head of defence. In the meantime, I will train Hyuuga-sama's son."_

_Yuka smiled at her long-time friend and gave him a hug. "Well, Kaoru and I did want our children to get married… but that's to be said in the future. Thank you Shiki. You will leave in 2 days' time."_

"_So soon?" Shiki could not believe what was being said to him._

"_Kaoru needed someone fast, so the faster you go, the quicker there is stability in her own Kingdom. Here is a gift, I think I'll just add it to the many you already have."_

_Shiki immediately felt something warm being inserted into his body and it was around the size of a large pebble. Pain replaced the warm feeling and he bent over to subdue the pain._

"_Why… why did you insert such a large alice stone into me?"_

"_It's mine, and Serina said you'll be needing it in the future. Is the pain gone?"_

"_Yes." Shiki stood up and looked at Yuka._

"_That's good to hear, it means you're compatible with my alice. Remember Shiki, if Mikan dies, so will the balance of Alices in this world. If that happens, a catastrophe beyond our imagination would happen. Keep her safe at all cost and if you were to meet her, do train her in her alice."_

"_I will Yuka."_

"_Then this is goodbye my friend."_

* * *

Kaoru paced around in her room, she could not sit at her desk to wait for Mika's arrival.

"_Wait, it's Mikan not Mika."_

The thoughts confused her and tormented her for 3 nights. It started on the night when she told Mika Suni that she had passed with flying colours. Mika had held her hands in thanks. That was when Kaoru accidentally activated her alice and read Mika's mind. From then on, she was conflicted as to whether it was possible to transfer one's memories to another.

"_It can't be Yuka's daughter. She died in the fire. The roof collapsed."_

Images of a smiling Yuka flashed in her mind, images of Yuka dancing and running, images of Yuka holding her baby girl, images of Yuka crying. All these were suppressed deep in the recesses of her mind to prevent them from resurfacing. After hearing of Yuka's death, she knew she would not be able to function normally till she shut out anything that had to do with Yuka. To her, Yuka was her only light in these dark times.

When Shiki first arrived from Nula, she saw into his memories, how much he protested against coming to Firenze to help her. She saw how much he wanted to remain by her side to keep her safe, but with that, she also saw the concern her friend had for her. Despite not really liking Shiki due to his cold character, she accepted him and allowed him to train her son. Over the initial months, she learned to trust Shiki, asking for his advice when trying to improve the defences that the kingdom had. She also saw how her son had grown from a boy into a man over the years. The death of Mikan had affected him, but he remained strong nonetheless, making his usual rounds around the kingdom to rid any thugs.

Before she knew it, the day where her son had to find a wife came and despite the resistance put up by him, she knew that it would help him get over his lost love, Mikan. She wanted nothing more than a person whom her son could love and a person who would stay by her son's side through thick and thin. She wanted a girl who would treasure the kingdom of Firenze as much as her son does.

"Excuse me ma'am, Sumi-hime has arrived. Shall I bring her in?"

"Yes please, to the living room. I'll be there momentarily."

Calming herself, Kaoru looked at the mirror in front of her and saw how haggard she looked. The news of the princess of Julop not returning to the castle with the other princesses scared the living daylights out of her. How could she answer to her dear friend Yuka who was watching all this from above? Luckily and informant was sent back carrying news of Mikan being in a tent in the courtyard, resting due to fatigue and Natsume was resting alongside her. She immediately sent the informant back to tell her son to bring Mikan back to Hotaru's room so that she would be out of harm's way, from the rumoured Luna from Nula.

Opening the doors which connected her study to the living room, she saw Mikan sitting facing the fireplace in a light blue sundress.

"Hyuuga-sama…" Mikan got up and bowed.

"Do sit down, we don't want to aggravate any wounds that you have." Both she and Mikan sat. A long silence passed between the two before she began.

"Mika Suni… I…"

"_How should I put it?"_

"You know that my name is not Mika Suni but Mikan Sakura. You also have doubts as to whether I am Yuka's daughter." Mikan completed her thoughts, outloud.

"How.. how.."

"Telepathy alice. Narumi-sensei made me insert it into my body as part of a precaution, and to keep my alice active."

"I'm having difficulty believing you."

"Shall I demonstrate for you Hyuuga-sama?"

"Very well, remove a small part of my alice from me."

Mikan got up from her seat and walked over to Kaoru, placing her hand over the queen's hand, she closed her eyes and activated her alice. A bright light glowed from Mikan as she removed a small portion of the alice from her intended target. The bright light slowly subsided and in Mikan's palm was a light pink stone.

"You are truly Yuka's daughter. The alice she possessed isn't an easy one to control. Usually if it were an alice stone and inserted into someone with no history of a stealing alice in their family, that person would not be able to control the amount of alice being removed."

Mikan nodded and inserted the alice stone back into Kaoru's body and returned to her seat.

"I'm sorry to have tested you Mikan. It's just that these times arent' safe anymore, you can never be too trusting. There is so many things we need to catch up on."

"I understand Hyuuga-sama. Please do not worry about me being offended, I would have done the same."

"Thank you, I understand that you aided in the recovery of my people during the incident 2 days ago, by removing the alice that was affecting them."

"Yes I did. Though Shiki was the one that did most of the removing."

"Ah yes, Shiki, a mysterious person isn't he?"

"He is, or was. Apparently ookasan instructed him to be my guardian."

"Really? Well that is a decision I didn't anticipate."

"He said he'll start training my stealing and inserting alice as soon as my body has recovered. May I enquire to what happened to Aoi-chan, Koizumi-hime and Shouda-hime?"

"They arrived safely back in the palace and now have guards following them around at all times to ensure their safety. However, Shouda-hime pulled out of the competition with matters she said, concerned her feelings for another man."

"_I wonder who is that man…"_

"Does… does…" Mikan wondered if she should ask the question that was swirling around her mind in case Kaoru-sama read it the wrong way.

"Does what my dear?"

"Does Koizumi-hime know that Natsume was looking after me?"

"I don't think so. I instructed the location of Imai-hime's room to be kept a secret. That area has very little servants wondering around."

"That's good…"

"Why is that so?"

"I'm sorry to inform you Hyuuga-sama, but I have something which I have not reported." Mikan looked into Kaoru's eyes, "before Reo died, he mentioned that the plot was started by a man named Kuonji…"

"Yes I am aware of him. He is currently the most wanted man in all the kingdoms."

"And Koizumi-hime."

Kaoru was taken aback. What did a 17 year old princess have to do with this plot?

"Hyuuga-sama, did my mother mention any assassination attempts when you were with her?"

"She has, in fact she mentioned numerous ones. What are you trying to tell me Mikan?"

"Koizumi-hime, or Luna, is no 17 year old. She is about the same age as you Hyuuga-sama. My mother inserted my father's nullification stone into her body, and this caused her body clock to stop functioning, leaving her in the age of a 17 year old. That was the age where Luna personally tried to kill my mother."

"She never mentioned this incident to me. She only mentioned about inserting an alice stone into Kuonji's body when he tried to attack her and this caused his body to revert to the age of a 10 year old child. After that all the assassinations stopped but we all knew Kuonji was operating form the shadows. Is that all you wish to tell me?"

"Do you know what is Luna's alice your highness?"

"I do not."

"It is the alice of soul-sucking. She is able to control a person by sucking out a portion of their soul or killing them by sucking out all their soul."

"I see… well then, the next test would not enable her to use her alice much." Kaoru chuckled as she remembered Natsume telling her to create a test which required one to pass without using their alice. "We should catch up another time Mikan. Thank you for informing me, I will keep spies on her but say to no one of whatever we have conversed. If they asked, merely tell them that I am thanking you for you help."

"Yes your highness."

"Mikan, you can come look for me anytime. Treat me like, an aunt?"

"I will. Thank you very much."

"Do stay alert, I don't think Luna and Kuonji would be pleased to learn that their identities have been exposed. Kuonji should be around the kingdom if he wants news on the success of his chosen candidate."

Mikan bowed one last time and exited the room. After the door closed, she let out a large sigh of relieve and went back to Hotaru's room.

* * *

A boy around the age of 17 was walking around and he was trying to find his childhood friend Natsume. Walking around enabled him to read the thoughts of people in the room and this helped him in his conquest to find his friend.

"_I look fat…"_

_**Nope wrong room.**_

"_What should we cook for dinner this evening…"_

_**Definitely the wrong room. Where the heck is this guy?**_

"_Did you see Natsume-sama carrying that girl?"_

_**Ooh, Natsume has a scandal… who's this girl? Well a little detour wouldn't hurt.**_

"_Did you hear? It seems that Natsume has taken a liking to one of the final candidates!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Don't you notice he's always around that girl with brown hair?"_

"_Where do you reckon she's from?"_

"_I heard she's the Julop-hime."_

_**Way to go Natsu! Never knew you'd be a man and be interested in girls. Thought Mikan was the one for you.**_

"_BITCH!"_

_**Woah, this is a different thought. Where am I?**_

Looking around, the blonde haired boy saw that he had wondered to the 5th floor of the Northern wing and was standing outside one of the doors.

_**This must be where the candidates reside in.**_

"_How can one girl interfere this much with my plan?"_

"_You should have just done it yourself, Luna-hime."_

"_Shut up Persona, I don't need a lecture from you. Kuonji is going to be mad."_

_**Persona? Luna? Kuonji? Isn't that the most wanted man? Why is she in cahoots with him?**_

"_When is instructions to the next test given?"_

"_Tomorrow at noon."_

"_Then you had better rest and regain your strength. Controlling Reo from this distance has put a strained on your body."_

"_Damn the stupid nullification stone in my body. If it weren't there, I could have controlled him from anywhere!"_

_**O…k… that was one awful conversation I had to hear.**_

"_Stupid feelings. I thought by going for this selection test I would forget all about him! Why it only intensified my feelings!"_

Walking down the stairs, the blonde boy bumped into a girl with green hair which was curly. Seeing her falling backwards, he rushed forward and grabbed her round the waist.

"You all right?" He asked, looking at her.

"You moron! Why can't you watch where you're going?" The girl fussed and opened her eyes, but she remained in his arms with her mouth agape.

"_Who is he? I haven't seen him around before. He looks… cute."_

"Thanks for the compliment. I know that I'm good looking but could you close your mouth please?"

"Why.. you.. how…?"

"Mind reading. Hello Sumire. Did you miss me?" And the boy smiled at her.

"KOKO? WHO THE HELL CHANGED YOUR FACE? YOU WERE SOME SQUIRT THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU! LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Sumire screamed and struggled to get herself out of the awkward position that they were in. She refused to admit that Koko had read her mind and knew that she thought he was good looking.

"_Speak of the devil, he changed so much, he became so much more… masculine. His arms, why have they suddenly gone all hard and muscular. I could no longer feel anymore fats around his body!"_

"I would appreciate you complimenting me in my face Sumire. But nonetheless, I know I'm a hunk now." With that, Koko started flexing all the muscles that he had packed on in those 6 years in front of her. He would never let her know that she was the one who made him smile and that caused him to work hard to get where he is.

Sumire stopped stomping down the stairs and turned to look at Koko. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I had some free time. My parents are off on vacation so I took the liberty of travelling to Firenze and poke fun at Natsume's bride selecton test. That reminds me… where are you now in the competition?"

"I'm in the final three."

"ooh, not bad for president of the fan club. Too bad for Natsume, I have some tricks up my sleeves."

"What are you planning Koko?"

"Well, I'm planning to woo one of the final three away and make Natsume's choice much easier."

"Who?"

"You'll know in time." Koko smirked.

He knew since young that Sumire had a small crush on him since he saved her numerous times from getting into trouble, especially when she attempted to steal Natsume's personal belongings when they were younger. "Come on, I'm here to find Natsu. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I was looking for him too. Wait, I can pick up his scent."

"You do know that sounds utterly disgusting right?"

"Shut it, you want to find him or not?"

"Yes yes, do your thing hime-sama."

Within a few minutes, they were standing outside a brick wall in an obscure corner of the palace.

"Oh well, we've hit a brick wall. Let's turn back." Sumire sighed.

"This is just shows your stupidity." Koko replied and proceeded to knock on the wall. Instead of a solid brick wall sound, they heard a resonating sound of knocking on wood. "See… baka."

A lock unclicked and there stood Hotaru with her new improved baka gun 4.3.

"How did you find this place permy?"

"I… I… WOULD YOU PUT THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE?"

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"Hello Imai-san." Koko waved and stood to one side.

"GRR… if you didn't have your gadgets, I would have torn you limb from limb by now. I followed Natsume's scent cause this idiot here wants to find him."

"He's inside. Both of you get it before I shoot you again."

Once inside Hotaru quickly closed the door and locked it. In the room sat Natsume in a corner reading his manga and on the floor, Ruka with his bunny.

"Yo Natsume!"

"Come any closer and you won't a manhood anymore."

"All right all right, just to let you know I missed you!"

Natsume looked up from his manga and stared at the boy.

"Hell Koko, who beat you up?"

"Why?"

"You look different."

"Handsome right?" Koko smirked only to see Natsume's eyes bulging out of his sockets. He never knew he changed that much.

"You look good Koko." Ruka commented.

"Thanks! More people should be like Ruka. What do you think of me now ice queen?"

But he was responded with the reloading of the Baka gun 4.3.

"Woah, joke Imai, JOKE!" Turning to face Natsume again he started his teasing. "So what's this I hear bout you choosing some girl when the selection test hasn't completed yet?"

"You'll see when she gets back. Koko, for now, just keep quiet, I'm having a headache."

"Aw.. but why? I got so much gossip just by trying to find you Natsu. Heard someone talking to Persona and about Kuonji." As soon as he said that, everyone in the room sat up. "Oh now you all are interested. Well I should follow Natsume's advice and shut up now."

BAKA. THWACK.

Sumire hit him hard on the head while Hotaru fired her Baka gun. "IDIOT! Be serious! You know that Kuonji is the most dangerous man now."

"Hai hai… all right I'll relate whatever I heard to you."

**After some time relating the things he heard (including all the gossip about Natsume's girl…)…**

"…that's all I heard." Koko concluded.

"Hm.. we must be careful. Luna is not someone we expected."

A click was heard as the lock of the door was undone, then the door was pulled open and in the doorway stood a person.

"Holy moly… who's this?" Koko exclaimed in shock. The girl had so much resemblance to what Mikan would look like 6 years later. He tried reading her thoughts but somehow he could not, all he had to do was wait for her voice, for he never forgets a voice.

"Hi Koko!" The girl perked up.

"MIKAN? THE GIRL YOU CHOSE NATSU, IS MIKAN?"

* * *

**_I HAVE 205 REVIEWS! :D_**

**_Thanks to the following readers for reviewing! They are really morale boosters! Keep reading for the Final test will be next! Do review!_**

**_Meryq: I'm glad to hear that you missed the story! Looking at the traffic stats, I realised that I lost quite a few readers. But having loyal ones like you who review really perk me up and make me want to write faster. Thank you very much!_**

**_MistiLove: haha! Good try but the man isn't related to Mikan. Hope it didn't disappoint you though._**

**_Lessthenthreeanime: Yeah I agree, 2 is a bit much. So the next test will be the Finals! But don't worry, the story isn't ending yet._**

**_Sweetest Revenge: Thanks for the plot idea. I've got another idea but I'll try and incorporate yours in! :)_**

**_Blueberryxn: Thanks for being the first reveiwer for the chapter! I was really excited after months of not writting._**


	25. The Final test

**_Hey readers! Sorry for the lack of posting, I was on holiday and will be going away again tomorrow so you'll only hear from me next year! But this is my christmas present to you all. Enjoy! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Mikan stood squirming at the centre of attention beside a cool Luna. After 2 days, when the court physician had reported to Natsume's mother that she had recovered, Kaoru-sama wasted no time in ushering in the final task. A crowd had gathered in the ballroom, leaving enough space for the 2 princesses to stand in the middle, along with a long table. On the other side of the table, stood Kaoru-sama and a dark-haired girl around Mikan's age. The dark-haired girl seemed really excited and as she dangerously bounced around with 2 vials of light blue liquid. Off to one side, where the group were heavily guarded by the imperial guards stood Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire and their newfound member, Koko.

"_Koko, can you read her mind?"_

"_Yup, she'll never expect this move from you."_

"_Well that's cause she doesn't know who you are and more importantly, she doesn't know your alice. What's she thinking?"_

"_It's an unexpected test for her as well. She has no idea what's going on. Most probably because of the loss of her informant."_

"_Good, inform me if she's thinking of anything… suspicious."_

Mikan glanced around and saw Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai standing towards a side, anticipating the news of the next challenge. Within the 2 days that she was supposed to be resting, Mikan did travel frequently between the palace and the city square to check on those who were inflicted with the poison Reo had poured into the town's drinking fountain. Between the travelling, Shiki did spend a large amount of time trying to push her alice beyond her known capabilities. This, of course, was met with much resistance from Narumi-sensei and Natsume alike, as they did not want Mikan to collapse from fatigue again. For once, the effeminate man and Natsume agreed on something, which was a huge surprise to the group.

Also, with Koko and Sumire now more aware of Mikan's true identity, they were assaulted with various levels of blackmail from Hotaru to ensure their silence. They also were recruited to keep an eye out on Luna due to their special Alices. Recalling how Koko had exclaimed Mikan's name, which brought on a rain of Baka bullets and Koko receiving burns to his behind, Koko had learned to control his impulse of shouting out Mikan's real name in the presence of others.

Kaoru-sama cleared her throat to signify the start of the challenge and this caused the crowd to hush in silence. Happy with the level of silence, she began.

"Welcome all who have stayed for so long to witness this final challenge between the final two princesses, Koizumi-hime from the Nula Kingdom and Suni-hime from the Julop Kingdom. I'm sure these two have done their respective kingdom's proud and the emerging winner of the challenge would ultimately be my son's bride and future queen of Firenze. Our two kingdoms would be united by the act of matrimony. The challenges, thus far have proved to test one in areas of intelligence, athletics and beauty. The events leading up to today were also, unexpected and challenging. Before I begin explaining this test I would like to announce a few things."

Kaoru looked around and saw that she still had the crowd's attention, "The recent event of those being poisoned during the Harvest festival was one of the lowest that we've experienced in a long time and I hope that this has not dampen your mood. I'm also informed that the culprit was my own advisor, Reo Mori." A few were in shock, a few gasp in shock, for no one expected the trusted advisor to have committed this act. Continuing, "However, I have also been informed by our coroner that his actions were not of his own and were controlled by someone."

Mikan saw from the corner of her eye, that a vein had popped from Luna's temple and fear flashed across her eyes.

"_Mikan… I think now would be a good time to tell you that Luna has suspicious thoughts… she has an alice stone in her hands, and she's talking to someone."_

"_Who?"_

"_Persona."_

"_What does she want?"_

"_She knows that it was you who have informed the queen and, and…"_

"_AND?"_

"_She's telling Persona to execute a plan, but she won't say what exactly. She just says that he should not fail her and he should know what to do. She's also wondering how did the coroner find out that Reo was being controlled."_

Mikan smiled, _"That's because she doesn't know that Hotaru's brother is the coroner and he was able to detect small traces of someone's alice. Anyway, that's good enough. I'm going to nullify her powers for now, stop reading her mind."_

With that, Mikan enlarged her nullification barrier so that it encompassed her and Luna. Luna noted the cut off of her conversation with Persona and turned to glare at her. However Mikan looked back at her innocently and proceeded to pay attention to what was being said.

"We all are in mourning but the Hyuuga Family greatly thank those who have helped. Now for the test, Ogasawara, please place the vials on the table." The dark-haired girl moved forward and place a vial filled with a light blue liquid in front of Mikan and Luna each. Smiling at the two of them, she moved back and stood beside the queen.

"The final test would not enable you to use your alice, not because I have nullified it, but because using it would require too much of your energy. The final test would…" The queen paused at look at each of them in the eye. She knew that this might be a dangerous task, since Mikan has been constantly been attacked by Luna and by issuing such a task may put Mikan's life on the line. Despite wanting to give Mikan a heads up on the task, she knew that by doing so, the test would be void as Mikan would have an unfair advantage. So as much as she wanted to, Kaoru kept silent and prayed hard that Mikan would be safe.

The crowd seemed to hinge on the words of the queen, and after what seemed like a long pause, she continued, "…The test would make the both of you pregnant in a span of 2 weeks."

"WHAT?"

"That's absurd!"

Such words spewed from the princesses who did not succeed to pass the test, mostly because they could not grasp how one could be pregnant in 2 weeks and mostly because of jealousy.

"_Hey Natsu… these princesses are envisioning you sleeping together with both Mikan and Koizumi."_

"_Sigh… I had a feeling they would think that."_

"_Here, let me channel some of their thoughts to you."_ And Koko proceeded to channel all the images of Natsume with either Mikan or Luna in bed.

"_Koko, unless you want your bottom to be fried real extra crispy, I would advise you to stop."_ This frighten Koko enough and he stopped, but smirked to himself as he enjoyed the speculations of the other princesses.

"_Sleeping with polka is one thing, Koizumi is another thing altogether."_

"_I read all that Natsu, such a naughty boy aren't you?" _Within instants, Koko was hoping around the ballroom looking for a pail of water. Hotaru predicted this would happened and used her new water gun on Koko's flaming butt.

"Heh heh, thanks Hotaru…" Koko said in relief but immediately sweat dropped when he saw Hotaru glaring at him, waving her newly polished Baka gun in his face.

Luna and Mikan themselves were shock, both wondering how they could be pregnant and thought the natural way would be to sleep with Natsume.

"_Tsk tsk Mikan, I didn't know you wanted Natsume THAT way." _Koko found a new target to terrorise in the meantime, not caring that his comment made Mikan blush a deep shade of red.

"_KOKO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW! STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" _Mikan did a mental scream.

"_Well, you ain't much different for Natsu then. Sheesh all you people, screaming at me, Natsume burning my ass to a nice crisp texture... fine I'll enjoy this free entertainment for myself." _Crossing his arms, Koko sulked in his place and continued reading the minds of the other princesses.

Luna was thinking the exact thing that Mikan was thinking as well and gave her sly grin.

"Let me continue please. I think I know what you all are thinking… but no, neither Koizumi-hime nor Sumi-hime would be sleeping with my son. My chemist here would now explain."

"Thank you your highness. These two princesses would experience a simulation of being pregnant, if I should call it so, in a span of 2 weeks. That is, they will experience morning sickness in the initial days, then bloating up as their stomachs expand and at the end of roughly 2 weeks, they would experience childbirth. I have gathered both their DNA and mixed them with Natsume-sama's so that the baby, hypothetically conceived will look like either of them. However, since this is a simulated event, the baby would disappear after 5 days. At the stroke of midnight each day, the baby would grow. Hence, on the first day it's an infant, the second a 3 year old child, the third an 8 year old, the fourth a 12 year old and finally a 15 year old." Ogasawara-san looked at the two princesses and burst out laughing at their shocked expression.

Koko looked around and thought it would be a good time to gather the reaction of the other princesses.

"_Getting pregnant is bad enough, they have to look after a child that grows each day by a few years? Luckily I'm not in their shoes. Who knows how the child would turn out to be?"_

"_Morning sickness… temperaments will change, I've seen my cousin get pregnant and she was one ferocious thing… Poor Natsume! He has 2 'wives'!"_

"_I guess they're gonna need a new wardrobe for that fast expanding stomach."_

"_The child grows? Damn!Iif only I didn't drop out, then I could see how my future child would look like with Natsume! How will the president of the fan club answer to the rest of the fans?"_ Koko's head immediately whipped towards a drooling Sumire as she started imagining how the child would look like.

"Seriously Sumire? You really want to see what your child would look like if Natsume was the father?"

"Ah… erm… Yea… no… IT'S A GOOD OPPORTUNITY!" Sumire blurted out. Koko merely shook his head and let out a resigned sigh. _"You can never get rid of the inner fan girl…"_

Seeing that the queen was glaring at her, Ogasawara-san stopped laughing, cleared her throat and continued. "All these experiences would start once they have drunk their respective vials which I have placed before them. Oh, I forgot to mention, their temperaments would also change, similar to an expecting mother!" The dark-haired girl excitedly explained all this, much to the horror of Mikan and Luna. "Due to you two being pregnant, your alices would be consumed by the baby as well, and using them would put a strain on your health and life. Hence, please refrain from using it, otherwise you would experience immense fatigue and would not be able to complete the other tasks laid out for you. A doctor would be sent to have your regular check-ups every morning. Your diet would be taken care of as well."

"Thank you Nonoko. As she has mentioned, the both of you would receive various tasks during your two weeks and these task require you to move around the kingdom. If you fail any of these tasks, you are immediately disqualified."

The crowed murmured excitedly, all speculating what the baby would look like and who was the most likely candidate to win this competition. Natsume, however, stared worriedly at Mikan.

"You're worried aren't you? Worried that she would not be able to take the strain of carrying a child?" Ruka whispered.

"Yeah, she's an only child, she's younger than Luna, worst still, she never saw anyone get pregnant before nor know of the things that come with it."

"BA-KA. She'll be all right." Hotaru interjected. "She has that ability to surprise anyone. Besides, she has you, unlike Luna. I've seen many people get pregnant, and those that survive are those with strong willpower, and someone whom they love deeply."

"Survive?" Natsume was starting to worry even more.

"There's a small chance she'll die in childbirth. But don't worry, I have been upgrading the medical facilities here. Besides, onii-chan is here, and he'll be able to boost the chances of her surviving."

"Please proceed to drink the potion. There is to be none left otherwise the consequences would be… would show up in the child." Nonoko chirped.

Both Mikan and Luna stepped forward and took the vials in their hand. Uncorking the lid, they raised it to their lips and a foul smell hit them.

"You expect us, the finish THIS? It looks harmless but the smell, it's pungent!" Luna exclaimed. Mikan on the other hand closed her eyes and took a small sip despite the smell.

"It's actually quite sweet Koizumi-hime, after you get round the smell." Mikan then gulped the potion down as it reminded her of a drink her mother used to make.

Upon finishing the drink, the queen said her final instructions. "I have moved both your rooms to the ground floor of the North wing as being pregnant can make moving around a little difficult. You will find your things there. Good luck." Trumpets fan fared and the queen excited the room with the bounding Nonoko.

Glaring at each other, Mikan said, "Good luck then."

"Ha, luck? More like you'll be needing it, Sa-ku-ra-hime."

Both however suddenly felt something hot climbing out of their throats and rushed to look for their servants.

"_Misaki! I need a bucket!"_

Misaki ran forward with her prepared bucket (the queen had sent for them to prepare a bucket and bring it down to the ballroom) and placed it in front of Mikan. Within seconds, both Luna and Mikan hurled their dinner out, and the crowed was grossed out by the scene. Then all left in order to keep their dinner's in their stomach.

"_So it begins…"_

* * *

Narumi-sensei stared at the large calendar that Mikan had created since she first drank the vial of solution which made her pregnant. Taking at large black marker, he crossed out "Day 2" and capped market, only to be responded with the sound of Mikan throwing up. It was the start of the third day and Mikan's stomach was already swelling as if she were 3 month pregnant. The bouts of morning sickness was quite serious with Mikan, whatever she ate came back out an hour later.

Misaki gently patted her back as Tsubasa held back her chestnut locks.

"Mikan, you have to get something in your system or else your body is going to give out on you." Misaki-sensei said in a serious tone.

"How can she Misaki-sensei? Everything she's eaten is coming out! The smell of food repulses her, the sight of it makes her run for the bathroom… Look at her! Her eyes have sunken into their sockets, she's all pale, she barely has the energy to do anything!" Tsubasa blurted out at his teacher. Calming down, he smoothed out his ruffled hair and asked, "Is there a herb? Anything for her to at least drink a cup of milk?"

Misaki-sensei pondered for a while, then entered into his room (which was cluttered with books and no one knows how he was able to get so many of them to the Firenze palace).

"Oh fine, go read your books and ignore suffering Mikan." The lack of sleep for the past three days was getting to Tsubasa badly.

"Calm down Tsubasa, there's no use getting all agitated now. Mikan isn't doing well but she's a fighter." Narumi-sensei patted him in the back. As soon as he said that, a white pigeon flew through the window and landed on Mikan's desk. "Ah, it seems that Serina-sensei has some news."

**Narumi,  
I can see what's going on in the palace, no need to constantly send me updates. Regarding Mikan's condition of morning sickness, I suggest you feed her some porridge and get Misaki to find a herb so that her digestive system does not try to rid the food eaten. Also, Narumi, make yourself useful by making that awful tea of yours? It'll help her sleep and keep the food in.**

**Serina**

Narumi quickly scribbled down his thanks and set the pigeon free so that it could fly back to Serina-sensei, wherever she was. Waving the piece of paper he sang, "MI-SA-KI-SEN-SEI~~!"

Misaki-sensei came out from his room carrying a very thick and dusty book in one hand, and with the other hand, he threw a paper aeroplane so that it landed right in Narumi's mouth.

"Pui puI! Aw that isn't nice Misaki… Anyway what's this?"

"It's a herb that helps to maximise absorption of any food taken in, well a picture of it and its properties. It's found near water bodies. I'll be leaving now thank you very much and will be back in 2 hours. In the meantime, do NOT feed her anything or else the herb would not work." With that, Misaki drew his cloak round his body and fasten it. Slinging his leather pouch over his head, he grabbed the dagger on the table and sheath it on his waist. Looking around the table, he saw his favourite whip bean pod and decided to take it back from Narumi's care.

"Thanks Misaki-sensei." Mikan managed to croak before turning her head towards the bucket again. Opening the door and taking his first stride, he immediately bumped into a palace maid.

"Pardon me sir, I'm here with a message from Imai-hime. Is Suni-hime in the room?"

"She is, do go in and pass the message, though it's not a nice sight in there." Misaki-sensei chuckled and rushed to the stables for a horse.

The palace maid knocked gently on the door and saw Mikan sitting on an arm chair all pale and looking very sick. "Erm… Sumi-hime? I have a message for you from Imai-hime."

"Do relay it." Mikan smiled weakly.

"Imai-hime asked for you to stop by her room after your morning checkup. She said she has something important to discuss with you and asked for you to bring along the pendant."

"What pendant?"

"She didn't say, but she did say you would know."

"All right, thank you. Tsubasa-senpai, please show her out."

Not long after the maid left, the doctor assigned to Mikan came knocking on the door. However, this time, Nonoke came along. While Misaki was braiding Mikan's hair into two pigtails, Nonoke came bounding up to Mikan and loudly said, "OHAYO MIKA-CHAN!"

"Gosh gosh, not so loud. The effects of pregnancy makes everything louder by ten times." Mikan exclaimed while rubbing her throbbing ears.

"Sorry! Well, the effects seem to be realistic enough."

"Too realistic."

"Well, that's the plan. Anyway, you seem to have rather bad morning sickness, Koizumi-hime has had a rather peaceful 3 days if I should say."

"Isn't the potion supposed to make both of us feel the same way?"

"In a way, it differs from an individual's body. She might have a better luck to the morning sickness, but… her cravings could be bad." Winking, Nonoko left the room and ushered the doctor in.

The doctor did her usual check on Mikan's weight, waist diameter, blood pressure and reflexes. "Sumi-hime, it seems you've been losing weight for the past three days, not able to retain your food I presume?"

Mikan gave a weak nod. "My personal physician has gone to get some herbs for me."

"May I be so bold as to enquire what kind of herbs?" The young doctor asked.

Waving to Narumi-sensei, he came into her room with the piece of paper Misaki-sensei had given him.

"Ah, the Porli herb. Your physician is highly educated. This herb would help in maximum absorption of any food you take. Do take in half an hour before your meals. Well, to report, everything is normal except your weight. Your reflexes have also been consistently quick despite you having a lack of rest and nutrition. I will take my leave then. Good day Suni-hime." The young doctor stood up and flicked her white coat behind her. Narumi-sensei opened the door for her and let her out of the room.

"Going to see Hotaru now?" Narumi asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't like to wait." Mikan sighed.

"Tsubasa accompany her. Misaki and I will… try and cook something for you."

* * *

Mikan knocked on the wall and awaited for Hotaru to come answer the door. To Tsubasa, he seemed a bit baffled to be waiting in front of a wall, but Mikan was too tired to try explaining things to him. Within seconds, the door flew open and Natsume possessively grabbed Mikan's hand and glared at Tsubasa.

"I thought.. we were going to Hotaru's room? What is this punk doing here?" Tsubasa returned the glare.

"This IS Hotaru's room. Now if you would excuse us, we have something important to discuss. I'll send her back to her room, so you can go rest in peace. Goodbye." Pulling Mikan into the room, Natsume slammed the door shut and gave Mikan a long and tight hug.

"Natsume… I'm all right. Just a little tired from all the puking." Mikan tried comforting him, but the crimson eyed boy refused to let go of her. He has been getting news from the palace maids that Mikan was fairing much worse than Luna these few days due to her atrocious morning sickness and he felt useless because he could not do anything to relieve her of this torture.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I planned this test, but I didn't expect you to suffer. I just wanted to expose Luna's true nature."

"It's all right Natsume. I'll be up in a jiffy. Besides, Nonoko-chan said that it differs from person to person. So Luna might have it bad the next bout." Smiling as brightly as she could at Natsume, he slowly released his grip on her and escorted her to the comfy armchair in Hotaru's room.

Koko cleared his throat and that was when Mikan realised that Natsume was not the only one in the room. In fact, there were Koko, a stunned Sumire, a blushing Ruka, a gleeful Aoi, cold Hotaru and her equally cold elder brother.

"Touching, but let's get down to what we gathered here for eh? Let's move to my lab." Hotaru commented. By pressing a button, a large portrait in her room automatically moved upwards to reveal an inner lab with all her equipment. Sitting herself down on a stool, she motioned Mikan to sit on her armchair while the rest sat around the long workbench on stools. She looked at everyone in the room and began.

"As you all know, onii-chan, Ruka, Natsume and I have been researching on ways to allow someone with Aoi's alice type to gain back her alice. Due to her absorbing an alice stone at a young age and her alice was used out due to the sudden surge in power, she no longer has an ability to use her Fire alice. Even though she was initially an Intermittent alice type; the Alice which can only be used for a short period, at any time, but at a high level of power, it seems that her alice source has been drained." Hotaru looked at everyone to see if they have grasped the gravity of the situation.

Nodding to her brother, he continued, "I have been studying many books and in the more ancient ones, it mentioned that if an alice stone of the alice wielder is inserted into the body, the source of that person's alice may start regenerating again. Any questions?"

Sumire perked up, "From my understanding, alice stones only have a certain lifespan and once the power is used up in that stone, the wielder no longer has that particular alice. So how will this get Aoi-chan's alice back?"

"You see Shouda-san, when the stone is inserted into Aoi-hime's body, her body will recognize the stone as it being compatible with her own body and since that was the initial alice, her body will start to replenish her alice source. So even if the stone runs out of power, she has already gained the ability to generate her own alice."

Hotaru continued, "But this of course comes with its own dangers. Even if Mikan possesses the insertion alice, she has to insert the alice stone at the main source of Aoi's alice generation site. This ability comes together with her insertion alice but it is a rumored ability. No one has been able to find a person's alice source, and, Mikan is pregnant, so she can't use her alice with such a vigorous extent, her body will burn out."

"Shiki-san can't do it?" Natsume inquired.

"Shiki-san does not have the insertion alice. He only has the stealing alice." Mikan answered him. "I'll still do it. If I try, Aoi can have her alice back, I have to try." Mikan stood up and grasp the alice stone which she had kept for the past 6 years in her hand. She tried to concentrated hard and find Aoi's source of power but she suddenly felt dizzy and felt herself falling. Natsume jumped up from his seat and caught her inches before she hit the ground. Opening her eyes, she pushed herself up and tried again.

"No stop. This is going to harm you and the baby! How are you going to go about doing the tasks if you pass out now?" Natsume urged her to stop trying.

"I can't stop. This may be Aoi's chance to finally utilize her alice."

"There's always after the test, when you're feeling better!"

"No we don't. Luna isn't going to sit around after the test. She's going to do something! I know it! And by then, everyone's alice would be vital in this battle." Mikan shouted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Hotaru and her brother shouted at the same time. Sumire wanted to scream at the couple as well, but Koko read the Imai sibling's thoughts and poked her to keep quiet. Ruka on the other hand, was busy flipping through the book that Hotaru's brother had left on the table.

Subaru stood up and walked over to Mikan, placing a hand on her shoulder he said, "Don't push yourself. You're in no condition to stretch your alice that far. I know Shiki-san has been trying to expand your alice capabilities, but doing this would mean hurting the baby growing inside of you. If we knew you were going to take immediate action, we wouldn't have told you this piece of news."

"Erm guys, it says here that Mikan can use her alice, if there is an alice wielder with the Amplification alice. It makes sense. If Mikan's small alice now is amplified by a few times, she would be able to use her Insertion alice without much harm. And if Hotaru told me correctly, Shiki-san has the amplification alice in him." Ruka broke the tension and everyone stared at him.

"Brillant." The ice queen smirked. Raising her hands, she brought forth a small phone and dialed a few numbers. "Get Shiki-san here now!"

* * *

"You know… if you sent someone, I could have walked here instead of being deported by this THING." Shiki remarked.

"That THING is a great invention of mine to bring people who walk slowly to places that I want." Hotaru shot back. "You know what to do so hurry up do it before baka here decides to use her alice in her already frail state."

"WHO YOU CALLING BAKA?" Both Mikan and Sumire exclaimed at the same time. Looking at each other, the burst out laughing. The rest merely sweatdropped while Hotaru rolled her eyes.

Shiki concentrated hard and soon a purple alice stone formed in his hands, then passing it over to Mikan, she closed her eyes so that she could concentrate on absorbing it. As soon as she felt the warm feeling within her, Mikan concentrated on Aoi and somehow saw Aoi's outline in her mind. Looking up and down with her mind on Aoi's body, she saw golden streams in Aoi's body, as fine as those of blood vessels. She could tell which direction they were coming from and tracing backwards, she found the source of Aoi's alice, it being at her heart.

"I found her alice source, it's at her heart." Mikan told the group.

"That's a pretty dangerous place to insert someone's alice. If you go too far, it could obstruct the heart. Are you able to control where the alice stone will go?" Subaru asked in a concern manner.

"Yup. Narumi-sensei trained me well enough and with the extra training Shiki-san has given me, I'm positive. I'll do it now." Taking a deep breath, Mikan held the crimson alice stone in her hand and closed her eyes again so that she could see Aoi's body outline. Walking towards Aoi, she located the source and pressed the palm with the alice stone to Aoi's heart.

The alice stone slowly began being absorbed into Aoi's body and as soon as Mikan felt that the entire stone was in Aoi's power source, she removed her hand and opened her eyes.

"Done. Why don't you try using your Alice Aoi?" Mikan asked, surprised that she did not feel tired at all.

"Here, burn this ball of paper I'm going to toss in the air." Natsume perked up. Crushing up a blank piece of paper, Natsume threw it high above his head and it immediately caught on fire, landing to the ground in black ashes.

"I… I have my alice back!" Aoi exclaimed and went to hug both Mikan and her Onii-chan. "Thank you, thank you…" She mumbled in their shoulder while tears of joy streamed down her face.

Sumire, Koko and Ruka who were standing to one side watching the scene unfold, looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly Koko shouted, "SOMEONE GET A BUCKET! MIKAN'S GONNA HURL!"

* * *

**_Tada! Hope you all like it. This is the final test, well at main bulk of it. The next chapter we'll see how Luna is coping with her own pregnancy and what Mikan and her have to do around the kingdom! Do read and review please please! I'm really happy to have hit 1K over hits from those in USA and _**_**Philippines!**_

**_I would like to extend my thanks to those who reviewed and here are your replies!_**

**_Blueberryxn: AH FIRST REVIEW AGAIN! YOU GOT ME ALL HYPED UP!_**

**_CrackleGirl11: haha, you have to read more to find out. Though I don't think Natsume would need to do anything. :)_**

**_MistiLove: You're helping me keep track of the number of reviews I have! :D Thanks for the compliment. Merry Christmas and a Happy new year to you too! The story is gonna get exciting!_**

**_Little Strawberry RiRin Chan: Thanks for pointing that out! I'll try to make my writing more clearer. Sometimes I get so caught up in trying to write what's going to happen next that I lose my clarity. Oh, Luna can only control people if they are physically close in proximity to her. So she always lures them in by saying that she loves them. As you have noticed, all those controlled by Luna are males. :)_**

**_AnimeLuver748: I read your review while on holiday in Taiwan and guess what, YOU MADE ME SMILE LIKE AN IDIOT FOR 5 WHOLE MINUTES BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS IS JUST THAT AWESOME AND VALUED BY ME! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last~!_**


	26. Names and the risk mission

**_Hey readers! Sorry for the long leave of absence, I just got a job so today I finally had the time to type this out. I spent 4 hours on this chapter so I hope you like it!_**

**_WARNING: This chapter may be a bit too descriptive for those who are 15 and below. So if you are, read at your own cost._**

**_Those who wanted more NatsumeXMikan, I hope this chapter satisfies your craving!_**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

With the herb that Misaki-sensei brought back, after much digging and swimming as it was an underwater herb, Mikan had put on more weight and there was more colour in her cheeks. Her morning sickness subsided and her tummy began growing larger as she passed her first trimester. As the doctor came to do her usual morning checkup on the third day, she was pleased to announce that Mikan is now in her fourth month and the baby was growing just fine. This of course made Nonoko even happier as she now had more results regarding her experiment.

Narumi-sensei went to the large calendar again and crossed out 'Day 4', then turned around to the dining table and continued munching on a slice of toast. However he was cut short of his peaceful breakfast when Misaki-sensei and Tsubasa opened the front door and sat beside him. Staying silent as they did not want Mikan to be woken up, Misaki-sensei signaled to Misaki to join them at the table while Tsubasa brought forth a bloodied leather glove to the table.

"What's this?" Narumi-sensei asked in harsh tones.

"They've gotten worst, not only are they robbing those who stay at the outskirts of the kingdom, they're being more brutal. This is a glove from someone's hand, a hand that we found at the side of the road." Tsubasa explained grimly.

"How many were injured?" Misaki inquired.

"I would say 2 households of 5. The rest are so frightened that they are paying them protection money." Misaki-sensei said.

"What is their strength?" Narumi asked.

"There are 8 of them, all men ranging from their early twenties to their late thirties." Tsubasa replied.

Narumi looked at Mikan's open bedroom door and looked at the innocent sleeping girl, he knew that it was inevitable and it was part and parcel of her job, but this was just an impeccable timing for these bandits to stir up some trouble.

"Are they being hired by someone?" Narumi tried to dig further.

Misaki-sensei and Tsubasa looked at Narumi in the eye and nooded.

"It's him, isn't it? But it's dangerous to put Mikan in this mission; her body will be put under a massive strain."

"We don't have much of a choice; it's not that we didn't try to intervene in this matter. Kuonji knows that we would try to do something to prevent Mikan from leaving the palace and helping these people. The barrier that he has put up around each attack is impenetrable, or rather, its laced with so many layers that a mere alice stone wielder cannot pass through. He's trying to draw. Her. Out." Misaki-sensei emphasized the last three words.

"Hence letting her go would be walking into his trap." Narumi stared at Misaki-sensei in the eyes.

"You know well that by not letting her go, he would torture them slowly and let their cries reach Mikan. You know that would hurt Mikan the most, she could never stand the idea of innocent people being brought into this mess. She has to go." Tsubasa commented.

Mikan stirred in her sleep as she heard people mumbling outside.

"She's getting up…" Misaki urged the group. "Narumi, just agree to this mission. Knowing that she could have done something but was not permitted would damage her emotionally."

"Naturally, even if you did not give her permission, she would just sneak out against your orders. Either way, your hands are tied Narumi." Misaki-sensei mumbled.

"Fine fine! Prepare her things then. Misaki, brief her thoroughly, I want her in quickly and out the same way she went in. NO climbing. NO jumping and absolutely NO SPARRING." Narumi instructed.

"Yes yes, no harm to her, no harm to the baby. Misaki, go wake Mikan for breakfast, the milk's getting cold." Misaki-sensei drawled on in a bored tone.

Mikan rubbed her hazelnut brown eyes and sat up in her bed. Stretching, she pulled her legs over to the side of her bed and got up. Pulling the silk coat over her shoulders, she put on her satin slippers and walked into the dining room.

"Good morning everyone," Mikan smiled and took her seat, "It's been a while since we ate breakfast together." Taking a teacup, she poured the warm milk into her cup and started munching on a slice of honey toast.

Sipping it slowly, she looked past Narumi-sensei at the white grand piano which was sitting in the hall. On it sprawled many pieces of manuscript paper, most of them scribbled on for the tune to Enigma Sonata. Natsume's birthday was in a few more months' time and she wanted to complete the song before then and practice, so that it could be presented to him.

Finally putting the last bit of toast in her mouth, there was a knock on the door. Misaki rushed to open it, only to converse shortly with a palace maid and then close the door again.

"She says that Hyuuga-sama has requested for you to meet him at the palace gates in 1 hours' time. Let's get you ready my dear." Misaki then urged Mikan from her seat into the bath that she had prepared for her.

* * *

Helping Mikan into her white flat pumps, Mikan was dressed in a baby blue dress which was sleeveless and hugged just under her breast, highlighted by a white satin ribbon. The dressed flowed freely all the way down to mid-calve and swished softly with every step she took.

Twirling in the mirror, Mikan happily walked out of her room and decided to stop by the outside of Luna's room. Putting her ear close to the door she could hear her shouting at maids.

"I WANTED MY CHOCOLATE DARK! THIS IS LIGHT! GET ME ANOTHER CUP OF HOT COCO! NOOOWWW!" and a cup smashing onto the floor was heard.

"Do calm down Luna-hime, we're getting another cup ready."

"You said the same thing two cups ago! Is it SO HARD TO GET A DECENT CUP OF HOT COCO?"

Mikan chuckled because she knew that she did not have severe food cravings and because of what Nonoko has said, her just retribution was being served.

Continuing on her way, she finally reached the front gates of the palace while enjoying the cool breeze. Seeing Natsume lean against the side of the gates made her heart flutter for she had missed him dearly even though she saw him two days ago. He was dressed in a loose fitting white shirt which was tucked into a pair of dark brown breeches. Accompanied with his riding boots, a long rapier hung by his side and his messy bangs covered his crimson eyes. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he looked him and his crimson eyes reflected the light of the sun. He held out his hand and waited for Mikan to take it.

Mikan raised her arm and gently placed her hand on his, and then he suddenly pulled her close into a tight embrace. Taking in the soft strawberry scent that lingered on her hair, he held her protectively in his arms.

"Good morning Natsume." Mikan whispered softly into his ear.

"Good morning Mikan." Giving her a soft peck on the cheek, he released her from his embraced and led her towards the town.

"Where are we going? It's already 10am in the morning." Mikan asked as Natsume continued to pull her down the path and towards the town.

"It's a secret, but I promise that you will like it."

Entwining his fingers with hers, they diverted from the route to town and soon reached a small lake, a place slightly away from the town which was extremely quiet. There prepared was a checkered picnic mat with a brown picnic basket under a large tree. There were swans swimming in the lake and birds chirping in the tree. The way the sun reflected off the waters made Mikan all excited and happy for she could finally enjoy herself after the many days of throwing up.

"It's going to be only the two of us till 4pm. Then I'll have to send you back." Natsume said sadly as he gazed down at her.

"But you'll have 6 hours with me, so let's spend it fully shall we?" Mikan happily perked up and dragged Natsume to the picnic mat.

Sitting herself down on the mat, she laid back and stared at the clouds which were floating by. Natsume smiled at the brown haired girl whom he loves so much and realized that he could never be happy with anyone else but her. Joining her on the mat, he laid back and pulled her so that she laid on his arm. Mikan felt the warmth radiating from Natsume's body and she curled up closer to his body. With his free hand, Natsume took one of Mikan's small hand and held them.

"Neh Natsume, doesn't that cloud look a bit like Ruka's rabbit?" Mikan pointed at a passing cloud with her free hand.

"No… it looks more like a dog… _or that effeminate teacher of yours wearing bunny ears…_" Natsume mumbled the last part under his breath.

"It looks more like a rabbit to me." Mikan tried making Natsume see why it was a rabbit rather than a dog.

While Natsume was trying to outline the parts to tell Mikan that it was a dog, he accidentally brushed his hand against her baby bump.

Stopping in midsentence, he changed the topic and asked, "Hey Polka… what are you going to name the baby?"

Mikan thought a long time before answering, "I don't know, I haven't thought about it."

"How about we think about it together? Since I'm going to be its supposed father."

"Don't call the baby an it! She will have a name."

"How do you know it's a she?"

"I'm presuming the baby is going to be a she."

"Why not a boy?"

"Because I think looking after a boy who takes after you is going to drive me up the wall since you're already a handful."

"Excuse me… the boy will be exactly like me. He will inherit his father's good looks and mannerism."

"Not over my dead body. He will have proper manners, not going around grunting at people and being a pervert."

"I am NOT a pervert."

"Yes you were! You're always calling me names, by THE UNDERWEAR PRINT THAT I'M WEARING!"

"That's because you refuse to wear more womanly underwear."

"Well I'm SORRY for the choice of underwear."

"Anyway, why don't you ask the doctor to check for the sex of the baby?"

"What for? It'll spoil the surprise. Let's just decide on a name all right? We'll just pick one each for the girl and one each for the boy. Let's start with the girl's."

Both pondered for a long while before Natsume broke the silence and spoke.

"How's Nyoko? It means treasure."

"How about Keiko? It means adored."

"Hm… Keiko Hyuuga…Nyoko Hyuuga… Both seem fine to me. Which do you prefer?" Natsume turned to look at Mikan.

"How about we keep both in mind and decide later?" Mikan suggested.

Natsume nodded his head and could not contain his excitement anymore, "now let's go on to the boy's name! Akira! Let's name our son Akira! It means intelligent."

"Why must you name our son intelligent?"

"Cause if he has his mother's brains, he would be a prince who fails all his exams and what kind of ruler would he be?" Natsume started mocking Mikan.

Rolling her hand into a fist, Mikan gave Natsume a light punch on the face and he let out a small groan of pain.

"OUCH?"

"That was when I was younger. I tell you now, I'm much smarter. My turn, how's Satoshi? Its clear-thinker, or wise."

"Fine let's scrap Akira. I think Tadashi is good. It stands for loyal."

"So it's Tadashi Hyuuga or Satoshi Hyuuga?"

"Yeah… they're good names." Mikan looked at her baby bump and rubbed it affectionately. "It's so fast Natsume, I'm into my fourth month and it's only the fourth day."

"Luckily your morning sickness is gone, or else you wouldn't be saying that. How about having something to eat now?"

Mikan pushed herself up and turned to kiss Natsume on the lips.

"What's that for?" Natsume asked.

"Thanks. For everything." Mikan replied.

"You'll be a great mother, there's no doubt of it. Just promise me that you won't go running around and putting yourself in danger. You now have to be more wary of the baby."

"Even though it's not going to be real baby… that's the part that saddens me."

This time Natsume pressed his lips against Mikan's and pushed her down on the floor. Within seconds, the kiss was deepened and his hands began to roam her body. Mikan entwined her arms round Natsume's neck and pulled his closer to her. There seemed to be a mutual sense of urgency and soon Natsume parted Mikan's lips with his tongue. He could taste a faint taste of strawberry, most likely from her toast this morning.

Suddenly Natsume stopped and sat up.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Mikan asked. Then a thought hit her and she stuttered, "I…I kno…know I'm no…not experience in that a…area. Sorry."

"No it's not that. You're carrying a child now. It's a common fact, to not touch the body while carrying a child." Giving her a peck on the forehead, Natsume opened the picnic basket and handed her an egg sandwich.

"_However, I can't get the feeling of urgency that I'm feeling. My intuition is never wrong, but nothing harmful will befall her. Right?"_

* * *

"Mikan you've got a mission to do," Narumi said and Misaki-sensei started briefing her.

Narumi-sensei looked sadly at Mikan who just came back from her outing with Natsume. He hated breaking this news to her and seeing her crestfallen face. As much as he tried, Narumi did his best to hide the fact that the Kingdom of Firenze has had a rise in number of bandit attacks, killing and mysterious disappearance since the start of the bride selection. Usually when news from their network of spies is heard, he would dispatch Tsubasa and Misaki. The more serious cases were usually accompanied by Misaki-sensei.

Under normal circumstances, anyone would presume that the rise in these cases were due to the higher chance of kidnapping, robbing and even killing a princess from the neighbouring kingdom. These thugs did not care much about diplomatic issues for they only need the money to feed their family, or in most cases, to secure their power in the underworld. However, the four of them, had evidence and sources saying that the rise in these cases were due to the workings of Kuonji. Having last seen him at the palace before the first selection test, he had been living amongst the town people and has been the mastermind in all that has happened.

Mikan nodded her head and then proceeded to her room to get ready. Misaki stood behind the door, carrying her black outfit and on top of it was her velvet mask. Unlacing the straps to her dress, she slipped out of it and put on the black breeches. Raising her hands, she pulled on the black long sleeved shirt and realized that it was larger than usual.

"Misaki-senpai, did you change the shirt that I usually wear?"

"Well, you could say that. I altered it, so that it would accommodate your growing belly. Here, let me help you dress up." Misaki placed the mask on the bed and walked behind Mikan. Taking the 2 loose silk ends, she wrapped each side round and under Mikan's bust, such that her belly was not constricted and the shirt was as close to her skin as possible. Mikan tucked in the ends of the shirt as Misaki tied the silk ends into a small but tight ribbon. Pulling her long hair into a bun and inserting the sapphire hairpins in a crisscross manner, Mikan placed the velvet mask over her face. She turned around to face Misaki who helped her secure the dagger around her right thigh and her rapier behind her back.

"I'm ready." Mikan said as she looked into the mirror. _"I'm sorry Natsume, I can't keep your promise because the people needs Shadowfox right now. But I promise that I'll be back, with the baby._

"What did I say about NO SPARRING? MISAKI-SENSEI~" Narumi whinned.

"Oh shut it Narumi. What if she gets caught? She would have to be able to defend herself, and I don't think a puny dagger would be able to do that. Ready Mikan?"

Mikan was confused by the conversation which Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei were having, but this was not the first time and it was not going to be the last. She will be back safely.

* * *

"You understand the mission? You just need to stop the thugs from hurting this family, confirm that Kuonji is behind this, find out what he's offering them and get out safely. No direct confrontation unless it is absolutely dire. Keep your alice usage to a minimal, we don't want you passing out and we can't help you even if you did. The barrier which is set up is very complicated." Misaki-sensei briefed Mikan one more time as they stood 50 meters away from the targeted house.

Mikan looked at the humble cottage and saw that there was a barrier laced around the house and there were 4 colours, each representing a layer of the barrier. Due to the barrier being all mixed up, it would require an extreme amount of alice usage to penetrate it. However, Misaki-sensei had gotten Shiki's barrier and amplification alice stone.

Extending his hand to Mikan, he passed her the two alice stones. "Insert the amplification alice stone now. When you are 10 meters from the barrier, insert the barrier alice. Since Shiki's barrier alice is of the highest type, you should be able to penetrate the barrier easily. Climb up to the roof and enter through that window," Misaki-sensei pointed to the attic window.

The movement in the shadows caught their attention and they saw 5 burly men walk towards the house, dragging along a man whose hair was all over his face wearing torn and tattered clothes. Even though there was a barrier, the men passed with ease and started to bang on the front door.

"OPEN UP! There's no use hiding in this pathetic house of yours. Pay us the money we demanded or we will kill your father."

There was no light in the house but the men persisted.

"There's no use hiding, we know you're in there. You have 1 minute to open this door or your father will be killed right here. We know you're watching."

Mikan stood up from her hiding spot and started sprinting to the house. As instructed, she inserted the barrier alice in to her body and passed through the shield without much trouble.

"YOU HAVE 45 SECONDS."

"_I have 45 seconds to climb into the house and find a way to save that man."_

Digging her fingers into the uneven bricks of the house, Mikan started pulling herself up to the third window above her. Her lungs were screaming for air and her fingers were starting to hurt from all the climbing, but she knew that the children in the house depended on her. Within another 15 seconds, she hoisted herself into the attic and rushed down the stairs without making much sound. When she reached the front door, she saw three girls aged 5, 14 and 16 huddling round the front door. Mikan saw that the eldest girl was clutching on to a pouch of gold coins. Due to her misjudgment, her larger-than-usual belly bumped into the dining table as she tried to squeeze between the pulled out dining chair and the table.

"AH-HA! We know you're inside! OPEN UP! YOU HAVE 15 MORE SECONDS!"

"_Curse this pregnancy despite always wanting to be a mother."_

The three girls whipped around and stared at Mikan who was like a phantom in the dark. Putting her finger to her lips, she instructed them to remain silent. Mikan walked over to them and held out her hand to the eldest girl. Out of fright, the girl handed her the pouch of gold coins, but Mikan bent down to their eye level and whispered, "I'm Shadowfox. Just a little bloated cause I ate too much." The three girls smiled at her little joke and Mikan knew that they trusted her.

"I'm going to save your papa, so go and hide in your wardrobe and don't make a sound. Onee-san, keep your sisters quiet and don't peek through the door."

"10 MORE SECONDS! PAPA YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYS FOR YOUR DAUGHTERS RATHER SEE YOU DEAD THEN PAY US THE 80 GOLD COINS."

"_Sheesh that leader is annoying."_

Seeing the 3 girls run up to their room, Mikan put her hand into the coin bag and scattered handful on to the ground. She then ran up to the second floor, scattering the coins all over the place as she went, and upon reaching a window, she slowly opened it and found that it was directly above the men.

"3 SECONDS!"

Mikan placed her hand into the coin bag again.

"2 SECONDS!"

This time she saw the men unsheathe their swords and the man that was holding the father of the girls had a Cheshire grin on his face. When he heard the leader shout 2 more seconds, he pressed the dagger deeper into the man's throat.

"1 SECOND!"

"_Yeah yeah, shut it noisy man."_

Mikan put her hand out and let go of all the coins in her hand. Around 20 coins fell out of her hand and landed on the heads of the thugs. According to the law physics, gravity would do its magic and the coins would have the same impact as small pebbles. The rain of coins caused a confusion among the men and Mikan used this opportunity to throw a dagger and impale it into the man that had the dagger against the innocent man's throat. Seeing their comrade fall, the remaining men started to bang down the door. From the same window, Mikan threw one of her hairpins at another man and with deadly accuracy, the hairpin entered the man's heart.

Moving to another window on the second floor, Mikan opened it slowly and threw her second hairpin at the man nearest to the door and he too fell as the hairpin protruded out of his stomach. The leader saw 3 of his men fall right in front of his eyes and he could not comprehend the forces working against him. Again due to the slightly larger tummy, Mikan could not pull herself back into the shadows as quick as she used to and the leader saw her.

"BITCH! I SAW YOU! YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS AND NOW YOU WILL REGRET EVER DOING THAT. I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB MYSELF!"

As soon as he completed his sentence, the wooden door finally gave way and the 2 remaining men rushed up the stairs. They plundered their way through the house, breaking everything in sight and smashing all the furniture. Mikan climbed up onto the banister and waited for the men to come up to the attic.

"BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?"

Mikan waited for what seemed like eternity before she heard 3 girls scream.

"_Shit! He found them."_

The footsteps of the men got louder as they climbed up the stairs, but despite them being quite heavy, Mikan could make out 5 pairs of footsteps rather than 2.

"Bitch… we've heard of you from our master. We know your weakness." The leader taunted.

"Who's your master?" Mikan spoke from her position.

"Why don't you come down and talk to us face to face. I'm sure you have manners."

"As if you do, barging into people's house and smashing everything."

Mikan saw the man pop a vein.

"Fine if talking nicely won't do the trick, I'll just rape the eldest girl in front of you now. My friend here would just rape the second one."

"You wouldn't dare." Mikan threatened as she slowly unsheathe her rapier.

"Sure I would." The leader then grabbed the sixteen year old and ripped open her blouse. His companion then laughed at the sight while tightening his hold on the other two girls. The girl tried to cover herself but the man stronger than her and he pinned her down with his weight. Mikan slowly shifted her position while balancing on the beam of the house.

The girl started screaming and squirming, but the leader proceeded to pull her pants down but before he could do so, Mikan threw her rapier as hard as she could so that it speared his other companion holding on to the other two girls. Seeing that his companion had fallen dead with blood oozing out of his mouth, the leader transferred his anger to the sixteen year old beneath him. He clenched his fist and started to punch her. The two other girls tried to stop the man from hitting their elder sister but he pushed them to the side and they flew to the opposite side of the room. Though not seriously hurt, they were frightened and could not move. Mikan climbed down slowly from her position and grabbed a piece of the wooden banister from the floor.

"Hey, let the girl go and stop hitting her. What kind of man are you?" Mikan taunted him. The man merely stared at Mikan and started to burst out laughing.

"So the great Shadowfox is such a small person."

"Don't judge a person by their looks, bastard."

"What you say bitch?"

"So since I'm down why don't you answer my question, who's the person who hired you?"

"Why Ms Shadowfox, how about you guess? In the meantime, I've got a boner and need to take it out on this girl here." The girl then started to scream again as the man this time succeeded in pulling down the girl's pants. "Scream all you want girly, on one can enter within 5 meters of this house. Let's have some fun shall we?" Left in her underwear, she tried to kick the man, but he held her legs down with his knees.

"KUONJI! He's hiring you, isn't it?" Mikan screamed as she saw the sixteen year old girl screaming and crying her eyes out.

"Good… you guessed it right. You know what, for a reward I'll just let this girl go." Sqeezing her breast, he threw the girl towards her sisters. She slammed into them and the three of them fell into a heap. The two younger sisters got up and tried to comfort their elder sister who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What is he offering you for doing all this?"

"Why should I tell you, a damn bitch who interferes with my plan and kill my brothers?"

"You know, whatever he offers you, won't benefit you at all. He will not be charged with any of this while your brothers will bear the brunt of his actions."

"Oh, we know… but his offer was just too great."

Mikan activated her intuition alice.

"What was his offer then? If it's money, he's offered it to everyone who has work under him. I'm guessing her offered you 1000 gold coins each."

"Wha…why do you know?"

"I told you he offers everyone the same thing. Let me guess, in order to ensure that you remain loyal to him, he killed a man in front of you, and that man was the leader of your gang. That would make you the new leader, a rather useless one that is."

The leader was stunned by the amount of knowledge this spy knew, he could not hold back the words he was going to say for his emotion now ruled his actions.

"The brotherhood is all we men have. We've lost our family in the war, we have nothing but each other, the leader was like a father to all of us and that man killed him. He killed him with his bare hands, and laughed as our leader's blood sprayed all over him."

"You should have stood up for what you believed in and not take up his offer."

"We tried, but he killed more people. Whoever denied his offer, he would kill one other man, regardless if he agreed or not. We were in fear. We couldn't do much."

"You could have seek help from the authorities. Not only are you useless, you're a coward. Admit your deeds to the authorities and be free of this guilt."

Mikan felt the amplification stone wear out and the intuition alice stone now required much greater use of her alice. With every second she used that alice, the more tired she felt. Despite using the alice, due to the small amount that is being used, the effects were minimal and the leader soon fought against her alice.

"Never. We've staked so much to get where we are. We are happy as it is. We've got money, food, women and a home. You can't make us give up what we've worked so hard for! Now enough chit chatting, I'm going to kill you as I promised." The leader took a step towards her and Mikan defensively held the broken wooden banister in front of her. Currently, that was the only thing that was in between him and her. With every step that he took forward, Mikan took two steps backwards. She knew that the banister was too weak to cause this huge man any damage. She tried circling round to the dead man for her rapier, but the leader merely laughed in her face and advanced towards her in a menacing way.

"Nowhere to run now little fox. Time to have some fun with me. My brothers don't call me big brother for nothing."

"_Damn it, I'm trapped. Think Mikan, THINK!"_

The man was now 2 steps away from her and she jumped up and smashed the banister down on his head hard. As expected, the man merely swayed and groaned in pain slightly as Mikan made a run for the dead man, but he caught her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Ohh, I feel a little bulge here… don't tell me, Shadowfox is a girl?" He tightened his grip around Mikan and spoke into her face.

"So what if I'm a woman?" Mikan spat back.

"Well, you're brave for someone who is in a tight spot right now, someone who is, pregnant."

Mikan stared back as hard as she could into the man's eyes, but fear soon flashed in those hazelnut orbs. The man took out a dagger from his back and started to cut the fabric from her skin, exposing her belly.

"I'll just slice you open then. Let's see how that baby looks like shall we?"

Mikan started pushing and shoving the man but his grip would not loosen on her. He pressed the sharp edge of the dagger on her stomach and started drawing along her stomach, all this while Mikan could feel the excruciating pain as blood oozed out from the wound.

"Stop, please!" She screamed and didn't stop screaming.

"That's what we said to Kuonji as well, but he didn't stop. He murdered our leader in front of us like that. Now I would let you taste what it feels like to have no pity shown on you." The man pushed Mikan on the floor and with one hand, held both her hands above her head. Using his knees, he held Mikan's legs together so she could not retaliate. He raised the dagger high above his head, ready for the plunge.

"HELP ME! NATSUME!"

A bright red flame burst in front man's face and he fell backwards, dropping his dagger.

"Who's there!" The man shouted into the shadows.

"Your worst nightmare." And a circle of fire encased the man within it, not allowing him out and creating a vacuum which was sucking off all the oxygen the man had in that circle.

Mikan watched the scene unfold from the ground as she was extremely exhausted and was hurting greatly from the wound on her stomach. She folded herself into a fetus position, as if it was instinctive of her to protect her unborn child. Blood oozed out at a constant rate, trickling down on to the wooden floor. The 3 girls rushed to Mikan and used the sixteen year old girl's clothing on the floor to try and stop the bleeding. Their father who was knocked unconscious, ran up to the third floor and tried to close the wound with his healing alice.

"Natsume… I'm… sorry." Mikan weakly called out.

As if she were in a dream, Natsume stepped out from the darkness and into the moonlight. Leaving the leader to suffocate in his circle, he bent down beside Mikan and wanted to picked her up, bridal style, but was stopped.

"It's best not to move her your majesty, I'm not sure of the extent of her wound. Moving her might aggravate the wound." The father humbly said.

"I've heard this from Shiki, I don't need this from someone else." Natsume said irritably as he tried to lift Mikan.

However Mikan put her hand on his arm and looked up at him, "I'm all right. It's a superficial wound, he didn't press down hard. The intuition alice told me that there was a part of him that had no choice but to do it as he didn't want to lose anymore brothers. He has been twisted in such a way to lock his emotions to do Kuonji's bidding. Let him live, he will atone for his sins the right way, I'm sure of it."

Natsume stopped his alice and the leader dropped onto the floor gasping for air. Ruka and Hotaru entered the house through a flying contraption and rushed to Mikan's side. Assessing the situation, Hotaru opened a pouch on her waist and thrust a purple alice stone into the father's hands.

"Absorb it. It's my brother's healing alice. Heal her wounds, and your daughters'." Hotaru instructed.

Ruka got up from his position and draped his coat over the barely dressed sixteen year old. "You'll catch a cold. Here, wear this."

The father concentrated hard and within seconds, the wound on Mikan's stomach began to close up and was almost barely visible. Seeing that Mikan was healed, he turned to heal his daughters wounds, both physical and emotional wounds. The gang did not stay around to watch this though, as Natsume finally carried Mikan into his arms and got into Hotaru's flying contraption. Hotaru dialed a few numbers on her phone and the whole police force was upon the house as they were flying away. They saw the leader being dragged out into the house with his head downcasted.

"You broke your promise Mikan." Natsume said, though not looking at her who was still in his arms.

"I'm sorry… these people… they need Shadowfox more than you know… I'm the only hope they have…"

"You could have been killed, did you ever think of that?" Natsume chided her, staring at her eyes with his crimson ones.

"I know… I had a plan… but I didn't expect him to find the girls. They made the situation difficult."

"For once can you stop thinking of others and more of yourself? More of the baby? What if you died? What if I lose you? How can you be so selfish? You know you can always ask me to help in state affairs! You could have told Hotaru your best friend! Do you not regard her as a friend? What about Ruka? Didn't you say you could always tell him everything? What about this? We all had to find out through Narumi!" Natsume was practically shouting at her.

Ruka got up from his seat and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"The important thing is that she's safe." Ruka said.

"I'm sorry… I really am. I did think of the baby, I did think of you. In fact that was all I thought of when I saw the man attempting to rape that girl. I thought, '_what if that was our little girl?', 'what if Natsume was the one who got captured?'_. I wasn't trained to sit around and be useless, I was trained to help the weak and defenseless. If you couldn't handle that, why did you fall in love with me, a woman who has a duty to the people?"

"You ask a good question. Why did I fall in love with you?"

"I knew of the consequences of revealing myself. You're selfish yourself, don't call the kettle black. Anyway, how did you find me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for being concerned. Stop doing this. And…Narumi informed us. He said he didn't have a good feeling of tonight's mission. Of course I burnt that girlish freak into crisp for sending you on a mission."

Natsume then kept silent and talked to her through telepathy. "_Don't do this to me again, do you know that my heart sank a million feet when I heard that you went on a mission that could POTENTIALLY be DEADLY? I can't live without you Mikan. Those six years without you were torture, don't put me through it again. I just want you to be safe, want the baby to be safe. I want to start a family with you one day because you complete me, you make me smile even though there's so much darkness around me. The duty to your people is something that is given, but what about your duty to me, your future husband?_"

Mikan kept quiet as she tried to make sense of what Natsume just said, she didn't reply him in her thoughts, she placed a barrier around her to block him out and make sense of all that is said. Finally after a long while, she knew what she had to do, what she felt and what her choice of action was going to be for the future.

"_Did I say I love you?" _Mikan asked Natsume in her thoughts.

"_You asked me why I fell in love with you, hence I'm guessing you've just said it, though never before." _Natsume shrugged.

"_Well then, I'm deeply sorry and… I will beat Luna in this test because, I want to be your wife. I want to be with you no matter what. I'm sorry that I made you worry and I won't do anything reckless. More importantly, I love you Natsume, with all my heart and my soul. That is my ultimate promise to you. No one can make me love another person more than I love you, and it took me tonight to realize that." _Mikan smiled at him as he gaze soften as he looked tenderly at the woman now in his arms.

To end it all off, he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips but to Hotaru and Ruka who did not know they were communicating by telepathy, the both thought,_"Love makes people do stupid things,"_ Even though they themselves were in love with each other.

* * *

_**All right that's the end! Please R&R! I welcome criticism as well as compliments! :) Do state what name you would prefer for the baby as well, and whether you would like it to be a girl or a boy. I have not decided on the gender of the baby, so your feedback would determine the baby's outcome!**_

_**I've got 5000+ hits and 1000+ visitors for the month of december! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Anyway...**_

**_Here are the replies!_**

**_Bueberryxn: Thanks for the compliment! Glad you like the idea of the final test._**

****_**Little Strawberry RiRin Chan: I'm not sure how many times she pukes, but i'm assuming it's a lot. haha. Haven't pictured how the baby is going to look like and look more like who. Do state your choice! :)**_

___**Saikono-san: Really? Do tell me! It would make it easier for me to write the about the baby!**_

**_enigmasonatarocks568: I'm not sure if you would read this but thanks for the compliment! I hope this chapter has enough NXM for you!_**

**_daintyran: I don't think I would make Luna's baby deformed, though there will be a twist in the story, especially regarding her baby. heh. Thanks for the support and the compliment!_**

_**SerialAnima: HAHA! That's the best compliment yet! No i'm not a professional writer! The idea for the last test was from a harry potter fanfic which i've read. I can't remember the writer nor the title of the story, so i couldn't credit it. I hope you like the plot though. :)**_

___**RandomDalmation326: Thanks for the help and guidance! I hope this chapter has less grammer and spelling mistakes, though i'm more accustomed to british spelling. For people who don't read my comments, they'll miss this. The wedding is part of this fanfic and will be the last chapter!**_

**_MistiLove: Thank you! I'm glad that my fanfic has the ability to make your new year great! Hope you like this chapter!_**

****_**AlexandryaHale: I was really happy to get your review as I read it while on my holiday! :) I really appreciate readers like you! Hope this chapter was interesting for you!**_


	27. The past, present and future

**_Hello readers! I'm sorry for not posting anything for a long time! Been busy with work and been traveling for the chinese new year! So here's the chapter! I realised that I have not given Luna any writing space, so this chapter is mostly about her. Also, no one seems to know much about Persona, so in this chapter you'll find out about him! :) Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"_**Firenze's prince helping vigilante Shadowfox?"**_

"_**Various parts of kingdom seeing an increase in numbers of murder"**_

"_**Speculations of war between Kingdom of Firenze and Nula"**_

"_**Massacre of Southern Village in Firenze. 100 dead and many injured"**_

"_**Is our royal family doing anything to stop these thugs?"**_

"_**Where is the great Shadowfox? Has the great assassin abandoned us?"**_

"_**Rumors of Shadowfox being great mastermind behind these attacks"**_

These were merely the tip of the iceberg in terms of news being reported after the incident which Mikan was involved in. The people of Firenze were starting to get unnerved as turmoil started to spread like wildfire around them. They were helpless and were looking for someone to take the blame for all that has happened. Seeing that this was one of those times where they could count on Shadowfox, they waited patiently, hoping that the great vigilante would come to their rescue. It has been a week since Shadowfox saved that household from being killed, but since then, there had been no sign of the assassin. Many were starting to believe the rumors that Shadowfox had abandoned them and with this thought, the kingdom of Firenze was slowly falling into chaos.

The crimson eyed prince stared out the window of his room, looking into the horizon trying to find comfort, but all he saw, was smoke rising.

"Another village burnt down?" Ruka stroked his pet rabbit and asked.

"The usual." Natsume curtly replied.

Ever since that day, the number of killings, robbery and rape increased almost three times its usual numbers. To appease the people, Natsume has been placed in charge of the troops that were sent out to protect the people. On good days, the men would catch the bunch that were causing trouble and these people would get interrogated. Sometimes they were interrogated so brutally, out of desperation for the next movement given by the mastermind that they died. On bad days, he would be left with cryptic messages, warning him to stay out of the chaos if he wanted his kingdom to be kept intact. On the very worst days, he would be informed that either Luna or Mikan was suffering in one way or another from their pregnancy. However, everyone knew what the kingdom had come to, it had entered a dark period and in a sense, they stood firm for they knew that their prince was in as much a difficult position as they were.

Hotaru was hovering over Natsume's desk inspecting the cryptic messages that were obtained. She first studied the type of ink that was used, then the handwriting, the parchment used and finally sat down to decipher the messages.

"Any luck?" Ruka again broke the silence and spoke to the ice queen.

"If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here trying to decipher these ridiculous messages from that idiot." She shot back in irritation.

All that was heard after this was the ticking of the table clock. The trio understood that they were running out of time and that they had three more days before Luna and Mikan were due. Due to Mikan's intuition alice, she could feel that something major was about to happen. Shiki had been training her to expand her alice capabilities, despite protest, while Misaki-sensei had been researching on more herbs that would make Mikan's delivery less painful. The wound that Mikan had sustained in the last week was healing slowly and though it posed no threat, it was painful for her to move around, especially when her waist had expanded about three times its usual size. As reported by their respective doctors, both Luna and Mikan were carrying a healthy baby and they had finally reached their ninth month. Also, Mikan was told specially to minimize movement as her body was relatively weaker than Luna's.

The ice queen gave a large sigh, "It's written by him all right, the handwriting is consistent. As grotesque as it may sound, the ink used in each note is written in a different animal's blood. The first was mice, then rat, cat, dog and finally horse. Not just any normal animal, but exquisite breeds that are found only in the forest of your kingdom. There's your first clue."

"So he's trying to tell us that he's planning something big, with the use of the animal's blood." Ruka clarified.

"Bingo. I don't suppose you have any tigers or lions in the kingdom do you Natsume?" The question broke Natsume's trance.

"No… but we do have mountain cats. They're the largest animal I've known to exist in our kingdom."

"Great, then we can try to catch that bastard Kuonji where these mountain cats live. You see, the chaos isn't dying down, and I'm sure this nut of a guy wants to end things with a bang, so he'll kill one of those creatures."

"The thing is this, how are you so sure that Kuonji's the one personally going down and getting his hands dirty with these animals?"

"You ask trivial questions."

"You skip too many steps, as usual." Natsume retorted.

"Ruka, explain to him while I try finding other clues." Hotaru turned her back and focused all her attention of the parchments again.

Looking to Ruka for further explanation, Natsume crossed the room and sat on the sofa.

"Well, I've been receiving reports from the animals that there is a man who would enter the forest and kill these animals. What more, this man would enter a day before the notes are received, plus the scent from the man has been consistent. You get the connection?"

"And why haven't you told me this?"

"It could have been any man going into the forest to do such a sadistic thing that's why. So I waited till there was enough of a correlation before telling Hotaru."

With her head still bent down, Hotaru butt in to defend Ruka, "Don't blame him. I told him not to tell you till we had further evidence. Keep your cool and save it for the fight with Kuonji later."

Natsume sighed and drank the tea that was sitting on the coffee table, "So right now, we know that Kuonji is after Mikan so that he can remove the nullification stone in his body and he got Luna into this mess because she's in the same boat as him."

"Right… but that's not important right now, we need to find out how he's going to get Mikan to oblige and when he's going to attack." Hotaru replied him.

The clock started to chime, indicating that it was eight at night and that it was time for him to spend time with Luna.

"It's time, whatever it is, be careful. She knows that you're on to Kuonji through Persona who has been seen leaving the palace at various times. The barrier placed around her was of no use because we didn't think Persona would leave his mistress' side." Hotaru calmly said while getting up from her seat to sit next to Ruka.

Natsume leaned on the side of the door and thought of his next move, right now he felt trapped. He could not help Mikan much nor did he know what Kuonji was planning. "The guards will keep Mikan safe and I've instructed spies to follow Persona. That's all we can do right now."

"Mikan's safety is of utmost importance and you know that despite all you have done, it isn't going to keep her safe forever."Ruka looked at his worried friend.

"I know, but at least, she will be safe until she delivers the baby. Till then, we have to plan our next move." With that, Natsume turned the door knob and exited his room. Closing the heavy oak door behind him, he leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling. Not wanting to lose himself in his thoughts, he gave a sigh and made his way to Luna's room on the ground floor.

* * *

The sharp knock on the door made Luna turn around from her dressing table. Eyeing her servant, the maid quickly left her mistress' side and attended to the person at the door.

"Milady, it's his highness, would you want me to tell him to wait in the living room?" The maid asked nervously. Luna merely nodded as she tried to finish up her hairdo. As soon as she placed the finishing touches, she slowly got up and was careful not to bump her tummy against the table. Luna walked over to the window over-looking the rose gardens and was about to close them when Persona stepped out of the shadows.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"He's here isn't he?" Persona coldly asked. Despite having spent 17 years together, Luna could not read Persona's real mood. His porcelain white mask reflected light from the moon and hid his eyes.

Staring hard into his eyes, Luna gave up trying to decipher what he was feeling, "Yes he is. It's my turn to spend some time with him."

"You know he's on to you and Kuonji-sama."

"I do, and so?"

"So, Kuonji-sama wants you to control him."

"And after that?"

"Make him kill himself."

Luna looked at Persona in the eyes, hoping that she would see him smile and say that it was all a joke, but she knew that was far from reality. The Persona she knew was cold and detached even though she had brought him up.

* * *

_One day while walking in the Kingdom of Nula, seventeen year old Luna chanced upon a small boy of eight who was huddling in the corner of the street, begging for money. People would spit on him and curse at him for he was known throughout Nula as the boy who killed his parents. Unknown to them, Persona could not control his alice and as it was activated when he was eight, the outburst of power killed his parents. Not only that, he released so much power, that his Mark of Death alice consumed his own flesh and his skin started to rot._

_Luna stood in front of him and stretched out her hand out of pity for the boy. Everyone who saw this muttered that Luna was a fool. Even though Luna was known throughout the kingdom of Nula to be the friend and protector of the princess, none of them dared to tell the strawberry coloured hair girl that what she was planning to do, would ultimately kill her. The motion of an outstretched hand was foreign to the boy for all he knew was hostility and cruelty, no one wanted to come close to him. He too stretched out his hand, eager to take the welcoming hand of someone who was not afraid of him. But before he could do so, the imperial trumpets sounded and as he covered his ears and eyes due to the loud sound, Luna quickly fled._

_From a hidden corner, she saw the parade of guards walking down towards where the young boy was sitting. The prince engaged to her beloved Yuka from one of the kingdoms was taking a tour of the town and the very sight of him disgusted her._

"So this is the man who is going to take away my Yuka…"

_Thinking that he was one of those snobbish, arrogant and stupid princes, she expected him to scream at the sight of the disfigured boy, but to her astonishment, he squatted in front of the boy and smiled. Dismissing the unnecessary guards, the prince was left with a mere handful. Moving from her position, she hid behind another wall which was closer to the duo to get a good look of what the prince was doing. Again she was shocked as the prince held out his hand to the boy._

"_Here take my hand." The prince said._

_The young boy stretched out his hand, almost about to touch the prince's fingers when a villager screamed, "NO DON'T TOUCH HIM! Your highnesses hand will rot like the flesh on this boy."_

_Everyone turned around to see the screaming woman and everyone who heard her statement nodded in agreements. The guards who were near the prince pulled him back up to his feet and stood in between him and the young boy._

"_Don't be silly, he's just a young boy." The prince tried to pacify his guards._

"_I'm sorry your highness, but the ruling family of Nula would be upset if their groom were to be infected with any kind of disease." The guy sternly said while staring disgustedly at the rotting boy._

_The prince merely pouted and walked away with his guards._

"Ha, he is a stupid prince. How different can he be?"

_Luna caught how crestfallen the boy looked and decided to tail the prince. She noted that he was walking quickly towards a jewelry shop._

"Buying something for Yuka I guess…"

_Walking into the same shop, she decided to see what kind of jewelry this man could be buying for her beloved best friend. Luna could openly do so for the prince has not seen her yet despite staying in the palace for a few days._

"_Do you sell any controlling devices my good sir?" The prince asked cheerfully._

"_What do you need it for your highness? We are not permitted to sell such devices to anyone."_

"_But you know that I am not just anyone. I need it for someone."_

_The man eyed the prince suspiciously._

"_My good man, I'm not buying it for my new bride if that's what you're thinking. I've heard of her powers and I respect her as much as she does for me," the elderly man let out a sigh, "I need it for a boy."_

_This again caused the man to gasp in shock, "ILLIGETIMATE SON?" _

_The prince could not contain his amusement any longer and burst out laughing. Despite the look of horror the man was giving the prince, he continued laughing. "No no, it's for the boy on the street, the one who has rotting flesh. It seems that he is unable to control his alice."_

_Recovering from his shocked state, the man answered, "Ah… that boy. Well, there have been a few people like you, asking for alice controls but each of them came back saying that the device broke. That boy's alice is too strong for any that I have on sale."_

"_But you are the only man that sells these devices am I right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can you do alternations to a device?"_

"_Of course." The man looked quizzically at the prince._

_Clapping his hands in glee, he grasped the elderly man's hands in his own, "Let me choose from the devices then! Do you have rings?"_

_The old man reached under the counter and brought out many rings for the prince to choose from. After a long while, the prince finally chose a simple silver ring from the number on display. "I'll be purchasing this."_

"_You have a good eye for materials my lord. This ring is made from the finest silver in the land and will not tarnish. But my lord, didn't I tell you that the ring would be destroyed once give to the boy?"_

"_Oh yes yes I almost forgot, here attach this stone to it."_

"_What stone?"_

"_Give me a moment."_

_In an instant, a white glow envelope the prince and in his hands appeared a smooth white stone in his palm._

"He just produced an alice stone!"

"_My… your highness is talented. I believe that is an alice stone? Never in my 60 years of living would I have the opportunity to see someone produce one up close. I've heard only the most powerful are able to do so."_

"_Well, I must be pretty powerful then." The prince joked._

_One of the guards entered the shop and the tinkling of the shop bell was heard. "Your highness, we've secured the boy, he's outside the shop."_

"_Haven't I told you not to use such terms…" the young prince sighed, "very well, give me a moment." Turning back to the jeweler, he instructed, "I will be back in 2 hours time. Do set the stone onto the ring and place it in nice box. It's a present for that boy. I presume 50 gold coins would be enough for your services?" The prince placed a bag of coins on the counter._

"_Oh yes yes it is, in fact it's too much. I only charge 20 coins for the setting of the stone and the ring itself is another 20 coins."_

"_Keep the rest for yourself then. I'll be off." The prince waved as he exited the shop._

"_God bless you your highness, you are really too kind."_

_After attending to the princes, the jeweler happily kept the coin pouch safe and attended to Luna but she turned down his goods and continued following the prince._

"_Ah there you are, here, let's go for lunch, you're hungry aren't you?" The prince asked the young boy. The boy nodded shyly as people around them were staring in shock. "Don't worry about them, we'll have some fun but first let's get you cleaned up. Here, take my hand."_

_The boy nervously stretched out his hand, afraid that he would rot away the hand of this kind savior, but to his surprise, he could touch the man's hand._

"_How are you able to do this?" The boy looked up at him and asked._

"_Well I'll tell you a secret, I have a special alice."_

"_What kind of alice?"_

"_The alice of nullification." _

"_Who are you?" The boy looked up to this kind man who would risk his reputation and his health to just reach out to him._

"_I thought I was well-known in this kingdom… perhaps not…" The prince mumbled to himself. Clearing his throat he bent down to meet the boy's eyes, "I'm a friend and my name is Yukihira Izumi, Yuki for short."_

_The boy's mouth was agape and could not believe that the prince that he has heard about along the street was here beside him, holding his hand._

"_I'm… I'm… Rei Serio."_

"_Hello Rei, I can call you that right?" Yukihira smiled._

_The boy nodded and held on tightly to the hand of the man who was the first to show him kindness._

_However all that changed. The boy received the ring and after wearing it, the rotting subsided and he looked like a normal boy. Yukihira got married to Yuka and Yuka was expecting Mikan, but all this happiness was not to laugh. Luna met Kuonji and he used her feelings of animosity towards Yukihira to get rid of him. Luna turned the young boy against his savior by telling him lies like how Yukihira could not meet up with him anymore because he was too disgusted with the boy. Within a short time, the poisoning of his mind was successful and Reo took on the name Persona and did Luna's bidding. It was then that he turned his own tamed alice against the man who trained him to control his alice. Persona killed Yukihira with his own hands, 4 months before Mikan was due._ **(A/N: Refer to chapter 20 on the backstory of Luna.)**

* * *

After a long silence of reminiscing, Luna spoke, "You know that I can't use my alice at this point in time. It will tire me out and cause a defect on the baby."

"Do you think our master cares about all that? The baby is not even real, who cares if it's deformed."

This caused something within Luna to snap and her maternal instincts took over. "He knows that I would do anything for him. Just tell him this, this baby is mine and how I want it to look is my decision. I will have Natsume under my alice after I've delivered his baby. Until then, I will not be entertaining any request to use my alice. Do you understand me, Rei?"

For once, Persona took a step back in shock. It had been a long time since someone called him by his real name. All these years, he had grown up to be a fine man and to love this woman who he looks to as a mother and a sister. Sometimes there were feelings within him that he did not understand, but that did not deter him from keeping Luna safe.

"I understand. Do take care, I'll be around… if you need me." Bowing low, Persona walked into the shadows and disappeared.

Luna finally closed her window and walked slowly out into the living room. The first thing she saw was how bored Natsume looked at he stared into the flames at the fire place. Straightening her back, she walked towards him, ensuring that he could well hear her heels clicking against the marble floor.

Natsume's head whipped round towards the sound and he stood up, "Good evening Koizumi-hime."

"Good evening Hyuuga-sama." Luna curtsied. "Please call me Luna, aren't we on first-name basis now?"

"Ah… all right. Do have a seat Luna. I've instructed your maid to go bring up some light tea and a few biscuits. How are you feeling?"

"I've been feeling… bloated and heavy. Trips to the loo have been frequent as well and it seems like this baby of ours loves moving around." Luna placed her hand lightly upon her swelling belly. In a motherly way, she rubbed her tummy. She giggled to herself and exclaimed, "Look, the baby's moving."

Natsume stared at the seventeen year old girl, or supposed seventeen year old, and this was a side that he has not seen before. He knew Luna to be a malicious killer, not a loving mother. As shock as he was, he was concerned about her health as well. "Can… can I feel the baby?" Natsume asked nervously.

"Of course, silly me for not offering. Here," Luna took his hand and placed it on the spot where he could feel the baby kicking. "Can you feel the baby moving?"

Joy swelled up in Natsume's chest as he felt the baby give two strong kicks. "What are you planning to name him, or her?"

"Kumiko for a girl, cause it stands for beautiful child and Tetsuya for a boy, it meaning wise."

"They are good names…"

Luna let out a sigh and decided to come frank with Natsume. "All right, enough with the pretenses, I know you don't like me, nor do you want me to win this bridal selection."

"It's true, I don't really like you, not do I want you to win. But tonight, I've seen a side to you that I have not seen before. Throughout my entire life, I've believed that evil is in a person since they are born, but the way I see you love this child, even if it's not real, I can see that evil is cultivated."

"Is that all you want to say?"

"No. I know that you are not evil Luna, you're just acting on feelings of jealousy. Just like how you were jealous that Yuka-san was getting married and you were going to be alone. Now that she's dead, you're just passing this feeling of jealousy on to Mikan."

"Don't say things you don't know boy. I may be older than you by more than a decade, but you have no right to pass such accusations."

"Am I wrong then? If I'm wrong, why don't you correct me?"

Luna remained silent.

"I see…"

"How do you know all these?"

"Mikan has been telling me about her past, and yours."

"Why do you care so much then? Just expose me, won't that make your troubles all better?"

"No, because by exposing you, I'm harming Mikan. I know you're not evil, and Mikan too can sense some good within you. Why don't you change for the better?"

"I can't, I've tainted my hands by killing Yuka, I owe Kuonji a lot more than you nor Mikan can comprehend."

"It's not too late. You still can turn back, turn back to being good."

"I cannot! Stop twisting my mind with these words." Luna was breathing very heavily and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She immediately bent down and clenched it.

"Are you all right?" Natsume asked concernly.

"I'm tired. This happens when I stress my body too much. Why do you even care if you know I'm a fake?"

"Because I believe you can be good, because Mikan and I want to be your friend rather than your enemy."

"Sweet words cannot tempt me boy. Now get out of here before I use my alice on you. I will deliver this child and win this competition, whether you like it or not. All I need is for that girl to take out that dreaded stone within me and I can be happy."

"Happy? With what? Bloodshed and war between both Nula and Firenze?"

"I was never a compassionate person to begin with. But since I am the ruling princess of Nula, I will perform my duties well. At least till I'm bound to you in matrimony." Luna smirked.

"You can't. You never will." Natsume let out a resigned sigh, "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Natsume got up from his seat and opened the door only to see the maid returning with the tray of tea and biscuits.

"Going so soon Hyuuga-sama?" The maid asked.

"Luna-sama is tired. She's having some sort of pain and asked me to leave. Do take care of her." And Natsume walked out of the door, making his way back to his own room.

* * *

Upon reaching his room, Natsume saw two notes on his desk.

**Natsume**

**Ruka and I left first to attend to some…final details. Kuonji has been repeatedly mentioned something about a child, quoting from various storybooks and fables. I'm not sure what it means, whether he will use a child or kill one.**

**Whatever it is, don't mention these notes to Mikan. I have a feeling she'll go all berserk on us if you tell her.**

**PS: You might have to leave the palace and accompany the next group of guards to the dwellings of a mountain cat, most likely tomorrow or the day after. Orders from your mother. Be prepared.**

**Hotaru**

Putting Hotaru's note into the box where he kept all of Kuonji's little notes to him, he picked up the second piece of paper.

**Natsume**

**I know that tonight is Luna's turn to spend some time in your company, but I was hoping that by the time you saw this note, it would be around ten at night. Do meet me by the fountain in the gardens at 10.15. I've got a surprise for you.**

**PS: It's to cheer you up since you've been looking so gloomy in the palace and an apology gift.**

**Forever yours**

**Mikan**

Folding the paper and putting it into another box where he kept all the little notes Mikan had given him, Natsume looked at the clock and realized it was only 8.45 at night.

"_Great I still have some time. I can go make her a strawberry pudding."_

Looking at the recipe one last time, he went through the ingredients and procedures in his head before whipping and mixing. Within an hour, he was done with the pudding and decided to put it in a little box with two teaspoons. Glancing at the clock, he noted that he had 15 minutes to take a quick shower and meet Mikan at the fountain.

In the past week, Natsume had not seen much of Mikan due to her recovery and the mess that Kuonji was giving him. He missed her a lot and felt guilty that he could not spend more time with her, other than the allotted time every other night. Running to the fountain, with the box of pudding inside, Natsume saw Mikan in her pink satin night robe.

"And who might you be, oh beautiful one?" Natsume teased and this gave Mikan a shock.

Mikan lunged into Natsume and gave him a long and tight hug.

"I've missed you," She whispered.

"As have I." Placing his chin on top of her head, he breathed in the subtle strawberry smell. The scent alone was enough to calm him down. "So… what's the surprise?"

Natsume led her to the fountain and placed the box behind him, surprised that Mikan has not asked him about it. After taking her seat, Mikan pulled out a small box from her night robe's pocket.

"Here, open it." Mikan gave the box to him.

Opening it, Natsume saw an earing inside the box, and set within the earing was a pearl sized orange stone.

"I heard from Tsubasa that you mentioned needing a stronger alice controlling device, so I got one made specially for you. You mother has also mentioned how you've been over using your alice, so I got the jeweler to set in my alice stone."

"Hey polka, your stone is a little tiny."

Mikan punched Natsume in the arm. "Don't mock it. Shiki-san has said that my alice has grown stronger. This small stone is equivalent to someone's large one."

"All right all right… not need to get all physical with me." Natsume grinned.

"NAT-SU-ME!"

"Shush, you want to wake up the whole palace?" Steam was literally coming out of Mikan's head. "Thank you by the way."

Natsume removed the crimson earing that he had in his current earhole and wore the one Mikan gave him. Instantly, he could feel her alice flowing through him but unlike the control deivces he has worn before, this control device gave off a warm feeling rather than a menacing stifling feeling.

"Here," Natsume took Mikan's hand and got down on one leg. In his hand, he held a ring with a crimson stone. Before running out of his room, he remembered the ring he had asked Ruka to help him make when he found out that Mikan wasa live. It was supposed to be the wedding ring he gave to his new bride, but deep down inside, he knew that it was going to be Mikan.

Natsume stared deep into the brown orbs of Mikan's eyes and took a deep breathe. Within his hands, he could feel that Mikan was as nervous as he was.

"Will you, Mikan Sakura, marry me?"

"I thought that was meant for the person who wins this last test?"

"It is, but I want it to be you and I know it will be you."

"How about this, I keep this ring warm for you, until it is confirmed that I will marry you. I don't want to raise your hopes then get it all down again."

"Sheesh polka, you talk too much and just ruined a romantic moment."

"Sorry for not being romantic enough for you then. Besides, this test is really unexpected, who knows what the test, your mother was talking about before she made us drink the vial of potion, is."

"Aish," Natsume got up from his pose and handed her the box with the pudding inside, "I've made your favourite. Strawberry pudding. You're craving for it right?"

"You know me best!" Mikan happily opened the box and started gorging herself with huge heaps of pudding.

As a promise to Hotaru, Natsume did not mention anything about Kuonji or that he had to leave the palace soon.

* * *

**_YAY! It's done. So the next chapter will be time for Luna and Mikan to conceive! I betcha that's what you've all been waiting for. Keep reading! and do review! :D_**

**_Now for the replies:_**

**_Enigmasonatarocks568: I'm trying really hard with the NXM moments, so I really hope this one's ok as well. Have never written anything mushy, so this is a first! :) Thanks for the compliments once again!_**

**_Meryq: Hey! Yeah haven't seen your review in quite sometime. Glad you've liked the progress of the story so far. Your feedback on the names really solved my predicament cause I wanted to be truthful to the Japanese culture and wanted only one name, but i was so torn between the names and thought "heck why not, it's a fanfic i'm writting." Thanks!_**

**_RandomDalmatian326: Hopefully this chapter has less grammatical and spelling mistakes. Just curious, do you want a permyXkoko moment as well as more RXM moments?_**

**_Saikono-san: The next chappy is the giving birth chappy! Can't wait to write it. Yeah I was thinking along the lines of your review for the child... we'll see in the next chapter!_**

**_Little Strawberry RiRin Chan: oooh... I like where you're thinking. haha. thanks! Your review will definitely be part of the story._**

**_Sweetest Revenge: I couldn't find a way to squeeze in all the characters from GA so yeah, I thought Yuka would have inserted an amplification alice stone into Shiki. :)_**


	28. First born

**_Hello hello! Sorry I took so long, had to do researching on giving birth cause I don't know much about it. I hope it's accurately depicted! Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Mikan twirled the ring which Natsume had given her 2 nights before on her table. She turned her head to look at the large calendar which was counting down to the number of days before she delivered. The looming day of pain was only a day away and she slumped back down on her desk and stared at the crimson stone. Mikan was feeling lonely, upset, sadness and then anger. At first she thought these feelings were caused and enhanced by her pregnancy, but slowly she realized that these feelings were her own.

The next morning, after Natsume ahd given Mikan the ring, she was awoken by trumpets flaring. Annoyed that she had to be woken up so early in the morning, she pulled on her night coat and slipped on her satin slippers. Walking to her balcony, she saw all the servants of the palace running around, assembling at the courtyard.

A maid saw her staring and quickly curtsied, others who saw her followed suit, it was then Mikan wished she never asked that question.

"What's the commotion so early in the morning?"

"Morning, milady. It's Hyuuga-sama, the young prince. He's been assigned a mission by his parents, to find and bring back a vigilante which has been stopping these thugs in the kingdom. We were told to gather in the courtyard to see his highness off."

"How do you know this?"

"It's been spreading like wildfire milady, my family in the countryside has also mentioned this lone vigilante." The maid curtsied once more and ran to the courtyard.

"_He's leaving now? A few days before Luna and I are due? __**He has to put and end to the chaos caused by Kuonji. **__Can't that wait? __**Don't be silly, you know a ruling family is only as powerful as the people they look after. **__But but… __**NO BUTS, as Shadowfox, you should understand the pain your people would be feeling.**__" _ Having an internal mind fight with her conscious was not something she enjoyed, but as much as she did not like to admit, her conscious was right. This was Natsume's duty and she had to support him. She could not burden him and make him feel guilty, instead she should smile and wish him all the best.

"_**You shouldn't see him. **__And why not? __**Because seeing him leave would make it more painful for you. Just sit in your room.**__" _Once again, her conscious was right.

* * *

Natsume sat on his horse and stared out into the plains that stretched on endlessly. Beside him rode Ruka on the left and Shiki on the right. He did not care about how the scenery looked or the fact that he was leading 20 other men, he was enraged by the fact that his parents had forced him out on this mission.

"_They're both due in 3 days time! I can't be missing then!" Natsume hissed at his mother._

"_You're missing the point. Someone is HELPING us here, this is a good chance for us to gather our forces." Kaoru-sama tried to coax her son._

"_Yeah, he, or she, is helping the people, I get it. It's good for you and me and the people, but I've been reading about childbirth, mothers do get post delivery depression, especially so if they're delivering the baby alone."_

"_You're being dramatic Natsume. This mission will not take you more than 2 days. You will be back in time for both their deliveries."_

"_What if I'm not? What if one of them delivers first? Aren't you being unfair to that person then in this test?" Natsume was trying very hard to keep his anger in check._

"_Natsume, stop being rude to your mother. We would have sent someone else if it were possible, but after the incident with Reo, we are finding it a hard time to trust anyone." His father had finally spoken. Known to be a meek and quiet man, Natsume knew his father only spoke when necessary._

_Letting out a loud sigh, Natsume ran his hand through his raven hair. "All right. I'll go."_

"_Good. We're sending Ruka and Shiki with you, along with 20 other men, for protection."_

"_Where is the place where this man was rumored to be at?"_

"_He lives at the base of the mountain on the south of this kingdom."_

"_THAT MOUNTAIN? That's where the mountain cats live at, and it'll take us one full day of riding non-stop to reach there. Why there?"_

"_We do not question the information we are given son, but it is certain that he lives there for the villages within a 1km radius have never been attacked by these thugs sent by Kuonji."_

_Grunting in frustration, Natsume paced around the room. "When am I leaving?"_

"_The first thing tomorrow morning."_

"_You had better ensure the 20 men aren't sloppy, whinny and slow or I'll be the one killing them." With that, Natsume grabbed his sword which he had placed on the marble table and trudged up to his room for a good night's sleep._

"_Great, this destroyed the night that was perfect with Polka. I'm sorry for not telling you polka, I hope you'd forgive me." He thought._

The party had been riding for almost three quarters of the day and the sun was setting. Words that passed between the three men were sparse and short. Both Shiki and Ruka understood Natsume's anxiety to be near Mikan when she entered child labour and tried to urge their horses to take on a faster pace.

"We are nearing the mountain, another 10 kilometers." Shiki broke the silence.

Natsume grunted, he then dug his heels into his horse's side and the horse broke out into a faster gallop. Galloping ahead, he knew that it was risking them to surprise attacks but the anxiety he had between Kunoji attacking and anything happening to Mikan was raging in his blood.

Being the first one at the base of the mountain, he dismounted his horse and led it to the nearby stream, patting it for running as fast as he wanted it to and rewarding it with a few berries he carried with him. Tying the reigns round the tree, Natsume secured his sword on his belt, checked that his dagger was in place, then left to find the man who he was supposed to find.

These parts of the kingdom were rarely visited by anyone for the fact that at night, the temperatures would drop over 10 degrees as the clouds would lower, chilling the air. The only people who lived here were those who needed a quick access to the large river for fishing and trading. Miners also stayed in the villages around as the mountain contained many precious stones and metals. Known to them, this place had its risk. They were prone to attacks by the large mountain cats that make homes in the mountain. Often, upon smelling the smell of cooked meat, the mountain cats would arrive in packs at villages and attack people. Their instinct to hunt was eroded by the offering of food these people gave to the cats.

Natsume rubbed his hands against his arms for warmth as he felt the temperature dropping. He had to find this man fast, or his company would freeze tonight. He knew that they had underestimated the cold by the amount of clothes they had brought with them. Wanting to catch the man by surprise, Natsume entered into stealth mode and adjusted his eyes to the darkness. In a distance, he could see a fire being lit and he knew that there would be his target, for no one stayed this near to the mountains. Carefully making his way to his target, he was interrupted by a large mental call.

"_NATSUME! Where the heck are you?"_

"_SHUT IT! YOU JUST BROKE MY CONCENTRATION! WHO'S THIS?"_

"_I'm hurt that you can't recognize me. It's Koko you idiot! Ruka and Shiki-san and the rest of the men have reached and we found your horse. Where are you man? We're worried."_

"_Firstly, tell them I'm all right, I've found our target. He's about three hundred meters from my horse and another hundred from me. Tell them to circle the camp, here, I'll picture the place for you." Natsume shut his eyes and tried to send a mental picture. "Got it?"_

"_Yeah, I know this place, I'll take some men and trap him from the west. You're coming towards him from the east. I'll get some other men to follow Ruka and they'll take the North. Shiki will be coming with some men as well and they'll be behind you. The guy's gonna be trapped between us and the mountain."_

"_Great. Secondly, why the heck are you here?"_

"_I heard the commotion in the morning and decided to join the party. Sumire's gonna kill me when she gets back…"_

"_So she got you wrapped round her finger aye? All right, enough of this and let's move out. I see movement. He's not alone."_

Natsume saw a shadow cast against the walls of the mountain. The man he was supposed to bring back was around 20 years old, had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. From the shadows, he could see a man standing and staring at something. Being too far away, Natsume crawled closer and climbed up a tree nearby. Not wanting to expose himself, he channeled his alice to the flames that were burning, and made most of them extinguish, leaving only a small flame.

The person he was watching was mystified by what was happening, but did not bother to indulge in it. In fact, he was staring face to face with a mountain cat. The man backed up as much as he could, but realized that he had nowhere to run, the mountain cat could anticipate his movements and snarled every time he tried to run.

"Please… please don't do this…" The man whimpered.

"_Talking to a mountain cat is useless, it doesn't understand human." _ Natsume thought. Wanting to see if this was the man he should be bringing back alice, Natsume made the flames suddenly burst out. The burst of light would be so sudden that no one would know where he was, but would give him enough time to look at the man's face.

As planned, the flames roared to life and this scared the mountain cat for a while. Natsume saw all that he needed to see. The man begging for his life was not the man he was told to bring back. This man had red hair and green eyes, most of all, he was in his late sixties.

"Please… I have a family at home." The man pleaded again.

"_Enough old man…" _ An eerie voice was heard. Natsume froze up and searched frantically for the voice. As if the God's were hearing his pleas, the eerie voice was heard again. _ "I need the blood of this animal, and you're going to be bait for it. Thank you for your services." _As soon as the voice had stopped, the mountain cat lunged itself at the man's throat, killing him instantly. Happy with its kill, the mountain cat started devouring its prey, then with a "swoosh", the mountain cat dropped dead, its head rolling towards the fire.

The entire scene made Natsume almost puke in disgust, the headless cat's body collapsed to the ground with a thud and its limbs were still twitching. Forcing himself to continue looking at the scene, Natsume saw a small boy walk towards the cat's body and from his coat, removed a vial. He bent down and collected the animal's blood before capping it and chuckling at the two dead bodies.

"_Kuonji…"_

Just in time, Koko had sent him a telepathic message. _"Natsume, we're in position. We just saw the entire scene… is that who we think it is?"_

"_Yeah, it's Kuonji. Hotaru did warn me about this."_

"_Should we attack him? It could be our only chance."_

"_I'll go. Send 5 men out to corner him now."_

As instructed, 5 men stepped out with their swords drawn, all facing Kuonji. Natsume landed with a thud behind these men and he stepped forward.

"Well well… look who's here to play? The little prince who's so far away from home."

"Why are you doing all this Kuonji?" Natsume spat.

"Since you're here, I'll let you in on a little secret. You see, your family kicked me off the throne when I was 10 years old. Unknown to them, I was trained well by assassins and well, I'm going to pick you all off, one by one." The small boy gave a sick little smile.

"Enough talk, you've done enough damage."

"Enough damage? Looks who's talking. You're the one doing all this damage. IF you didn't go riding in and saving that little wrench, I would not have to resort to this. All this damage is not equivalent to the pain and humiliation I felt when your parents casted me out of the palace. I was only 10!"

Kuonji slid the vial of blood into his coat and with one quick movement, he killed 2 guards with flying daggers. The men did not know what hit them and dropped dead, with their blood pooling on the ground. Using the commotion, Kuonji rushed up and sliced the other 3 guards with ease.

"_Natsume, I'm going to send more men."_

"_NO! Avoid any more bloodshed. I'll deal with him."_

Natsume unsheathed his sword and stood facing Kuonji. The 10 year old boy merely smirked at him and within seconds, a black smoke was being emitted from his body. Noting the effect the black smoke had, he realized that whatever it touched, integrated before him. The smoke had reached the tip of Natsume's sword and it was beginning to rust and crumble.

"Good bye Natsume. I'm sure your parents and Mikan would be devastated. But don't worry, with both your kingdom and Nula, I'm going to rule the rest of this world." The smoke began to envelope Natsume and he bent down to protect his body against the smoke, but instead of feeling his skin rotting and crumbling, he realized that he was still intact.

"_Huh?"_

"_Shiki told me to tell you that he has placed a barrier around you."_

"_Thank god for Shiki."_

However, the smoke suddenly disappeared and Natsume's vision cleared as he saw a young man in his twenties attack Kuonji. He had successfully managed to drive a dagger into Kuonji's shoulder and Kuonji was now screaming in pain.

Natsume quickly threw down his rusted sword and unsheathed his dagger, while getting ready to throw, the man in his twenties shook his head and nodded towards the fire. As if by telepathy, Natsume immediately understood what the man had wanted from him. Using his alice, Natsume summoned 5 fireballs and they were targeted at Kuonji. Each fireball burned Kuonji and the last one branded him a traitor with his kingdom's insignia. That meant that he was now a property of his kingdom and could be arrested.

"CURSE ALL OF YOU! THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU HAVE SEEN OF ME!" Screeching, Kuonji enveloped himself in the black smoke and disappeared as both Natsume and the young man rushed towards him.

The young man stopped in mid-air and sheathed his curved blade upon seeing that Natsume was the only one standing opposite him. Giving Natsume a small bow, he diverted his attention to the headless mountain cat. Taking out a small piece of meat from the pouch that hung by his side, the young man started "tsk tsk tsk" with his mouth. Natsume stared curiously at this young man and the other men started to come out from their hiding position.

"Don't call your men out Hyuuga-san. Just watch and see." The young man instructed.

Within a few minutes, a few baby cubs walked out from the forest from Ruka's direction. The little furry animals rubbed their bodies on the men's legs and they jumped back in shock. Some raised their weapons and wanted to shoo them away.

"Stay your weapons!" Ruka commanded. Having the alice that allows him to communicate with animals, Ruka could sense that these cubs were hungry and were looking for their mother. Feeling sorry for them, he made the men make a way for them and led them to the young man, holding the meat. Approaching wearily towards the young man, the cubs slowly nibbled the meat from his hand, and once sensing that all was safe, the snatched it greedily and began to tear up the piece of meat amongst themselves.

"I trust that you have the alice that allows you to communicate with others." The young man spoke to Ruka.

"How do you know this? I did not say anything to these animals." Ruka asked curiously.

"I also believe that Hyuuga-san here has the alice of fire, and your companion there has a main barrier alice, but he also wields many other alices."

Natsume being entraced by the innocence of these animals snapped out of it as he heard the young man pick out the alices of each man in his company.

"Yukihira sensei?" Shiki finally spoke as he made his way out of the forest.

"Ah… a name which I have not been called for a long time." The young man sighed.

"Who are you exactly?" Natsume demanaded.

"My apologies. I am Yukihira Kazumi. To keep a long story short, I believe my niece is the final two contestant in your test."

"Your niece?" Ruka and Natsume blurted out loud. Shiki merely stood his ground and gave a wide smile.

"Yes my niece. My younger brother was Yukihira Izumi, the man who married Yuka-san, Mikan's mother. So in technical terms, she's my niece."

"Wait wait wait, your YOUNGER brother. That means you must be close to 40 years old!"

"Ah… another statement I often hear. Why yes, I'm close to 40. I'm sure the next question you're going to ask me is how do I still look like a twenty year old. My alice, the alice of longevity allows me to retain my youthful look. My other alice, the alice of detection, allowed me to identify each alice that you all have. Hence, when I was scouting the place, looking for a herb, I saw the young man you called Kuonji coming into the forest. He had this black aura around him, but that is not his real alice. It seems that it was an alice stone given to him, the alice of death. He used this alice to control the mother mountain cat to attack this man." Yukihira-san pointed to the man on the ground.

"What is his real alice then?" Shiki made his way over to the trio and joined into the conversation.

"The clone alice. He is able to make multiple copies of himself and place them in significant positions in various kingdoms. But luckily, Yuka found out before he could have commenced his plan and forcefully stopping his time and alice, preventing him from carrying it out. But this has made him even more frustrated, he has become more desperate for Mikan who has inherited her mother's alice."

"We know that. He's been trying various ways to hurt and capture her. But each time he fails because we are by her side." Ruka exclaimed confidently.

"But now you are not. She is going to be in danger. I can feel it. Let's go back to your palace Hyuuga-san."

"One more thing, why haven't you gone back to Nula, to reclaim the throne? Or to find Mikan?" Natsume questioned.

"I can't. I forfeited the throne when I found out about my alice. No one wants to have a ruler who never dies. There will be too much chaos in the kingdom. I abdicated and passed it on to my brother, who was the wed the daughter of the royal family of Nula. About Mikan, I kept her safe when I could. Following her on missions and aiding her when she least expected it. She wouldn't have realized because I hid myself well. I never abandoned her, I just never made myself known to her." Yukihira-san paused for a while, then suddenly spoke with an urgent tone.

"She's in immense pain. I think she's in labour."

* * *

Mikan was walking in the garden, reminding herself that her due date is tomorrow. She looked at the roses and began picking out a few for the vase that was on the dinner table.

"_Perhaps they would make a good center piece."_

Suddenly Mikan felt a gush of water in between her legs and immediately after, a strong intense pain in between her legs. She dropped all the roses that she had in her hand and crouched down to cradle her stomach.

"MISAKI! TSUBASA!" Mikan cried out as another wave of pain hit her.

"_It's too early! The baby is due tomorrow not today!"_

Misaki and Tsubasa who were nearby rushed to her side immediately and assessed the situation.

"Her water bag broke. She's going to deliver the baby soon. Tsubasa, carry her to her room. I'll go call Hotaru and the senseis." Activating her alice, Misaki split herself into 4 people and each of them rushed to a different place. Tsubasa supported Mikan's back and placed an arm under her legs, lifting her slowly, he walked briskly back into her room.

"Mikan… tell me when the contractions are much closer together." Tsubasa instructed.

Mikan felt the pain subside and she took in a deep breath of air. The walk from the garden to her room was 10 minutes, but in that time, Mikan experienced another 2 waves of pain. Each time the pain got stronger and stronger and she dug her nails into her palm to prevent herself from screaming out.

When Tsubasa reached the room, Hotaru, Sumire and company were standing outside. Urging them to put her on a bed with wheels, Hotaru wheeled her to an operating theatre a few rooms down, in case of any complications. Once the doors to the operating table were open, they were met with Subaru Imai.

"I'm sorry, I can't let all of you in. Only 3 of you may enter." Subaru instructed. His assistants pushed the bed that Mikan was on into an inner room and the doors swung shut, obscuring their view of her.

"Only the females go. If Mikaa saw either of you," Hotaru indicated to the teachers, "She would freak out. If Natsume was here, he could have permy's place, but he's not, so permy, you're in there for support."

Seeing that no one was objecting her decision, Hotaru dragged the shocked Misaki-senpai and Sumire to the wash up area so they could be sterilized. Being the last one to enter the room, Misaki-sensei passed Hotaru a vial of clear liquid.

"It's the distillation of a concoction I had been creating. It should help to lessen the pain she feels. Make sure she drinks at least half the bottle." Misaki-sensei told Hotaru and gave her a pat on the shoulder. Tying on her surgical mask, Hotaru entered the theatre. A large red neon sign saying "Deliver In Progress" was switched on and the men, started to pace nervously outside.

Mikan's dress was removed and replaced by a surgical gown. Her legs were propped up and they were getting ready for her. The contraction time lessen to about one per every 2 minutes and Subaru nodded to his team to get ready.

"Take in deep and consistent breaths Mika." Sumire said soothingly.

The pain was too much for her, she was feeling dizzy and irritated. "Easy for you to say… you're not the one giving birth to a baby."

Another wave of pain hit her and she clenched onto Misaki-senpai's hand, sqeezing them as if the bones were non-existant.

"When that Natsume gets back, I'm going to skin him alive to make sure he feels the same pain that I'm feeling. This is injustice." Another pain hit her.

"Push Mika, push with all your might! I see your baby's head." Subaru shouted over the screams of pain.

"Damn that bastard. Why did he have to leave now! I hate him! Look what he did to me!" Mikan screamed and pushed at the same time.

"Technically he didn't do anything to you, he didn't even bed you." Hotaru coldly exclaimed.

"Yeah well, this sucks like hell. It's the worst kind of pain any human should be feelings."

"At least you get to see what an imaginary child with him looks like." Sumire tried to brighten the mood.

However Mikan darkly commented, or screamed in this case, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO SWITCH PLACES WITH ME PERMY? I'M SURE YOU'D _ENJOY_ AND _LAVISH_ THIS PAIN I'M FEELING!" Mikan emphasized on the two words.

"THAT'S IT MIKA. KEEP GOING! THE BABY'S HEAD IS OUT. ANOTHER TWO MORE STRONG PUSH!" Subaru continued screaming. Everyone was screaming in the room. The nurses were screaming to each other so that they could prepare the clamp for the umbilical cord and the clean cloth for the baby. Sumire and Hotaru were screaming to each other, hurling insults. Misaki was screaming at the duo to keep quiet and Mikan was screaming at an imaginary Natsume.

"YOU DESERVE TO GO TO THE DEEPEST LEVELS OF HELL AND ROT THERE! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I HAVE AGREED TO TAKE THIS TEST IF YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BE HERE!"

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE SHUT IT!" Subaru suddenly shouted and the whole room remained quiet. Then, a baby's cry was heard and everyone burst into tears. "Sheesh, in your midst of shouting, Mika delivered the baby. It's healthy and it's a girl."

Mikan dried her tears and opened her arms to carry her new born baby. The baby immediately stopped crying and looked up to her mother. Like her father, she had his piercing red eyes and his black hair. But like Mikan, she had her smile and her nose. Brushing away the loose black strands of hair, Mikan saw that her child had a birth mark on the top of her forehead.

Hotaru, Sumire and Misaki crowded round her and began cooing at the baby.

"So, what are you going to name it?" Hotaru asked.

"Keiko. Keiko Nyoko Hyuuga." Mikan proudly stated. Mikan was happy with the name, for this child would be her adored treasure. This child would be her life, even if it weren't real. To her, the next few days would be as real as anything she ever imagined.

Misaki was using a dry cloth to wipe away the sweat on Mikan's head while Sumire and Hotaru were busy fretting over the baby and Mikan when the doors to the theatre swung open and in trode Narumi, Misaki-sensei, Shiki-san, Ruka and Natsume. Unknown to them, Mikan still had her legs propped up and it was facing the door. Suddenly a cold air blew in and Mikan realized that her privates were exposed to the 5 males who were now standing at the door.

She grabbed her baby tight and screamed with all the air in her lungs, "GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!"

Ruka, Shiki and Misaki-sensei turned away with beet red faces, but Narumi ignored her shouts and bounded up to Mikan to give her a peck on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you. Come now girls, let's leave papa Hyuuga to to-be mama Hyuuga." Pushing the reluctant party of girls out, Subaru quickly lowered Mikan's legs and placed a clean towel around her.

"Give her 10 minutes Hyuuga-sama, we'll clean her up. You can wait in the adjoining room." Subara pointed to the room on the left of the theatre. Walking stiffly in, Natsume made his way to the room and sat down in the chair. The image of Mikan with her red face and sweaty hair burned into his brain. He never expected to come face to face with her in that position till they were wedded. He let his heavy head rest in his hands and mentally chided himself.

"_Stupid stupid! I shouldn't have barged in and look at her. I should have waited. ARGH! I'm such a prick! I'm useless! I wasn't even there when she needed me the most!"_

In his mental monologue, he did not hear Mikan being wheeled in on her bed and the nurse fix up the various medical equipment for observation. Even when she left, Natsume was still belittling himself and scream at his conscious. Mikan found this scene all too funny as many expressions came and went by on Natsume's face.

Hearing someone laughing, Natsume looked up and saw a clean Mikan in a new surgical robe. He immediately got up from his seat and walked to her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Natsume held her hand and gave her a long kiss on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

"It was all right. It could have been better with you, since we would experience it together but no worries, you'll get to see it again the next time." Mikan smiled.

"Next time, I'm assuming you are definitely going to win this competition?"

"Yup. The baby sparked something in me, and I'm not going to let Luna win at any chance." Mikan remarked with a determined look on her face. "How's the mission? Did you bring the man back?" Mikan moved over on her bed to allow Natsume to lie beside her, but any form of movement caused her to wince in pain.

"Stop moving around, I'll just grab a chair and sit beside you." Natsume let go of her hand and pulled the chair he was sitting on earlier, beside her bed. "The mission was fine. We got the guy. But he wasn't what we expected him to be."

"Who's he?"

"Someone. Let's not talk about the mission. I rushed back personally for you. Where's the baby?" Natsume looked around, as if wondering if the nurses had hid the baby.

"Subaru said he wanted to do a quick check up on the baby then get it cleaned up. She'll be here soon."

"She? It's a girl?"

"Don't be all surprised. It's a girl. With you hair and eyes, and my nose and mouth. I'm sure she'll have a personality like mine."

Natsume tried picturing the baby girl but was failing miserably, wanting to wait for the baby to arrive instead, he asked Mikan, "What's her name?"

"Keiko Nyoko Hyuuga."

"The names we both picked? Why didn't you pick one?"

"I couldn't they were both so nice. Besides, this child is special and she deserves a special name."

As soon as Mikan finished her sentence, the baby was wheeled into the room in a little clear cradle. The nurse curtsied and started giving a report on the baby, how she was healthy and was of a normal baby size. Anna then burst into the room behind the nurse and cut her short of her report.

"I'm soooooooo sorry Mikan! This wasn't what I expected. You were due tomorrow not today! I guess the baby did want to come out as soon as possible. Well… what a sight to behold, she looks like papa Hyuuga with that fierce look. But she has mama's smile."

"Erm Anna… if you're done, Mika would like to rest. She has had a drilling 2 hour delivery." Natsume interrupted the girl's insistent chatter.

"Oh oh, my bad! Rest well Mika dear, I'll be checking back tomorrow with your doctor. Ohhh this is just great news! More evidence for my research!" And she bounded out of the room as fast as she came in. Natsume and Mikan both sweat dropped when Anna passed that last comment. Apprently, both were not too happy that Mikan was used as a test subject.

Breaking away from that thought, Natsume turned to look at his daughter. Indeed she had his piercing crimson eyes and had wonderful lushes raven locks. Even though she had his looks, he could feel that her personality would be exactly like her mother's. Carefully cradling the baby in his hands, he carried her and brought her to her mother. Placing the baby on the bed in between them, Natsume rested his forehead against Mikan's and held the baby's delicate hand.

They rested in this position till all 3 of them fell asleep.

* * *

_**Yay! Done done. I hope the pain that Mikan felt and the order of sequences was correct. Now you all know more about Kuonji's plan and there's a new member to the family, Little Keiko Nyoko Hyuuga! Sorry to those who wanted a boy, there will be a boy, but not yet. :) keep reading and you'll find out more. I write to please my readers.**_

_**Just to clarify, I didn't miss out the N in Mikan's name. It's just to be consistent with the story, she hasn't revealed herself to many people, so most would know her as Mika. Those close to her would also know not to call her Mikan in public. So yeah, hopefully that clears things up.**_

**_Now for the replies!_**

**_RandomDalmatian326: I couldn't fit those couple pairings in this chapter. I'll try to in the following chapters, but more towards the end as the story is going to take another dark turn. The parts that I have for the pairings will be more of a comical relief. :) Keep reading! Hopefully this chap has less grammer mistakes._**

**_Blueberryxn: I love you loads seriously! You're always the first to respond!_**

**_Enigmasonatarocks568: You know, your comments really inspire me? Thanks a whole lot. I hope this chapter met your expectation!_**

**_animelover314ever: Glad to hear that you would read it over again! I've always wanted to write a fanfic but could never get a good plot. Thankfully I've always had great supporters like you! :) To answer your question, I'm from Singapore. :D_**

**_Stephy 73: why ahh? hahaha! Was it bad? I'd love to hear from you! :)_**


	29. Keiko, Mikan and Usagichan!

**_Hello readers! I know this is the fastest that I have updated but seeing the slow increase in stats and the number of reviews, I was thinking that I had lost most of my readers due to the slow update. So now that I have updated quickly, could I please see more reviews? :D The reviews really help me to think of better plot ideas somehow and they motivate me to update faster._**

**_Thanks to those who have been consistenly reviewing and those who review once in a while! I did this in 3 hours, so really sorry if there is grammar mistakes and all._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

By the next morning, Mikan awoke to the warm rays of the sun that was streaming in through her window. She brought her hand to her eyes to rub them only to see a tube sticking out of the back of her hand. Opening her eyes wider she realised that she was not in her room. Immediately she tried to sit up but she was hit by an immediate pain in between her legs.

"_Crap, what have I been doing?" _

Turning her head towards the windows on her right, she saw a small plastic cradle with a soft pink blanket in it. Then it all hit her.

"_Where is my baby?"_

Mikan struggled to get up, trying very hard to ignore the surging pain whenever she moved. She threw her legs over her bed and started to walk, only to be stopped by the sharp pain in her hand. Her maternal instincts took over any reasoning that she had in her brain, and right now it was screaming one thing, she had to find her child.

The thoughts of Luna taking her child away hunted her. The thoughts of Kuonji coming into the night and taking away her new born child did not help at all either.

"_What if they killed Keiko? What if they're going to use it as ransom? I'll kill those people who hurt even a strand on my child's head. I swear I'll kill them."_

Yanking out the IV drip in her left hand, she could not care less if she was bleeding or that it hurt, she pushed herself to get out of this room. Mikan stood on her two legs and looked around the room to get her bearings right. She was about to take her first step when she fell to the ground as it could not take her body weight. Frustrated at her body for not following her commands, she forced herself to move even if her legs went to sleep. She held onto the nearest object, which was the IV drip stand, and tried to pull herself up, however as soon as Mikan thought she was standing, she saw her world tilt sideways.

The stand crashed to the floor, emitting a loud clang which she thought could be heard for miles. Tears were streaming down Mikan's face. She felt hopeless and severely desperate. The only thing which mattered more than her life was gone. To make matters worst, there was no sign of Natsume, the only person who could feel better now.

"_My baby… my darling Keiko…"_ Mikan lamented in her head.

Thankfully the loud sound brought in the person that she wanted to see the most. Standing at the door way was Hotaru and in her arms, she was cradling a small baby.

"Ugly, what are you doing on the floor crying your eyeballs out?" Her best friend stared at her, not caring that a person like her should be lying in bed and not on the floor.

"You're carrying Keiko right? She's the baby in your arms right?" Mikan asked desperately.

"Can I say no? Because right now, you look like crap and you're behaving like a madwoman." Her answer was responded by a very pale and frightened Mikan. "All right all right I was joking, can't you take a joke. Seriously. I took Keiko out to bathe her cause the nurses apparently didn't do a good job last night. Here let's get you up on that bed. RUUUUKKKKAAAAA! GET IN HERE!"

The blonde prince immediately entered into the room carrying a large pile of what looked like clothes, food, toys and books. Mikan could not even see Ruka's face behind the pile that he was carrying.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and drawled on, not caring that Ruka could not see where he was. "You took too long Ruka. What happened if I was the one sitting on the floor and needed assistance? Would you let your ailing wife sit on the floor?"

"Of course not. I just need… to put these… somewhere. Then I COULD BE FASTER." Ruka replied sarcastically. Walking until his leg hit something solid, Ruka dropped the whole pile onto the wooden table in the room. Dusting his hands, Ruka looked at Mikan who was sitting on the floor and the image that he saw last night while barging into the room resurfaced. Blushing deep red, he was about to run out of the room in haste when Hotaru brought him back to his senses.

"If you're going to stand there and emit heat, could you do it while we're alone, together? Now help Mikan up before I do something that is not very child friendly in front of my godchild."

Rushing over, Ruka pulled Mikan up and slowly helped her into her bed. After ensuring that she was comfortable by fluffing her pillows and pulling the blanket over her legs, he went out and brought back a nurse and a cold towel. Ruka wiped her bleeding hand while the nurse changed the IV needle before sticking it back into Mikan hand.

"Good morning Sumi-hime. Try not to move around, your doctor will be here shortly to do a brief checkup. In the meantime, do you want me to send in your breakfast?" The nurse asked.

"Yes please do. Also, where is Natsume-sama?"

"Begging your pardon, I forgot that he asked me to rely a message. Koizumi-hime went into labour early in the morning and he was called to be there with her. Currently, she is still in labour which is very different from you Sumi-hime."

"How long has she been in labour?" Curious to know what her rival was feeling.

"She has been in labour for 6 hours ma'am. It's currently 9 in the morning."

Feeling a bit sorry for Luna, Mikan dismissed the maid and munched on her breakfast that was brought in. Hotaru and Ruka meanwhile, were happily playing with their 1 month old godchild. Even thought Mikan did not officially declare them as Keiko's godparents, they took it upon themselves to take on the title and watch out for the little tod. Looking cheerfully at the couple, she saw that Hotaru's cold and harsh edges were immediately soften whenever she was in the presence of Ruka and now, even more so when she held Keiko in her arms. Ruka too radiated with pride as his partner held the baby in her arms, so much so that Mikan thought that they would make better parents than Natsume and herself.

However looking at them brought a little twinge of envy in her heart. She knew that Hotaru and Ruka were always together and nothing could separate the duo. Unlike herself, she knew that Hotaru did not have an alter ego in which she had to keep up with. She knew that Shadowfox was needed for the people and no matter what; her duty in that profession was number one even though she had to govern a kingdom by herself and that it had its fair share of danger. Unlike Hotaru, Mikan knew that she could be dead at any given time and day. Even though her best friends knew of her other job, she felt like that they could never truly understand; no one could unless they were in the exact position as she was. Also because of the nature of her being Shadowfox, she knew that by loving Natsume, she was putting him in danger as well. This test only proved to her that Natsume would be safer without her; he would not have to worry so much about her, would not have to suffer so many heartaches because of her… he could have a normal life.

But deep down inside, she knew she could never have a normal life unless she shared it with Natsume.

"_Sighs… I'm horrible."_ This thought passed her mind many times. She hated that she was being selfish, that she wanted, _needed_ Natsume's love for her. She scolded herself for being reckless on missions because there would always be one person waiting for her no matter what. She never wanted him to worry for her, never wanted him to suffer especially in those 6 years that she was supposedly dead. Now that she had him with her, letting go of him was not going to be easy because now, Keiko bonded the two of them together.

"_But so does Luna's baby." _Her conscious refused to keep quiet for the day. Finishing her breakfast, she pushed the roll-able table away and opened her arms, indicating to Ruka and Hotaru that she wanted to embrace her child.

Hotaru delicately laid the child in her arms and the first smell that hit here was the smell of strawberries, her favourite scent.

"I knew that you like the smell of strawberries, so I did use a strawberry scented shampoo on her." The doctor and Nonoko decided to enter the room at this precise moment. Feeling a bit awkward, Hotaru quickly rambled on, "Ruka and I will be outside if you need anything." Dragging Ruka by the arm, the couple left the room, leaving Mikan to the demise of her doctor and Nonoko.

Just as the baby was warming up to Mikan's body heat, the doctor asked for Mikan's baby so that she could do a more specific checkup on her. Nonoko then took this chance to explain the events from now onw.

"As you delivered one day in advance, it wasn't done on purpose I reassure you, it was a… minor event that slipped my calculations." The blue haired girl started to finger the button on her lab coat in embarrassment, then pulling herself together she continued. "So… the baby would remain an infant for one extra day. Together with the baby Luna had just delivered, both your babies would transform to a 3 year old child tomorrow night at midnight. As the baby is currently in the infant stage, you would need to feed it regularly, roughly every 3 hours. Also the baby is at a stage where it cries a lot. Most of the time, the crying would mean that it needs feeding, but the other half is to change its diapers." Nonoko looked around the room and spotted the large pile which Ruka had brought along.

"I see your friends had anticipated the baby. Well, you would also need to bathe your baby once everyday. The water needs to be lukewarm so it doesn't get a chill. If you need any childcare needs that aren't already in your room, you can send your maid to the nursery a few rooms away, to bring them for you. It's stocked with diapers, milk bottles, cotton clothes, baby wipes… anything you can think of that's related to a baby. In your room, we have already put in a baby cot and a few baby clothes. Also, we have given a new set of maternity wear to your maid. Once again, on the stroke of midnight, your baby would glow and transform into a 3 year old child. Your body would also change at this time. It would stop lactating, and your baby swell would be reduced."

The doctor gave Keiko back to Mikan and told her that the baby was healthy and that she had an allergy to peanuts. Other than that, the baby was in perfect condition. Both the doctor and Nonoko wished her luck and left her alone with Keiko. After being passed around, Keiko was now very awake and her crimson eyes were staring at her mother. She also managed to wriggle out of the purple cloth which Hotaru had wrapped her in and was now trying to pull on Mikan's loose strands of hair.

"Keiko… Keiko…" Mikan called out to her child in a sing song way. This caused the baby to lower her hands and giggle at her mother. Giving Keiko a long kiss on the cheek, Mikan hugged Keiko tight, afraid that she would be taken away from her. The baby sensed her mother's uneasiness and placed her free palm on Mikan's face, as if trying to hug her mother and tell her _"I'll be all right."_

* * *

Right now, no one should go near the fire prince, no one should talk to him, no one should greet him and absolutely no one is to tell him about another mission. Natsume was feeling dead tired. Firstly, he overworked his horse last night, forcing it to ride back over 200km just to try and be with Mikan when she was delivering the baby. Secondly, when he finally fell asleep holding the woman he loved and the child that was given life by her, he was gently woken up by Subaru who told him that Luna had gone into labour. Having only had 2 hours of decent sleep, he stood by Luna like a gentleman, holding her hand and coaxing her to push as hard as she could. Thirdly, he did not expect Luna's delivery to take 6 over hours. It was ridiculous for any woman, but he was not a woman, so it was unfair of him to pass any form of judgement.

Flexing his already crushed hand, he thought he felt the tips of his fingers when he saw Ruka and Hotaru outside Mikan's medical room. Happy that he was to see his friends, he wanted to see Mikan even more, but when he saw the way Hotaru and Ruka were pacing around, he knew he was in for more things to ruin his day.

"Can I…" Natsume started by trying to ask if he could see Mikan.

"No." The ice queen shot immediately. "We have instructions to get permy and Koko and see your mother."

Natsume pretended that he did not hear her and tried to weasel his way into Mikan's room but he was faced with the Hotaru's Baka gun 5.0 (She has upgraded it) and staring down the barrel of it.

"Move any closer to the door and this baby of mine will shoot out rubber balls. 10 per second in fact. And with my testing, the gun has not missed ONE shot. Let's just get this meeting over and done with, then you can spend time with Mikan."

Letting a frustrated groan, Natsume turned around and quickly made his way to his mother's study, but was stop deep in his tracks when a familiar mind reader invaded his thoughts.

"_I didn't know you had thoughts of incinerating the ice queen."_ Natsume could practically feel the mind reader laughing his pants off.

"_How about I change the target to you? Get your butt down to my mother's study now. Bring Sumire with you as well, apparently we were called for by my mother."_

"_No can do. I have no idea where your mother's study is and Sumire and I are a little… busy."_

Natsume started walking again, but this time he had a really annoyed look on his face. Ruka and Hotaru who were following behind, in case he decided to return to Mikan's room, saw him stop then give a few annoyed eye rolls and started walking again. From experience, they knew that Koko was talking to Natsume.

"_Busy doing what?"_ Natsume sent a mental picture of his mother's study and the route that he was taking there.

Koko deciding to be cheeky, decided to send a few mental pictures of what Sumire and him were doing. This caused Natsume to stop once again and blush a dark shade of red.

"_We're doing what healthy teenagers do. Had your share yet?"_

"_No and we're not intending to go ANYWHERE NEAR THERE till we're officially married."_

"_Shame for you. Sumire and I had the time of our lives. WHOOPSY! Sumire just entered the room. All right I'll meet you in 5 mintues."_

Now Natsume was staring straight ahead of him with his mouth open wide. He could not believe that Koko had just ran him over not once but twice within the same conversation. Ruffling his already messy hair, Natsume quicken his steps so that he could reach his mother's study within the shortest possible time.

* * *

Seeing that the intended people had reached her study, Kaoru made sure everyone was seated and ready before starting to speak.

"As you all know, I've sent Ruka, Shiki and my son out for a mission a few days ago. I'm not sure if anyone has told you, but this man is very famous. His name is Yukihira Kazumi." The moment Kaoru said this, the young man in his early twenties stepped out of the shadows and pulled up a chair to sit next to Natsume.

Those that have not seen him stared at him in curiosity while those who had gave him a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Some of you may already know this man's alice and to inform you all first, he and another younger girl will be the final judges in this test."

The room started to buzz with commotion but Kaoru raised her hand, signalling them to remain silent. "The next test would be in 4 days' time. As you all are wondering who this other girl is, well, she is to be the next goal in the upcoming test. Also, they would need to retrieve an item, with their children. That is all that I'm revealing to you today."

Looking around to see that the group understood what she had said, she left the rest to Kazumi.

"As you know, the threat of Kuonji is nearing us everyday, especially since the winner of this competition would be announced in the next week. I'm very sure that Kuonji is sitting restlessly in his little corner, hoping that Mikan would come out of the palace. The time that the next test starts till the time that a winner is announced, that is when Kuonji will strike."

"Security around Luna and Mikan would need to be extremely tight." He saw faces of shock and disgust and did not need the mind reader's alice to know what they were thinking about. "Yes, I didn't make a mistake. Luna needs our protection as well. If we keep her under our protection, she would not be able to make contact with Kuonji or her servant Persona."

"Correction, adopted son." Natsume spoke up.

"And how, if I may be so bold as to ask, do you know this?" Kazumi questioned.

"Mikan has been telling me bits of Luna's past. But I'm with your plan. I've seen Luna waver in her determination to hurt Mikan and bring about her revenge. I think she merely needed an outlet for all her pent up anger. With the child that she just delivered, I'm sure she would be able to get in touch with her more… humane ways. Let's just say that we can bring down Kuonji if we turn his subordinates against him."

The group nodded in agreement and at once, they started assigning themselves as guards to the two finalists.

* * *

3 year old Keiko was standing awkwardly at her mother's feet and held on tightly to Mikan's finger for support. 3 year old Tetsuya hid behind his mother's long skirt and peeked out every once a while to look at Keiko. The two children had never met each other before, and this was technically their first meeting.

Mikan stood in the grand hall looking at Luna and Luna stood her ground staring back at Mikan with the same intensity. The queen had instructed them the day before that their respective child had to spend time with each other, every waking hour of the day. Last night at midnight, both their babies glowed a warm yellow and were enveloped in light before transforming to a 3 year old that was sound asleep. Mikan and Luna also felt the physical changes in their bodies and the next morning, they each had a package at their door. Inside each package, were the clothes for their respective children and for themselves.

Tetsuya realised that hiding behind his mother was not a thing a boy his age should do, so sucking in all the air his little lungs could hold, he puffed out his chest and walked out from behind his mother. Dressed in a casual bright orange shirt and clean white shorts, he had Luna's strawberry coloured hair but Natsume's piercing red eyes. Unlike Keiko who inherited Mikan's smile, Tetsuya had Natsume's boyish looks.

Keiko was struck petrified when she saw Tetsuya making his way towards her. Seeing how Luna had relaxed her gaze, Mikan used her other hand to nudge Keiko forward. Keiko stumbled at first, turning around to give her mother an evil glare, but Mikan merely stuck out her tongue at her daughter and ignored her. Watching from the corner of her eye, she saw Keiko greet Tetsuya shyly, keeping her hands behind her back and swaying from left to right. Tetsuya let go of all the air he was keeping in and stuck out a hand, a child's act of offering friendship. Looking at the hand suspiciously, Keiko grabbed Tetsuya's index finger and shook it. After shaking it, she quickly ran back and hid behind Mikan.

"Tea in the gardens later?" Mikan asked Luna politely.

"Sure. I'll see you at 4pm."

Taking Tetsuya's hand, Luna walked back to her room with her child. Tetsuya, however did not want to leave and kept giving Keiko occasional looks.

"Okaasan… who's that?" Keiko asked Mikan, looking up at her mother with her large crimson eyes. Apprently, throughout the morning, Mikan realised that her daughter had inherited her scattered brain and apparent slowness.

Letting out a loud sigh, Mikan picked Keiko from the ground and carried her while answering her question. "That is Tetsuya. He is your half brother."

"Who's the older one?"

"Technically you."

"Why is he my half brother?"

"Because you father has 2 wives. I am one of them, while the other lady, Tetsuya's okaasan is the other."

"Why did he have two?"

"Good question, I guess he could not choose between the both of us."

Keiko had entered the age where questions were ceaseless. However, Mikan was very patient and answered them as much as she could, without revealing that she was not a real child at all. While walking back to her own room, Mikan decided to detour to the library to pick up a few books to read to Keiko at night.

Upon entering the library, she saw Ruka and Hotaru together reading a rather large book at the central glass table. Keiko recognised the two of them as they often went to Mikan's room to spend time with the child.

"Hotaru nee-chan! Usagi onii- chan!"

"Keiko, don't call Ruka nii-chan Usagi-chan. That's the name of his rabbit not him." Mikan chided her child but was faced with an ignorant Keiko as she ran up to both her best friends.

Calling out consistently to them, Keiko ran unsteadily towards her favourite godparents. Luckily for her, she was shorter than the glass table and ran under it before she smacked into Ruka's leg.

"Hey there little one." Ruka smiled and pulled her up so that she could sit on his lap.

"Where's Usagi-chan?"

"Usagi is taking a sunbath. Shall I bring her later?"

"Yes please!" Young Keiko bounced excitedly in Ruka's lap.

"Hotaru nee-san, what are you and Usagi onii-chan looking at?" Keiko turned her attention to Hotaru.

"We're looking at dragons Keiko. Look at this one, can you tell me what colour it is?" Hotaru smiled while pointing to the large diagram on the book.

Mikan took this time to sneak away from her child and walk to the children's section. The library in the palace was well-known throughout all the other kingdoms as it had the most extensive collection of data and scrolls. She never knew there was a children's section till Koko told her about it one day. Walking to the section she wanted, she browsed slowly at the books before someone covered her eyes.

"_I've slacked off in my training. How could I not have sensed someone behind me?"_

Pushing her elbows below her attackers arms, she grabbed on to the hands covering her eyes, shifted her weight back and used all the force she could to throw her attacker on the ground. Her attacker landed with a loud thud and a loud groan emitted from her attacker. Mikan's eyes quickly adjusted to the bright sunlight and she saw Natsume lying on the ground in front of her. Looking back for her attacker, she realised that she had just threw Natsume over her head.

"Gosh, I didn't know you had the strength to do that." Natsume continued groaning on the floor and rubbed the sore part of his body.

"It's called physics. I didn't need much strength to do anything." Mikan chuckled while trying to helping Natsume up. However Natsume pulled her down and captured her lips in an unexpected kiss.

"_I've been dying to do this for the past few days…"_

Mikan did not push him away but relished the opportunity that presented itself. Tightening her hold on Natsume, she pushed her body closer to him. Natsume took this signal and flipped them over such that he was now on top of her. Deepening the kiss, hands began to roam and before Natsume came to his senses, he found one hand under Mikan's neck while the other was under her yellow dress.

Natsume took his hands away from Mikan's body and sat up. "We should stop. Keiko would be looking for you soon."

Mikan looked at her lover from the ground and realised that he had slight eye bags. "Have you been sleeping well?" She asked in concern, reaching out to push a strand of hair that was blocking his eyes.

Natsume grabbed her hand and gave her one final forceful kiss, "No, but I will be now. Let's go get a storybook to read to Keiko later."

Finally browsing through all the books, Mikan and Natsume picked out one each. Mikan picked out Cinderella while Natsume picked out Puss in Boots. Returning dignified at their search, Keiko saw her father walking with her mother hand in hand an leaped off Ruka's lap.

"Otou-san!" The 3 year old excitedly exclaimed.

Although Keiko's walking was more stable, she tend to be very unstable when running. Natsume quickly placed the book he was carrying on the table and caught his daughter before she could kiss the marble floors of the library. Giggling as though her father was playing with her (even though he was letting out many sighs of relief), Keiko gave her father a quick peck on the cheeks and hugged him.

"Otou-san, can we go see Usugi-chan now? Usagi onii-chan said she'll be in the gardens."

Natsume nodded and placed his daughter down on the floor so that she could walk by her own. Mikan decided to be a little cheeky. She started to grab on to Natsume and made sure that Keiko saw her holding her father's hand. Keiko felt a little indignant that her parents were together, especially since her mother was getting all her father's attention, so she decided to be cheeky as well.

"Otou-san, do you love me or Okaa-san more?" Keiko asked innocently.

"That's a hard question…." Natsume hated these kind of questions.

"Of course Okaa-san," Mikan rebutted, "look, he's holding Okaa-san's hand."

Keiko ran up to her father once again and possessively held on to his free hand, sticking out her tongue to her mother she remarked, "Keiko is also holding on to Otou-san's hand and Otou-san is holding on to Keiko's hand."

Not knowing what to do, Natsume let his lover and his child fight it out while he escorted them to the gardens. However within 10 steps to the garden, both Mikan and Keiko shouted at the same time, "NATSUME/ OTOU-SAN! Who do you love more?"

Looking to his right at his daughter, then to his left to his lover, he wriggled out of their grasped and answered simply, "I love myself the most." Then he walked away. Both mother and child felt hurt at his answer and they ran to each other to give an apologetic hug. However upon seeing this from the corners of his eyes, Natsume walked back and hugged the both of them.

"I love both of you more than I love myself."

Ruka and Hotaru smiled at the sight as they watched from a few paces behind.

"Do you think we'll ever get to be like them?" Ruka looked into Hotaru's purple orbs.

"We will. When the chaos is over and when Mikan is back on her throne." Hotaru replied, linking her hands with Ruka's while carrying the storybooks Mikan and Natsume had picked out.

"How long do you think that'll take?" Ruka began rubbing circles on the back of Hotaru's hand.

"However long it takes, I'll always wait for you. However long it takes, we will have a family." Leaning onto her partner's shoulder, Hotaru did not dare mention the weird feeling she was feeling within her.

Hotaru only had this feelings when her experiments and products were about to fail, the feeling would surface every once in a while, but rarely as she was a genius in her field. This was not a good sign as the nagging did not disappear even after the happy trio had entered into the gardens to look for Ruka's pet rabbit.

* * *

_**Done with another chapter! I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter and had a little insight to the jealousy between mother and daughter. I'm predicting that this story would end in another 6 chapters, hopefully.**_

**_I hope that I've been clear in describing the children. Sorry for the mess up in time, eg, number of days before the baby disappears altogether, for those who are very particular on times. _****_For those who need clarification, Tetsuya is a boy and is Luna's child. _**

**_Feeling a little tired now as I tried to write this within 3 hours. _**

**_Now for the replies:_**

**_sapphireangel09: Thanks for the compliment! Hope this chapter made you go 'awww' as well! :)_**

**_Blueberryxn: It's all right if you reviewed slower, a review is better than none! _**

**_Enigmasonatarocks568: HAHA! I'm not sure if i depicted the delivery scene accurately or not, as I have not had anyone close to me get pregnant. I didn't describe Luna's delivery as it would roughly be the same thing as Mikan's. Hope you liked the portrayal of Luna, Tetsuya, Mikan and Keiko!_**

**_Lessthenthreeanime: Awwwww! I didn't know that my fanfic could make you cry. :) Thank you so much!_**

**_akjupiter: hey! Long time since you reviewed! :) I take a long time cause currently I'm busy with my job. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	30. Sweet Mr Bear!

**_Enjoy the chapter! Took 3 days to write this._**

**_I just want to say thanks to those who reviewed and favourite this fanfic! I was really touched to see so many and I think I've always left out those who favourtie this fanfic. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY KNOWING THAT I HAVE SUPPORTERS FOR THIS FANFIC! :D_**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"_Rei! Rei!" _

_Stop calling me._

"_Rei, try again! This time you'll be able to control it."_

_Go away, go far away from me._

"_Rei… you… you tried your best… I can sense it…"_

_No I didn't. I lost control._

"_Rei, don't blame yourself…."_

_How can I not?_

"_Goodbye Rei."_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Persona shot up from his bed, huffing and sweating as he was haunted by that nightmare. Since his first friend died, he could never rid himself of that dream. Pulling himself out of his bed, he walked over to the window where the full moon's light was streaming in and looked up at the night's sky.

"How can you forgive me? Even in your dying moments?" He murmured to himself.

The moments leading up to Yukihira Izumi's death was etched in his mind.

_He walked through the palace gates as usual. The guards all smiled and greeted him, but something inside of him was different._

"Stupid guards, I'll wipe those smirks off yoru face."_ He thought. _

_Today, he only had one mission; that was to kill the traitor. Luna had placed so much trust in him, she was like a sister, like a mother to him and he didn't want to let her down. After so many months, she had finally confided in him her fears and her instructions from her partner. Killing Izumi was easy, but Rei wanted him to suffer. To feel the humiliation that he felt when he was first found._

"No, I am no longer called Rei. Luna nee-san gave me a new name, that name is also from my master. I am Persona."

_Climbing up the stairs that led to Izumi's personal study, Persona stood at the door and saw the scene unfold in front of him. He saw the sun's light streaming through the stained glass window and down onto the loving couple. Izumi stood facing his wife, one hand on her growing belly, the other on her face. _

"_How long more?" Izumi impatiently asked._

"_Hold your horses, the baby is growing at a healthy rate. Don't coax it to grow at any other rate!" His wife playfully hit him on the arm._

"_I can't wait! It's our first child together. I want to see what the baby will look like, I want to spend all my time with him! I want to teach him-"_

"_Who said it's a him?" His wife now looked him in the eye._

"_Er… it should be a him?" Izumi chuckled nervously._

"_It'll be a her."_

"_Him!"_

"_HER!"_

_Now both of them stood with their arms on their waist, unwilling to let the matter slide. Then suddenly, both of them started laughing out loud._

"_Whatever it is, we will still love him or her fully." His wife smiled warmly at him and looked down to her stomach. "Your papa and mama will love you always and we can't wait for you to be born." She said while rubbing her baby bump._

_Izumi turned to look at the door because he sensed someone standing there and his face immediately lit up._

"_You're here punctually as usual Rei!" Izumi excitedly exclaimed. "This is my wife whom I've always been speaking of! Yuka, this is Rei, my friend and the boy whom I've been training!"_

_Yuka bent down to his level and he stared into her brown eyes. Never having someone stare at him so closely, Rei looked away and blushed. "You'll study hard right? My husband here is not very good with children, but he tries his best."_

_Rei merely ignored the woman's comment and she chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you two to practice." Giving her husband a quick peck, Yuka left the room and closed the door behind her._

"That'll be the last time you see your husband. This is the end for him." _Persona darkly thought._

"**Are you alone with him now?"**_ His master was communicating with him telepathically._

"**Yes I am."**

"**Remember what you're supposed to do. I'm in the palace with Luna, we're counting on you."**

"**Yes master…"**

"_Ok… today is the same thing. Try focusing on your thoughts, and calm yourself down. Then reach into yourself and feel your Alice pooling around you. When you feel it getting out of control just open your eyes and hold my hand all right? You were doing fine a week ago, so your control on your Alice should be getting better."_

"_Why'd you decide to take me in Yukihira-sensei?"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you, we're friends! Call me Izumi. And I took you in as a pupil because I felt that no one should be ostracised. Everyone should be happy with their Alice! No one should detest it because it was a gift given to us. There is no Alice in this world that is neither totally good nor bad. It all depends on the user and how the user uses their Alice."_

"_Did you pity me then?" Persona wanted to know the truth before he killed his teacher._

"_Never. I just thought, hey there's a small boy who's lonely and sad but he has a great Alice!"_

"Liar. No one liked my Alice because it brought on death." _Closing his eyes, Persona reached into his Alice and ensured that he drew up more than usual._

"**Kill him now."**

_Persona opened his eyes and looked at his mentor for the last time. Izumi was looking back at him with a smile on his face._

"I'm sorry."_ Reaching out to touch his teacher's hand, Persona released all the Alice that he conjured up and made sure that it surged through to his teacher._

"_Rei?"_

_Persona looked up at his teacher to see him in some sort of pain._

"_Rei, control your Alice. Even though I can nullify it, I know you can control it if you want to, so I'm not going to use my nullification."_

_Persona now hesitated, he never expected his teacher to react this way._

"**Kill him now! What are you doing?" **_At that same moment, the doors to the study burst open and there stood Luna and his master, Kuonji. Looking up to his teacher again, he saw how the black marks have engraved onto his teacher's skin._

"_Rei, believe in yourself. You know you can do this."_

"_Persona, remember how you felt when people spat at you on the road? He felt exactly the same. He felt disgusted, he felt fear. He took you in because he wanted to control you, not letting you use your Alice freely. Who could ever appreciate an Alice that brought on only death." Kuonji coaxed Perosna. _

"_No. I never had that intention. I wanted him to control his Alice so that he wouldn't hurt the people he loved."_

_Persona however, didn't let anyone affect him. He knew the feeling of being despised. He hated it. However, his emotions caused him to use more of his Alice on his teacher. Suddenly his teacher collapsed and his entire body was charcoal black. _

_Now aware of the damage that he had inflicted, Persona collapsed beside Izumi and tears started coming out of his eyes._

"_It's ok Rei, it's ok… I know you tried your best to control it. Look after yourself and practice what I've taught you all right? How… how I wish… I could still see my wife… wife's face for the last time…" Izumi could still laugh with whatever little breathe he had left._

_Still holding on to Persona's hand, Izumi held it tighter and said his final words, "Goodbye Rei."_

He regretted all his life that he had killed his mentor, but he never had the time to mourn. After that incident, he was sent on more missions. He was sent to kill more people, people who threatened to destroy the family he had left; Luna and Kuonji. The person he now hated was Shadowfox and Yuka.

_After seeing her husband's decayed body. Yuka lost control of her senses and extracted Alice stones from her husband's body and from Persona's own body. Then she got up slowly and inserted both into Luna and Kuonji. They were writhing in pain but all he could do was watch. Seeing Yuka's hurt face, Rei regretted even more, but hearing the pain that Luna and Kuonji were in, he glared back at Yuka with all his might. So what if she was alone with her unborn child, he himself was alone for all these years._

"Never knew you to be a reflective person." A voice was heard behind him. Persona turned around to see his master sitting on his bed. Giving him a bow, Persona walked closer to his master.

"Phase 2 of our plan shall begin."

Hardening his heart once more, Persona pulled on his white mask and nodded to his master.

* * *

8 year old Keiko was sitting on the floor allowing her mother to braid her raven locks. Squirming around because she was excited, she was occasionally told to sit still by her mother. In another room not far from hers, 8 year old Tetsuya was also squirming around because his mother refused to let him leave the room unless she could flatten his forever-standing strawberry hair.

Both of them were excited because this was the day where they were going to see the town.

Finally done with their hair, both mothers made sure that their children were dressed well before letting them roam the palace for a while as they got ready.

"Keiko!" Tetsuya called out to his half-sister.

Keiko dressed in a light green sleeveless sundress turned around to face the boy that was calling her. Seeing Tetsuya walking towards her, Keiko put her hands behind her back and skipped to her half-brother.

"Good morning Tetsuya! Aren't you excited?" Her crimson eyes glittered with joy and excitement in the sun.

"DUH! Come on, let's go try and get some titbits from the kitchen before we go." Tetsuya exclaimed while grabbing Keiko's hand.

Both of them ran as fast as they could to the kitchen, avoiding maids that were cleaning and butlers that were polishing silverwares. Tetsuya felt his movements restricted by the light grey pants and vest that he was wearing, but he knew better than to protest as his mother put on the clothes for him. Then from the corner of his eyes, he saw Persona, his elder brother, beckoning to him.

"Why'd you stopped suddenly?" Keiko screamed at him.

"Persona Onii-chan! What are you doing here?" Tetsuya let go of Keiko's hand and ran towards him.

Keiko was confused as she has never met this man, and for Tetsuya to call him brother on top of that. All this information was swirling inside her head and she could not understand it all.

"Hello Tetsuya. I just came back from the town and I see you've made friends?" Persona smiled at his younger brother.

"She's my half-sister. Mama said so."

"Really? My, isn't she pretty. Now now, you're making her wait all by herself. You're on your way to the kitchen right?"

"Yup! We're gonna get some cookies then meet mama and Keiko's mama at the courtyard."

"I see. Here, I got you some sweets, but you have to keep them a secret all right? You know how you're not supposed to be snacking." Persona reached into his pocket and took out 2 different coloured sweets. "The red one is for you and the green one is for your half-sister. Remember not to eat hers all right?"

"Okay!" Tetsuya excitedly unwrapped the red sweet and popped it into his mouth.

"Nice? Here I'll give you a handful more," Persona then took out 5 more sweets of both colours and dropped them into his younger brother's hand, "Don't eat them all at once all right?" Persona gave his little brother a pat on the head and sent him back to his friend. Standing at that distance, he saw Tetsuya give Keiko the sweet and how her face lit up as she ate it.

"_Phase 2 is going without a hitch."_

* * *

Both Luna and Mikan were dressed and were re-reading the note that was sent to them by Natsume's mother.

**Congratulations on reaching the final stage of the competition. The instructions below are for your final test which will be held tomorrow at 10am.**

**Firstly, you are to go to Sono's toy store and collect a specific toy that I have asked him to prepare for you. **

**Then after, you are to visit the famous Seer that has been living in our kingdom to get her prediction. After that, you are to find a man that is this Seer's partner. After doing so, return to the palace and report on the prediction which was given.**

**You are only allowed to bring one guard with you.**

**All the best.**

Folding up the note, both of them stuffed it into the small pouch which they were each carrying.

Mikan called for Tsubasa and both of them left the room, ready to take on the final challenge which has been set. Upon exiting the room, Mikan and Luna looked at each other eye to eye, and then moved together to the courtyard. Even though they still had their guard up when they were around each other, both of them seemed to reach a kind of understanding.

Getting into different carriages, Mikan and Keiko were helped into their carriage by Tsubasa whereas Luna and Tetsuya were helped in by a man they have not seen before called Hijiri Goshima. Tsubasa not having seen this guard before felt his defences go up by ten notches, but seeing how Mikan did not seem to be bothered by it, he lowered his guard but promised himself to keep an eye out for that creepy guard.

"Tsubasa onii-chan!" Keiko giggled happily.

"Hey pipsqueak. Haven't been giving your mother any trouble now have you?" Tsubasa closed the carriage door and ruffled Keiko's hair.

"No no no! Don't do that Tsubasa onii-chan! You'll ruin the hair mama took so long to braid!" Keiko defensively tried to protect her head.

"Yeah Tsubasa, knock it off." Mikan mocked her friend.

"Where have you been all this time Tsubasa onii-chan? Keiko didn't see you yesterday and Keiko couldn't feel your Alice as well."

Tsubasa and Mikan looked up at each other immediately. Each day, Keiko ages by a few years, but even though she was a klutz like her mother, she had a strong attachment to the people around her, making the Alice she inherited even stronger. To the horror of all those who knew Mikan, Keiko had inherited the Stealing and Insertion Alice, and now Keiko was a liability to them. To top things off, Keiko could sense the different Alices people had due to her protective and attachment to people.

Due to the change in events, Tsubasa was sent on a mission yesterday to find out possible leads of where Kuonji was hiding. However what he found out by infiltrating their gang was not what he expected.

"_How old is this Kuonji?" Tsubasa drawled on boredly to one of the gang memebers, not wanting to seem like he was interested._

"_That guy? You could say 150? My dad used to tell us tales of this guy." One of the gang members whispered._

"_150? That's not possible… no one lives till 100 nowadays." Tsubasa was shocked._

_A few of the older gang members overheard their conversation and decided to join in. The name of Kuonji stroked fear into the hearts of these men because most of them have felt first hand, the wrath of Kuonji and because, most of them have been supporting him for the last 40 years._

"_It's possible. You are new here aren't you?" One of the older gang members asked Tsubasa. Nodding in reply, the man continued his story._

"_I'm sure you all know that the previous ruler of Nula, Queen Yuka stuffed a nullification stone and the Alice stone of death into Kuonji, that's why he's stuck in at this age and dying at the same time."_

_Seeing that the group were listening intently to the man's story, the group bent even closer to the story teller._

"_Well, the stone was stuffed into Kuonji's child."_

_At this point, most of the younger members were confused. "Child?"_

"_Yes. Before the Hyuuga family fought for the throne 17 years ago, the family in ruling was Kuonji. You see, Kuonji has the ability to make clones. However, when he creates a clone, they will be in the form of a baby and Kuonji has to raise them up. Though even as babies, Kuonji is able to transfer his memories into the child, so he is able to live on forever in that way."_

_Gasped of shock were heard throughout the group._

"_Kuonji was able to rule the kingdom the same way for a century because he has been creating clones. To the people, Kuonji's clone was just like a baby being born into the royal family. The marriages that he had were grand and all that, but he never actually fathered any children with his wives. Once he felt he was getting old, he would create a clone. This way, Kuonji could keep the throne for himself and ruled it endlessly. No one knew his tactic except this group whom Kuonji started himself, to keep himself in power and to give him protection."_

"_However, the Hyuuga family couldn't stand the way Kuonji was ruling. Don't know what they mean though, Kuonji was very helpful to us thugs. He always waved away crimes like robbery and murder, telling the court that we were insane and didn't know what we were doing. By doing so, he allowed us to expand our syndicate and thus this is the network. When the Hyuuga family succeeded in killing the elder Kuonji, they banished his son, not knowing that the child was Kuonji himself. Of course our underground hideout allowed his son to have a place to rest and call home. It was here that he planned all the vicious attacks even though he was a boy of 10. It was when he was 12 years old, did he plan the ultimate plan of killing Izumi."_

_Tsubasa was caught completely off guard by the new information he had received. They always assumed that Kuonji was Kuonji not a clone of himself. Whenever he asked Narumi-sensei how a 12 year old boy would know of assassination techniques, Narumi-sensei would reply saying that he learnt them in the years before killing Yuka._

"So this is how he knows. He has over 100 years of knowledge in that 12 year old brain of his. That's why he's always said that "_ Tsubasa thought to himself._

_The elderly man continued but this time he was laughing in an evil way, "That stupid queen didn't know of Kuonji's true plan, how he was able to keep his rule for so long and how he planned to do so. Even now no one knows of this fact and this is what we'll be using to bring down the Hyuuga family. This will be the big bang, the ultimate plan to thank Kuonji and to show our undying support."_

Snapping out of his flashback, Tsubasa turned to look at 8 year old Keiko. Putting a hand on her shoulder he replied her question, "I was out looking for sweets. You like them right?"

"Yup!" Keiko happily replied. She wanted to tell her mother and Tsubasa onii-chan about the sweets Tetsuya had given her, but she had remembered that this was their little promise. Not wanting to betray her friend, she held back her words and looked out at the scenery, taking in whatever her crimson eyes could see.

"Keiko, we'll be going to a toy shop first. I think we've reached it." Mikan looked at her daughter and pointed to the large shop which they had stopped in front of.

Tsubasa opened the carriage and helped Mikan down first so that she could hold on to Keiko's hand. Pushing open the doors to the toy shop, the loud clanking of the bell alerted the shop owner to their presence. Already standing at the counter was Luna, Tetsuya and the Goshima guard. Surrounding them where many toys which were moving on their own. Toy planes were flying in the air while dolls were singing and dancing. The entire shop was filled with movement and joy.

"Ah Suni-hime, you've finally arrived." The blonde boy in his early twenties looked at Mikan from behind the counter, through the spectacles that he was wearing. He took off his glasses and rubbed his brown eyes while urging Mikan's company to come forward. "Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Kaname Sono. I own this toy shop. As instructed by Kaoru-sama, I shall explain to you're the rules for this test."

"Only your children are allowed to participate. The hime's are allowed to watch and the guards will have to get my lunch as I'll be watching over the test."

The two guards looked at the boy like he was insane, but then Kaname started coughing vigorously till blood came out. Mikan rushed to his side and asked if he was all right.

"I'm ok. It's just that because I give my life for my toys that I can't be too far from them. So could you two please do me a favour and get me my lunch?" Seeing how frail the shop keeper was, both guards nodded and left the shop after Kaname had given them instructions on where to get the food. For a guy his size, he was eating a lot.

Luna caught on to what Kaname was saying and asked, "If you can't be too far from your toys that mean you can't sell them?"

"I can. After the toys are sold, they no longer need to rely on my soul to be functional. They will operate through the love that they receive from their new owners." The blonde haired boy smiled. "Now now on to your tasks. Your children will need to catch Mr Bear. Bear please come out."

A dark brown teddy bear marched onto the counter and the first thing he did was to glare at the children menacingly. Both Keiko and Tetsuya did not seem to be bothered by the glare but wanted to play with him.

"Be nice Bear." Kaname warned the stuff toy. "This bear was created by me, and is one of the first few toys that I have invented. However, due to his stubborn and untrusting personality, he scares away all the customers that have wanted to purchase him by beating them up. This is because Bear has seen many children discarding their toys after a certain age. As such, I need your children to show him that not all children are the same."

"BEATING?" Both mothers exclaimed out loud.

Kaname laughed nervously, "The queen's orders were that you two should not interfere as it is a task needed to nurture the growing stage of these two children. I'll begin now. Tetsuya and Keiko, please step through this door." Kaname opened a section of the counter and let the two children through to an area which was spacious. He then placed bear on the ground next to them and quickly jumped over the counter.

The two children happy to see bear, immediately started chasing the soft toy around. However the bear would suddenly give a flying kick or a punch at either child.

"OWWWW! Stop it Mr Bear! We just want to play with you." Keiko scolded the soft toy but that only caused her to get most of the hits. "Stop stop!"

Tetsuya having got knocked out by the bear, came to his senses and saw his half-sister crying in pain. He quickly pushed himself up and used his body to shield his sister.

"Tetsuya you'll get hurt!" Keiko was crying and pushing Tetsuya away.

Now Mikan felt her heart twist and turn as she saw the toy beat up her child and her supposed nephew. "Kaname, do something!"

"I can't, I'm sorry." The owner bowed.

Keiko suddenly had an idea and crawled out from under Tetsuya's protection. Keiko picked up her sundress and ran as fast as she could to the opposite end of the open space where there was a tap and a bucket.

"Look Mika, your child is leaving mine to get beaten to a pulp. Nice way of bringing up your child." Luna cursed Mikan silently.

"No, I didn't bring her up that way. Look what she's doing before passing judgement." Mikan shot back, never taking her eyes off Keiko.

Keiko filled a bucket with water and tried to push the heavy bucket towards her brother. She knew that the slower she pushed, the more hurt her brother would get, so she used all the might that she could summon and pushed the bucket. Mr Bear, seeing what Keiko was trying to do, stopped hitting Tetsuya and got off him. The soft toy's eyes gave off a little shine, and he turned towards Keiko, running and getting ready to attack. Tetsuya wiped the sweat from his face and saw Bear charging towards Keiko. Seeing how Keiko was trying to push the bucket nearer to him, he figured out what Keiko was trying to do.

Being bigger than the soft toy, Tetsuya's strides were larger than Mr bear and he stepped in between them. Mr Bear did not care who his intended target was and was all ready to hit Tetsuya again, but Tetsuya quickly side-stepped and picked up bear by its waist. Mr Bear tried struggling, all his limbs thrashing, trying to hit Tetsuya. Struggling with the soft toy's violent movement, Tetsuya walked slowly towards Keiko.

"Move Keiko." Tetsuya commanded before dunking Mr Bear into the bucket of water. Tetsuya held the bear in the water until it stopped moving.

However, this was different from what Keiko had intended. Keiko only wanted to douse the bear with water so that it would be paralysed, but her brother went on to drown the bear. Tears started to roll down her face and she accused Tetsuya, "you drowned him!"

"I did not! It needs to cool off after having so much anger in him" Tetsuya hotly replied.

Kaname seeing how the children had stopped Mr Bear jumped back over the counter and pat both children on the head.

"Good job guys. You've stopped Bear from hurting anyone else. I forgot that I haven't given him a bath in 5 years, so he probably can't get rid of all those negative emotions. So you've helped me in that. Now I'll give you instructions on how to dry a soft toy and play with it." Kaname took Bear from Tetsuya's hands and brought it out of the water. He then passed Keiko a small white towel.

"You've killed it!" Keiko screamed as Bear did not move even after being taken out of the water. Tetsuya felt hurt at his sister's accusations and used his bangs to cover his frustrated crimson eyes.

"Bear, stop making the girl cry. Come on, stop pretending to be dead and let her dry you." Kaname instructed the bear.

Then Mr Bear got up and started to wipe its face with its soaked palms. Kaname laughed and passed the bear to Keiko so that she could dry him. Holding him with one hand, Keiko gently used the towel to wipe it dry, even though Mr Bear was still thrashing around.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, for accusing you. Here you want to dry Mr Bear?" Keiko looked at her brother and offered a half dry Mr Bear to him.

Stretching out his hands, Tetsuya took Mr Bear and also started to dry him. Somehow sensing that these children were not going to do him harm, Bear stopped moving and allowed them to play with him. Both children picked out a bright red ribbon from Kaname's shop and tied it round Mr Bear's neck. Then seeing some extra black cloth lying around, Kaname taught them to make a hat for Mr Bear.

Both Tsubasa and Goshima were back from their shopping spree and struggling to carrying the store owner's insane amount of food. Putting all the food down on a long table, the walked over to their respective mistresses and saw the happy scene unfolding in front of them.

When Mr Bear was all dressed up, it did a little dance to show its appreciation and the children giggled with glee. Then it gave Tetsuya and Keiko a hug before leaping to sit on Kaname's shoulder. Looking at his watch, Kaname noted that it was already 1pm and time for lunch, so he led the children out of the area and onto the large bench.

"Actually, I don't eat that much. The food is for us to share. Come on let's eat!" Kaname joyfully said.

Both princesses helped to set up the table while the guards brought the children to the washroom to clean up. Kaname placed bear on the counter and whispered into its ear, _"Watch over them all right? It was instructions from Natsume-sama."_

* * *

Being the only girl, Keiko had no one to accompany her in the bathroom, but she knew that Tsubasa onii-chan was standing outside waiting for her. Feeling a little hungry, Keiko unzipped the pockets on her dress and took out a green coloured sweet which Tetsuya had given her. She unwrapped the sweet and popped it into her mouth.

Not wanting Tsubasa or her mother to chide her for eating the sweet, Keiko flushed the wrapper down the toilet. She then started to clean up and wash her sweaty face while sucking on the sweet. Feeling that the sweet was small enough, she crushed it with her teeth and swallowed the bits. Then she rinsed her mouth to get rid of any traces of the sweet. Tightening the ribbon on her hair, she walked out of the toilet and held Tsubasa's hand.

Goshima and Tetsuya also left the bathroom at the same time and upon seeing his sister, Tetsuya rushed to hold on to her free hand. Goshima smiled to the little princess and watched how Tsubasa protectively led the children away from him.

"_Master, 2 down, 4 more to go."_

"_Good good, how do you know?"_

"_Her fingers. They're starting to peel from the direct contact she had with it."_

"_Good job on impersonating Persona, Goshima."_

* * *

_**Hoho, I'm evil. Another cliffhanger. I think you readers are wondering what's up with the sweets. Anyway, I hope you now understand how Kuonji is able to act the way he is. :)**_

_**Now for the replies!**_

_**Blueberryxn: Sorry couldn't update faster. It's getting harder to try and link the ideas in my head. Also I'm trying to get as many characters into my fanfic as possible.**_

**_sapphireangel09: haha. you should listen to a sad song while reading the first part of this chapter then! I wrote it while listening to Fairy Tail's main theme by piano._**

**_Enigmasonatarocks568: Thanks! The story is reaching its climax! But sadly it's ending soon._**

**_RandomDalmatian326: It's all right! As long as you reviewed! Its a way of me knowing that people appreciate the fanfic!_**

**_Lessthenthreeanime: Nah it's all right. I also wanna be a mother but the pain and all will be worth it, i'm sure. :) This chap has more mystery though._**

**_Kurumi Himitsura: Thanks for correcting that! I've been watching anime and all i remember hearing was Usugi rather than Usagi. But I've changed them all to Usagi now. Thanks!_**

**_StupidityNowOffersWisdom: Yup I'm Singaporean. haha are you serious you cried? Guilty as charged, usually I'm really tired by the time I finish writing one chapter so I usually scan through rather than read thoroughly for mistakes. Hope there's less for this chapter cause I really read through._**

**_Stephy73: The cuteness is ending soon though. Keiko and Tetsuya are growing up pretty fast. Literally._**


	31. Dead Awakening

**_Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I was really having some major writer's block. Was trying hard to link my idea to the story and finally everything clicked! Hope you all like it._**

_**Warning: I have slightly altered Persona's alice, it's so that I could fit it into the plot. Hope you all are all right with it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

After eating their lunch, both parties left the toy store and to the young children's surprise, Mr Bear tugged on Keiko and Tetsuya's hand, and asked to be carried. With the thorough explanation from Kaname, both Keiko and Tetsuya learnt how to better look after Mr Bear. Hearing that Mr Bear wanted to come along, both children were very happy and agreed to take turns looking after the self-moving soft toy. Tetsuya being a gentleman, decided to let Keiko keep the bear first.

"Come on Bear!" Keiko called out to the dark brown teddy bear.

Mikan turned her back to her child, took out the mission card which she was given by the queen and read through it one more time. Giving instructions to the coach driver, they boarded the carriage and went off to their next destination. According to the coach driver, it was a place near the edge of the Kingdom and if they were to travel at top speed, they would only reach there by 5pm. Looking at her pocket watch, Mikan noted that the journey would be about a 2 hour carriage ride.

"Keiko, if you're feeling tired, please take a nap. We still have another hour to go." Mikan softly told her daughter as she was playing with Bear.

"All right Mama. Bear, let's take a nap!" Feeling a bit tired, Keiko laid her head on her mother's lap and clutched bear as she drifted off to sleep.

Tsubasa who was sitting opposite Mikan, turned his gaze away from the window and regarded the sleeping child. He had a bad hunch and his intuition was never wrong, but this time he could not place a finger on what was bothering him. Sure the Goshima guard that Luna has had his sense all hightened, but right now in front of him, this child was giving me some unsettling vibes.

"Tsubasa-senpai? Are you all right?" Mikan looked conernly at her commrade.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about some things."

"Kuonji's plan?"

"Yeah. We know that he desperately targeting you because of your alice, but with Keiko's alice, could he possibly shift his focus onto her?"

"It's a possibility that we can't rule out."

Tsubasa remained silent. Hotaru had threatened him, Sumire, Koko, Ruka and Natsume, ensuring that none of them told Mikan about Kuonji's clues of a child. Last night after Mikan had fallen asleep, the gang were summoned by Hotaru and Natsume and what they heard brought chills down Tsubasa's spine.

"_What's so urgent that you had to call us out at 2 in the morning?" Sumire whinned._

_Hotaru merely brought out her Baka gun 5.0 and lightly placed it on Sumire's shoulder. That kept the girl quiet while the rest of the group tried to rub the sleep away from their eyes._

"_There has been some strange activity and we suspect its Kuonji." Natsume reported._

"_How is it strange? He just uses bandits to commit massacres within villages." Ruka questioned Natsume's claimed._

"_If it were that, I wouldn't call you out at 2 in the morning." Natsume said irritably. He has not had a single night of decent sleep due to all the activity that Kuonji was causing. The situation was getting so bad that even his father had to leave the confinments of the palace and do daily patrols around the borders. Neighbouring kingdoms around Firenze were on their edge, afraid that the commotion would spill over into their land. His father patroling and going on small diplomatic meetings were only a show to the others that he had control of his kingdom. What his father did not know was that the mastermind is not his typical subject trying to turn over the kingdom._

_The group waited patiently for Natsume to begin speaking and stared at the sleep deprived prince. "The villagers who agreed to take arms against the bandits are now taking back their words. They refuse to fight and in doing so, more blood has been is that the bandits are no longer the ones commiting the massacre."_

_Tsubasa was now highly irritated by the prince's convoluted way of trying to break the news. "What is going on? Why are the villagers doing that? Didn't we have an agreement with them?"_

_Koko who was leaning against the fire place in Natsume's room did not need Natsume to explain any further. He was reading Natsume's thoughts all this time and what he read, he did not like one bit. Seeing that Natsume was having a hard time phrasing the words in his head, he spoke up. "The dead are the ones that are doing the killing."_

"_What?" The group turned and looked at him._

"_You wouldn't take up arms against your family members right? These villagers are consumed with hatred against those that took away their loved ones. But, if their loved ones returned from the dead, as if they were never dead, you'd throw down your weapons and rush to embrace them. You'd forget that they're dead, or rather, refuse to accept their deaths. You'd think that hell itself spit them out." Koko looked into each of their eyes and all he could see was fear rising up._

_Hotaru cleared her throat and continued explaining, "Shiki-san has tried to keep a large barrier around the palace and the places around it and so far there hasn't been any reports of attacks near the barrier's perimeter. However, as most of the massacres take place out in the rural areas, Yukihira-san has offered to travel to those places and help out. But that has not ended on a good note. You see, the dead only attacked the villagers when Yukihira-san drove his sword into one of the living dead. Word soon passed on and as long as no one attacked the dead, they would live peacefully with their families. As Yukihira-san is representing the royal family of Firenze, the villagers are now turning their anger and hatred from Kuonji's bandits to Natsume's family. They now think that the royal family is taking away their happiness."_

"_Crap. We're in a very bad position now." Ruka banged his fist against the wall._

_Pondering over the information that he has heard, Tsubasa looked at his juniors and thought of a plan. "I'll discuss this with the senseis at my side and get back to you. Right now, just handle the problem of keeping the commotion to a minimal. Koko, I need you to come back with me to Mikan's room. We're going to need your…talent. We will keep Luna and Mikan safe while figuring out a way to stop the dead from rising."_

The motion of the carriage stopping jerked Tsubasa out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the sleeping Keiko. He looked out of the windows and noted that the sun was already setting and they were at the mouth of a cave. Opening the carriage doors, he got down and helped the two ladies down. The coach driver led his horses to a tree so that he could tie them up and allow them to graze on the grass.

Hearing footsteps behind him as he was inspecting the forest growth near the cave's mouth, he gripped the sword that was hanging at his waist and drew it in one fluid movement. His perpetrator was now standing very still with the sharp blade of the sword at his neck.

"Please sir, I'm only here to inform Suni-hime of her next task." The perpetrator explained with his hands in the air. Studying the man, Tsubasa saw that he was a man with long hair and it seemed like he was a few years older than himself.

"Why did you come out from the forest then?" Tsubasa questioned him while pressing the tip of his sword deeper into the man's neck.

"Because I went out for a drink of water and saw your carriage approaching the place. I'm Tono, well Akira Tonochi, but you can call me Tono. Koizumi-hime has already gone into the cave for her test and you took a rather long time to reach, so I went out for a drink." Something about the man bugged him and he did not like the way he was behaving, but sensing that he was telling the truth, Tsubasa shethed his sword.

"She's over by the carriage."

Upon seeing the young princess, the man immediately rushed to her and dropped to one knee.

"_So this was the unsettling feeling I had about him. He's an absolute pervert."_

"Oh… are the heavens playing a trick on these eyes of mine? I've never seen such a beautiful angel before." Tono took Mikan's hand and gave it a soft kiss.

Mikan was taken aback. Firstly, she had never seen this man before and yet he called her beautiful. Secondly, even Natsume has not kissed her hand before.

"Ex…excuse me?" Mikan blushed. Keiko who heard the running footsteps, quickly hid behind her mother's skirt and looked at Tono shyly from the safety of her mother's skirt.

"You are excused my angel. My name is Akira Tonochi, but please, call me Tono." He proceeded to kiss Mikan's hand again but was stopped by Tsubasa smacking him in the head with his sheathed sword.

"Could you please keep any physical contact with her highness to the UTMOST MINIMAL?" Tsubasa chided the grown man. Keiko giggled as the older onii-chan get hit on the head.

The man got up and smirked at Tsubasa, "This is why you aren't doing so well with your lady. You lack the romantic sense." Hearing this from Narumi was bad enough, but from a stranger, that made his vein pop and he wanted to pound the face of this man very, VERY badly.

"I'm just joking. I'm sure you have your charming side. What's your name?" The long haired man flicked his hair behind his shoulders and waited for an answer.

"Tsubasa Andou."

"Well nice to make your aquaintence. You have a better aura than that Goshima guy by the way." Both men shook hands and Tono turned to look at Mikan. Clearing his throat, he began.

"This morning, the final task was for you child, but this test is for you. This is the absolute last test and this would determine who the winner is. Of course, the results would only be announced 3 days later. You have to walk into that cave and once you have reached the end, the little missy there would tell you your fortune. On a side note, you'll be walking through the cave alone. Your child and your bodyguard will see you at the end. When you're ready, enter the cave."

Mikan looked at the cave and since the sun had already set, the cave was emiting a scary aura. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the cave and took one of the lamps that were on the ground. Behind her she could hear Tono talking to her child while Tsubasa was telling Keiko to stay away from Tono. As she was about to take her first step into the darkness of the cave, Keiko ran up to her.

"Mama, be careful all right? I sense something scary in that cave, but be brave and Keiko will cheer for you with Tsubasa onii-chan and Tono onii-chan. Here take Mr Bear, he'll be your companion in this test!" Giving her mother Mr Bear and a hug, she ran back to Tsubasa. Mikan turned around and Tsubasa gave her a wave, smiling at them, she braced herself and enter the cave. To her horror, the entrance to the cave was immediately blocked up by a large boulder rolling into place.

"All right, it's only me, the soft toy and this scary place."

The only light that was being emitted was from the lamp which she was carrying and Mikan only felt safe within the boundaries of the light. Walking further on, every sound, other than her footsteps made her jump up. Even though she had to do many missions at night, Mikan was actually still afraid of being alone in pitch black. The only comfort she had while doing missions at night was that there was light from the moonlight, and that no one knew she was there.

Suddenly, a white figure appeared in front of her and stayed there. Mikan lifted up the lamp higher so that the light would shine onto the figure but she regretted doing so. The figure was a woman with long black hair which covered her entire face, her white gown was stained with blood in the middle and her outstretched hands were pale with lots of blood. Mikan screamed and dropped the lamp.

Bear at this point, felt that Mikan was in immense fear and jumped off Mikan's shoulder, running straight for the figure. His eyes gave off that glitter whenever it entered into battle mode and began kicking the ghost. This seemed to make the ghost afraid and she soon disappeared. However, Mikan did not see all this as she cowered to the ground in fear, covering her eyes and ears with her hands. Bear turned around and walked back to Mikan, placing his small, soft paw on her face to wipe away her tears.

Mikan screamed and pushed bear away until he hit the wall, but the soft toy did not give up and repeated what he had done previously. Slowly, Mikan removed her hands from her eyes and saw that the only thing touching her was Bear. Looking around and realising that the ghost was gone, Mikan asked Bear, "She's gone?"

The soft toy nooded while wiping away the tears that were still streaming down Mikan's face.

"She disappeared when you attacked her?"

Again the bear nodded. Picking up Mr Bear, she placed him on her shoulder and bent down to pick up the lamp. Thanking him, she continued walking, this time a little less afraid because she knew that Mr Bear would be there for her.

Without sensing it, something landed on Mikan's shoulder and her reflex action immediately kicked in. Swinging her attacker over her shoulder, the whittish figure landed with a thud and disappeared.

"Tch, another ghost."

Every 20 steps which Mikan took, a ghost would appear and by this time, she and Bear took turns to dispel the poltoguist No longer afraid of these things because she knew that her daughter and friends were cheering for her, and that Bear would never leave her side, Mikan gained more courage with every ghost she managed to dispel.

Finally reaching a point where she could see light, Mikan looked and Mr Bear and took it off her shoulder to give it a long and warm hug.

"Look Bear! We're almost at the end, we're reaching!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly to the soft toy.

Deciding to quicken her steps, Mikan started running but was stop dead in her tracks as she eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of her, clad in a white shirt and black pants, was a lady. A lady which Mikan knew very well even though her back was towards Mikan. A lady which Mikan misses very much.

"Okaa-san…"

The lady turned around upon hearing Mikan calling out to her and at last her face was revealed. As Mikan had guessed it was her mother who was standing in front of her. Her brown bangs covered her forehead while her short hair framed her petite face.

"Mikan… I missed you so much."

"I thought you're… you're dead?"

"Well apprently I'm not." Yuka smiled at her daughter.

"No. I saw you die with my own eyes. You left me when I was 11."

"I survived. Somehow. Come here Mikan." Yuka streched out her arms, waiting for Mikan to embrace them.

Mikan very much wanted to run to her mother, she wanted to hug her mother and cry into her arms, but she took a step forward, she felt something pulling her dress. Looking down, she saw Bear clutching on to the hem of her skirt.

"Bear it's ok, it's my mother, she didn't die!" Mikan said out loud but the soft toy refuse to let go and instead glared at the woman. "Bear let go, I haven't seen my mother in a long time." Bear merely shook its head and this caused Mikan to become irritated. She brushed aside Bear's hands and walked towards her mother.

"That's my girl, come here." Yuka warmly said.

"Okaa-san, you don't know how much I have missed you, you missed out on so much of my life."

"You don't know how much I've missed you Mikan… I've always been looking for you." Mikan finally gave her mother a hug and began sobbing into her arms. Her mother stroked her head and tried to calm her down.

"Why didn't you come to see me? You knew where I would be right? Why didn't you contact Narumi-sensei?"

"I couldn't find you in Nula. I searched everywhere in Nula.

"I wasn't there. The senseis moved me from one kingdom to another to be continue your work, your work as Shadowfox."

"I thought you would still stay in Nula. You shouldn't have taken on that role, you should have just continued being a princess."

Mikan was puzzled, she knew her mother would not approve of her taking on her persona as Shadowfox but she knew that her mother would never abandon the people of this world. Something was amiss. Mikan tried to push herself away from this woman, she wanted to see her mother's eyes when she told her not to be Shadowfox anymore, but her mother refused to let her go.

"I want us to be together Mikan. Together finally, together forever. Just let me hold you a little longer."

"Okaa-san…?"

"I'm sorry." Mikan felt one of her mother's arms leave her body and saw it raised above her head. She knew what was coming next and shut her eyes.

"_At least I'm killed by my mother's hands and not Kuonji's."_

Anticipating the knife to be driven deep into her body, she instead heard a loud clang and wriggled out of her mother's grip. Mr Bear now stood in front of Mikan, acting as a shield.

"Why you little irritant… I'll rip you apart!" Mikan's mother now went beserk, reaching for the dagger which Bear had kicked out of her hands and charged straight for Mikan.

"Okaa-san, why are you like this?" Mikan easily dodged her mother's attack.

"_Your mother is dead Mikan. You saw her die by Luna's hands. __**NO! She's alive. She's standing in front of me! She rose from the dead! Someone brought her back from the dead! **__Who are you kidding Mikan? She's dead. NO ONE can bring back the dead. Snap out of it otherwise you're going to die!"_

Yuka tried again, charging at Mikan and this time sucessfully slashing Mikan in the arm. Mikan knew what she must do no matter how painful it was. She had to accept the truth that her mother was dead. Whoever was standing infront of her could be her mother, but she did not have her mother's soul. No mother would attack their child. Reaching into her boots, Mikan pulled out a small dagger, closed her eyes and threw the dagger with all her might. The small dagger lodged itself into the chest of the woman and with a loud clang, she dropped the dagger and fell with a thud to the ground.

Mikan could not stop weeping, even though she knew this woman was probably her mother in body, killing her with her own hands was not easy. Standing up, Mikan walked towards her mother's body and saw that she was still alive.

"I'm sorry Mikan… I didn't want to do it but I had no choice… those words that I said… they're not mine… Someone called me up from the underworld, I was dragged back down to earth by someone… Forgive me Mikan and please, take care of yourself. You're in danger… I'll always be by your side. Dry your tears and be strong… Continue being Shadowfox, continue keeping the people safe, continue being safe." With her final breath, her mother brushed away her tears and died.

"Suni-hime?" Looking up, Mikan saw a 13 year old boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, about the ghosts I mean, I was instructed to send them out."

Mikan took one final look at her mother and turn to regard the boy who was towering over her. "The ghosts? You can control them?"

"Yes, my alice allows me to do so. I have the Ghost Manipulation Alice. Come, you are rather late and mistress was getting worried." The boy took Mikan's hand and tried to urge her forward but Mikan smacked his hand away.

"So… you called out my mother from her grave? What kind of trick is this? I know this is a test, but how could my mother's best friend do this to her?" Mikan shriked.

"Your mother was not my doing. Someone else is controlling the dead. Please hurry, my body is unable to retain this form for long and in my other form, you would not reach your destination."

"I don't believe you."

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but my mistress can vouch on my behalf."

Taking her hand once more, the boy dragged Mikan through a series of tunnels till she entered a chamber deep within the cave. Inside sat a young lady with greyish shoulder length hair, a white cloth was on her head which hid most of her face, but when she heard the duo entering the chambers, she looked up to reveal her bright brown eyes. Her lips were painted bright red and her skin was white as snow. Sitting behind a small table, she motioned to Mikan to sit in front of her.

"Mistress, I have brought the princess as instructed, my powers are running out, so I'm going back to my other form." Letting go of Mikan's hands, the 13 year old boy disappeared with a poof and beside her stood a 3 year old boy.

"Youichi, please secort our guest here please." The young maiden spoke.

The young Youichi pointed to the small pillow in front of the desk and clumsily tried to pull Mikan there. Mikan smiled at the young boy and picked him up while walking to her place. Placing the small boy down, she sat on the pillow.

"Let me see your hands Mika Suni, or should I say Mikan Sakura." The young maiden instructed.

Placing her hands on the table for the lady to examine, Mikan asked, "I'm sorry to ask but who are you?

"I am Yura Otonashi. I am a famous priestess in this kingdom, no doubt unknown to you foreign princesses."

"How do you know my real name?"

"You can't hide anything from the spirit world. From your expression I see you want many answers, I shall answer them. Firstly, that woman is indeed your mother. Her body is real but because she was brought out from her grave, her body will decompose here. Secondly, my helper, Youichi will bring her body back to her grave and bury her again. Thirdly, you will not be able to see her. This is because her spirit has specially told me not to let you. Her body will return to its original state as when it was found and that itself is not a pretty sight."

"How do you know what are my thoughts?"

"Your spirit tells them to me. You see, I'm a priestess who can speak to spirits and forsee the future. If you want to know the person behind these attacks, they're a man named Kuonji. Now I know you want to know how he's able to bring back the dead, I'll tell you that after predicting your future."

The priestess stopped talking and looked carefully at both Mikan's hands before letting out a long sigh.

"Which do you want to hear first? Your future? Or your enemy's tactic?"

"If you can read my thoughts, why do you still ask me such a question?" Mikan asked the girl.

"Because, as a human, you have free will. Your spirit can tell me many things, but only you can decide what you want to hear."

"Tell me my enemy's tactics."

"You know a man name Persona, or Rei Serio right? You know his alice?"

"It's the mark of death alice. The more marks you have, the faster you die."

"Correct, but his alice also allows him to call up the dead from their graves. He is able to control their bodies by calling back their spirit and controlling it. Because his very alice deals with death, everyone who has died is at his disposal. This alice is rare and dangerous, as legends have depicted, it was given to a man who would do the God's biding. Some call him the grim reaper, some call him the angel of death. Hence, his alice is as real as the legends say. However, he is not that one that called your mother. This person, Kuonji is the one who is abusing this alice. He has a large alice stone from that man which is in his body."

"Didn't my mother insert a nullification stone into his body? Why can he still use an alice?"

"That's because the stone your mother inserted was only large enough to prevent him from using his own alice. This stone is so large that he can over write the alice stone within him."

"Won't Persona be risking his life if he gives Kuonji such a large stone?"

"Yes he is. But Persona doesn't know this for he is young. He has a life filled with so much lies and deception that he can only trust those around him. As the spirits are telling me, Persona is dying slowly. Everytime he produces an alice stone, his life is shortened. Because his alice was given by God, he must bear responsibility over it and overusage is his punishment."

Mikan stared at the priestess in shock. How could the man who have tried to kill her die so easily? It disturbed her. Something inside of her wanted to let Persona die for all the horrible deads that he has done, but at the same time, she wanted to save this man.

"What is my future?"

"The future is never really clear because it is determined by your choices and actions. As such, it's fuzzy. However I can tell you that your child will be in danger. She will be used as a pawn in this game you play with Kuonji. The people around you will not be able to help you. Also, people around you will die."

"Is that all you can see Otonashi-san?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"How is it you know that they will die?"

"Because in your future, I saw the black wolf, an omen of death. Not only did I see one, I saw 3."

"Do you know who will die?"

"As I said, your future is fuzzy and dreams don't play out like a staged play. There are signs and omens which represent things."

Mikan removed her hands from the table and clutched them on her lap. The thought of people dying frightened her. She had already lost her parents, she did not want to lose anymore people. If she could, she would prevent the deaths of those dear to her, as said by the priestess, her future was determined by the choices and actions she took.

"If you have no more questions Mikan-san, I will escort you to your child and your body guard. They have been worrying for you."

"One more questions Otonashi-san, what was Luna's future like?"

"That I cannot disclose, it is a pact that we make with the spirit world. We are not allowed to reveal someone else's future otherwise we would lose this gift that we have. But I can tell you that it was not a happy one either."

Both of them got up from their seats and Mikan admired how gracefully the priestess walked. Despite living here alone, she was well mannered. Young Youichi decided to tag along, holding tightly onto the hands of Otanashi-san. A panal of rock moved to the side as the priestess neared it and it revealed a room which was comfortably furnished.

Seeing her mother walk through the doors, Keiko rushed to her mother and took her hand. Realising that her mother was with a lady, she curtsied to the priestess and smiled to the small boy.

"How was it Okaa-san, did you pass the test?"

"I think I did." Mikan replied.

"She did, your highness." The priestess spoke to the 8 year old child. "Tsubasa-san, please escort her highnesses out to the carriage and be careful on your way back. The roads here are getting less safe. I will get Tono to follow you till the edges of the barrier."

Tono came out from the shadows whinnig, "Awww Yura, must I?"

"Yes. You don't expect Youichi to do it do you?"

"Damn that Youichi, always hiding behind that 3 year old façade. Fine let's go."

The group followed Tono and left the cave, leaving Otanashi and Youichi behind. Transforming back to his 13 year old self, Youichi spoke up, "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"That child of Mikan's is dying. I saw it in her future."

"Then why didn't you tell Mikan-chan?"

"Because the death she had, would break a mother's heart. I couldn't."

"I understand. It's hard being a priestess who can see the future."

"Youichi, you need to do something. Take Yuka's body and place it next to Izumi Yukihira. Make sure no one follows you."

"So I don't take the body back to her original grave?"

"Yes. She heeded my words when she first saw me. I told her not to bury her body if she died, near Izumi as I forsaw it being used for this purpose. If she were to be burried near him, Mikan would not be able to kill both her father and her mother. Besides, she made me promise that if her body were to be used to harm Mikan, I was to ensure that Mikan killed her personally and then return her body to lover so that they can finally be reunited."

"The two lovers can finally be together, but sadly only in death."

"Hopefully, Natsume-san and Mikan-san are able to be together, living till death parts them."

* * *

**_RAH! Done! :D Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors. It's really late and I spent 5 hours (not staright though but on the same day) writing this. Did a brief read through only. _**

**_On to replies:_**

******_Blueberryxn: heh thanks! I hope my writing doesn't sound fragmented and choppy. I find that's the case with many fanfics._**

******_Lessthenthreeanime: I brought in more characters! But I think this is the end to bringing in more characters cause the story is ending. On a side note, the new gang (tono, youichi and otonashi) will show up more!_**

**_RandomDalmatian326: haha, it's not Luna that is cheating. I think you know who the real person behind all this is._**

**_akjupiter: maybe~ don't want to spoil the story for you. :)_**

**_Shimmering: Thanks! Do give any feedback which crosses your mind!_**

**_Shizun Yuuka: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Stephy73: yup! Bear is an important character, so please watch out for him!_**


	32. Turn over a new tree

**_Hello hello! I've been really facing major writer's block now that the end of the story is almost ending. Been trying to think of ways to keep you readers interested, so please forgive me for taking so long!_**

**_Do enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Goshima has been observing Mikan's child for the entire day, but trying to hide from a 12 year old child was not as easy as it seems. Many a times, he cursed Keiko and Tetsuya for having so much energy, running around the palace as they please, hiding behind curtains and playing with the palace dogs. However, all that sweat paid off when he saw Keiko put the final sweet into her mouth.

"_It is complete Kuonji-sama."_ He sent out a telephatic message to his master.

"_Good job Goshima. It'll be over soon."_ Kuonji mentally replied.

"_Yes, your reign will finally start. I am looking forward to continue serving you."_

"_See to it that no one interferes. If anyone does so, including Luna, finish her off."_

"_As you wish, sire."_

Seeing the children run off to the royal library, Goshima returned to Luna's room to avoid any suspicion. Even though they were working under the same master, Luna had no clue that Goshima was on the same side as her, hence, she only treated Goshima like she would to any other guard. She tried to hide Persona's relation to her, but Goshima saw it all, and it was the one connection that would make her weak.

"Where have you been Goshima?" Luna asked as she looked up from her book.

"Around the palace, I've been observing how the palace guards in Firenze train so that I could better the practices of our own guards in Nula."

"I see…" Luna always felt something was amiss with Goshima, it was as if he was hiding something important from her. Deciding to dismiss the thought, she put down her book and scribbled a note, asking for Persona to meet her tonight. Instructing Goshima to obtain a homing pigeon, she attached the note and send it on its way.

She has not seen her adopted son for sometime and wanted to see how he was doing, especially since the results were going to be released tomorrow. More importantly, she wanted to know why Kuonji stopped sending instructions to her. Something was amiss and she did not like being left out of any plan.

* * *

Mikan sat on Keiko's bed and hummed a lullaby, stroking her daughter's hair as she drifted off to sleep. As soon as she heard the soft but constant breathing of her daughter, she pulled the blanket to cover her small body and left the room.

"She's growing up fast huh?" Narumi-sensei looked at Mikan and passed her a mug of hot chocolate.

Sipping the drink slowly, she sat down on a comfy arm chair and let out a sigh.

"Did I grow up that quickly?" Mikan looked at her guardian .

"Figuratively or literally? If it's literally, you sure grew slow… forever stuck in that small body of yours which can be so frail at times." This earned Narumi a glare from behind him.

"Good evening Misaki-sensei." Mikan greeted her other guardian. "Where are Tsuabasa and Misaki senpai?"

"They've gone to meet Serina-sensei and bring her back to the palace." The stoic teacher looked suspiciously at the mug Narumi was offering him.

"It's hot chocolate, stop staring at it as if I've put some pheremone potion in it." Narumi turned his attention back to Mikan, "We felt that Serina-sensei's presence would be of a comfort to you, since tomorrow will be… you know the last day with Keiko."

Sipping more hot chocolate, Mikan looked at the moon beaming through the window. "It's so fast… I can understand the anxiousness okaa-san felt when she had me. I think now I understand all the fears she had about losing me."

"Well… that's true, but she did have some great memories with you. Cheer up Mikan, at least when this ends, you'll get to know who the winner is. The palace servants are betting on you and Luna, and currently your odds are higher due to your personality." Misaki-sensei tried comfroting the 17 year old girl.

The trio were interuppted by a loud knock at the door and looking at the clock, they wondered who could be visiting them at such an hour. Thinking that it would be Misaki, Tsubasa and Serina-sensei, Mikan put her mug down and rushed to the door. Opening it, she was faced with Shiki-san leaning against the door, clutching his arm as he he tried to stop the blood from flowing.

"Shiki-san! What happened to you?" Mikan asked and supported the man into the room. Misaki-sensei got up from his seat and proceeded into his room to retrive the first aid box and his pouch of medication.

"I was suppose to report… to Hyuuga-sama… but… your room is closer and I can't…. hold out longer… with this much blood being… lost." Shiki's face controted with pain and Mikan tried to remove the clothes obsecuring the wound.

Narumi joined them with a basin of warm water and a clean cloth, placing the basin down, he began to help Mikan slowly remove Shiki's blood drenched shirt. Misaki-sensei examined the wounds closely before returning to his pouch and started preparing a salve for the wounds. Taking a cloth, Mikan used it to wipe the blood away from the wound on his arm, but the more she wiped, she realised that there were cuts even at his torso.

"Misaki-sensei…?"

"It's all right, the wounds on his torso are superficial. The more servere wound is on his arm, keep applying pressure there to stop the bleeding." Misaki-sensei instructed.

Doing as she was told, Mikan wrapped the cloth round the wound and applied as much pressure as she could. Narumi, in the meantime, used another cloth to clean up the blood at the other parts of Shiki's body.

"How did you get these wounds Shiki-san?" Mikan looked into the man's eyes and found them looking back at her.

"We were on a mission, to try to find out what Kuonji is planning…"

"Who are the we?"

"Imai, Nogi, the mind reading boy and I. We were tipped off by Tsubasa's spying a few days earlier… that… that Kuonji is planning something on the day where the results would be announced…" Shiki paused to cough out some blood. Using his free hand, he wiped his mouth. "Sorry I'm in this state… I had to get the three of them out as our identities were discovered…"

"Are the rest… are they safe?" Panic started building up within Mikan.

"They are… I got them out in time, but I wasn't… wasn't so lucky… We must be prepared… he's going to inflitrate the palace that day…" Shiki started to loose conscious.

"Mikan keep talking to him, I'm going to start applying the salve and it'll hurt a hell lot." Misaki-sensei nudged Mikan aside as he looked at the wound one last time before applying a gernerous amount of the salve on Shiki.

Shiki twitched in pain, "Dammit Misaki… it hurts. Be gentle could you?"

"Still humerous even though you could pass out from blood loss, I don't need to worry much do I?"

"Who did this to you Shiki?" Mikan pressed on.

"Persona… he's here in the palace… that's when I was attacked… we thought we were safe… but…"

Misaki-sensei wrapped the wounds up in a clean bandage and Shiki fell asleep. "Let him sleep, he probably dragged himself here to tell you this information. Why don't you go do some spying Mikan? As he said, Persona is in the palace and we all know where he'll be going. Go go, get ready." Narumi, wringed a bloodied cloth and indicated to Mikan's room with his head.

Standing up, Mikan looked at the blood staining her hands and she marched to her room, changing into her black outfit and finally donning on her velvet mask.

* * *

Luna paced around in her room, stopping occassionally to look at Tetsuya sleeping soundly on her bed. She noted that Goshima had been missing since this afternoon, but since he was not one of her main bodyguards, she did not really pay attention to the nagging feeling that she had. Glancing up to the clock that sat on her bedside table, she noted that it was 11pm. Persona was an hour late.

"_Goshima, why can't I get this man's name out of my head. He was only assigned to me for this trial, so I've never seen him before that. Yet why does he make me feel so uneasy?"_

Her thoughts were broken by a soft knocking on her window. Looking over, she saw a dark shadow and walked over to open the window, letting the man in. However, instead of the man climbing into her room, he collasped in.

"Persona!"

* * *

"Give me more of your alice Persona." Kuonji drawled on lazily as he sat on his armchair.

"Yes master." Persona obliged and began drawing out his alice, focusing on his palm such that a stone was produced.

Finally, when the stone was made, he handed it over to Kuonji. The 12 year old boy inspected the stone and spat, "The stones that you have been producing for me are growing smaller in size. Are you trying to let Mikan catch hold of me? Are you trying to ruin Luna's chances of marrying Natsume? Are you trying to destroy my aim of gaining back my throne?"

Persona shrudded in fear and remained silent. Although his master was physically much smaller than him, he never dared to go against his orders for he had seen how creully Kuonji tortures those who plotted against him. However, something inside of Persona did not allow him to draw out more of his alice. It was as if his body knew that if he drew out anymore, he could be in danger. Unknown to Kuonji, Persona had been feeling weaker each time an alice stone was demanded. He would go to sleep, but wake up with violent coughs, so much so that he coughed up blood. Trying to focus on an easy task such as watching over Luna from afar was proving to be difficult with his frequent dizzy spells.

Kuonji sighed loudly to show his disappointment, "this will have to do for now. I musn't be so ungrateful, your alice has allowed me to sow the seeds of discord in this kingdom and I thank you grately for that. However, the next time I require your alice, ensure to give it all to me, I do not tolerate weak servants." He got up and immediately absorbed the stone into his body. Feeling the surge in power from this stone, Kuonji smirked at the weakening Persona and walked out of his room.

"_Pity, I'm going to work you to death Persona."_

Hearing the door click shut and Kuonji's footsteps growing softer, Persona grabbed the table in front of him for support to prevent himself from collapsing. He noted that the time was 930pm, and he had to meet Luna at 10pm. Urging himself to get up, he stumbled to the door.

"_I must tell Luna what Kuonji is planning. I must convince Luna to stop working for him."_

* * *

"Persona!"

Mikan who was climbing down the walls from the second floor heard Luna exclaim loudly.

"_All right, I'm directly above Luna's room."_

Tying the rope round her waist, Mikan ensured that the other end was securly fastened to the balcony on the second floor. Slowly absailing down to avoid dectection, Mikan could hear frantic movements and harsh voices within Luna's room.

"Persona, are you all right? You're having an atrocious fever! Come on get up, let's move you to another room." More stumbling were heard.

When Mikan's feet lightly touched the ground, she untied the rope around her and pressed her back against the wall. Looking around, she noted that she was facing the palace's gardens. Although similar to her room, Luna's room opened out to a fountain which worked to Mikan's advantage, as the sound of falling water would cover up any excessive noise Mikan makes.

"Luna… I… I have to tell you…"

"What's making you so weak? You're usually much stronger than this!"

Mikan peeked round the wall and she was now looking straight into Luna's room. Luna was seated on the floor and Persona's head was on her lap.

"I've been… giving my alice to Kuonji-sama…" Persona chocked out.

"What? I've heard the news that the dead was rising and I thought you unlocked a new portion of you alice. You mean you weren't the one that was doing it?"

"No… I never kenw I possessed that ability… Kuonji-sama… he has been doing some digging… digging into my… alice."

"Shh.. don't talk, let's get you to a room to rest shall we? You need your strength."

"Luna… don't serve Kuonji-sama anymore… become good… keep your hands clean, I'll… I'll dirty my hands for you…"

"What nonsense are you sprouting? Come on, let's move you to another room."

The sounds in the room faded off and Mikan saw the duo leave. The wall which she was pressed against had a window and the lights suddenly turned on. Jumping a few feets in the air, Mikan scrambled into Luna's room and peeked out again only to see 2 shadows, most likley Luna and Persona. She straightened her body and looked at the sleeping Tetsuya, _"He really does sleep like a log. Not even waking up even though there's so much commotion in the room."_

Then realising her drop in spying skills, Mikan chided herself, _"I need to start training again. This is inexcusable, being frightened by the turning on of lights."_

Hearng that Luna was walking back into her room, Mikan quickly scanned her room and doved under the bed which Tetsuya was sleeping on. Luna was looking for something, rammaging through the drawers till she found it and then left the room. Crawling out from her hiding position, Mikan hid herself behind the room's door so she could eavesdrop on the other room.

"Luna… He's planning to launch his attack tomorrow night. You must be prepared… you must make preparations. I've been watching you… Mikan and her friends… they're keeping you safe…"

"Mikan that insufferable brat?"

"Yes… do you know why you aren't getting any more missions from Kuonji? Do you realise that he hasn't been contacting you?"

"I've realised that, in fact I wanted to ask you that." Luna sounded puzzled.

"He has casted you aside. He feels that you are no longer useful to him, especially after you've grown more compassionate with the help of Tetsuya. He doesn't need people who feel. Mikan and her friends have probably realised this and are doing anything that they can to keep you safe."

"Then why is it he retains you at his side but does this to me?"

"I've actually been forbidden from making contact with you."

"How is it that you are able to meet me whenever I send the courrier out?"

"So happens I'm free during those times. We've been lucky Luna-san, but I don't think it will be for long. In 2 days time, this bride selection test will end. The results will either be you sitting on the throne beside Hyuuga and getting back in favour with Kuonji or…"

"Or I'll be assassinated by him if I don't."

There was silence in the room.

"What is he planning to do?"

"He's planning to use Mikan's child to extract the stone from his own body."

"If she refuses?"

"He'll kill her."

"How? Mikan and Natsume have been ensuring that security around that child has been tight."

"I have no idea about that. I've managed to gather all these information by spying on Kuonji himself."

"Where did you come from Persona?"

"From Kuonji's hideout."

Luna let out a sigh of frustration. She was caught in the middle. Right now, she did not know who to trust, which side to follow. If she turned back to Kuonji, her life may not be spared if she loses the selection test. Even if she did something drastic on that day, how much favour could she curry? Kuonji would have calculated the possibilities of her losing. He would immediately dispose of her to prevent tongues from wagging. However, did things look any brighter if she went to aid Mikan? If she told Mikan all that is being plotted against her? They would trial her and execute her for all the deeds that she has done while being the ruling princess of Nula, that would make the people of Nula happy.

"How am I suppose to choose Persona?"

Persona looked over at the woman who was trapped in this 17 year old body, he saw the frustration that were in her eyes.

"I'm sure Mikan would forgive you. She's not one to hold on to grudges. Her friends have forgiven you as well, judging from their actions. They're all waiting for you to realise that what you've did and what you've been doing is wrong."

"What made you change Persona?"

"I saw Izumi-sensei in a dream, if I can call it that. He was talking to me, telling me to let go of my anger. He clarified my doubts, doubts which you and Kuonji planted in me." Persona looked carefully into Luna's eyes, he wanted to see her reaction.

Luna looked away in shame. All those years, though she hated Izumi because he took away her only friend, but she could never forgive herself for corrupting the young Rei. But because she had already taken a step onto this path of destruction, she decided that it was useless to feel guilty over such a thing. Running away from it only brought it back to haunt her.

"I'm sorry. I knew how much it would hurt you, how much anger would be released, but it was Kuonji's orders."

"It's all right, I've forgiven you. Izumi-sensei opened my eyes to all the horrible deeds that I've done, but he helped me to repent. Luna, let's aid Mikan, let's end all this and aid her."

"But turning our backs on Kuonji now is suicidal."

"Agreed, let's help her out to the best of our ability if something were to go wrong tomorrow. By then, Kuonji would have no more leverage over us, your child would have disappeared and now you know that I'll always remain loyal to you."

"I agree. Rest now Persona. I'll wake you up at 3 in the morning."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that. We must keep Kuonji's suspicion at bay."

"Good night Rei."

Mikan had heard enough to know that Persona was not the man who had attacked Shiki-san. She also heard enough to know that Luna and Persona were now on their side. Ensuring that no one was moving, Mikan moved from behind the door and stealthily to the window she entered from.

Trying the rope round her waist again, Mikan began her slow climb up to the second floor. Once there, she removed her mask and ran as quickly as she could down the stairs, pausing at intervals to see that nobody has spotted her, or was following her. Finally reaching her room door, she pushed it open and was greeted by Serina-sensei.

"Mikan dear, have you been out spying?" The older lady looked at Mikan with concern.

"Yes sensei. I was instructed by Narumi-sensei to confirm the purpetrator."

Narumi so happened to walk into the room and saw that Serina had a vein that was buldging out of her forehead.

"Narumi… what did I say about sending Mikan on missions at THIS point in time?"

"Oh that… you said that Mikan was to be _suspended_ from all missions. You did that right Mikan? Absailing down from the second floor and being _suspended_." Narumi empahsised.

"Hai sensei… I thought it was weird since my room and Luna's room are on the second floor."

"Well see! We're following orders!" Narumi cheerfully exclaimed, earning him a blow to the head by Serina-sensei.

"You idiot! She could have been put in harms way. Can't you keep that spying urge of yours under wrap? There's only one more day till the results are announced!" Serina screetched.

"Er… can we keep it down? Keiko is easily woken by noises." Tsubasa sweatdropped and spoke.

Mikan slid away from the argument and entered her daughter's room. For the first time, she was able to see her child transform, from a twelve year old to a fifteen year old. Usually, she would wake up in the morning to find Keiko squeezed in her previous age clothes. But as soon as the clock striked the first chime of its tweleve, Keiko started to emit a silverish light. By the third stroke, Keiko was engulfed in the bright light and it being so bright that Mikan had to cover her eyes. Mikan struggeld to keep her eyes open, seeing that her child was changing in front of her. Keiko's limb's grew longer and her raven hair grew to mid-back length, with the same amount of curls Mikan had. At the stroke of midnight, Keiko was now a teenager, and the dress just barely covered her new found curves.

Poking her head back out, Mikan asked Misaki-senpai, "Senpai, did the palace deliver a box with Keiko's clothes?"

Somehow Mikan felt that she had saved Narumi's life as he was about to get beaten by Misaki-sensei and Serina-sensei at the same time.

"Oh that box, it's in Keiko's room, in her cupboard dearie." Narumi sang.

Walking towards Keiko's cupboard, she opened the box and saw in it, an orange silk gown. Lifting it up to help Keiko change, Mikan realised that her child would look almost like her sister if they did not know it was her child.

Laying down beside her child, Mikan fell asleep without changing her own clothes. She wanted to be well rested, to plan a counter attack, she needed to help Luna and Persona, she needed to do a lot of things.

* * *

Mikan awoke the earliest the next day and got dressed in her lime green sleeves sundress. Tying her hair into 2 small ponytails, she wrote notes to Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Koko, Aoi, Subaru and Natsume, asking them to meet her in the library. Sealing each note, she instructed a passing maid to deliver them immediately. Ringing the bell that connected her room to the kitchen, alerted the staff there to bring up breakfast for those in her suite. Knowing that it will take about 10 mintues before her food arrived, Mikan took a stroll in the rose garden.

However, her peaceful stroll was cut abrupt by girls cooing and screaming . She turned her head to see a handsome teenage boy with strawberry hair dressed in a translucent sky blue shirt and dark green pants. He looked peeved to be surrounded by girls fawning over his looks and glared at them with his crimson eyes. Running a hand through his hair in annoyance, he was surpirsed that the fans screamed a little louder.

Mikan chuckled at this sight, as it brought all too familiar memories of Natsume. Walking over, she greeted him. "Good morning Tetsuya."

"Good morning Mika-hime."

"I see you got yourself a crowd." Mikan motioned to the crowd who stood beyond the fountain.

"They're… annoying. Could you help me chase them away? Okaa-san is still sleeping and she looked very tired. I don't want them," he glared at the group again, "to wake her."

"Sure sure. Then could you do me a favor?" Looking up at the boy who was towering over her.

The boy nodded, "Anything Mika-hime."

"Could you spend the day with Keiko? I've got somethings to attend to with my helpers and there will be no one watching over her. We're all busy preparing for the ball tonight."

"Consider it done." Tetsuya bowed at Mikan and looked up again with more urgency in his eyes as he noted his mother stirring from her sleep.

Clearing her throat, Mikan walked with authority over to the maids. Apparently, with Tetsuya's frame, the maids did not notice Mikan talking to him and hence, they continued with their frivolous actions. Upon seeing Mikan they quieten and bowed in respect.

"Don't you all have work to do for tonight's grand ball? What are you all doing here, disturbing Tetsuya-sama and Koizumi-hime with your noises? Off to your duties please. Do not create anymore trouble for the Hyuuga family." Mikan instructed.

The maids dispersed and Mikan turned to face Tetsuya, only to see him bow at her once again before disappearing into his room.

"_Very much like Natsume. He has become a boy with little words and a whole lot of charm."_

Returning back to her room, Mikan found everyone awake and crowding around Keiko.

"Oh my…"

"She does look so much like Mikan."

"Her hair, as black as night."

"She has Mikan's beauty hands down."

"Hopefully not Mikan's brains."

"AH-HEM" Mikan loudly cleared her throat so that her party would stop fawning over her daughter who stood in the middle all shy. "Let's have breakfast shall we?" Indicating to the breakfast that was set on the table.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to help themselves to the food.

"Keiko dear," Mikan pulled her daughter to one side, "Tetsuya said he'll spend the day with you, so keep out of trouble and don't cause him to be driven up the wall."

"Yes okaa-san. What will you be doing?" Keiko looked innocently up at her mother.

"We, everyone here except you, has to prepare for the ball tonight. I'll call for you if there is a need for a dress fitting, but other than that, stay out of trouble."

* * *

Breakfast was consummed at a speed of light, and soon everyone except Keiko made their way to the library as instructed by Mikan.

Opening the doors to see that her friends were already there, Mikan motioned them to sit around the table and began telling them of what she had found out from eavesdropping.

"Hotaru is this place secure?" Mikan looked at her friend.

"Yes it is. Hold on, Shiki-san is joining us with Kaoru-sama."

With that said, the doors opened again and everyone stood, bowing in respect of the queen.

"Okaa-san," Natsume greeted his mother, "Where is otou-san?"

"He's in charge of the ball and security right now. It's a bit difficult for him to join us in this meeting. Please do start, we only have a few hours before the ball commences." Kaoru took her place and the rest sat after her.

"All right, I was sent on a mission yesterday by Narumi-sensei," this caused Narumi to be pinched on the thigh by Serina-sensei who was sitting next to him. "I've overheard that Luna and Persona are no longer willing to serve Kuonji."

"It could be a trap. They could have said it, knowing you were there." Hotaru said.

"No… they didn't have a clue I was even in their room because Luna was tending to a very weak Persona."

"Weak?" Kaoru-sama spoke up.

"Yes weak. Persona has been giving his alice up to Kuonji for usage and this has caused him to become weak. Each time he gives up his alice, his life is threatened and as we know, Kuonji requires a large amount of his alice so that it will not be nullified by the stone within him." She looked at them and they stared back at her with eyes that said _how do you know all this?_

"This information was told to me by the priestess Otanashi in the final test. Kuonji has been using Persona's alice to raise and control the dead. It is one of the hidden properties which Persona himself did not realise."

Aoi who was sitting in the corner spoke up, "it is true. I've been reading books on alices and just as how I've got back my alice, Persona's alice is actually the guardian of the underworld."

The group nodded in acknowledgement and beckonned Mikan to continue.

"Kuonji is planning to strike tonight at the ball, before the results are announced. As a participant, I know that I cannot change the outcomes, but I would like to urge all of you to try and keep Luna and Persona safe as well. One of his plans is to use Keiko to try and draw out the nullification stone within him."

"We know all this already. We have been spying on him." Ruka spoke up.

"If so, why didn't anyone inform me?" Mikan looked at the group but they shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"We didn't want you to worry about it just yet. Now isn't the time to be worrying about this, we must act swiftly." Shiki spoke for the group. "Serina-san, what are you able to see?"

"He's going to inflitrate the palace tonight by sneaking in. Using the unhappiness of the people, he will slip in unoticed."

"Ok that's a start, let's start planning."

* * *

**_The climax of the story is next. Do keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. :) _**

**_Another poll: DO YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE TO THIS FANFIC? Do let me hear your views._**

**_Now on to the comments!_**

**_Enigmasonatarocks258: heh heh, yes i'm going to kill 3 people. And I won't spoil the story for you, wait for the next chapter!_**

**_Shimmering: nope nope, not gonna kill them. Besides, if the main characters die, what story will there be left? :)_**

**_Blueberryxn: Nah it's ok. You still reviewed! :) Thanks thanks my loyal reviewer!_**

**_MistiLove: I won't consider it getting better for the next chapter or so... but it will. I'm sure you noted that the story took a turn, from being funny to sad and all angsty. It'll end soon!_**

**_RandomDalmatian326: I guess Mikan didn't teach her that. Frankly as a child, my mother never told me that and I based Mikan's parenting (not that she did much as it wasn't the main focus) on my own experiences, so I presume Mikan didn't either. Did yours?_**

**_Natikan: because no one expected her to turn out like that in the manga? haha. oh well, I'm already planning another fanfic, and I'll try not to make Luna the bad guy. :]_**

**_Lessthenthreeanime: haha, glad to hear that Tono is more amusing in the fanfic than the manga. You'll be seeing more of him in the next! Thank you so much for your compliments, they really keep me going._**

**_ImmortalLovely: Have you caught up? heh. ^^_**

**_Equisiteshine: Hope you didn't have to wait long for this chapter. Thank you for reading!_**


	33. En Garde

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating earlier! Been busy with Uni applications. Enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Tono tugged at his purple necktie and kept moving around in his seat.

"Youichi, how is it you can sit in this stiff outfit?"

"You get used to it. Besides, its not everyday that I can be dressed in such fancy clothes. The Hyuuga family is defintly generous." The grey-eyed, now 13 year old boy sat straight in his seat, not wanting to create any creases on his only formal outfit.

Letting out a loud sigh in disappointment, Tono looked at his mistress and commented, "It's a pity they didn't send Yura-chan a pretty ballgown."

The priestess turned her attention away from the scenary to the conversation, her silver hair catching the moonlight as she did so. "In fact, Hyuuga-sama did send me a dress, but I prefered to wear something more comfortable and something that I was used to."

Tono sulked, "Then you should have allowed us to do the same."

"We can't all go in shabily can we? Especially you Tono, with that old cotton shirt which hung loosely on your body like some sack."

Youichi let out a small giggle and quickly supressed it after receviving a glare from his senior. "And how is Youichi going to keep his 13 year old form? The clothes he's given will be all a waste after a few hours."

"Ah, that's the wonders of Nonoko-san. Along with the clothes that she delivered, she gave Youichi a small potion which would allow him to retain his form for 12 hours. So have all the fun today." Yura looked at the glowing teenager and left him in his euphoric state.

The party of 3 sat silently in their assigned carriage and waited till the footmen had opened the door, indicating that they should depart their mode of transport. Gathering the bright red fabric that pooled at her feet, the priestess, Yura Otanashi exited that carriage first followed by her helpers, Akira Tonochi and Youichi. Tono offered his arm out to Yura, and they briskly walked to the ballroom, with Youichi awed by the magnificense of the palace.

"Keep up Youichi, or else we'll leave you." Tono teased the boy. Standing outside the double large oak doors, the three smiled, knowing that they had arrived just on time.

"… _and now, we'll like to present the final judge. Please put your hands together to welcome Yura Otanashi and her escorts, Tono-san and Youichi-san!"_

The double oak doors swung open and the party were momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness. Unlike the hallway which they were just at, it was only lit by a handful of candles, but in the ballroom, large diamond chandeliers littered the ceiling and somehow, light was emiting from them without the use of candles.

After their eyes had adjusted to the brightness, the trio entered the room and walked down the short flight of stairs. Stopping in front of the king and queen, they paid their respects and the party resumed with the commentator introducing a waltz.

Kazumi Yukihira took this opportunity to approach the priestess who was watching the dancing couples from the side of the ballroom. Yura noted the tall man walking towards her and signalled to Tono and Youichi to give them some privacy.

"Good evening Yukihira-sama." Yura curtsied.

"Same to you Yura-san. As the rumors have mentioned, you are well informed."

"The humans can never hide anything from the spirit world, _your highness_." Yura bowed again and avoided eye contact with the elderly man, highlighting the difference in their social status.

"I haven't been in the monarchy for a long time… you don't have to address me so formally. Besides that, I'm here to discuss the preparations for tonight's announcement."

"And that is not all Yukihira-sama, you wish to seek advise from me."

"That is correct." Kazumi looked around making sure that no one was evesdropping on their conversation, "is he really planning an attack tonight?"

"From his preparations and decision made in the course of the day, I would say chances are relatively high. Also, from the stationing of guards, I can tell that the Hyuuga family is aniticipating this as well."

"Will you be able to tell if he's here?"

"I will be. From a 20 metre radius. Youichi here have stationed his spirits at strategic points on the road to the palace. If he should pass any of those points, Youichi would be the first to notice."

"Good. Then, do enjoy the evening, we'll be announcing the winner at a quarter pass midnight, after the children have disappeared."

Kazumi bowed slightly and disappeared amongst the crowd. Noting that the man with his mistress was gone, Tono returned to Yura's side. "Suni-hime's child is really something isn't she? Look at her, she's like a beautiful flower, attracting all the bees to herself. And that kid over there," pointing at Tetsuya, "took exactly after his father doesn't he? Scowling half the time but yet girls still fall for him."

Yura let out a small laugh, "Youichi is attracting quite a crowd himself." The teenager was glaring at the princesses who were bold enough to approach him and ask him to dance. Unable to fend the growing crowd, he was slowly backing away but that made the crowd advance even more. "I think you should save him Tono, before he gets trumatised."

As Tono was about to walk away and Yura, on second thoughts, grabbed his arm, "Do keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. The children are the main targets today." Tono patted the priestess hand reassuringly and glided across the ballroom to save his companion from a horde of raging hormonal girls.

* * *

"_You are to stay on the balcony overlooking the front gate and the inside of the ballroom. Read all thoughts of EVERY visitor. You are to inform us of any suspicious thoughts, and if by chance, Kuonji decides to use the front door, read his thoughts, inform us but at all times, STAY AT YOUR POST!"_

Ruffling his hair in frustration, Koko stared at the ballroom from the other side of the glass window for he wanted very much to be on the dance floor, dancing with Sumire, who chose to dress herself in Koko's opinion, the sexiest dress he had seen in the last few years. Spotting the black material glittering under the lightblulbs, Koko immediately found his lover flirting with every available man in the ballroom. To every sane male, seeing their partner openly flirting with another guy would drive him insane, but Koko simply smirked at Sumire's feeble attempts to make him jealous as she glanced up at his position every 5 minutes.

Looking away from the ballroom scene and focusing on the palace gates, he recalled how Hotaru and Natsume had each given him a 10 minute long lecture about the extreme importance his role is, and how he would have to sacrifice any 'fun' that he had in mind to keep their friend safe.

"_It's the one time where I'll be able to dance with her and look where I'm stuck at, the balcony, on the SECOND floor, AWAY from anything LIVING!"_

The large clock face that indicated the time, above his head, started to chime nine, and Koko took note that an hour had passed since the party started. Leaning with his back against the ballroom scene on a wall, Koko saw the palace gates still remained closed and a handful of guards patrolling on the outside. A little further off into the scenary he saw flashes of red, yellow and orange. He knew that the commotion caused by the people have not settled down despite personal efforts of Natsume and his father, and now Kuonji had injected a new thought into the Firenze kingdom; the thought that the royal family is no longer concerned of its people.

This was obviously not true, but due to the safety of the visiting princesses and delegates being prioritised over the people, the citizens felt that they came as an afterthought. The 'Reo Incident', as most commonly known by the people, did help to improve relations between the people and the potential new crown princess to some degree, but they were once again left to fend for themselves as the royals withdrew behind the castle walls.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Koko straightened the official garment that he was forced to wear. He had to remain focused as he was the first line of defense. All the thoughts which he had read were just mainly about the results and how grand this ball was. Turning to look at the palace gates once again, a flash of white was caught in the moonlight and initially Koko thought he was getting tired. After rubbing his eyes and staring at the spot which he first saw the flash, it happened again.

Someone was infiltrating the palace.

Looking at the status of the guards, he noted that they were still conscious and strangely, patrolling as if nothing had happened. Again in flashed, this time a little closer to his position. His right hand immediately reached for the sword that was hanging at his waist while his left hand shot for his ear.

"Hotaru, I think it's starting, someone just inflitrated the palace gates." Koko spoke in whispers as he hid in the shadows of a large pillar and watched for the flashes to near.

"Can you read the infiltrator's thoughts?" Hotaru replied in a cold voice.

The whiteness was seen again under the veranda of the drop off point; the infiltrator was a few steps away from the ballroom entrance. Koko concentrated on reading the thoughts of this infiltrator.

"_I can see you, ouji-san. I'm Persona. Please do not be alarmed."_

Koko nearly leapt out of his own skin. Firstly, how on earth did Persona know that he was hiding behind the pillar, no one could see him from the palace gates, and secondly, how does Persona know his alice? Koko was one prince who kept a low key and not many people could identify his alice unless he blurted their absurb thoughts out.

Constantly trying to read the thoughts of Persona, he was once again surprised when he read, _"I'm behind the pillar in front of you."_

Stepping out from behind his own pillar, Koko confronted Persona, "are you here to harm Mikan and her child?". Koko needed to confirm that what Mikan had overheard last night was the truth.

Persona remained silent but spoke with his thoughts instead, _"No, I'm here to warn you. Kuonji will launch his attack at 10pm sharp. He will use the people."_

"Er… give me a moment."

Koko sheathed his sword and used his free hand to cover his mouth. ".Ru. The infiltrator is Persona, he just gave away Kuonji's plan, saying that Kuonji will attack at 10pm and will use the people."

"Other than the timing, we already have that information Koko. Get something more out of him and ask him why he's telling us this." The ice queen drawled on.

"Why aren't you one bit concern about him? Or about my safety?" Koko hissed into his earpiece.

"Because Persona is no idiot, and there would be no fun in ending your life."

Annoyed Koko asked Persona to elaborate on the plans and found that Kuonji was marching with a rather large group of people to the palace. They had finally snapped, as Kunoji released details of the Hyuuga family having a ball to celebrate their new crown princess while leaving the people to suffer under the hands of thugs and famine. Citizens took up pitchforks, axes, saws and torches and were marching under the banner of Kuonji.

What surprised Koko was Persona's reason for telling him this.

"_I believe, despite the hurt we've caused Natsume and Mikan, they would be able to rule their individual countries with dignity and justice. Something Kuonji was never able to do. Not only that, both of them have the capacity to forgive. From what I've seen and experienced, these two people are one of a kind and letting Kuonji end their rule just like that, it's not something my mentor would be proud of."_

Reaching for his left ear, Koko reported, "We have him on our side. I'll inform you of any other changes."

* * *

"_These are the earpieces that all of you should have at all times. If you lose it, I will not hesitate to demand a fee of 1 million rabbits, not that any of you can't afford it. Also, I have spent the last week installing booby traps for Kuonji and his little crew, should he take some people in. Of course to keep things safe, I will not be telling you where the traps are, in case Kuonji has a mind reader or forces Koko to reveal them."_

Hotaru was dressed in her ice blue halter gown and looked at her reflection on the plate of crab legs which she had just polished. There were obvious dark circles under her purple eyes due to the lack of sleep she had to endure for the past nights. Designing and creating seamless booby traps was not one of her specialit, but if its to keep her best friend from dying, properly at that, this time, she would sacrifice anything she could.

The waiter, seeing that Hotaru had finished her 10th plate of the Atlantic crab legs, quickly dished out another plate to keep her temper under wraps. Digging into her nth number of crab leg, she was annoyed at Koko's voice interrupting her meal.

"Hotaru, I think it's starting, someone just inflitrated the palace gates."

Hotaru froze at her position, she expected Koko to be whining about being stuck on the second floor balcony, not to be reporting to her that there is an infiltrator on palace grounds. Glancing at her watch, there was a nagging feeling that told her this was not Kuonji. He had clearly revealed to make an entrance near the result announcement time.

Deciding not to reveal her anxiousness, Hotaru replied Koko in her signature monotonous voice.

"It's Persona."

Those two words gave her time to take in a deep breath before replying her comrade. Even though they knew Kuonji was coming and he was going to attack, the thought of him actually coming felt surreal. It was almost as if she was in some nightmare, waiting for the sunlight to hit her face and get up.

She had to remain cool, she could not let the others know that she was on her nerves. Besides her, Natsume and Shiki-san were the group's pillar of support. If anything went wrong, they had to immediately give orders to make changes in the plan. Hotaru was definitely not going to let her friends down. Calmly reaching for another crab leg, she broke the leg cleanly, digging out the flesh to eat while listening to Koko rant.

However, the calmness was not to last. Hotaru saw a courier entered the ballroom and passed Natsume a letter.

"_How did the courier get past Koko? Natsume is going to fry that boy's hair."_ Hotaru thought while wiping her fingers with the napkin on her lap.

Watching the crimson eyed boy stare at the letter, he read it once and burnt it on the spot, not caring that his guest jumped away at the sight of the fire. Enraged, he marched towards Hotaru, and just as she expected, he was hissing into his earpiece, giving the mind reader a piece of his mind.

Hotaru pressed a button on her earpiece, enabling the conversation to be heard by everyone. "Koko… did you notice anyone enetering the front gate?" Natsume was clearly trying to suppress his anger.

There was a little static before Koko replied, "Nope. No one slipped pass me."

"Well then, you must be having a party up there aren't you? NO ONE is allowed into the palace except through the front gate. Do you know that I just RECEIVED a letter from A COURIER. A ROYAL COURIER?"

"Oh him. I thought it wasn't necessary to report that he was coming through. He didn't have any, suspicious thoughts?"

"Do you go about receiving letters in the middle of a ball?"

"No…"

"Precisely. So PAY ATTENTION!" Natsume was now standing next to Hotaru, supporting himself on the chair she was sitting on while watching Mikan dance with various ambassadors.

"It's a little hard while trying to get as much information out from Persona you know."

"PERSONA IS HERE?" Ruka and Sumire yelled into the earpiece at the same time. This only made Natsume even more edgy.

"Why. Did. You. Not. Tell. Us? Are you wishing for your death Koko?"

"I thought Hotaru would report this to you!"

"Koko be serious!" Sumire hissed, as if trying to keep her voice down.

Mikan excused herself from the dance and went to get a drink. Using this opportunity, she spoke, "Everyone please, this isn't the time to be fighting. Koko tell us what Persona has said."

"He just said that Kuonji's attacking at 10pm sharp and he's currently marching to the palace with a large group of citizens who are armed. Oh, and the group's growing as we speak. From my position, I can hear gunshots and explosions. He's getting closer."

Everyone telepathically looked up at a clock and saw that they had half an hour before Kuonji attacked.

"Oh Persona says hi by the way." Koko broke their thoughts with the sarcastic comment. "Now let's not get lost in our thoughts and do tell what the note said."

Natsume offered his arm to Hotaru for a dance and only when the music started did he quote the note, "It said 'When the chess pieces are on the board, the rook would be sacrificed for the king. The checkmate will come when the pawn corners the king.' Its also in Kuonji's handwriting. Now either this man is a chess lunatic, telling me this right before he attacks, or this is him gloating."

Ruka's voice then came through, "it's him gloating. It's another clue to how he'll be operating when he enters the palace."

"We don't have time to get clues, so everyone keep your eyes and ears out. When the clock strikes 10, prepare for some fireworks." Natsume instructed and left the conversation.

Looking at a worried Mikan who was standing next to Keiko, Natsume swore silently to keep them safe at all cost.

* * *

"_Yura-sama, he's on the way here. He just passed my third ghost."_

"_Kazumi-san, he's 10 metres away from the front of the ballroom doors."_

"_Tsubasa, Misaki, I need you to position yourselves in a strategic point. Do not be in this ballroom, find someplace to conceal yourselves and time your attacks together."_

"_Shiki, prepare your barrier."_

* * *

As expected, one minute before the said time, Koko saw the palace gates crash down. Kuonji was not leading them and the mass of people rushed in with their weapons held high, attacking anything that was royalty. The royal guards were quickly deployed to prevent them from reaching near the entrace of the palace. Koko glanced into the ballroom and noted that no one knew of the commotion going on outside.

Pressing his left hand to his ear, he quickly reported, "It's started. Be prepared because I don't see Kuonji at all."

Adrenaline was rushing through his blood, Koko was poised for a fight, but before that he had to find out where Kuonji was. Scanning the crowd while reading their thoughts, it was as if he was trying to tune to a radio channel. Each time he read someone's thoughts, it was clear, but otherwise the rest just bounced around in the background as noise. As soon as he picked up words such as 'Kuonji', 'master', 'masterplan' or 'diversion', he read those thoughts.

"Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, could you…" Koko was voicing out for back up but he was replied with a "We've got it, keep reading their thoughts."

Narumi walked cooly out into the center of the path which the crowd was running to and immediately release his pheremones, causing the front few rows to pause in their track and regard Narumi with awe.

"Hello people of Firenze, can any of you tell me whether you've seen a small boy by the name of Kuonji? The person who gets the answer correct will receive a kiss from the beautiful me!" Narumi pranced around the stunned group, directing their attention to him.

This only brought on a frantic desire to answer first, not caring if whatever they were saying were true or accurate at all. However, Narumi pressed on, asking question which may prompt any subconscious thoughts on where Kuonji would be. Misaki-sensei on the other hand had taken on a more violent approach.

Thanks to Hotaru's booby traps, the plants which he was breeding were doing just fine and helping him collect research materials. The chlorophyll filled plants sprung out from the ground after the first few rows stepped on them, triggering them to grow at a super speed rate and spat out a sticky mixture which prevented anyone from taking another step. The people who were not caught in the goo, decided to make a sprint for the doors but were stopped by the whip bean Misaki was holding. Tossing a pod to Narumi, Misaki quickly caught those who were within his range and stuck them into a goo puddle the plants had created.

Narumi, no matter how you'd look at it, was now taking a sadistic approach. He plastered a smile on his face, promted questions and whipped those who escaped from Misaki's range such that they fell into his pheremone radius. Those who were whipped before, ended up taking a masochist attitude towards Narumi, begging him to whip them.

"They're not giving me anything valuable! They have no idea who he is! Where on this damn place is Kuonji!" Koko shouted into his earpiece, frustrated at the lack of information and to the knowledge that Kuonji had just waltzed pass the first defence.

Persona who was standing beside him, saw the boy trying his best to pick up on the trail of thoughts and decided that he would probably be able to find Kuonji first. Slipping into the shadows, Persona left to find Kuonji. It was easier for him since his Alice was pulsing through Kuonji. Just as a loyal dog would respond to his master, his Alice responded to his call. Persona closed his eyes and felt his Alice radiating from the ballroom entrance. Panicking, he quickly ran to the place as fast as he could, repeating 'Kuonji is at the ballroom entrance' in his mind, hoping that the mind reader would pick it up.

Not knowing if the boy did, Persona was too late as he saw Kuonji push the doors open and enter into the ballroom with two other men.

* * *

The double doors to the ballroom were flung open, the music that was playing was stopped abruptly and everyone present stared at the trio who had crashed the ball. Parading down the short flight of stairs, they stopped at the bottom and Kuonji started to speak.

"Good evening royalty of the various kingdoms and of course to our dear royal Hyuuga family." Kuonji sneered as he looked at everyone in the room.

Luna tensed up as she saw her own personal guard standing next to Kuonji. Never did she imagine that she would be served by someone who worked for him and yet not know it herself.

"Goshima?" Luna cried out.

"Ah, hello Luna, I trust you had been enjoying yourself in this lavishness. I also see that you have met Goshima, my right hand man."

"I thought Persona was your right hand man!" By this sentence, the whole ballroom started murmuring, Luna had been exposed for siding with this man.

"He won't be for long. He's dying." Kuonji laughed in a evil way. "Do come over here and stand next to me Luna. I would require your Alice soon enough. Oh I see, here's your son!" Kuonji saw Tetsuya and the light brown material of a gown shimmered. Seeing something squirm behind Tetsuya, Kuonji gave a signal and the other man turned the guest beside Tetsuya into stone. This elicit a small scream for Keiko who saw the elderly man turn to stone in front of her and she jumped from behind Tetsuya.

"This must be the other child! Oh how lovely, such a pretty sight to behold, just like her mother, Mikan Sakura." Kuonji now smirked as he stared straight at Mikan, his gaze burning into her very soul.

The stories of Mikan never died down despite the incident happening six years after her death, and everyone except those who knew Mikan's true identity turned to look in the direction of Kuonji's gaze. People started talking, most expressing their displeasure at Kaoru-sama and Natsume.

Seeing that he had inflicted enough gossip, Kuonji started walking towards the Hyuuga children.

However he was stopped by a blade pressed to his throat, Ruka stood in between him and the next generation of Hyuuga children. "Don't you dare touch them."

"Why hello Ruka, I don't think that's the right way to greet your new ally." And immediately, Ruka's left arm was turned to stone causing him to yell in pain and he dropped his sword to clutch his now solidified left arm.

"Ruka! Keep your cool, stop moving, you'll only cause that man's alice to work faster. Your bravery will not go unnoticed." Hotaru spoke softly into her ear piece to avoid drawing attention to herself.

"Have you all not gotten the message, if you move, you'll be turned to stone! Why, must I spell out everything for you?" Kuonji now stood in front of Keiko and looked into her eyes, "come with me Keiko". He stretched out his hand, waiting for her to respond.

Mikan looked at her child and kept shaking her head, telling her not to go with Kuonji but Keiko couldn't seem to control her own body. Her body was doing the things Kuonji was telling her to. Tetsuya tried to pull his sister's hand back, but this only caused the people around him to turn to stone. He then gave up and let his sister's hand go.

"No! NO! Why isn't my body reacting the way I tell it to!" Keiko screamed. Stretching out her own hand, Keiko placed her small hand in Kuonji's and he walked her back to where he was first standing.

"Now Keiko I need you to do something for me, I need you to concentrate and use your alice."

"Why?" Keiko asked.

"Because your grandmother stuffed this dreadful alice stone within me and it's making me very weak. You wouldn't want to see me suffer do you?"

"I don't care about you. You hurt Ruka onii-chan."

"Wrong answer Keiko."

Kuonji used summoned the mark of death alice within him and chanalled it towards Tetsuya. A black cloud engulfed Tetsuya's right hand and he screamed in pain as the rotting was immediate. His screams bounced off the cold walls of the ballroom.

"STOP IT!" Keiko shouted at Kuonji as tears streamed down her face.

"Then take the stone out Keiko. I can command your body to do it, but isn't it better if you comply consciously?"

"Leave her alone Kuonji! Can't you pick on someone your own size!" Mikan spoke up.

"You mean ask you? Would you do it? No. In fact, why ask you when I can have so much fun torturing your daughter in front of you. You're probably wondering how her body is doing whatever I command, well, Tetsuya did a good job in feeding her the solution I've been preparing all these months."

"What… what are you saying?" Tetsuya said through his clenched teeth.

"Remember the sweets Persona gave you? Firstly, that wasn't Persona, it was Goshima here who gave them to you." Goshima then changed his face to replicate Persona's exactly. Tetsuya wringed in pain and stared in horror.

"No…"

"YES! And the sweets you gave your dear sister contained that solution." Kuonji chuckled. Seeing delegates trying to move out of the room, Kuonji unleashed a larger cloud of Persona's alice and they collasped to the ground in pain, covered in rotting flesh. "Ah ah, it's rude to leave when someone is speaking. Now Keiko dear, take this dreaded stone out now."

"Don't do it Keiko!" Mikan shouted to her child.

"Do it. Put your hand on my chest Keiko." Kuonji Instructed. Keiko's right hand shot to Kuonji's chest and it was stuck there.

Luna who was standing there watching all this realisd that she had the power to do something, to stop Kuonji. All she needed to do was to control the man who was turning everyone into stone and turn Kuonji himself into a statue. Inching away from her position, she slowly made her way behind the raven haired man with glasses.

"Now Keiko, activate your alice." Kuonji's voice enchoed throughout the ballroom and everyone else watched in horror and fear of what is to come.

Feeling power surge within her body, Keiko closed her eyes, not wanting to see her mother's disappointed face. She mentally tried telling herself to stop her alice but it was futile. She felt the warmness in her right hand, then she felt something hard form within her palms.

Luna took this opportunity to pounce on her target, but it seemed that her move was pre-empted. The man moved to his right, and Kuonji did the same, causing Luna to be in contact with Keiko's palm as she activated her alice. A bright light enveloped the two and as soon as it disappeared, Luna was on the ground while Keiko grasped an orange alice stone in her hand.

Luna eyes shot open as she felt her body starting to age.

"You removed the nullification stone?" Luna looked at Keiko.

Not knowing what happened, Keiko dropped the stone and knelt next to her aunt. "I'm not sure. What's happening to your body aunty?"

"It's aging." Luna's limbs grew longer and her face began to show wrinkles, but worst of all, Luna felt her alice surge up within her. She tried controlling it but it seemed overwhelm her. The skin that Keiko touched turned very hot, so hot that Keiko yelped in pain as she saw her aunt glow a bright red.

"Thank you Keiko." Those were Luna's last words as she gave a shrill scream and incinerated in front of Keiko.

When the flames died down, Keiko stared at the black mark on the floor which Luna once laid and there was her pendant that she wore. Picking it up from the ground, Keiko clutched it and cried.

"Okaa-san…" Tetsuya crawled to Keiko, disillusioned and in disbelief. "Okaa-san…"

Kuonji who watched his previous servant catch in flames started to laugh out loud. "Well, my hunches were right. The removal of the stone would cause our Alice to be overworked. It wouldn't be used to a larger body, since it has been accustomed to producing just enough alice for our current bodies. Luckily for me I survive."

Looking around the room for his next target, Kuonji saw the Hyuuga children crying on the floor and decided to inflict more psychological damage to them. "Don't cry children, you'll see so much of death that you'd want to die yourself." Deciding to target Mikan next so as to deal a bigger blow to Keiko, Kuonji turned to face her, but she was not at her previous positon. Scanning the entire ballroom, he realised that she was no where in sight.

"_It's your turn to wish for death Kuonji."_

* * *

_**It's ending in 2 more chapters! Though not many of you replied as to whether you would like an epilogue, I'll be putting one in since the plot for it has been swirling in my head. For those who wanted more action, I hope this chapter satisfied that thirst!**_

_**Now on to replies!**_

_**Blyeberryxn: First review again! haha, you'll get your epilogue! It's going to be fun!**_

_**akjupiter: I was faced with a huge writer's block in the last chapter, so couldn't think of awesome fight scenes. Hopefully this chapter is better since I spent a lot of time watching and reading books with fight scenes. Also was listening to Angel Beats! soundtrack to get into fight mood.**_

_**RandomDalmatian326: Really? My mother never taught me to tell her if someone said 'this is a secret'. haha! :) I love your compliment! Really made my day, and really made me feel like writing another fanfic!**_

_**Shimmering: You have your first death. There'll be 2 more! Who were you expecting? :) Sorry for the lack of updates! Uni stuff have been driving me crazy.**_

_**SunnyHazzeL0325: Thank you for the compliment! Sorry if its really slow at updates now. It's not as easy as it seems to write fighting scenes, and for my writing to go smoothly. If I lack inspiration it's really choppy and I don't like submitting sloppy work. :/ Hope you understand!**_

_**Sakura Breeze: Thanks! Sadly it's ending soon. :(**_


	34. Attacco

**_Sorry for taking so long to update! It's really getting harder and harder to do the fight scenes! Hope you'll enjoy it thought!_  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own GA._**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Mikan had ripped off the lower half of her dark brown gown to reveal the black breeches that she was wearing. Luckily for her, the gown was designed in such a way that the top half could be used as usable top. She ensured that Misaki had laced the back tightly and properly so that she could be doing her current stunt; she was perched on top a beam in the ballroom. Using the commotion of Luna's sudden death, Mikan slipped into the shadows and onto the balcony outside. Just as they had planned, Tsubasa had placed a rope leading to one of the higher balconies.

Climbing up, she secured her hair into a tight bun and surveyed the surroundings before her. Mikan had to create a diversion for the guest within the ballroom to escape since Kuonji was standing at the only valid exit now. The ballroom was located on the second floor and making the guest jump out of the window was not an appealing choice. Wrecking her brains, she placed her left hand to activate her earpiece.

"Misaki-senpai, are you listening?"

"Yes I am."

"Here's our diversion."

* * *

Natsume stood in horror as he saw Luna age rapidly first, then burst into flames. It was as if someone's fire alice had gotten out of control.

"_No… you need to focus."_ His mind was chiding him for his descend into the recesses of his mind.

He saw Mikan slipping out onto the balcony and realised that he had to implement the plan soon. Looking at Tetsuya stare at the burnt remains, anger whelmed up inside of him.

"Natsume?" Mikan's voice rang in his ears.

Looking up slightly, he saw her perched above Kuonji's current position. Giving her a slight nod, Mikan knew that he heard her.

"We'll be commencing the diversion soon. Keep your cool."

Giving another slight nod, Natsume turned to look at Hotaru and started to clench his fist. That was the sign which he was to give when he wanted to start the diversion. The movement of Kuonji from his position made Natsume jerk his head back to him, seeing that he was now looking for someone.

"Looking for someone, _Kuonji_?" Natsume spat with digust.

"Show some respect _boy_ address your king with more respect. Where is that brown haired wrench?" Kuonji smirked and looked for his prey.

Natsume clenched and unclenched his fist, thinking of a way to make Kuonji walk nearer to him and further away from his comrades. "What king? Are you talking about yourself? Because all I see is a scrawny little boy."

Kuonji ignored Natsume's taunt, keeping to his main goal of looking for Mikan. "Come now Natsume, if I don't see her, I'll just kill these guests one by one till she appears. Besides, Goshima here looks a little fidgety, why don't you pick one guest you like and slice them up?"

Goshima smiled and jumped at such an opportunity, looking around, he saw a palace maid standing in the corner. Striding up to her, in one quick movement, he unsheathed his hand dagger and slit the maid's throat and stomach. His eyes were gleaming with insanity and he laughed loudly, seeing how the blood was flowing downwards, staining her pristine white uniform crimson red.

"Look Kuonji-sama, doesn't this colour look like Natsume's eyes when he's angry?"

Kuonji stopped to look at Goshima's handiwork. "Why they do… Why don't we try to make Natsume angry so that we can enjoy his crimson red eyes together?" As soon as he finished his sentence, Goshima somehow teleported to the opposite side of the ballroom and slit the throat of another person, this time, a dignitary from the kingdom of Techno, Hotaru's kingdom.

Natsume could feel his anger welling inside of him. Every person Kuonji striked, Natsume wanted to run towards him and take him down. However he knew that a hasty move would put everyone in danger. Kuonji was not making things any easier for him either, the longer he took to give Kuonji Mikan's position, the more Goshima killed.

Within a blink of an eye, Goshima now stood behind Sumire, poised to strike. He raised his arm, wanting to plunge the dagger downwards into his unsuspecting victim but, suddenly the floor beneath him began to crumble and he rolled away.

"SUMIRE!" Koko yelled with all his might as he saw Goshima readying his hand for the blow.

Sumire whirled around at Koko's shouting, to see the madman holding the dagger up. She closed her eyes, saying her last prayers, knowing that she did not have the chance to run away because time seemed to flow in slow motion. Despite all the preparations she made for the afterlife, she felt the floor beneath her vibrating and upon opening her eyes, she saw that she was standing at the edge of a hole on the floor, overlooking the first storey in the palace while Goshima had jumped to safety a few feet away from her.

Natsume whirled around to see a new comrade; he saw Persona standing behind Mihara Kanbu, the living Medusa.

"Nice to see you, Persona." Goshima said while picking himself off the ground and dusting off any dirt on his clothes.

"Good, you're here Persona. Time to do some cleaning up." Kuonji instructed him, but Persona raised his hands to reveal claw like nails and pressed them to Mihara's throat.

"I will, starting with this man." Persona threatened, pressing the nails deeper into Mihara's skin, drawing blood.

* * *

"Mikan are you listening in?" An unfamiliar voice spoke through the earpiece.

Mikan, who was positioning herself to spring down upon Kuonji, was startled and stopped moving to answer the unknown man.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"Who I am is of no importance right now. Just know that I am one of the people below you."

Mikan scanned the room trying to pinpoint the man but she was interrupted by the instructions he was giving out, "You need to obtain the pendant which Keiko is now holding."

"You mean Luna's pendant?"

"Yes, it is actually Luna's alice stone. Once you've obtained it, insert it into Hotaru."

"Why?"

"Your friend is the only one capable of logical control over her subjects. Once the stone is within her, she can safely instruct people to evacuate."

"But we're planning a diversion plan to get the people out now."

"I don't think Kuonji will let them go quietly."

With that, the man stopped talking no matter how much Mikan was hissing into her earpiece.

* * *

Seeing that Persona had the living Medusa under his control, Natsume just had to make Kuonji walk a little further from his comrades and nearer to the center of the ballroom. At the same time, he also acknowledged the dangers that come with that. The man who could turn anything to stone could still see, and that was his biggest disadvantage. Any sudden movements could cause him to be petrified, or worst, rotting to death under Kuonji's wrath. The same thing applied to Goshima who could move as quick as light, taking down anyone who posed as a threat.

"Why don't we settle this one to one Kuonji? You let these people go and we'll settle it once and for all?" Natsume looked the 12 year old in the eye while giving him a proposal.

"No way… why give up all these people who could be used as your leverage?" Kuonji leered.

"They will never support you even after you've gotten the throne. Besides, if you are unable to use your alice, your reign will be a short one. How long can you live now?"

Kuonji was clearly becoming more upset, causing him to give a signal and the free Goshima rose to his feet and was about to target Sumire again when he realise he could no longer move. Goshima's eyes darted left and right, trying to look for the perpetrater who prevented him from moving but he could no longer turn his head.

"Why isn't it the shadow manupilator scum that works for Mikan. Finally showed up haven't you?" Kuonji took a few steps towards the center of the ballroom.

"I had to make a grand entrance sometime or later. Now why don't you just stand here and do a thousand squats while I go deal with your master?" Tsubasa smirked while uncapping a marker and writing '1000 squats' on the shadow he was standing on.

Natsume breathed out in relief, _"that is one problem taken care of."_

Infurated, Kuonji rushed towards Tsubasa, activating the alice of death within him but seeing that Kuonji had moved to the center of the ballroom, Hotaru whipped out 2 large guns and started to fire them on the ground, causing the pellets to release a thick screen of smoke.

Sumire, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa and Aoi placed their safety goggles on and Aoi then started to melt a window with her alice. Pressing a button on the wall to inflate a large slide, the group then quickly helped people out of the ballroom while Kuonji, Goshima, and Mihara were tearing and choking from the gas. Despite the injury that Ruka had sustained, he ran with all his strength and threw an extra gas mask over to Persona. Taking advantage of the tear gas, Persona felt that Mihara would not be a threat for now and released his throat, shoving him near Hotaru's gas pellets so that he would suffer the full effects.

Misaki then rushed into the room to give them more support, activating her alice, she had a dozen of herself aid those who were too stunned to move. Summoning a bit more of her alice, she shoved the baby pink stone into Natsume's hand, patted him on the back as a form of encouragement and left to help those who were injured. Once the guests were safe downstairs, the teachers took over from those in the ballroom as most of the rowdy crowd were subdued and had passed out.

"Well kiddies, we'll take it from here." Narumi sung.

Just as Hotaru was about to usher Yura, the priestess out, her helper, Youichi looked at her and smiled, then gently shaking his head, he pointed to Mikan who was on the ground next to Ruka. Ruka having run to Persona, sped up the process of petrification near his heart. He collapsed immediately after throwing the mask and clenched his heart as he felt less oxygen surging through his body. Mikan who saw this from above, dropped down and used her stealing alice to remove the foreign alice within his body.

Like earlier in the evening, her heart was in her throat, but seeing Ruka take huge gulps of air once the process was completed, she turned her attention to the silver hair boy, wanting to thank him but he was now standing beside his mistress.

"Tono, you know what to do." Yura looked at the older man.

"Yeah yeah." Tono walked over to Natsume and slipped a chain over his head. Looking at the pendant that was dangling at his chest, Natsume saw that it was purple in colour.

Mikan ran from her current position to where Keiko was lying and took the pendant from Keiko's hand.

"Okaa-san?" Keiko tearfully looked up at her mother.

"Yes dear…" She gave Keiko a long hug before urging her to make her way towards the slide. Turning to Tetsuya, she placed her finger under the boy's chin and raised it so she could look into his eyes, "Tetsuya, come back to me. Tetsuya…"

The boy glared at Mikan with his crimson eyes. "He killed Okaa-san. He KILLED HER!" The boy screamed at Mikan.

"I know, but killing him will not heal your broken heart. Let go of the hatred within you." Mikan tried talking him out of revenge because she herself would give Kuonji a piece of her mind. Placing her hand over Tetsuya's rotting hand and removed the alice so that he was no longer in any pain.

Standing up, she pulled Tetsuya to her and gave him a warm motherly hug. Noting that the smoke was clearing, she pushed him towards Keiko who was waiting for him.

"Take care of each other and of the people below. Do you duties as the representatives of the Hyuuga royal family." Mikan instructed before running to Hotaru and showing her the pendant in her hand.

With one quick movement, she inserted it into Hotaru and told her what to do with her alice. Hotaru looked at her best friend and took out a hand held gun from the pocket of her dress, "take this and use it wisely, it's a stun gun capable of emitting enough electricity to knock an adult out. However, if you use it on Kuonji's body, that child-like body, he will die." Giving Mikan one last hug, Hotaru ran over to Ruka and supported him out to the slide. She was a little disappointed to not be able to fight beside her friend, but controlling a large crowd and bringing them to safety would help ease the worries that her friends who were fighting had.

"Don't worry Hotaru," Ruka wheezed, "She'll be all right. This time she has Natsume and that priestess. This time she has us." Smiling at her fiancée, Hotaru walked with a larger purpose and activated Luna's alice, enabling her to move a large group of people out of the palace and into the city square.

Within the ballroom, the smoke had started to clear and this time, Kuonji was very enraged.

"Be prepared, he's not in the best of mood and may do something rash. Stay alert." The mysterious voice rang through the intercom once again and this time Mikan finally pinpointed the source. Seeing a man slightly older than Narumi-sensei standing beside Yura-san, she noted that the man looked very similar to her late father.

* * *

"Will you be able to predict his movements?" Kazumi Yukihira asked the young girl he was standing beside.

The priestess used her forefingers to rub her throbbing temple. She never liked much action that was why she lived in a secluded cave with the minimal amount of people. "I am, but if he moves too fast, even the spirits have trouble picking up his trail of thoughts."

Tono then interjected, "are you sure giving the fire prince my alice stone is a good thing? He might loose control of his alice and all we're doing is repeating the same events that took place 6 years ago."

Yura looked at the young man in the eyes and he did not wait to hear her answer. From the look in her eyes, he knew that she had already seen a part of Natsume's future. Whatever it was, Tono knew that Yura would never abuse his alice. "Come on Youichi, we have some butts to protect and to kick. It's finally your first time in action." Tono motioned to the silver haired boy and they moved further away from their mistress.

Currently, those remaining in the room were Mikan, Natsume, Aoi, Koko, Sumire, Persona, Tsubasa, Misaki and Yura's group. The rest had fled the ballroom and were now moving to safety. The rather large group, except Yura and Kazumi, surrounded Kuonji's group and those with swords drew them, standing cautiously.

"Don't think that little stunt would deter me from killing you Natsume." Kuonji spat while observing his comrades from the corner of his eyes. Goshima was close to useless now since he was still doing his squats but Mihara was slowly getting up. Having Mihara was good enough since none of them will be able to move while he was still living.

Drawing his own sword, he charged towards the nearest person, Aoi. He was within mere inches of her abdomen when he felt that he could not move. Luckily for Aoi, one of Youichi's spirits held on to Kuonji's sword while Tsubasa swooped down and stepped on his shadow. "Damn you people!" Kuonji screamed, but by this time, Mihara was already standing and had his lungs cleared of Hotaru's gas. He quickly threw 2 daggers which lodged themselves into Tsuabsa's undefended back.

"UGH!" Tsubasa shouted out as he felt two sharp pains in his right shoulder and left leg simultaneously, collapsing to the group and loosening his footing on Kuonji's shadow.

Seeing that his master was being threatened, Mihara tried to eliminate all possible threats and started to turn their swords into stone.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsume shouted and the party hid behind fallen rubble, away from the living Medusa's sight. Things around them were slowly turning into stone and despite hiding a few metres away from the duo, the radius of Mihara's alice was growing bigger and bigger.

Misaki saw Tsubasa wriggling on the floor, trying to reach for the daggers and pull them out. She saw how much blood he was loosing, but despite all that, Mihara did not bother about him, but focused most of his gaze on everyone else. _"I have to help him before he turns into stone!"_

Inching out from her position, she was all ready to make a dash for Tsubasa and pull him behind the nearest piece of rubble, but she was stopped by Yura. "Move." Misaki said in a stern voice. However Yura said nothing and merely pointed at Kuonji who now stood beside Mihara. Then she heard Koko's voice in her head, "if you make a move on Tsubasa, Kuonji would just use the Mark of death alice on you, then you wouldn't be able to save Tsubasa. He's not in critical condition yet, so pull yourself together!"

Looking at Yura who was staring at her, she thanked the priestess. Again she heard Koko's voice, "She said you're welcome and that she can't speak because she's focusing on listening to the spirits' voices."

Natsume peeked over the large marble slab that he was hiding behind and noted that Aoi was not that far away from where Mihara was standing. Pressing his left hand to his ear, he spoke through the earpiece, "Aoi, I need you to get rid of the guy who's turning everything to stone. Use your alice and burn him. It should create enough of a diversion for us to move in closer to Kuonji."

"Roger."

Within seconds, there was a clear distinction between the things in the ballroom that were turned into stone and things which were not. Aoi immediately activated her alice and concentrated on incinerating Mihara. The man was screaming in pain as he felt his flesh burning but could not do anything to extinguish the fire's flame. Kuonji who once stood beside him, jumped away to safety, seeing that his comrade was now in flames.

"Help me! Help me!" Mihara kept screaming, in his desperateness to extinguish the flames, he ran around the ballroom looking for a source of water and sadly, he tripped over the now rock hard carpet and fell to his death, landing in an awkward angle, producing a rather loud sound.

Everyone, including Tsuabsa on the ground, cheered upon seeing the man dead but in their happiness, they had forgotten about Goshima who had, by now, completed his 1000 squats. His legs were screaming out in protest as he urged them to move as fast as they could towards Mikan. Producing a dagger from under his shirt, he managed to slice Mikan's arm before she leapt back in surprise.

"Tono, transfer some of your alice into Mikan." Koko spoke to the young man. Nodding in reply, he ran from his hiding spot to where Mikan was hiding and upon seeing the massive amount of blood flowing out of her fresh wound, he knew that the cut was not shallow, neither was it normal. Tearing a long strip from his white shirt, Tono bandaged the wound as tight as he could to try and slow the bleeding, seeing that she was still conscious, he created an alice stone and forced Mikan ato clutch it. Feeling the cool stone within her burning palms, Mikan absorbed it into her body, like sand absorbing water. She felt slightly stronger and attempted to stand, but slid back down.

"Don't force yourself, you're running low on blood at the moment." Tono urged her to sit as her body cope with the lesser amount of blood.

"Hiding will not save you all," Kuonji taunted.

Persona tried to use his alice on Kuonji to handicap him, but Kuonji knew when he activated his alice. "Come on Persona, don't you realise that the alice that flow through you now flows through me as well? We're kind of like brothers! I know when you are going to use your alice, and you know what, I thank you for giving me such a great amount of it. Goodbye Persona."

Summoning as much as he could of Persona's alice, Kuonji created a large cloud of black smoke which was starting to eat away at things that were close to him. "Let's see you try and avoid this. With Mikan already using up so much of her alice, I doubt she will be able to nullify this large cloud."

Persona felt his alice being used but unlike the last few times, he felt that he was being drained, as if his soul was being sucked out by a vacuum. Large cuts were mysteriously produced all over his body and blood began streaming out of them. He screamed, feeling as though his body was being pricked by a million needles, feeling as though his soul was tearing away from his skin and bones.

The cloud hovered around Kuonji and Goshima, "We're now going to go to the treasury little Natsume. Once I have the fragment, your people will be forced to acknowledge me as King again." Releasing the large cloud of black smoke, Kuonji threw open the ballroom doors and walked out, leaving them to deal with the mark of death.

"Shiki, I need you to create a barrier around us now. Do make it visible as well." Kazumi instructed. "Mikan, I need you to infuse your nullification alice into the barrier which Shiki is creating."

Seeing a translucent barrier being formed in front of her comrades, Mikan activated her nullification alice and infused it into the barrier. The parts of the cloud that came into contact with the barrier immediately changed to a white cloud and disappeared. As the barrier covered everyone, the massive cloud tried to attack them from all position, as if trying to find a small hole, but at the same time aware of its obliteration if it touched the barrier.

Sumire stood in disgust as the cloud wriggled and moved, as if it had a mind of its own. "Ew ew ew!" She exclaimed.

"Permy, this isn't the time to get all squimish. Look at Persona." Koko notioned to Persona who was on the ground, enduring the pain.

Misaki who was tending to Tsubasa's wounds, got up and produced a vial of liquid which she tipped into Persona's mouth. The effects were immediate, Persona's wounds closed and the black cloud outside of the barrier slowly disappeared. After a while, Persona just laid on the floor breathing in and out slowly.

"Whoa Misaki, what did you feed Persona?" Koko asked quizzically, noting that Persona had fallen asleep.

"It's a potion which Misaki-sensei created, thanks to Aoi's research on Persona's alice. Its suppose to allow him to reabsorb his alice and regain control over it." Misaki gave a rough idea of how the potion worked.

Aoi then spoke up, "since his alice was given by the God's, only those who possessed a fragment that was given by God could control it. For Persona, it was his porcelain mask, for Kuonji, it was the nullification stone within him."

"You mean Mikan's nullification alice was once a God's alice?" Tsubasa spoke up.

"Technically, it was an alice which a God used to punish those undeserving of an alice but hid away because he wanted everyone to have an alice, thinking that they should know how to execute self-control." Aoi explained further.

"So then, what is this fragment that Kuonji is going to get in your treasury?" Sumire's question left the air very still.

"CRAP!" They all exclaimed together having apparently forgotten that Kuonji was on his way there as they were so busy worrying about the massive cloud and Persona who was in pain.

Natsume took charge, instructing Sumire, Koko, Mikan, Tono and Youichi to follow him. The rest were to take care of the wounded and lead them to safety.

Sumire pressed for an answer again, "so… what's with this fragment?"

While running, Natsume answered her queries, "this fragment was created by the first King of Firenze. He felt that only those worthy enough could assume the throne. Since Kuonji had once been king, the fragment would answer to him."

"So you're saying that Kuonji is worthy of being king?" Tono was clearly irritated.

"The fragment doesn't discriminate, it does not know that Kuonji was creating clones, it just reacts when a potential heir touches it."

"And what is this fragment?" Mikan asked.

"It's a crown. As soon as a potential heir touches it, it will immediately clad the heir in a golden armour. This armour is impenetrable, nothing can pierce it. The first king created it to protect his heir from being assassinated on the coronation day." Turning a sharp right, the small party now faced a fork in the road.

"Now what? Don't you know the way to the treasury?" Youichi asked.

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Natsume's vein popped, "well, the thing about the treasury is that no one knows the route there except the current king, the next heir and the treasurer, who is obviously with those we evacuated earlier."

"Aren't you the heir?" Sumire practically screamed at Natsume.

"By default yes, but father had never officially proclaimed that I was, and with that, the knowledge of the route was never passed to me."

"Sheesh!" Sumire rubbed her temples and whiskers were produced from her face, she held her hands in a fist and she went down on all four. "You people are just hopeless. Keeping such a place so hidden that even their own prince doesn't know the way there." Sniffing the air, she immediately picked up Kuonji and Goshima's scent. "This way." She indicated to the left before running down to the next fork.

For the next few choices, Sumire brought them closer and closer to the treasury door. "This is the last one." Natsume said.

"There's a problem, the scent I was following is coming from both the left and the right fork." Sumire was confused, how could someone walk down both paths, and shouldn't Kuonji know the way since he ruled for so long?

"It's the right." Youichi spoke up.

"How'd you know?" Sumire challenged the smaller boy.

Youichi waved his hand and his spirit became visible, "I had my spirits tail Kuonji and Goshima. They're in the treasury all right, but they (the spirits) can't enter."

"Yeah, it's another protective thing, in case someone tried to obtain the fragment by using their spirits." Natsume nonchalantly explained.

Hurriedly making their way to the door of the treasury, Natsume placed his hand on the door and yanked it open.

However they were too late because facing them was Kuonji clad in the golden armour and Goshima pounced from above the door, stabbing Natsume in the stomach.

"Together is life and death… now you and Mikan can have the same poison flowing through your veins. Your lives ebbing away as you see me take back my kingdom." Kuonji gave an evil laugh.

* * *

**_So the second death is revealed... The next chapter will be the last fight scene! And sadly, I think it's going to be the last chapter! :( THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY! YOU ALL KEEP ME WRITING!_**

**_Now replies..._**

**_Blueberryxn: First review again! I'll be really sad when this fanfic ends because you've been an awesome reader!_**

**_Gosi-chan 08: Yeah it's ending in the next chapter. I might put the epilogue in the next chapter if I can't think of more ideas. YUP! I'll definitely be writing another fanfic after this, in fact I've already gotten the plot done! Thank you for all your support!_**

**_RandomDalmatian326: haha, it's shadowfox, that's her alter ego. She's really constrained right now, having to think of her comrades so she can't really do anything risky that she would have done if alone. Thank you! Yes you've mentioned it before I think. The ending will be a bang!_**

**_akjupiter: yup yup! Kuonji is now here and won't go away soon... Natsume had to do nothing because he's a rash person. One wrong move in this situation would mean his team mates being in danger. so yeah, he was just standing there, controlling his feelings._**

**_Lildaydreamer06: Thanks a lot! I've been busy with uni stuff so will take sometime to update. FORGIVE ME!_**

**_Sakura Breeze: One reader said I was the queen of cliffhangers! :D The next chapter will be updated soon I promise!_**

**_Shimmerinq: happy with the death? now hang on to your seats for the last one! :)_**

**_aspmprn11: Thanks! :D I'm really honoured when readers like you say that my story is one of your favourites, or better still, your absolute favourite! It makes me want to make the next chapter better and better still, make the next fanfic even more awesome!_**

**_Lessthenthreeanime: Awesome sauce? haha. Yeah, Luna had karma coming her way... muahaha. Thanks for understanding! I'm trying to get this fanfic done before I leave for uni!_**

**_BlackRabbit: Don't worry I'll continue. I'm really very happy to hear that you've read it all in one day! Hope this chapter was up to your expectation!_**

**_Meg-umi Denise: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! :D I'm really honoured when you say that you want to be as good as me. Frankly this is my first fanfic. My main inspiration for all the fighting actually came from this PS3 game that I play. :)_**

**_Lovely Queen Witch: Woah woah! Don't hate me yet. haha! It's really nice to hear that people read all the chapters in one/ two days. The cliffhangers are there to make you speculate on what's to come! Yup in a way Mikan automatically wins. I tried to make it more entertaining (a lighter mood) but found it quite difficult. Hopefully the permy part at the end brightened it, a little. _**


	35. Tenerezza

**_Hello hello! Sorry for the long hiatus! Staring uni in a foreign country has been really hectic and the work load has been taking up all the time. If I have the time, then I didn't have the energy or inspiration to write. So now as things have lightened up due to end of semester exams coming, I've sat down and written this for all you lovely supporters! I know you all have been patiently waiting for this long awaited chapter soooooo HERE IT IS!_  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"Checkmate Natsume." Kuonji gloated in front of the bleeding teenager.

Natsume's party was too stunned to do anything and just stared in horror and he fell to the ground with a thud while trying to apply pressure to his wound. Beside him, Mikan began to see black spots on the room. Looking at her arm, she saw how the wound was starting to fester and the piece of cloth that wrapped around it was soaking in blood. Slowly, she felt that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Turning her head the left of her, she saw Natsume struggling with the same symptoms but the blackness overcame her, and with a few sharp breaths, Mikan succumbed to the death she never saw coming.

"Mi… Mikan?! No…" Natsume squirmed on the floor in pain, trying his best to ignore it, he could not bear the sight of his love die a second time. The fact that hit him worst was that she was going to die in front of him, when he could have prevented it. "Mikan! I will NOT see you go again!" Natsume took Mikan within his arms and shook her. "WAKE UP!" Natsume screamed.

"She's not going to wake up just because you scream at her you know?" Goshima circled the party, noting valuable pieces of treasure that was added to the treasury.

"Shut up!" Natsume shouted in denial.

"Throwing a tantrum won't do you any good Natsume," Kuonji sneered, "now then, we just need to do a little tidying up and I'll be ruling this kingdom. Goshima?"

Within a blink of an eye, Goshima ran up behind each person in the group and viciously stabbed them in the back. Smirking at his handiworked, he nonchalantly mentioned, "oh I forgot to mention, your deaths wouldn't be as painless as Mikan here. I've been preparing this poison for a long time, the beauty of it is that you'll die in a quick way, but the excruciating pain that you'll be feeling will be something that you can't forget, even in death."

One by one, Natsume saw his comrades spasm on the ground with immense pain and in a short moment, each of them scream as the pain surged up their bodies, engulfing them in death. First was Sumire, then Koko, who despite his circumstances, inched as far as he could so that in their near-death, he could tell Sumire that she was not going to be alone in the afterlife. Following them was Youichi and then Tono.

"Bye kid, see you… behind the veil." Tono managed a chuckle and he breathed his last.

Once they lay motionless on the ground, the feeling of loneliness hit Natsume like a wagon filled with steel. He was alone, once again, in this cold dark world. However, he willed himself to stand. Using his jelly like arms to push himself off the ground, he stood on his feet, wobbling as if someone had gotten rid of his sense of balance. Kuonji and Goshima were oblivious to the fact that Natsume still lived and assume he had already gone to the nether world. They took their time to inspect the treasures on the shelf, and Natsume took this opportunity to strike.

Unsheathing the dagger he kept under his left forearm, he released it with deadly precision and it penetrated through the skull of Goshima. As soon as he felt the dagger leave his hand, he charged towards Kuonji, grabbing the sword that was hanging on the limp falling body of Goshima. With the momentum that he had gained, Natsume used his body weight and tried to thrust the sword into Kuonji's body.

However, the sword merely bent and fell away from Kuonji's armoured body. Initially being in a state shock, Kuonji laughed at his attempts. Walking towards Natsume's body, he picked him up by his throat and despite being smaller in size than Natsume, the armour gave Kuonji superhuman strength.

"Boy, no human made weapon can ever come into contact with my skin with this armour on. Your efforts are pathetic you know?" Kuonji spat in Natsume's face.

"Well… at least… at least… I tried." Natsume panted, he could see the surroundings slowly blurring out.

"How about I end your suffering for you?" Kuonji's eyes twinkled with malice and his lips played on a smirk.

"Do what… you want, but… but… you won't see… the end of me."

"Brave words for someone who's about to die." With that said, Kuonji crushed Natsume's windpipe and release the lifeless body.

Looking distastefully at Goshima's facial expression, which was a mixture of horror and shock, he kicked his body out of his path and simply let out an evil laughter.

"_Finally, Firenze and the throne is __**mine**__!"_

* * *

Seeing the sword that he once held when he was king lying in the glass cabinet, Kuonji walked towards it. Raising his hands high above his head to smash the glass casing, he brought his fist down as fast as he could, but was puzzled when the glass did not break. Looking closely at the top, he noted that not even a dent was made to the case. In his frustration, he tried again, giving multiple blows to the impenetrable glass cabinet.

At the same time, unknown to him, the door to the treasury started to close and Kuonji only stopped hitting the cabinet when he heard the locks bolt back in its original place. Panic started to rise in his stomach and if his memory served him right, there was no way out of the treasury unless it was by brute force. Looking down at his body, he realised that he was still wearing the armour and this gave him some sort of comfort as it could give him enough strength to tear the steel door from its hinges if he had to. Turning back to resume his conquest of the sword, his head suddenly snapped back to the surroundings of the room. The body of the mind reader was not amongst the pile of corpses on the floor. Not believing his eyes, he rubbed his eyes and found that Mikan and Natsume's bodies were gone as well. Doubting what he was seeing, he got up from his position and stood in front of the body of the man with long hair. Raising his leg to give him a fatal kick, just to test that he was dead, he was stopped in mid-air by the familiar voice he thought he had gotten rid of.

"Arrogant as always." Mikan's voice rang throughout the room.

Kuonji placed his feet back on the ground and looked around for its source.

"He thought he really got rid of us. Pity him. The chess innuendo was dumb as well." Now that arrogant brat's voice was in his head.

"Give him some credit; I didn't know the floor was tiled black and white as well. You know… he's thinking that he's hearing voices in his head Natsume." Could the mind reader read minds after he was dead?

"For a king who ruled for 100 years, he sure is dumb." The high pitched voice of Sumire drawled on.

"Stop it Permy, you're causing my head to throb with your voice. Look even the glass cases are vibrating." Koko mocked Sumire.

A loud resounding smack was heard throughout the room.

2 things: Either Kuonji was turning mad, hearing the voices of the dead in his head, or they were still alive but he could not see them.

The ghostly voice of Youichi spoke up, "I think his height is causing him to look for things at eye level."

"So speaks the 4 year old who is now in a teenager's body." Tono teased his companion.

Turning round and round looking for the voices, Kuonji yelled out in frustration.

"Sheesh old man, you got to widen your horizons." Koko mocked Kuonji.

"SHUT UP! **SHUT UP**!" Kuonji was spinning even faster and he looked up at the ceiling, finding what he saw very infuriating.

Sitting on the top of the beams that held the chandeliers, sat all the people he presumably killed. They were alive and not in the battered state which he last saw them in. Looking back to the ground, he saw the corpse of Goshima. If Goshima died in this conflict, didn't that mean that the rest did as well?

"I did warn that you wouldn't see the last of me." Natsume drawled on lazily.

"_Damn the Hyuuga brat!"_

"Damn the Hyuuga brat!" Koko voiced out, trying to personify Kuonji and causing the group to laugh.

"_Why the little…"_

"Why the little… Hey I'm not that little anymore, _old_ man." Smirking at the small boy, as if cajoling him to make a move.

Willing the mark of death alice within him, he summoned a large cloud and directed it to the group but Mikan merely nullified it. Together with Natsume, Mikan leaped off the beam they were sitting on and landed on the ground in front of Kuonji.

"How… how?!" Kuonji spluttered.

"For someone who ruled for a century and more, shouldn't you already know the inner workings of this treasury? Because if you don't, it says a lot about you and your ability to rule." Mikan crossed her arms and looked Kuonji in the eyes.

"What does it have to do with anything!?" Retorting with as much acidity as he could.

"It just means that you've become complacent. Do you really think that my father would not have upgraded the security of this place?" Natsume poked a hole in Kuonji's imaginary confidence.

Not wanting to hear another word, Kuonji ran to the steel door and using all his might, tried to punch a hole in the door.

"Yeah, the door is one of the smaller upgrades." Natsume's voice caused the young boy to stop pounding at the door. Turning on his heels, Kuonji stared back at the couple, with fear flashing through his eyes. He was trapped.

"We suspected that you would try to take the fragment, or if anyone did, they would be invincible, as you would have felt for the past hour. So we upgraded the door, infusing it with various elements such that it would be unbreakable. Just like the glass case which holds the First King's sword, something you obviously wanted very much to hold in your hands again."

"That doesn't explain how you are still alive, _stupid boy_."

"Easy, we used the spirits to take our places. Using them as a puppet, we merely gave them voices." Mikan entered the conversation.

"Don't think I'm stupid, I know that spirits can't enter this place. I made that change knowing that pesky people like _him_ up there could easily waltz in and take my precious fragment."

"True, but what you didn't understand is that if the body of the person who controlled the spirits entered the room, so could the spirit. You see, in the past, all you've experienced were people who manipulated the spirits around them so that they could enter the treasury and retrieve the fragment. What you didn't count on was the spirit controller himself entering the room. Why would anyone put their own life on the line? That was your flaw and our greatest gain." The group on the beam laughed as Mikan explained to Kuonji as if he was a 10 year old kid, then realising that he was stuck in the body of a 10 year old, they laughed all the harder, with the exception of Youichi.

"_Youichi, watch out, I can't see Kuonji's future anymore!"_

Immediately after hearing the priestess' voice, Kuonji willed a hand blade to him and successfully sliced Mikan's cheek and stabbed Natsume in the thigh.

"Shit!" The entire group exclaimed. Trying to jump down from the beam to aid their friends, Koko and Tono realised that they were glued to their position.

"What's happening?!" Koko yelled out, while Natsume collapsed once again to the ground in pain. Mikan on the other hand sustained another injury to her arm after Kuonji slashed it. Right now, he could be described in one word, _**delirious**__._

Kuonji slashed at anything that came into contact with the blade, and that was mainly Mikan's body as she could not move away fast enough.

"It's the armour! It's sensing that Kuonji is threatened and its exerting a force on those in the room so that they can't aid us!" Natsume yelled in between the waves of pain he was getting. Tears were welling up in his eyes as a new wave of pain rushed through his leg and into the rest of the his body.

"_Move Mikan, __**MOVE!**__"_

Natsume willed her go keep moving as he struggled to stand. However, within seconds, she tripped over Goshima's dead body and stumbled to the ground, with her back towards a large shelve of books. The multiple wounds on her entire body had her bleeding from various places and landing on the ground only caused the wounds to open even further. Forgetting the poison that she was initially inflicted with when she was first stabbed, it now truly ebbed away at her life. The world was spinning, fast at first then slow, and by the time she cleared her vision, Kuonji was mere inches from her, mad as he was, she saw in slow motion, the movement of the hand blade making its way slowly to her heart.

"Mikan!" The group shouted, "move move! Don't sit there!"

"**MIKAN!**" Natsume shouted and felt a warm feeling within him. Suddenly out of nowhere, his alice was activated but it felt a lot stronger. Closing his eyes, not wanting to see Mikan getting stabbed in front of him, he was surprised to hear a loud scream.

Opening his eyes and directing his vision to the source of the scream, he saw Kuonji with his arms tearing at his own flesh, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

The armour on Kuonji was red hot as if something was heating it, and within moments, the entire thing burst into flames. Looking at his chest, he saw the purple pendant glowing and it was shrinking in size. Realising that the flames were coming from him, Natsume wanted everything to end. He wanted the tyranny of this mad man to cease, for Mikan to return to Nula and rule her people properly, for Persona to live a proper life with no manipulation. As if sensing his determination, the flames engulfed Kuonji. He was running around the room, trying to find a way to put the fire out but as he ran towards Natsume in hysterics, the armour melted off him and his skin was charred. Within one body's length of Natsume, the running charred man was reduced to ashes and with it, the molten remains of the golden armour.

Once the pendent disappeared, so did Natsume's fire alice and as everyone stared at the remains of what was once Kuonji, he felt someone slip their hand in to his.

"It's finished." Mikan whispered as she held onto her lover's hand.

Finally, after 6 long years of torment by this man, she was finally free.

With her conscious last breath, Mikan collapsed onto the ground but it was different than the previous times which she has succumbed to her unconsciousness. This time Natsume was there to catch her.

* * *

Feeling as if here eyelids were replaced by lead, Mikan struggled to open them. After opening them, she quickly squeezed her eyes shut as the bright light hurt her eyes. Bringing her palm up to her face to decrease the intensity of the light, Mikan open them once again and noted the whiteness of the room. The satin curtain fluttered gently with the breeze and the warm rays of the light slowly heated up the room. Adjusting to the light, Mikan placed her hand on her stomach, realising that she was lying in a bed with a light orange cover. Attempting to get up, she felt soreness at her side and lifted up the light cotton shirt she was wearing. Noting the bandage that wrapped round her petite body was already loose, she pulled at one of the layers only to be faced by a faded scar.

"_Curse that Goshima and his dagger."_

Suddenly feeling thirsty, she glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside table and was surprise to find that it was only seven in the morning. Bracing the pain, she pushed her legs out of the covers and stood, wobbly at first but after finding her balance, she smoothened out the bed sheets and the bed cover. Mikan made her way to the wash basin that was prepared for her under the mirror and washed up. Staring at her own reflection, she noted little scars all over her hands and her face. Carefully taking a handful of water, she splashed it onto her face and the cold water brought some colour into her cheeks.

"_I look like a deranged woman! Where did all the fat in my cheeks go?"_

Combing her hair absentmindedly, she incorporated a thin white ribbon that she found on the writing desk into her hair. As she stood to walk to the wardrobe, she found a creamy yellow sundress that was hanging by the full length mirror.

"_Misaki does a good job at looking after me."_

Pulling down the matching cotton pants, she let it pooled at her legs as she noted that she was wearing her favourite pair of undergarments, the one which had a white background and light pink dots. Then crossing her arms, she lifted the shirt over her head but stopped halfway as pain surged through the wound and she heard a familiar voice resounded in the room.

"Nice to see you all well, _**polka**_."

Immediately pulling the shirt back down, she tugged at the ends, willing it to cover her lower half.

"**PERVERT NATSUME! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"**

Only to note that at the door way stood Ruka whose cheeks had flared a bright red, Hotaru who had her head in her palms and was shaking disappointedly, Koko who was bouncing behind Ruka trying to see why Natsume had stopped suddenly and Natsume, who wore a huge smirk on his face.

"After all these years, her taste in underwear hasn't changed." Koko voiced out loud the thoughts of the Firenze prince. This earned him a shot from Hotaru's Baka gun 6.8 and a death glare from his raven haired friend.

"Ouch." Was all Koko could say before Sumire caught up with the group and stared at Mikan. "You know Mikan, we should go lingerie shopping today."

This earned her a supporting nod from Hotaru and Ruka merely blushed a deeper shade of red, anymore and he would have burst.

"All right guys, shove off, let the injured woman change in peace. Go prepare whatever you were doing before barging in on Mikan's room unannounced." Sumire clicked her tongue disapprovingly and pushed everyone except Hotaru out of the room.

Mikan gave Sumire a look of thanks and attempted to lift the shirt over her head again before being stopped by the pain.

"Here let me help," Hotaru offered and placed her newly improved Baka gun 6.8 on the table nearest to her. Running over to her friend, she slowly lifted the shirt over her head while Mikan kept her arms out straight. Similarly with the sundress, she pulled the material over Mikan's head and helped her to zip up the dress.

Sumire busied herself by choosing a pair of shoes from the 3 that was already laid out and helped Mikan into them.

Not liking the silence in the room, Mikan spoke, "how long have I been out?"

"3 days. You developed a fever after the wound and it wouldn't break, till last night." Sumire quietly told her.

Remembering Keiko and Tetsuya, she enquired after them, "where are the children?"

Hotaru exchanged glances with Sumire and looked into her best friend's eyes, "they're gone."

Mikan's eyes widened in fear, the only thought that entered her mind was that they got mixed up in the commotion and got killed.

"They didn't die, if you're wondering about that. They just disappeared, or rather, because the effects of the potion were disappearing, they disappeared as a result of that."

Looking down at her own palms, tears welled up in her eyes. She loved those two children as if they were her own, well Keiko was sort of her own. She regretted not being able to say goodbye.

"I did manage to record down their last moments and they sent a message to you." Hotaru took out a small video camera from her pouch that hung at her side and played the video.

"_Hi ka-san! Hi Mikan-hime!"_

The voices of Keiko and Tetsuya rang out and Mikan sniffled.

"_Sorry we couldn't see you one last time, it seems that the effects of the potion is diminishing. Anna-san told us about it. You're probably still unconscious at this moment…"_

Mikan noted how her daughter and Tetsuya's body were becoming translucent.

"_Thank you for everything that we have experienced. You were a great role model and mother/aunt for the both of us. We don't regret ever coming into this world temporarily and you shouldn't regret not seeing us off as well! Keep smiling and know that we'll be always around, watching over you. It's time for me to go meet my mother." _ Tetsuya's voice rang with a tinge of excitement.

"_Thank you okaa-san. I love you."_

"_Goodbye"_

As the final words were said, the two children disappeared, waving to the camera and smiling brightly. Wiping the tears that were streaming down her face, Mikan closed the screen to the video camera and hugged the two girls tightly.

"We tried to wake you, but you were too deep in a sleep, so we didn't wake you up," Sumire explained.

"Misaki-sensei said that if the fever didn't break, you would have either stayed permanently in the coma or succumb to the poison and died. But you didn't and that was all that mattered." Hotaru wiped the fresh new tears that were rolling down Mikan's face away.

A knock on the door brought the little trio out of the sadness and with a command, the door opened, revealing Natsume standing at the door. Nodding to Hotaru and Sumire, the two girls walked out and taking Mikan's hand, led her down the hallway towards the courtyard.

There the sight of her horse brought joy into her heart and she ran to pat her companion's strong legs.

"How are you Seabiscuit? I hope you've been fed well old girl." The horse blew out air and shook her head as if offended by being called an old girl. Mikan chuckled and gave the horse a hug.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands circle round her waist and she was hoisted up onto the saddle. Looking down, she noticed that Natsume had carried her up and seeing him walk to his own horse as if that act meant nothing to him, she felt something stir within her heart.

"Let's go." Ruka cleared his throat and the group trotted to the nearby forest. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, they reached their destination and dismounted their horses. Koko carried what seemed like a huge pile of picnic things and walked hazardously towards Sumire. However when Sumire moved to the right, so did Koko and similarly when she moved to the left, Koko subconsciously did as well. Everyone broke out into laughter but Mikan felt arm being tugged on as Natsume grabbed her hand and dragged her deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"Just follow and stop yapping polka," Natsume answered without looking at her, concentrating on the path he was supposed to take.

Mikan puffed up her cheeks in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "for someone who barged into my room this morning and saw me in my underwear, you should be apologising before dragging me around like some dog."

"Do you ever stop talking? You'll forgive me, soon enough. We're here."

The sunlight glittered as it was reflected off the small waterfall which was in front of her. Realising that she was standing on a bridge which overlooked the river, she gasped at the magnificent sight before her.

"Wow… I never knew this place existed." Mikan whispered, as if her voice would break the tranquillity of the scene.

"It's… it's a place I just discovered and it helps me calm down. It helps me think." Natsume stuttered.

"_Thank you Ruka."_ The crimson eye boy silently thanked.

"Pft, you actually use that muscle in your head?"

"The brain is not a muscle you know. That's beside the point, enjoy the scenery. It's to … keep your mind off… yeah."

Mikan's mind immediately remembered her children and she was sad once again.

"Did you see them off? Did you tell them that I love them and that you did as well?"

"I did. Don't cry polka, it's not going to bring them back and they're going to get upset when they see you crying."

"You're right." Sniffling again, Mikan laid her hands on the railings of the bridge and watched how the fishes below her feet swam around. "Wait, why are you being so nic…" Mikan was cut off as she saw Natsume kneeling on one knee.

"What are you doing?"

Natsume sweat dropped, "you sure know how to destroy the mood. I'm tying my shoelaces idiot."

"Sorry I'll be quiet, please go back to what you were intending to do." With that, Mikan turned around to the face the scenery, ignoring Natsume who was still on one knee.

"_All that fighting must have killed off her feminine side. Guess she's not one to take hints."_ Smiling internally to himself, Natsume got up from his position and grabbed Mikan by the shoulders. Spinning her around, he cupped her chin with his right hand before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

At this stage, Mikan was obviously shocked at the sudden movement before she felt Natsume's lips on her own. This was different from any kiss she had received from him before. It was loving and tender, almost afraid that she would disappear, but she relished it, liking the way everything felt right. Placing her hands on Natsume's chest, she felt his heartbeat race under her palms as she closed her eyes to live in the moment.

Breaking the kiss, Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's small waist, taking care not to apply too much pressure on the wound. He put his forehead against hers so that he could stare into the brown abyss of her eyes.

"In those three days which you were unconscious, I thought I would lose you. I thought you were going to leave me again. But I remembered how strong you were, how much you wanted to accomplish many things and how you loved your people, how you loved your friends and knew that you wouldn't give up so easily."

Natsume brushed a stray strand of Mikan's hair out of her eyes and continued, "In those three days, I also grew to realise that if you were gone from this world again, I wouldn't be able to live through it; not after I had spent time with you. Life couldn't be so cruel to me and take you away. You wouldn't go away from my thoughts, everywhere I went, I saw you. Running down the hallways sticking your tongue out at me, sitting by the fountain playing with the water, or under the sakura tree taking a short nap."

Mikan saw how Natsume's eyes twinkled when he spoke about her. She smiled and touched his cheek gently.

"I'm not going anywhere Natsume."

"After news of your fever finally breaking at three in the morning, I suddenly felt life surge back into me. The fact that you're standing here in my arms is something which hasn't sunken in yet."

"I heard you, in my sleep." Mikan admitted, "I heard the things you were saying to me. I heard all your fears, how you got angry if I let death win, how you cried."

In his 17 years of living, Natsume had never cried in front of anyone, but yet when she had mentioned him crying in front of her unconscious self, he no longer felt embarrassment. He only felt his resolve grow larger.

"I love you Mikan. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would love you till the world ends and I love you even though you have an atrocious sense for lingerie."

Mikan playfully hit his chest but he grabbed her hands.

"Do me the honour of being the happiest man alive on this planet. Marry me Mikan." With that, Mikan felt something cold and hard within her palms. Opening them out, she saw a silver ring with a small diamond on the top.

Taking a step away from Natsume she examined the ring and her feelings. Was she really ready to marry Natsume? After all these years of running around and defeating Kuonji's minions, she never had time to examine her own feelings. Would she make a good wife for him? She had other responsibilities, she had to rule a kingdom. Now since Luna was dead, there's no one to look after her people in Nula. But could she live apart from him? She knew that last 6 years were torture because she saw how Natsume would pace up and down in his palace aimlessly, as if looking for fragments of her soul. She knew that every night, she fell asleep knowing that her heart belonged to one person only and that was Natsume Hyuuga, the insufferable prick who dissed her on everything he could.

Natsume saw the conflicting emotions that played on her face and he knew that he was pushing it too fast. He knew her well enough. She would place her people before her own happiness that was what made her such a desirable ruler. She had to right the wrongs that were made in her kingdom. She had to gain the trust of her once forgotten people. Letting out a sigh, he took a deep breath in, wanting to tell her to not think about it, that it was a joke. He would rather crush his own happiness than to see her sad and put on a spot, but Mikan spoke first.

"I love you Natsume. You know that."

He nodded.

"For 6 years, I had tabs kept on you. Whenever I was in Firenze for a mission, I would detour on my way home so that I could see you. However, in those 6 years, your emotions never changed. It was irritated and angry on the front, but once you were alone, you would have this sadness written all over your face. You were inconsolable for 6 years."

"If you saw me, why didn't you…"

"I couldn't. It was a promise I had made when I took on the role of Shadowfox and besides, I didn't want you to be in danger. It tore me up inside, not being able to tell you I was alive. It ripped my heart into pieces, seeing you cry all alone. Then I saw how your eyes lit up when you saw me at the selection test. I knew that my presence would bring on a whole cascade of emotions but I couldn't admit anything for fear that you would get hurt."

"However also in those 6 years, I saw how much my people suffered. They are in poverty. They have no food to eat, they live in rags and people are dying of diseases. Luna didn't do her duty to her people and now news have spread that I am alive, the lost princess of Nula is alive and I don't think I can let them down like that again. They need me and I need them. I love you Natsume…"

"But you love your people more." Natsume sadly pointed out.

"I love my people Natsume, but I also love you. And I know you well enough, that if I don't say yes, you would go burn Koko's butt."

Natsume turned his back and walked away. He did not want to hear her ultimatum, he did not want to suffer the embarrassment of being rejected. Then he stopped in his tracks.

"WHAT?!"

"I said yes."

He just stood there staring at his lover. She crossed her hands behind her back like a little girl and smiled at him. He wanted to rush over and pull her into his arms and give her the most passionate kiss, but he knew her well enough.

"What's the catch?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Dang, Natsume Hyuuga saw through me," Mikan pouted with fake disappointment, "I will marry you, but not right away. Your birthday is coming up and I think the people would want some peace before the news of us getting married is pounced on them. They need some sort of closure and I need to fix things on my side."

"All right, here's the plan, you will marry me, one year from today. That would give you enough time help your people and for me to comfort my people. One year from now, you will be walking down that isle. Got it?"

"Gotcha. Just don't be a runaway groom on that day." Mikan teased.

"Who said anything about a runaway groom?" Rushing up to her, he carried her and twirled her round. A little disappointed that he would have to wait a little longer before she could be together with him, he knew that he could survive that. Besides, he had waited for her for 6 long years, what would another year be to him?

Kissing the top of her nose, Natsume claimed Mikan's lips once again with the wheels and cogs in his brain winding as he thought of various wedding plans.

* * *

_**Sorry if there are grammatical errors. I have been pushing myself to turn this out because I know how bad a cliffhanger feels. Sad to say, the next chapter will be the last. :( I am currently coming up with ideas for the next fanfic, so if you want to have a part in the next one, do send in your ideas! Do tell me what you love about this fanfic and what you didn't love so much, I will try to tailor it if there is a general agreement on what they like. Most likely it'll still be the monarchy type cause I feel there's not enough of such stories and I really like writing this type. :D THANK SO SO MUCH TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU HAVE MADE ME FEEL SO AWESOME!**_

**_On to the replies:_**

**_Lovely Queen Witch: Hello hello! haha I love cliffhangers because they make you, the reader, imagine what will happen in the next chapter! Also, it gives me more room to develop the story as I'm not constrained as to what to write. :) This story was meant to be humorous in a way, but I think it took quite a dark turn. The next one would be slightly more humorous though. SO... keep reading!_**

**_Shimmerinq: Thank you for the review! I hope I got all 3 deaths in. hoho, sometimes when you're writing you get so lost that you forget how many people you've killed. haha. Hope you like this chapter!_**

**_MistiLove: Yeah I know its ending, it's sad for me as well. But i'm going to write another one so look forward to that! :)_**

**_Blueberryxn: Hello my good reviewer! :D you're very welcome. So sorry for the lack of updates on my part, and worst still with such a cliff hanger. hee hee. Do give feedback as to what kind of story you want to read next from me and I'll try to incorporate it into the story forming in my head!_**

**_RandomDalmation326: Yeah I do feel a sense of loss while its ending, but... I have another story formulating in my head! It's very exciting for me. haha I think you can kind of expect what kind of ending will happen in the next chapter._**

**_akjupiter: sorry for the unsettling feelings that I left you with. haha. As you can see, it's all good! Thank you for all your support!_**

**_PearlyWirly1: Thank you so much for your compliment! I'm really glad that you like the story. Yup yup, there will be more to come!_**

**_Lessthanthreeanime: Well I miscalculated a bit, the next one will be the last. No more false alarms! Yeah their story has been told, but there are other ways of retelling it!_**

**_Lover's red rose: Really? I thought everyone knew Kuonji was this madman who wanted control over everything. haha, wouldn't be surprise if he did more things that what i've stated._**

**_Amari Mizuki: Awww! Thanks! Yup I will, do help me by telling me what you would like to read about as I'm plotting another fanfiction!_**

**_Guest: I have no idea who you are but thank you for the compliments! I would have used your idea but it's too similar to the manga, so can't really use it, otherwise it'll be plagiarism. :( do suggest for the next fanfic!_**

**_Chelsea Dawn: IT'S FINISHING SOON! haha, sorry for the really long hiatus. I have no idea when i can start on the finial chapter though but i'll try my very best!_**

**_Ddilfany: oh oh I missed your birthday! Happy belated birthday! Nah you're never too young to start. I'm 19. haha, got inspired to write by my brother. I've seen 11 year olds post fanfics, so yeah, if you've got a great idea, share it with the community! :)_**

**_Anime-LoverGirlPop: OMG! I'm the first fanfic you choose to read? Very honoured. Welcome to the wonderful world of fanfiction! :) I hope that you've enjoyed the ride so far!_**


	36. Wedding bells

**_Hello my dear readers! Finally, this is the finale everyone has been waiting for! Please enjoy!_  
**

**_Also, do listen to Futari Shizuka by Kana Hanazawa and Satoshi Hino as you're reading this chapter! It was a song that pulled me through this chapter and the singer's voices just makes you melt!_**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

_358 days later, 7 days to the wedding_

Mikan stared at the pile of documents that were sitting on her desk, if she could burn them with her glare, she would gladly do it, but not having a fire alice, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"_Damn this paper work. They just keep on coming and coming. So much for finishing the mountain I had this morning. All I take is one short lunch break and another mountain appears. Can I kill something right now?!"_

Swearing colourfully in her mind, Mikan sat in the rigid armchair behind her desk and took up the quill which was sitting in the inkpot. Lifting it up, she scanned through the first document before signing it. Taking another one from a different pile, she flipped the thick document through, editing the new policies if needed be and signed her name on the cover sheet.

After the death of Kunoji, the kingdom of Firenze was in a battered state. A day was issued to the entire kingdom to mourn the death of those who perished under the wrong influences of Kuonji and for those who sacrificed bravely to keep the city intact. On top of that, there were many who were injured as well, causing Misaki-sensei, Subaru Imai and Shiki-san to work round the clock to provide medical aid to them. Mikan's position of crowned-princess to Firenze was announced and celebrated but despite being highly anticipated, the news of the young couple's marriage being postponed was accepted with ease. Many agreed that it was a wise choice as they had to let the wounds of the kingdom heal before moving on into a joyous occasion.

Aoi, with her new alice, created a group which consisted of soldiers who kept the kingdom in check as repairs occurred. Youichi was assigned by his mistress to stay by the girl's side, to guide and to protect her since her brother had to deal with more pressing issues in the kingdom. No one dared to oppose the fire princess and her new bodyguard, as the rumors go; she was stricter with law breakers than her brother ever was and her bodyguard? He showed those who opposed the peace and tranquillity the princess was trying to establish with the sights of hell. Together, they made such a formidable team that unrest was quickly snuffed out along with that, the rumours of a budding romance.

Koko and Sumire returned to their respective kingdoms and within a few months, they held their own wedding. It was said that Koko pestered Sumire every day, for 2 months, in order to get her to agree to the marriage. He would serenade to her, buy her jewellery, paint dozens of portraits of her, attain the highest quality food for her palate, pay for the atrocious amount of gowns that she had made and even parade around town in nothing but his undergarments. However, those things paid off, as Sumire relented, seeing how much he loved her and she, in return.

At the wedding, after the vows had been exchanged, everyone was interested in what finally caused Sumire to agree to the marriage and she blushed 10 shades of red. In a whisper, Koko said, "I had to… get her… 5 of Madam Lerou's special edition designer's lingerie."

The group merely stared in shock, turning their gaze from Koko and then to Sumire, then back to Koko again. Mikan not knowing who the designer was, merely stared at Koko with a puzzled expression and Hotaru merely smirked, while the boys had to try their best to suppress the thought of Sumire in the famous lingerie designer's outfits. Annoyed with the stares, Sumire exploded.

"How was I to know he would go as far as to get them?! It was a joke! But this pea-brain of a lover went all the way to the other end of the world to get them. Seriously, it was a dream since puberty to own them as there were only 5 designs released each year by the woman and out of these 5, she would only create 2 extras sets. Expecting him to return empty handed, I merely scoffed at his attempts, but then he came riding up to the palace gates, waving the 5 lingerie sets around like some kind of flag, declaring that he had finally won the hand of the Catum's princess! How could anyone turn down such a declaration?! It was utterly embarrassing."

The group nodded in agreement. No one wanted their secret fetishes to be exposed to the entire kingdom and Koko used that to his advantage. That boy had no fear within him. Despite it being an unorthodox way of wining someone's hand in marriage, no one could deny the love between the quirky couple. Since Sumire was 3rd in line for the throne of her own kingdom and women were not allowed to succeed the throne, she was given another title, 'Crown Princess of Muni', as Koko was the only male heir.

Shortly after them, Hotaru and Ruka announced their wedding and the couple tied the knot with the declaration that the Kingdom's of Techno and Sol would be combined to form a larger newer Kingdom, Soltech. Luckily for them, the two kingdoms were side by side, so the boundaries never mattered much anyway. Hotaru walked down the aisle doing something she had never done in her entire 18 years of living, she smiled. Even for Mikan who was her best friend, it was the first for her. Ruka beamed with pride as he saw how beautiful his wife-to-be looked in her stunning mermaid styled bridal gown. To top it all off, she was smiling. However, that turned out to be a façade, as when the priest announced, _"you may kiss the bride"_, Hotaru removed a mask only to reveal her usual stoic face. This caused the priest to faint and Ruka to shake his head in defeat. No one could ever make the ice princess smile. However she looked at her best friend and gave a 2 second genuine smile before smiling at Ruka and pulling him downwards, sealing their vow with a kiss.

That was Hotaru Imai for you.

So since then, the two couples had been off on their honeymoons and Mikan was in Nula clearing up the large mess which Luna, Kuonji and Persona had made. Speaking of Persona, he turned sides and helped Mikan build up a newer army. Initially, he was faced with much distrust and hatred from the people, but he held on, convincing people with his indestructible battle techniques and plans. Being placed in the position of general, the young man was ruthless in training, not accepting one wrong movement. Often he would threaten new recruits and those who slacked off with a display of his alice on an unfortunate shrub, and the short threat, _"Thank you for signing up for the army. If any of you decide to slack off during training, you have two choice; either die on the battlefield with pride, or under my alice. Your choice." _Then stalking off, each year's batch of recruits would shudder in fear while those who had thoughts of relaxing during training quickly slapped themselves sensible. Of course, the seniors who spent the most time with Persona knew that it was a front to get them serious, otherwise many would leave the camp and Nula would have a substandard army.

In between the weddings, Shiki-san, Misaki-sensei, Narumi-sensei and Yura Otanashi and gang tutored her in their respective fields. Shiki mostly taught Mikan to have a greater control over her Alices and tutored her in the different Alice types. Misaki-sensei taught Mikan about the medicinal world and the various plants around Nula which could potentially be used in potions. Off duty, Misaki-sensei would be Mikan's sparring partner, along with Tsubasa. Narumi-sensei advised the girl on diplomatic relations, fashion, mannerism and of course, how to blend with the crowd. Yura Otanashi tutored her in her sixth sense. Even though she could not see the spirits, her intuition was enhanced and she could easily predict someone's next move. Tono and Tsubasa, both took turns in being Mikan's elder brother, fending off potential suitors especially those that she met when trying to improve diplomatic relationships. They always warned her about the old geezers who would stoop to anything in order to wed the new princess.

Time seemed to zoom by as Mikan quickly cut the piles of documents down to half. Deciding to take a break, she got up and stared out of the window which faced the town. She looked down at her hand to see the simple ring that sat atop of her fourth finger. It glittered in the sunlight and her thoughts turned to Natsume.

It's been 100 days since she saw Natsume, yes she did keep track, and now it was only another week before she could see him again. However this time she would be wedded to him. She would not have to endure another separation for her soul mate; she would not have to bear the loneliness that ate away at her heart. Since the last time she saw him, Natsume had promised to take care of all the wedding and living preparations. Even though she very much wanted to be a planner in her own wedding, the amount of work that Nula needed rendered her prisoner to her own study. Sighing once again at the lack of participation in her wedding preparations, she was comforted at the thought that Natsume did send letters over, asking for her opinions, though on trivial matters like _"Is chicken or pork better for the main entrée?", "What colour do you want our bedroom to be?", "Roses in red or orange?"._

Her train of thoughts were however disrupted by the soft knocking on her study room door.

"Enter." She commanded.

In strode her uncle, Kazumi Yukihira. His light blonde hair covered the piercing blue eyes which scared most people, but to Mikan, this was the eyes which looked after her. It was the eyes which supported her.

"Good afternoon uncle." Mikan sat down behind her desk again and picked up another document to look through.

Kazumi, however was not just merely Mikan's uncle. Coming to a consensus, they both ruled Nula together. Hence even with Mikan's impending marriage, the throne would not be left empty as Kazumi had as much a right to the throne as did Mikan. She overrode the abdication which Kazumi had issued years before she was born and convinced the council that she needed him as a mentor and teacher in the art of ruling.

"Mikan," her uncle walked to the chair that sat in front of her desk and placed his hands on the cold wood, "I'm sorry."

The chestnut brown haired girl looked up from the document she was scrutinizing and placed the quill back in its inkpot. This was the first time her uncle had apologised. After almost a year under the guidance of her guardian, she had never seen the man look so tired.

"Why are you apologising?" Getting up from her seat, she ushered her uncle to the crimson sofa which was in the adjacent room.

"I apologise for leaving you in those 6 years. Apologise for not being able to do anything to prevent your parent's death. I apologise for being such a useless ruler." Kazumi looked down stricken.

Tapping her cheek thoughtfully, Mikan placed her small hands on her uncle's and gave him a smile.

"Don't apologise uncle. I don't deny that those 6 years weren't the best of my life due to the number of deaths that I saw happening, the amount of suffering that occurred. But, if you hadn't come back, I think Nula wouldn't be where it is today. If you hadn't come back, I wouldn't be able to marry Natsume." She blushed upon uttering the last sentence.

Seeing how his niece was trying to cheer him up, he pondered on her words.

It was true that Mikan lacked the experience and wisdom that was required when governing a large population due to her absence in the political scenes. Though Mikan was the heir to the throne and her word was always the final verdict, she was always willing to listen to other opinions during court sessions. Without her insisting to actually visit each and every household in the kingdom, she would have never passed the many laws and bills which would in turn help the people live more comfortably. When he first stepped into Nula, he noted the rundown state of the kingdom, but what shocked him was the amount of food in the palace kitchens and how the palace was kept neat and tidy.

The first step which Mikan did once she was back in her own Kingdom was to order half of the food in the kitchen to be cooked so that she could feed the starving people. Within a month, with the help of Hotaru's inventions, fields which were once barren were now green with the next harvest. She strengthened diplomatic ties by inviting diplomatic guest and trading with them. However, Kazumi had to admit, if it were not for his cool headedness and quick thinking, his blur niece would have traded away more than what the people were capable of producing.

With him around, Mikan managed to spot loopholes in the bills which people in court wanted to pass. He taught Mikan the political language and how to aggressively argue her point without being desperate. He taught Mikan that the government needed to be more than a council of people sitting on chairs, passing laws which benefited them. Not being one for long boring court meetings, Mikan soon saw the importance and somewhat fun in them, once she was able to shut the annoying old councillors who were so set in their ways.

"Another thing uncle," Kazumi snapped out of his trance, "about the wedding…" Mikan muttered silently.

He had a feeling that his niece was having some pre-nuptial jitters; he knew how she felt irresponsible because after a year, she would be leaving the throne under his care. He knew, because his younger brother was in the exact same position as Mikan when he decided to marry Yuka Azumi.

"I know it was selfish of me to promise Natsume, especially in a time like this…"

"No it's not."

Mikan was shocked at her uncle's words. He was the person who taught her the importance of the royal family. Now he was saying that she running off to get married to Natsume and leaving the throne empty was fine?

"You should think of your own happiness. You've been working for the people for the last 6 years and I think you deserve it. I'm sure they would want that too, knowing how much you've already done for them."

Looking fondly at her guardian, Mikan gave him a hug and he told her to take a break while he sorted out the rest of the documents which were sitting on her desk. Getting up from her seat, Mikan bowed to her uncle and left for her room, wanting all but a warm bubble bath but she had other plans.

"Ruka, what do you think?" the crimson eye boy asked his best friend for the millionth time. He had to get this right, for all the things that he had done wrong, this was something he could not afford to be doing wrongly.

"Frankly, it sounds… perfect to me." His blonde hair friend gave him a curt reply.

"That's it?" Perturbed by the short reply, Natsume knew there was something wrong. "Ok tell me what's wrong this time. Is it the bridge? Or is it the ending? Or the whole thing is a wreck?"

"Natsume, if you worry anymore, you'll turn bald and I don't think Mikan wants to be marrying a balding man." The ice queen cold retorted. Sitting with her legs propped up on the table, she was munching on the biscuits that she had bought from her honeymoon.

Apparently once they reached their own palace, they were whisked away again to Firenze to settle the nervous groom.

"Seriously, I think Ruka has memorised the song you've composed and he's been singing it, in HIS SLEEP Hyuuga. Some people would think that after your honeymoon you get some rest, but no, I have to put up with him, humming your little composition. There is nothing wrong, so stop worrying so much! Go focus on some other aspect of your wedding." Hotaru's eyes threatened the stubborn prince, but as she said, he could find no flaws in this composition of his.

It was something he was planning to play, while she walked down the aisle. Not one to conform to traditions, Natsume waved away the idea of string instruments playing some boring song which would put the congregation to sleep before Mikan actually walked down the aisle. So he took matters into his own hands, if Mikan could complete _'Enigma Sonata' _for his 18th birthday, he could compose a song for her. It was the perfect plan, but he never knew how hard composing a song on the piano could be.

"Natsume…," his blonde friend broke the tension, "You need a break man. You're doing a dozen things at one go, either composing this song, looking through documents, running around burning suitors that are courting Aoi or riding to and fro from here to the _other_ palace."

Natsume's plan was the get married in the small chapel of the palace which he and Mikan had planned, Mikan on a more subtle note. It was built in between their kingdoms, right smack on the border line. This meant that if they were needed urgently back in their respective Kingdoms, they could ride half a day and reach there. Of course it took lots of convincing on his part to his friends and Mikan's uncle to keep it a secret from her. Building a palace on the border of your kingdom was not the most discreet thing to do. After a year of building and lots of money going into Hotaru's pocket for the supply of the much required machines, the palace was completed, 2 weeks before the wedding date. In the following weeks, Natsume rushed to fill their new home with furniture and what not. Invitations were sent out a month ago and they received an overwhelming response from everyone.

All that was left was the one week before the wedding; the one week which would eat away at his nerves. He was this close to getting married to the woman he loves and that one week seemed like an eternity.

BAKA

A shot fired from Hotaru's baka gun but Natsume's quick reflexes enabled him to doge the rubber bullet and he gave her a glare. Sighing, he got up from the piano chair and stared into the setting sun.

6 more days to go. He needed something to take him off the edge.

The next day, Mikan was sitting at the dining table munching on her cereal absent-mindedly when a high pitched voice rang through the great hall.

"MIKAN HONEY~!"

Mikan jumped at the voice and as the metal spoon clanked on the ground, she looked up only to be engulfed in a tight hug and her mouth filled with green curly hair.

"Did you miss me?" Sumire asked as she took a good look at the brown haired girl.

Spitting out the hair that was threatening to suffocate her, Mikan replied, "Er… I thought you're supposed to be on your honeymoon?" staring at Sumire as if there were horns growing out of her head.

"We were. But we decided to cut it short." Koko replied while taking a piece of toast and chewing it. Once swallowing, he continued, "besides, your wedding is in a week's time and Sumire wanted to help you with the fitting of the bridal gown and…" he raised his eyebrows up and down, "pick out your lingerie for your wedding night."

Sumire just stared at Mikan with big earnest eyes.

"_Trust Sumire to want to do something like that."_

"Erm… ok? Thanks?" Was all Mikan could say.

"Come now, we have a lot of work to do. We need to find you something that would accentuate your womanly curves for Natsume. We also need to choose the designs and the materials and of course the colours."

The green haired girl then proceeded to drag her all the way to town, giving directions to the dressmaker's shop. Mikan had requested Suni, the seamstress from the bridal selection test, to have the honour of designing her bride gown. Having a thousand other things to worry about, Mikan did not suspect how Sumire knew the directions to the new shop because she did not mention anything about having Suni design her dress; even Hotaru did not know of it.

"We're here!" Sumire jumped about excitedly.

If one did not know who was getting married, one would assume Sumire was having her second marriage ceremony.

Mikan worried about how the dress would turn out since she left Suni and her talented mind to design the dress, specifying only that it had to be a heart shape bodice. Her mind was all over the place; sometimes it was wondering what Natsume was doing, sometimes on the dress, sometimes even on those dreaded paperwork that she had to do once she got back to the palace.

Through the rumbling of her thoughts, Koko, who tagged along for amusement's sake, read the thoughts of his good friend and chuckled silently to himself. Before visiting Mikan, he and Sumire stopped over at Natsume's just to check up on his mate. However, they were faced with a Natsume in a state which they had never seen in before.

He was running all over the place and worrying about things as minute as the colours of the seats which were to be placed in the chapel. For the first time, Sumire and Koko were faced with a Natsume who had lost his cool.

"_Jeez, this is what planning a wedding does to a man. Thank the heavens Sumire didn't allow me anywhere near her wedding plans."_

The thought of Mikan being all lost in her own upcoming wedding amused Koko because he knew that on the other end, Natsume was going to fry his brains out. Deciding between telling her that Natsume was worrying about more things than her and missed her at the same time played on his mind, but he decided against it as Mikan was snapped out of her thoughts with Sumire pulling her into the humble shop.

"Welcome to Madam Suri's." The workers within the shop greeted cheerfully.

The elder seamstress, upon seeing Mikan, dropped whatever she was doing and came to greet the princess.

"Madam Suri, it's been a while!" Mikan greeted cheerfully, taking the woman's hand and walking into the shop.

Suri patted Mikan's hand and smiled warmly at her, "Mikan-sama, you've arrived just in time! I've finished your gown yesterday and was on my way to send a courier to you, asking for your presence in my humble shop for your fitting."

"Ah, then it's a good thing my dear friend here decided to drag me out. You remember Sumire from the selection test?" Mikan introduced her friend.

"Yes I do, please to meet you Shouda-hime."The seamstress bowed slightly and looked pointedly at Mikan. "Come come, we mustn't waste any more time. Your fitting is of the utmost importance. Oh by the way, thank you for your invitation to the wedding. I am so honoured that you invited me."

The elderly lady led Mikan to a cloth bag which was being hung on its hanger. "Do you want me to open it, or do you want to do the honours?" Suri looked at the young princess.

Taking a deep breath, Mikan prepared herself and told the lady she would do it herself. Walking forward to the bag, Mikan placed her fingers in the zip and drew it downwards. In the simple bag, it revealed the most stunning gown Mikan had seen. It was a heart shaped bodiced which she mentioned and the lower part flared out slightly below the hips. To accentuate Mikan's small endowments, Suri had designed the bodice in a complex design, weaving pearls, beads and diamonds into the flowery design. The hem of the gown had the sakura flower embroided all round, with little pearls for the middle.

"You should try it on. I think you'll like the materials I've chosen." The proud seamstress beamed as she took the dress of its hanger and gently passed it to Mikan.

The first touch of the gown had Mikan surprised, even though the design looked a little stiff since it was interlaced with lace, the material of the gown was as soft as a kitten's breath. Walking into the dressing room, Sumire closed the door behind her and helped Mikan in to the dress. Lacing the back which was made of satin, Sumire tucked the loose ends into the bodice and ensured that the dress fit snugly onto Mikan's petite frame.

Koko, who was happening to be looking around the shop, saw Mikan as she exited from the changing room. His eyes bulged as he saw Mikan in her gown; she was absolutely beautiful. Not only did she look stunning in the gown, she was radiating and she looked like a woman, rather than the girl he always had in his head.

"_Damn… Natsume, you are one lucky bloke."_

Twirling in her dress, Mikan asked for Koko's opinion and he gave her two thumbs up. The other seamstress' in the shop stopped their work and complimented on Mikan's appearance. Looking into the full length mirror, Mikan saw how beautiful she was in the gown which was created by Suri. Turning to the seamstress, she gave her a hug and thanked her profusely. Suri smiled at the girl whom she has adopted as daughter and started altering so that the dress would fit the girl like a glove on her wedding day. Promising to deliver the dress the day before the wedding, Mikan paid Suri despite much protest and was dragged off by Sumire for the second part of their outing, lingerie shopping.

"_This should be fun."_ Mikan thought.

_364 days late, 1 day to the wedding_

"_Our wedding is tomorrow."_

"_**The wedding is tomorrow."**_

"_Dammit I need to be sleeping now."_

"_**Sighs, I can't seem to fall asleep."**_

"_Maybe I should look through the plans again."_

"_**I should really be checking to see if all the documents have been signed."**_

"_Geez this is ridiculous! Is this what they call pre-nuptial jitters? Wait, why am I having them?!"_

"_**Wonder if Natsume is already sleeping…"**_

"_Oh that's right, I finally get to marry the woman who was supposed to be dead then she goes prancing up to me 6 years later and tomorrow, she's going to be pronounced my wife."_

"_**He's been so busy with the preparations. If Ruka didn't send that letter, I would be left clueless about the wedding location until I exited the carriage. Wonder if Natsume knows I know."**_

"_Come to think of it… Ruka said he was going to send a letter to her, knowing him, he probably told her that we're getting married in the palace I was building. Tch, must have been blackmailed by that ice queen."_

"_**I miss Hotaru, I really need to talk to someone right now. My feelings are all over the place! Despite my uncle's reassuring, I still feel guilty. Maybe I should sneak into her room now…"**_

"_Wonder if Mikan is asleep now… She should be, since tomorrow is the big day and we'll be up all day running around, greeting people."_

"_**Ok I think I'd better not. Don't want to get three lumps on my face before the wedding by that stupid Baka gun of hers."**_

"_Wedding…"_

"_**Wedding…"**_

Then the thought hit the both of them of the same time.

"_After the wedding…"_

"_**At night…"**_

"_Hm… this will be interesting."_

"_**No one ever talks about what happens on the night of their wedding…"**_

"_Tch, Ruka just blushed like some tomato and refused to say anything and that damn Koko, couldn't wait for that question to be popped. If I didn't burn that sorry ass that he had, he'd be going into details about his and Sumire's romp."_

"_**Wondering if that's a good reason to go wake Hotaru. She just smirked evilly at me when I asked her and Sumire just said 'you'll know when it comes, little girl'."**_

"_Finally I can see Mikan in… rather without…"_

"_**RAH! I can't take this anticipation! What happens?!"**_

"_Hm… sleep should come easily now. Sighs, a few more hours. Good night world."_

"_**Forget it, I'm going to sleep before I get some dark rings under my eyes. In a few more hours… night world, singlehood, my innocence."**_

365 days later, the wedding

"SUMIRE! If you stop screeching like a manic and help me contain this problem we will be able to proceed on time. Chill that frizzy brain of yours." Hotaru icily told the green haired princess who was fretting over the fact that Mikan's eyes are slightly swollen due to the lack of sleep.

Sumire ignored Hotaru's comments and continued on her lecture, "HOW COULD YOU NOT SLEEP?! You had strict orders to be asleep! We even put you to bed at 9pm!"

Mikan just laughed nervously and looked at her two best friends, "you know… it's not easy to go to sleep if you're going to get married to the man you love and waited for for 6 years."

"STILL?!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Blowing the smoke from the nozzle of her baka gun, Hotaru twirled it a few times before returning it to the holster attached to her thigh beneath her bridesmaid's dress.

"Finally silence. Where's Misaki-senpai and the ice I told her to go get?" The amethyst princess stared at the door, ignoring the protest erupting from Sumire's mouth.

There was a quiet knock and Misaki-senpai entered; she and her full 8 months.

"Gomen gomen, it's a little hard to walk around with this bulge in front of me…" Misaki laughed and patted her full blown tummy. Tsubasa then waltz in behind her and thrust the small cup of ice into Hotaru's hands.

"Sheesh Hotaru-_hime…_ can you leave my poor wife alone? You know she could easily loose that life growing within her." Tsubasa tried reasoning with the stoic girl.

"Andou, if I hear another squeak from you, the Baka gun would be aimed straight for your unborn child. Now get out of here and attend to Natsume who is probably chewing up my husband."

Leaving the room with a frustrated groan, Tsubasa closed the door and walked to the other wing of the newly built castle. He must say, he was impressed with the design upon arriving here in the morning. Not only was it built with taste, it encompassed some very cheerful colours, something Tsubasa never knew Natsume was capable of choosing.

Grabbing the ice with new found revenge, Sumire began rubbing them over Mikan's eyes, ignoring the bride-to-be's protest of the cold. Misaki immediately returned to the half-done hairdo which she was doing before Hotaru asked her to get some ice. Before long, her legs began to ache. Her child was really giving her a lot of problems she never knew existed. If she could, Misaki would have used her Alice to speed up the preparations but Hotaru commented that a room filled with a dozen pregnant women would just be a hindrance. However, as Misaki reached down to massage her aching legs, a very comfortable chair was shoved under her.

"Sit." Hotaru commanded.

Misaki sat, wondering how she was going to reach the top of Mikan's head now that she was lowered but Hotaru placed a helmet over her head.

"If you want to go up, the chair will read your thoughts and it will move up. It can move in any direction so don't strain that body of yours and let's get Mikan all dolled up. We have an hour, let's move it people."

Smiling to the still stoic princess, Misaki continued with Mikan's elaborate hairdo while Sumire started applying her make up.

"Mikan-chan, you'll be looking like an angel today."

**Over on the other wing…**

Natsume fumbled irritably with the piece of cloth which people call a bowtie.

"_Why do men have to wear such a stupid piece of cloth round their necks?! If they really wanted something, I'm going to change this fashion so that they walk around with a noose rather than this cloth!"_

"Now now Natsume… violent tendencies will not be tolerated before the wedding. Please hold all of that for the bedroom." Koko smirked at the raven haired prince.

"Koko…" Ruka tried feebly to defuse the situation, "don't agitate Natsume anymore. He's already nervous as you can see."

"I don't have to see it to know it Ruka, his mind is plague with so many thoughts that my opinion of him is decreasing by the second! Who knew that the great Natsume Hyuuga could be _scared_."

THWACK!

Tsubasa entered the room and hit Koko in the head with the scores that Natsume asked him to pick up.

"You know, hitting a prince is an offense punishable by death Andou," Koko glared at the bodyguard, "but I have other ways of torturing you. So Misaki-senpai made you sleep on the floor because you wouldn't let her eat ice cream to soothe her cravings. Poor you, you must be aching."

"KOKO! SHUT UP!" The three men in the room turned and yelled at him.

"All right all right, no need to gang up on me. Just tell me nicely, now here, let me help you with that Natsume, before you really go strangle yourself." Koko walked up to Natsume before attempting to make the cloth look like a bowtie. Never having actually done it before, he actually tied it too tight, so focused on getting it correct that he forgot that Natsume was turning blue in front of him.

"KOKO! UNHAND HIM NOW!" A high pitched shout erupted in the room.

Koko jumped back in shock and saw Aoi standing in the room with Youichi behind her.

"Everyone out out out! The wedding is going to commence in another 10 minutes! Get your butts out to the chapel before I burn you all here myself. Youichi, make sure dear Yome-san here doesn't try anything funky on Onii-san and Mikan-chan's wedding day. You have permission to send him to hell if he does."

The yapping prince shut his mouth, truly afraid of the fire princess, he followed the rest out of the room.

Hearing the door click shut, Aoi walked to her brother who was staring back at the full length mirror fumbling with his necktie.

"Let me." Brushing her brother's large hands away from his neck, she expertly twisted and turned that the bow was done.

"Thanks Aoi." Natsume's crimson eyes looked at the image staring back at him. He was decked out in a full white suit, something very different from the traditional black suit. His hair was slicked back but a few stands had already come loose due to him running his hands through them for the umpteen time.

"Don't worry onii-san, everything will go according to plan. Sumire and the rest are putting the final touches on Mikan and she'll be there in 5 minutes. You should head over to the chapel soon since you're playing the song that Mikan will be walking in with." His younger sister had this strange ability to calm people down. Looking down at her, he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for all the nasty things that I said and did to you in those 6 years where Mikan was gone Aoi. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you, I'm really sorry. Despite all that, you stuck by my side and here you are, helping me in ways only you can."

Aoi smiled at her brother who had grown so much in the last year. Having her alice back was one thing to be happy about, but having a brother who was going to leave her was another.

"Will she be a runaway bride Aoi?" Natsume broke the silence with his question.

Looking at her brother with amusement in her eyes, she laughed and hit him in the arm, "I don't know who's more worried about who's going to run away. She will be there nii-chan, walking down the aisle, holding that bouquet of flowers which you had painstakingly chosen. She will be standing beside you as you both recite your vows, and she will always be there beside you, even when you grow old, have no teeth and are bald."

"Oi…"

"She loves you nii-chan, and you love her as well. You two have anticipated this day for so long, so just enjoy it. Besides, you only get married once right?" Aoi smiled and took her brother's hands, leading him to the door.

"Thank you." Natsume whispered before kissing his sister on her forehead.

"You're welcome onii-chan. Now let's go before Mikan's fear of you being a runaway groom becomes real."

It was finally the wedding.

Seeing Hotaru giving him a nod, Natsume got up from the white piano chair and addressed the congregation.

"Thank you all for coming today. We are about to begin now, this is the song that I composed for my wife to be, _'Ange Sourire'_, or in other words, _'Angel's Smile'_.

Natume walked back to the white grand piano, sat down and took in a deep breath before placing his hands on the white ivory keys. Gently transfering the weights to his fingers, he began playing the song which he had composed for his soul mate. Walking down the aisle first was 5 year old Kira whom Natsume had personally asked to be the flower girl. She was accompanied by 5 year old Len who was trying to act all tough as Kira was littering the ground with red rose petals. The congregation cooed at the cute couple as they walked down the aisle. Next was Sumire dressed in a tube top rose pink gown that flowed to the ground, escorted by Koko who just smirked at him in a respectful way.

Following them were Kora and Lin who were dressed in a matching bright yellow gown and suit. Kora was gently throwing yellow rose petals on the ground while Lin grasped the ceremonial sword hanging off his 11 year old frame. Hotaru and Ruka, both in similar rose pink gown and suit, entered the small chapel next and this garnered some excitement from his fan club as Ruka waved. However, upon seeing Hotaru reaching for her thigh, the girls zip their mouth as they saw the outline of her Baka gun.

"_Tch, ice princess is actually jealous of Ruka's fan girls."_

Shortly after, 13 year old twins Hena and Nani dressed in orange gown and suit entered the chapel which was buzzing with excitement. Gently flicking the white rose petals along with the music Natsume was playing, the twins turned the walk down the aisle into a mini performance. Smiling at the success of his planning, Natsume reached the climax of the song.

This is where Mikan was to walk in.

All eyes turned to the look at the white arches and there stood Mikan in her glorious wedding gown. Having heard the song which was playing before she walked out, her heart swelled with joy somehow. Natsume did tell her that he was composing something for her, but she never expected it to be so beautiful. Taking a deep breathe, she took her place, standing to the left of her uncle, then grabbing his arm to stable herself as she was not used to walking in front of so many people. Her uncle patted her hand reassuringly before taking a step out onto the rose laid carpet.

Mikan saw how Natsume looked at her, as if he was in shock. Blushing consciously, she tried concentrating on her feet so that they would not tangle up with the long gown. She noted how dashing he looked with his hair swept back, unlike his usual mess. The white suit made his piercing red eyes stand out even more as they bore into her. It was perfect, everything was perfect.

Natsume's breath caught in his throat as he saw how angelic Mikan looked in her wedding gown. Despite the lace veil, he could see how Misaki-senpai had incorporated small white flowers and pearls into her chestnut locks. All of Mikan's hair was swept back into a simple yet elaborate bun and held together on top by the veil. On her forehead hung the crown which his mother had passed down to her and the tiny jewels reflected the sun's rays. The gown fitted her like a glove and the intricate designs made the various ladies in court swoon and fawn over the workmanship. Not only did the gown make Mikan look even more beautiful, it somehow made Mikan look as if she was radiating. Had Natsume not practiced the song numerous times, the song would have just stopped there, but his fingers remembered their motion and he continued playing until she just reached the altar.

Getting up from his seat, Natsume walked over to Kazumi Yukihira and he handed Mikan over to Natsume.

"She's in your hands now. Take good care of her." Kazumi said his blessings and walked to his seat.

From beneath the veil, Natsume could see Mikan blushing and he helped her up the last few steps so they could stand in front of the priest.

"We have come here today to witness this joyous occasion where Natsume Hyuuga of the Firenze Kingdom is wedded to Mikan Yukihira of the Nula Kingdom. God has created the both of you and placed you in your specific roles to carry out his work, but he also created the both of you so that you may find, love and cherish each other. Do not forget your duties that you have to your respective kingdoms, but above all, do not forget this day in which you two are bound in holy matrimony. Bring out the rings." The priest preached and ordered the ring bearer to bring forth the rings.

Blessing them, he looked to Natsume and nodded.

"I, Natsume Hyuuga, crown prince of Firenze, give you, Mikan Yukihira, crown princess of Firenze and Nula, this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and everlasting vow." Natsume slipped the delicate gold ring onto Mikan's fourth finger. "From this day onwards, I promise to look after you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, in good times and in bad, till the day I breathe my last. To you I pledge my faithfulness."

The priest then looked at Mikan and nooded.

"I, Mikan Yukihira, crown princess of Firenze and Nula, give you, Natsume Hyuuga, crown prince of Firenze, this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and everlasting vow." Mikan slipped the broader gold ring onto Natsume's fourth finger. "From this day onwards, I promise to look after you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, in good times and in bad, till the day I breathe my last. To you I pledge my faithfulness."

Looking up into Natsume eyes, she saw how much he loved her and she smiled warmly at him while gently gripping his hands.

"If anyone opposes this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence and the priest continued, "Do you Natsume Hyuuga take Mikan Yukihira to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Natsume looked at the petite girl and confidently said, "I do."

"Do you Mikan Yukihira take Natsume Hyuuga to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Mikan glanced around the room, smiling at her uncle and her friends before looking back at Natsume, "I do."

"Then in God's name, I pronounce you… Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lifting the thin lace veil over Mikan's head, Natsume took a good look at his wife and felt that he was the luckiest man to be alive. Bending down slightly, he captured Mikan's lips in a sweet and gently kiss.

The whole room erupted into cheers and as soon as the couple broke the kiss, Natsume glanced at Mikan and smirked, and she smirked back as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the chapel towards the small balcony. The congregation had by then, walked out of the chapel and were standing in the courtyard. Leaning out, Mikan thanked her friends and threw the bouquet of flowers only to have it being caught by the 5 year old Len.

The crowd cheered once more and watched as the couple disappear into the palace in order to join them on the ground floor. Music played and surrounded the air, food of the highest quality was being served all round and many people came to pay their respect to the newlyweds.

As soon as the sun began to set, Natsume and Mikan both entered a carriage which would take them to their honeymoon destination. Waving goodbye and thanking their friends and family, they rode off into the horizon and everyone waited for the return of the fated couple.

* * *

**_I know I said this was the last chapter, but I couldn't help writing an epilogue! :) Please R&R_**


	37. The end

**Epilogue**

_4 years later_

"_Do you know that you were seen?"_

"_I know."_

"_Do you know that that's going to cause more problems for you?"_

"_I know."_

"_Then why are you still doing it? You should be stopped but 4 years on, you're still doing the same thing. You're incorrigible."_

"_It's not something which I can just stop doing like that."_

_A frustrated sigh was let out. "You're always putting yourself in danger."_

"_If I can stop the misery of many more, so be it."_

"_You'll never be able to stop my misery. Let me go with you."_

"_No. They're catching on to who you are, since you're never able to hold your cool. Besides, you rely too much on your alice, it's a dead giveaway."_

"_Tch, so speaks the person who is always rendered useless in a sword fight."_

_A glare was thrown, "not that I can help it. I haven't been able to practice fighting with a sword. Anyway, I'm better at close combat."_

"_Yeah that combat which gets you killed faster."_

"_Stop being so stubborn, I have to go soon. They're meeting in an hour's time." _

"_Tch, leaving me alone again."_

"_You have __**them**__ to look after, stop being a brat. I'll see you in 4 hours' time."_

"_Yeah yeah, hurry back. I'll be waiting, like always."_

It was the dead of night, the air was cool and the only sound that could be heard for miles on end was the sound of the cicadas singing their songs. Occasionally, a croak or two could be heard from the bullfrogs residing in the palace fountain. Further out in the villages nearer Nula, the sound of a horse neighing could be heard.

"Shh…" A voice gently coaxed the horse, "I'll be back soon".

Adjusting the mask that was beginning to loosen, the assassin checked that her throwing daggers were in place before setting off into the town. By this time, everyone was asleep and the only people around were the guards that were doing their nightly patrol. Checking the corners for them, the assassin ran in the shadows and finally reached the house that was appointed. Looking round once again and seeing the flickering of flames pass the bridge opposite the house, she dug her fingers into the roughly build wall.

"_These guards need to be more vigilant, it's too easy for thieves to rob someone with their lackluster attitude."_

Upon reaching the small balcony, she tested the windows and found them to be unlocked. Opening them carefully so as to not make a sound, she slipped in and landed with a soft thud on the wooden floor. Letting her eyes adjust to the dim light from the full moon, she noted that she was in a baby's room. Looking into the crib from her position, the baby could not be older than a year. Deciding to move from her position once she heard no more noises, she opened the door and walked down the hallway.

This was supposed to be a relatively easy mission; get the document which was sealed and get out of the house undetected. Killing someone was not to occur, but lady luck was not on her side. Just as she found her way to the study and found the required document, footsteps outside the door could be heard.

"Hurry your ass up! Boss said that he didn't want that pesky assassin to get his hands on his documents. You're lucky that I'm not going to report you for slacking off your job and running off to have some fun with the ladies." A voice hissed a little too loudly.

"Sorry… I didn't see anything weird when I came back though. That assassin bloke probably doesn't know that boss lives here." Another voice whispered back.

Stuffing the letter into her waist pouch, the assassin looked around the basement for somewhere to escape, or hide if need be.

"Don't be an idiot and make assumptions like that. Just check the room in case! And do it quietly! Don't want to be waking up the misses and boss."

"_Shit!"_

Running towards the barrels that were hiding in a dark corner, she crouched low and prayed to any God that was willing to listen to her that they would not look around too thoroughly. The door to the basement study swung open and the bright light from the torch swerved here and there, looking for signs of entry. Not daring to peek out and take a look at the traitors, the light made travelled round the room, ignoring the barrels which she was hiding behind. Letting out a breath of relief, she realised her mistake.

"Boss, there's dust disrupted here. He's been here!"

"He's hiding in the room then! No one got out while I was on watch!"

"_Dammit! For hired guards, they're not that stupid. Why is my luck so bad today!They probably changed shifts in that moment when I was looking for the letter. Have I become so tardy?"_

The light the shone on the barrels as the guards realised that this was the best place for the perpetrator to hide behind.

Smirking to themselves, one of the guards commanded, "come out from your hiding spot your worm! There's nowhere to run or hide in this place."

The other guard taunted along, "for a well-known assassin, you sure don't seem as legendary as they make you out to be, seeing you you've been so tar-"

Gripping two daggers from her shoulder, the assassin shot up and released the knives from her hands. They lodged themselves in the man's neck and chest, cutting him off midway in his sentence. Gripping his windpipe to stop the blood flow, he collapsed to the ground and died.

"SHIT!" The other guard ran, knowing that his life was on the line. "Help! HELP! The assassin is here! Someone…" But the assassin jumped on his back and slit his throat. The man gurgled in blood before leaving this world. Wiping her dagger on his clothes, she sheathed it and laid two stalks of lavender on the men. Knowing that time was running out, she ran out of the room, back the way she entered.

Closing the room to the baby's room, she saw that the child was now awake and staring at her. Putting a finger to her lips, she motioned for the baby to remain silent, but the child merely gurgled with glee.

"You'll grow up to be a fine person. I'm sorry for taking your father away. Please do not become like him." The assassin looked at the blonde hair child and left through the window. Climbing down from the balcony, she hid behind a bush as the patrolling unit walked pass her.

"_Wow… they're obviously doing a great job. Too bad they'll be sacked soon."_

Noting their emblem sewn on the vest, she darted back into the shadows, up the hill where her horse was tied.

The horse looked at the approaching figure apprehensively, not afraid of attacking if someone wanted to steal her but the sound of the usual clicking calmed her down. The assassin untied the horse and mounted her.

"Let's go home." Giving her horse a slight kick, they rode off into the night, returning to their place in life.

"_**Minister of Trade in the Kingdom of Nula involved in more than trading of goods! Arrested for child trafficking"**_

"_**Mysterious vigilante aided in the apprehension of the Minister of Trade"**_

"_**2 dead bodies found at the scene of the crime in Minister's home. Accident or assassination?**_

The headlines screamed with the news of the Nula's trade minister's misdeeds and the whole kingdom was in an uproar. No one could fathom the thought of the man actually conducting child trafficking. He was a reputable man, kind and always willing to help those who are less fortunate, however his deeds have been brought to light and this has left a very bitter taste in the people's mouth.

Having been living under the return rule of the Yukihira family, the kingdom was brought back to its prosperous state. Crime was kept to an all time low for the past three years, however, somehow, crime rates began crawling back up again. People had long forgotten the famous Shadowfox because the royal family was doing a good job at stomping out crimes, but in the recent year, more and more whispered about her. Many wondered if she would turn up again to liberate them from the crimes which evade the government. To the people, her return remained as a mere rumor. To Mikan, Shadowfox was back in business.

Her uncle did mention how he was tied down by the amount of work and could not seem to catch the Minister with enough evidence as he had wittedly evaded each house arrest and trial. Not wanting to be seen merely acting on hearsay, Kazumi requested for Mikan to investigate this in her private time. This cause though, was the largest one Mikan had to handle. Previously, her uncle would give her work regarding small time murderers or drug dealers which had entered into the Nula kingdom and these people were snuffed out quickly, credit going to the royal armed forces.

As the cases grew in importance, so did Natsume's worry for his wife. Soon after giving birth to their second child, Kazumi requested Mikan's assistance and she immediately accepted despite saying that she had retired from the job. Each night as Mikan left the palace in her signature outfit, Natsume would worry his heart out, wanting her to come back unscathed and in one piece. He chided her for her thoughtlessness because now they had a family, but deep down he knew the loyalty she had to her people. Only able to watch over the children so that they do not find out about her 'night career', Natsume always put the children to sleep and made sure they stayed asleep.

But one night, he lapsed into carelessness and Mikan's alter ego was compromised.

"You know Keiko, if you see someone in the dark of night jumping around, you don't have to be scared." The 4 year old prince looked at his 3 year old sister.

"Why?" The crimson eyed girl looked back at her older brother, waiting eagerly for a response.

"Because that person keeps us safe! You know the stories about how someone rescues a villager form a group of thugs and all? The stories that Misaki nee-chan tells us?"

"Yeah… what about that?" The girl twiddled with her brown hair.

Misaki looked at the two younger children and smiled. "Satoshi, come here! Leave that lizard alone! Geez, you're just like your father!" Misaki looked at her own son and motioned for him to join the two younger royal children. Satoshi Andou was 5 years old and was a splitting image of Tsubasa.

"Otou-san said that if I caught a lizard, he'll buy me Holawons!" Satoshi looked at his mother and whined.

"Shush now. Quick eat your bread." Misaki left the room for a while to go get more water for the children.

The 4 year old prince look at his senior at made a face, "HAHA! Satoshi got scolded by his mother!"

"SHUT UP TETSUYA!" Satoshi shouted at the small boy.

"Make me."

Grabbing his shadow, Satoshi made the prince slap himself.

"HEY! That hurt!"

Tetsuya then threw a fire ball at him.

"STOP FIGHTING!" The young Keiko screamed, nullified all their Alices and started crying.

Satoshi got up from his seat and grabbed Keiko's cheeks, "neh, stop crying! I'm sorry. I won't fight. Tetsuya! Apologise as well."

"Why should I take commands from you, lousy shadow manipulator?!" Tetsuya looked darkly at Abe with his brown eyes that pierced through his raven black bangs.

Keiko sobered up and look at her brother, "Tetsuya nii-chan, don't fight with Satoshi nii-chan!"

"But he started it!" Tetsuya huffily pointed out.

"Okaa-san said that we should not fight with people…" Keiko sobbed.

"Geez man, you only know how to go around making your sister cry right?" Satoshi looked at the younger boy in a disapproving way.

Crossing his arms and giving in to his sister's pleas, "Tch, fine. Gomen."

"There, he and I apologised so stop crying all right? A smile suits your beautiful face better." Satoshi then gave a Keiko a peck on her cheek before returning to his seat opposite Tetsuya.

"SA… TO… SHI!" Conjuring a flame in his hand, Tetsuya stood up flaming with fury.

Satoshi just looked at Tetsuya and smirked, "Hoho… someone has a sister complex. Wait wait! Before you fry me, continue your story that you were telling Keiko-hime."

Extinguishing the flames, Tetsuya glared at the playboy before turning to his sister.

"As I was saying, you don't have to be scared of that person because… I saw her."

"Don't tell lies Tetsuya. No one knows who that person is." Satoshi interjected.

"I'm not because that person entered my room, without a mask!" Tetsuya defended.

"And who may that be? Who is the face behind the great Shadowfox?"

Keiko imitated Satoshi, "Who is it onii-chan? Who?"

After a brief moment of silence, Tetsuya beamed proudly and proclaimed, "It's okaa-san!"

The two other children looked at him, then at each other before Satoshi burst out in laughter.

"I don't believe you!" Satoshi shrieked in laughter, "how can the kougou be the great Shadowfox?! She's so clumsy!"

"Okaa-san is not the kougou?"

"Watch your mouth Satoshi before I burn you." Tetsuya threatened before turning to his sister, "Okaa-san is both kougou and Shadowfox."

"Ok I believe you. Yay okaa-san! She's so pretty and she's so kind hearted! I'm proud to have such a wonderful okaa-san!" Keiko chirped happily.

Misaki who was standing behind the door smiled to herself, knowing that no one would believe the children even if they told others that Mikan was the legendary Shadowfox because she did not fit the cool, calculative and athletic assassin. Pushing the door open, she gave the children their cups of water before sending the royal children to their parents.

"Tetsuya knows." Mikan told Natsume one night.

The raven haired boy looked back at his wife and dropped the book which he was reading in shock. "How?"

"I climbed in through his window and he was supposed to be asleep, but…"

"That rascal was up looking for the legendary Shadowfox running around."

"Yeah… he saw my face, cause I took off my mask while climbing in."

"YOU KLUTZ!" Natsume burst out. Then assessing the situation, he calmly commented, "no one would believe him even if he told others. No one would believe the kind, beautiful, clumsy and dim-witted crown princess could be such a person."

"HEY!" Mikan hit Natsume in the arm before being pulled down to the large King bed.

"You know… hitting the future king is an offense that is punishable by death." Natsume stared seriously at the brown haired beauty while she giggled at his act.

"As if you could ever punish me." Mikan taunted.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Natsume whispered wickedly into her ears before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

"All right all right, I give up." Throwing her hands up in mock surrender, Mikan looked at her dashing husband with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Nodding in silent agreement, Natsume blew out the candle light which illuminated in their room and served as the only light source. Adjusting to the darkness, he pulled Mikan towards him and hugged her tightly.

"Let's have another baby Mikan."

"Another one?!" Mikan shrieked a little too loudly for Natsume's taste.

"What's wrong with another kid? Both Keiko and Tetsuya turned out so beautiful." Looking back at the brown-haired beauty in his arms, Natsume could picture another toddler running around the palace and wreaking havoc.

Looking back at Natsume, Mikan snuggled in Natsume's warm embrace and muttered, "it's too soon. Keiko is only 3 years old."

"It's never too soon, come on, you can imagine another child. This time one with your brown eyes since both Tetsuya and Keiko inherited mine. The child will have my dashing good looks and my intelligence."

"So basically you're saying that our next child will be an exact replica of you." Mikan coated her words with a tinge of annoyance. "Are my eyes my only redeeming trait?"

"We can't have our child inherit your intelligence can we. He'll be the shame of the kingdom, clumsy as who knows what and so blur that he could be cheated of anything just for a packet of Holawons."

"HEYYYY… I really craved for them since they're not sold anywhere in Firenze, and… who said the next baby will be a boy? It's going to be a beautiful girl."

"With my looks and intelligence." Natsume interjected.

"With MY looks. Isn't that why you fell in love with me?" Mikan emphasised.

"That… will be a bad thing. I don't want those skirt chasers anywhere near my daughters. That reminds me, tell Misaki to keep her child away from Keiko. He's too touchy feely for my liking, just like his damn father."

"They're only children Natsume, don't need to lock Keiko up in a tower. Let her experience these things while she can."

"Not under my watch. Who knows what that damn Andou is teaching his kid… Tetsuya told me that he pecked my Keiko on the cheek! They're not supposed to know such things at this age Mikan!" The raven haired prince was clearly fuming with fury at a boy coming within a hundred feet of his precious daughter.

Mikan lifted her hand to stroke Natsume's cheek which was glowing in the moonlight, "now I know why Tetsuya acts in such a haughty manner when Satoshi is in the same room as him and Keiko. You should keep your jealousy to yourself. He's developing a sister complex."

"He should. No one is good enough for my daughter."

Liking how she could hear Natsume's growl in his chest, Mikan pushed herself up and kissed Natsume on the lips.

"Worry about Keiko when she's older my dear husband. Now, weren't we discussing about another child? If you have such a strong reaction to our daughter, I don't think you can handle another child." Mikan mischievously toyed with the fabric on Natsume's chest.

"Hm…" Natsume kissed Mikan back, "don't worry, I'll just have to train Tetsuya's alice so that he can burn people from a further distance. Just like how I used to keep your suitors at bay."

Hungrily kissing each other, Natsume's hands roamed towards Mikan's nightgown and removed it or almost, before Tetsuya barged into their room with Keiko holding his hand.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san… We can't sleep, can we sleep with you?" Keiko whimpered as she hated the dark.

"_Sighs, once again we're interrupted."_

"Hop in little ones!" Mikan got out of Natsume's embrace and carried her children to the bed.

Tucking them in between herself and Natsume, both parents gave their children a peck on the forehead. Seeing his children closing their eyes, Natsume glared at them in annoyance as they disrupted the little time Mikan and him had with each other.

"_You know, even though you glare at them, you still love them. So just be glad that they are still children. You can save those glares for Keiko's suitors."_ Mikan telepathically transferred her thoughts into Natsume's mind. He looked up and saw how Mikan slowly stroke the head of their daughter while humming a soft lullaby. Turning to look at the peaceful face his son was giving as he slipped into dreamland, he softly chuckled to himself before snuggling in beside him.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya… Keiko…" Mikan gently cooed at her already sleeping children.

Seeing how Natsume had slipped off to sleep, she noted how he protectively laid his arm across both his children.

"_I never knew he would turn out to be such a good father. I am truly blessed and wouldn't give this up for the world."_

Sliding down in the large bed, she too laid a protective arm across her children and held onto Natsume's warm hand before closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Annnnddddd, that is the end to Enigma Sonata people! I hope you had a great time reading this fanfiction as much as I had writting it._**

**_Thank you to all those who have constantly reviewed and those anonymous reviews! They really pushed me to deliver a plot which is the best as it can be._**

**_Thank you to all those who favourite-d and followed this fanfiction as well! You people always let me know that I'm going in the right direction in this story!_**

**_This will not be the end of my writing career! Do look out for the next few fanfics which I'm planing! There will be a (hopefully) one-shot SumireXKoko for those who love this pair and there will be another longer MikanXNatsume. :)_**

**_Please review this for the last time and thank you all so much!_******


End file.
